Just Below The Surface
by Ghostlywails
Summary: Following along with the storyline of "Danny Phantom", the true story behind many characters reveals itself. Despite everything, the entire show was barely the surface of what actually occurred. Before their was a villain, there was a hero with his own story, a time ghost in search of a savior. and a little purple-eyed girl that didn't know love was temporary.
1. Prologue

**Woah, I never though I'd actually get to writing this story, much less publish it. This is actually the first time I grew a pair and got brave enough to write a story by myself (Treat it gently, first story here). So this is the prologue to this very long, and complicated, idea I came up with a while back. It's basically one long conspiracy theory behind certain events in the show that builds up _my_ version of Vlad and a few other character's back-stories. I just think there needs to be a logical explanation as to why it took Vlad _20 years_ to plan a reunion to get revenge on Jack! ****Anyway, I choose Sam to thrust in the middle of my story and upgraded her a bit to fit into the plot by making her a ..um..well, you'll see. So I have this story split into 3 parts: the "backstory" with Sam's childhood, seasons 1 and 2, and finally season 3.**

 **I must warn you though, the first part is filled with OC's because I don't have much cannon to go on pre-Danny Phantom. Still I tried to make them as real as possible. Just try not to get attached to any of them...**

 **Okay! Let's get this thing started! I present to you, " _Just Below The Surface_ ".**

* * *

Prologue

When Sam heard the official news report that "The Villainous Vlad Masters/Plasmius" was slain, ironically, by the formidable Disasteroid she did not celebrate along with the rest of the world. Yes, she managed to maintain a smile throughout the celebration party and endured the long television interviews that released gossip to satisfy the curiosity of the public. But the minute she arrived into the privacy of her dark room, Samantha Manson broke down into fits of frustration, anger, and regret.

"Damn you, Vlad!" In blind anger, Sam swept all the content off her desk in a powerful blow. She overturned furniture and abused her belongings.

Sam tore off the black cuffs adorning her wrists, and the second she did, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Object began to fly uncontrollably, smashing into walls, spontaneously combusting, and creating a swirling vortex around the girl whose eyes were now emitting strong a blinding purple light.

She was alone in the house so no one could hear her suffering. Her parents would soon be there, but she didn't care. From that point on, no matter how many people were surrounding her, Sam Manson would always feel alone.

Alone in her thoughts.

Alone in her secrets.

In the back of her mind, she acknowledged the walls of the room slowly rotting in sync to her intensifying power. Their dark violet color burned slowly to black as the ceiling and carpet begun to do the same.

At one point in the midst of her uncontrollable chaos, everything froze. As her belongings were suspended in the air, a purple-stoned amulet floated slowly to the girl. Her eyes drooped and began to water as she stared longingly at the gem. But the memories rushed back to her all too fast, causing her to shut her eyes furiously as she channeled her power to the stone. It shattered into traces of purple smoke as the rest of the debris continued to swirl around her.

Another scream erupted from her throat from the emotional and physical pain. She collapsed on the ground in the middle of the chaos. The storm seemed to grow stronger, faster, stronger, faster until...

She dropped her arms in defeat as the room calmed with her actions, finally letting inevitable tears slowly form in her eyes. "Why?" The girl whispered quietly as she hugged her legs and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why wasn't I enough?"

Within the next twenty minutes she had collected a giant heap of papers, pictures, and a variety of expensive objects. True, most have already been destroyed from her outburst, but there was plenty of other things to gather.

Her eyes were red from her previous lamentation, but she wore a sober expression. Her black bracelets were once again on her wrists.

Sam struck a match and threw it into the fireplace, creating an impressive bonfire. One by one she tossed everything she'd collected into the flames. She searched every nook and cranny of her vast room, looking for specific items -anything that indicated her connection with Vlad. Once located, they all were consumed by the flames.

When the last piece of evidence had been thrown into the inferno, she sat down in front of the fireplace in silence as shadows danced around the room. She watched the blaze purge all the sins she'd done.

...but were they sins? Was everything just a matter of point of view? Didn't her intentions count for anything? Could her previous actions be justified?

It didn't matter, no one would understand anyway. In the end, it was Vlad's own doings that could never be forgiven by the world, so why should anyone care to listen to her statements if she was guilty simply by association?

Even if it was in her past.

While the last of material burned into nothing but ashes, all the lonely girl thought of were her regrets. What she should have done! What should have happened! No, it wasn't her fault! It was his. Why?! Why didn't he stop?! Why didn't he listen! What did she do to deserve this! He was the one at fault, not her!

So...why was she the one that always ended up with the consequences?

Sam knew she would never lay eyes on him again. She knew she could never say sorry or express her feelings. There would never be a fresh start.

But Sam also knew that even if things ended differently, she still wouldn't forgive him. She couldn't! She couldn't let go of all the pain he had caused. The anger, the false hopes, the bitterness, the loneliness -everything! It still burned within her like a fire. Even in his death, Vlad still agonized Sam as she lay there feeling an immense wave of desperation.

Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't that she hated him. Maybe she was just...hurt. Maybe she just had wanted to feel important to him again. Not just a powerful toy or some lost responsibility.

Sam reached into her pocket and held her balled fist in her lap. She slowly uncurled her fingers to reveal a white king piece. The girl, her bangs draping over her face, shook her head. Her fingers closed over the chess piece again and stuffed it back into her pocket.

He never could beat her at chess.

The fire began to die down, darkening the shadows of the room. Feeling her eyes water up again, Sam allowed herself one last penitence before she walked out of the room never to speak of his name again, except in recreated fables told to children. Like the extinguishing fire, Vlad would be nothing but embers of a distant memory. Because, like the fire, Vlad was consumed by his own obsessions and desires. He had lost sight of what was important.

"Why didn't you listen..."

* * *

 **And with that, my friends, we embark on a long journey of self discovery, loss and whatever lies deep under the surface.**

 **Review please!**


	2. The World I Know

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/faved the prologue. It means a lot to me :). So this is the first part of the story where it shows Sam's childhood, Vlad's back story before the show. I'm really debating on whether to follow through with this story, for now I'm just testing the waters so please leave a** **review to tell me what you think.**

 **So *breathes insecurely* here is chapter one.**

* * *

Part 1: An Innocent Childhood

Chapter One: The World I Know

" _More than anything, we long to return_

 _to the glory days of our childhood,_

 _when we were immortal in our innocence."_

Millionaire Vlad Masters walked confidently into his mansion once the head butler relieved him of his belongings and held the double doors open. The servant appeared normal until he closed the doors. Almost immediately, his facade disintegrated in green smoke to reveal a shapeless green shadow ghost, with hollow black eyes. All the servants in the house were ghosts, mostly shapeshifters. For the work the man did, he couldn't afford any human interferences or his secrets would be exposed.

Vlad entered the expensively furnished parlor. If the high ceilinged, polished golden floors, grand stairway and spacious ballroom-like area could be called simply 'a parlor.'

Amity park was noticeably divided into distinct social classes occupying certain neighborhoods. The house was located in the portion of the town belonging to the high upperclass. The elite social circle unreachable to the rest of the city and their many cliques.

The half-ghost wore black dress shoes accompanied with black slacks and a white button-up shirt. He had short, unusually white hair with no visible facial hair. The day had been tiring, especially since the family had just moved to Amity last week. Vlad was still adjusting to the relocation and currently attempting to form relations with local corporations. He didn't plan on staying long but he was interested in establishing businesses in the area, so maintaining a good reputation among the companies now would come in handy later. After all, Amity Park is the leading ghost capital of the world, though seldom realized it.

No matter his plans, Vlad was anxious to return to his favorite mansion in Wisconsin.

He began to ascend the stairs to the second story, where the bedrooms were, to change into something more comfortable when he noticed an unusual bulge in a velvet red curtain draped over a portion of the right wall.

His mind held no previous memory of it ever being there and it was, interestingly, in the shape of a _human_. The 33-year old man smiled slyly before suddenly vanishing from the visible plain. He unhanded the railing and casually strolled to the curtain, undetected from any peering eyes. He tensed when he almost bumped into a small decorative cabinet parallel to the drape. Vlad's approach had to be quiet or else the intruder would catch on. The half-ghost slowly tip-toed towards his target before thrusting his arms _through_ the solid curtain and reached for his opponent's body.

But to his surprise, his advance caught onto a metal contraption rather than flesh. Confused, the man quickly turned visible and threw open the curtain, revealing a metal suit of armor most likely stolen from the ornaments on the second floor.

"What the-"

"Boo!" Yelled a giggly voice as a pair of arms burst from the cabinet encircled his neck. Her small body clung to his back as he wildly jumped around.

"Hey!" The white haired man yelled with mock-anger at the little girl. He reached over his head to grab the attacker. After pulling the eight year-old girl off his back and into his arms he asked, "Where did you come from?!"

She wiggled around excitedly in his tight grasp. "I _knew_ you'd fall for my trick! I set a decoy for surprise attack!" Squeals of laughter follows the statement.

The half-ghost examined the girl in his arms. Her long black hair was held back by a purple headband, keeping it from obstructing her face. She wore a white blouse and a plaid purple skirt. The most mesmerizing feature of her appearance was the amethyst color of her eyes. Their bright color always seemed to glow.

Vlad smiled widely and raised her to eye level. "Smart girl!" He praised. Tapping at her head he complemented, "You're getting stronger, Sammy!"

The man was addressing her abilities with his compliment. Samantha, or _Sammy_ , had two unique powers; accelerated probability and physic navigation. She quickly predicted results by examining a situation to detect the best possible outcome, or the most probable. Her precognition often connects to her second power, the ability to mentally scan and navigate the area without ever witnessing it.

Unfortunately, like all mind-related powers, the amount of energy to use and _control_ both capabilities was _exhausting_. Without the proper experience, the girl's mind could possibly implode. Luckily, she possessed a strong mentality and will. Although she still could not perform tasks such as exploring larger areas or detecting invisible specimen when navigating her surroundings (hence the reason Vlad had turned invisible), Sammy's powers were growing at a incredibly fast rate.

Sammy enthusiastically asked a question at his good word. "Can I go on a mission now, dad?"

But to her disappointment, Vlad shook his head sympathetically, "Not yet." Her father set her down. "You're still too young, too inexperienced I'm afraid. And...what would your mother do if I were to agree?"

"She'd make him _full-ghost_ , then throw him into an ectoplasmic blender."

Both looked up at the stairs to see a beautiful young women with long straight orange hair wearing a casual red dress viewing them over the golden railing. Her face structure resembled Sammy's, but she had pale-blue eyes and the hair color was clearly different.

"Well," Vlad started in mocked aggravation as he approached the women. Meanwhile Sam giggled at her mother's threatening comment, "that's a harsh verdict. Really, Pamela, a _blender_?"

From the step below her, to match heights, he kissed her lightly. But after receiving no reaction, his smirk dropped to a frown. He could sense when something was wrong. "Um, Samantha, why don't you get dressed for dinner, hmm?"

Their daughter stared at the couple before complying. "Ok." She answered as she ran obliviously up the stairs and into the direction of her bedroom. Once she disappeared from sight, Pamela wordlessly walked passed him leaving her husband to follow. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she seemed...disappointed?

Once they reached the family room, a small comfortable area directly to the left of the stairs, she turned around to face him with her arms crossed. "Why did we move here?"

Vlad seemed stunned at the question. As if he had not spent weeks explaining his master plan to her and his allies!

The goal was simple; begin investing in anti-ghost facilities such as the Guys in White, scientific labs, and private ghost hunters to gain knowledge of new weapons being created. He needed to be one step ahead of them and his half-human status was the perfect cover.

The years following his tragic college accident, Vlad befriended dozens of ghosts. Within two years, he was well-known and respected in the Ghost Zone. It wasn't until he discovered that the government was keeping the entire race a secret! Organizations such as the Guys in White were secret branches of the government designed to hunt and mercilessly experiment on ghosts until they gained a better understanding of how to defeat the race! Enraged, the half-ghost brought together rebels to work against these groups and liberate captured ghosts. He had met Pamela along the way...

But that was a different story.

"You are well aware! Amity Park maintains no resistance against the formation of portals. This town is crucial to succeeding in our plans because of its direct link to the Ghost Zone." Yet, she still stared at him expectantly, as if she suspected another motive to their relocation.

"Really? So it has nothing to do with _her_." She grabbed a newspaper on the blue couch behind her and thrust it into his grasp. As he read the headline, his eyes flashed red.

" _Local Ghost Hunters, The Fenton's, Call Town Emergency in Response to 'Ghost Attack'!"_

He glared at her with glowing red eyes. "She and that... _Idiot_...had _nothing_ to do with this!"

"So it's just a coincidence that they happen to live here as well!" Pamela knew about Vlad's old infatuation with Madeline Fenton. When they met, it was almost all he talked about.

Pamela was the first human to know about his double identity. She found him, in human form, lying on the streets after bandit ghosts attacked him. After helping him out of his situation, Pamela got involved in his "cause". They had gotten married a few years later. Now that things were different, she had thought her husband had gotten over his college crush. And, hopefully, that was still the case.

"Is it a coincidence that two _ghost_ _hunters_ moved to a town flooded with _ghosts_!?" His eyes were still unwillingly blood red which was peculiar because, unless he willed it, his eyes were only that color in human form when he lost control of his powers. For a man with almost 14 years of experience, that was a rare occurrence. "I swear she is in no way involved with my decision. On the contrary, she's unaware I'm here. I keep our location a secret for you and Samantha's protection. You know that!"

As far as anyone was concerned, Vlad Masters was a single millionaire who abides in Wisconsin. He knew his work would evidently lead to danger, and he didn't want his family to be used against him. The half-ghost had many human _and_ ghost enemies. During his stay at Amity Park, he wanted to keep a low enough profile.

"Furthermore, I cannot believe you still think I am _obsessed_ with her after all we've accomplished." Pamela's accusing expression dropped at the realization of his words. At that, the red hue in Vlad's eyes faded back to his natural light blue color. His face softened as he ran a hand through his short hair and looked at the floor.

"I-I don't love her." He finished as he raised his gaze to her eyes.

Vlad was never the easiest book to read but she believed him. She half smiled at him as he held her chin up for a kiss. For Pamela, their previous conversation was wiped away as they shared the heart-felt gesture, but for Vlad...

...his mind lingered just for a second on the women in the newspaper.

* * *

"So did you make any friends, dear?" Sammy's mother asked at the dinner table later that night.

The family on the backyard patio having dinner. Usually, they would eat in the extravagant dining room indoors, but their daughter begged to be outside while the sun was setting. Sammy developed an appreciation for nature whether it was earthly or in the ghost world.

"First day of school was fun! I like it here." Sam said excitedly then grinned. "Someone threw-up in my lunchbox today."

Both of her parents stared at her is disbelief. "Who?" Vlad demanded as a servant, needless to say a ghost, refilled his cup. "This guy named Ricky. But, don't worry," she assured them, "at recess, I pushed him off the monkey bars!"

Pamela gasped. "Sammy!"

She laughed as her father joined her. " _That's_ my girl!"

Vlad's wife shot him a look of disapproval causing Vlad's amusement to fade into awkward coughs. "Yes..um, well... I see ( _cough_ ) you registered her successfully." His lame attempt to change the topic earned him one more glare before she answered.

"It went smoothly. No extra papers or proof of identification needed. Apparently it's common here for kids to sign in and out of school."

"Oh, really? Who's name did you sign her under?" He asked casually before he ate a piece of meat.

"An old friend of mine, Jeremy Manson. You remember meeting him, don't you Vlad?"

He immediately scowled. "I wish I hadn't. That man irritates me to no end! He's nothing but a shallow aristocrat who inherited every single cent of the money he has!"

Sam tilted her head. "Shallow? Daddy, he's not made of water is he?"

Vlad's mood lightened. "No, Sammy, the word 'shallow' also pertains to people. Meaning, there's nothing _deeper_ to their personality." He paused before muttering under his breath, "For example: Jeremy Manson."

"Oh, stop it, Vlad! He's not all that bad when you get to know him."

Sam pushed the food around her plate as he parents continued talking. Her father certainly seemed to be wary of this "Jeremy Manson" guy, so Sam decided to dislike him as well. She had always looked up to her father with more admiration than most children.

Suddenly, she froze. Her purple eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the setting sun, but it wasn't just a trick of the light. Her eyes were glowing from the usage of her power. Her parents didn't know it, but someone had just come through the front door and was making their way towards the patio.

"Dad." She whispered.

Her father turned his head. "What's wrong?" He asked, but stopped himself when he noticed her eyes.

Her eyes turned to his, although they seemed lifeless, as if she wasn't _really_ there. She smiled. "Skulker's here."

Just as predicted, a ghost with flaming green hair and clothed in a robotic suit stepped out through the glass doors. He was accompanied by the main butler, Ruzo, who slightly bowed before disappearing back into the house.

The family had not turned around to greet their friend. Seeing this as an opportunity, the hunter slowly crept up behind the man in an attempt to surprise the half-ghost. He suspended his arms back right before he struck...

"Hello Skulker."

The hunter let out a groan of exasperation as he threw his arms up in the air. The girls turned to laugh at his tantrum of defeat. "Ugh! How is it that you always know I'm here!"

Pamela rolled her eyes at their 'game' while Vlad chuckled as he stood to properly greet his friend in a quick embrace. His wife smiled warmly from her chair at their companion. Skulker passed Vlad as the man sat down again and walked over to her as they clasped hands for a second, a greeting most common in the Ghost World. "Nice to see you Pamela. You look beautiful."

Their greeting was cut short as Sammy rammed into Skulker with a hunter picked her up with a bit of aggressiveness. "Hey, little termite!" He teased as she laughed in his grasp. "I bet it's _you_ telling your father when I'm coming!"

He playfully shook her as he shot a fake glare at Vlad. The man just sipped at his drink. "Its fair play Skulker. I'm simply using my resources."

The ghost rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He lifted the Sammy up further. "Your powers are impressive, but it doesn't get better until you learn to _fly_!" He said as as he threw the girl into the air and caught her swiftly.

Sammy rolled her eyes at his statement. "Skulker, quarter-ghosts can't _fly_. We only have _some_ powers." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was true. Vlad had deducted after countless data analysis that their offspring could not 'transform' into a ghost like him nor accomplish basic ghost tasks such as invisibility or ectoplasmic rays. But quarter-ghosts develop specific powers revolving around a 'theme' only. For Sam, it seemed to be around the psyche. Her abilities were still powered by ectoplasm, same as all ghosts. However, certain anti-ghost contraptions, such as ghost-shields or ectoplasmic locators, did not apply to her. The amount of ectoplasm circulating within her was undetectable for human radar.

He didn't know just how much potential Sammy had yet. Vlad had observed that half-ghosts obtained more abilities than full ghosts. After all, Vlad had gained a new power almost every year! But he had yet to see how his daughter would develop and when her full capacity would be reached.

Vlad started to put on his coat, indicating that he was ready to leave. "I'm assuming everyone is here?"

The hunter put his friend's daughter down as he complied. "They'll be here shortly. I went ahead to bring you something."

"Very well." The hunter and the two girls exchanged departing words. Sammy embraced her father asking permission once more to go on their little adventure. She frowned in disappointment as she was rejected, yet again. The quarter-ghost was over it fast enough, however. She knew that they would need her out in the field soon...

The half ghost approached Pamela to share a farewell kiss. He pulled away slightly so their faces were inches apart, she looked into his eyes. "Be careful."

Vlad smiled at her before reaching into his pocket to pull out a piece he got into the habit of carrying around. He brought his balled fist in front of her face and extended his hand. Laying on his palm was a chess piece, a white _king_ to be exact. Pamela carefully lifted it into her own grasp. He lightly kissed her once more before he walked back inside the house. "Always am."

The two friends bantered back and forth as they walked to Vlad's underground lair. Currently they were discussing Vlad's recent purchase in a very expensive item.

"Still, I can't believe you spent almost a hundred thousand dollars on a single ring!" Skulker exclaimed. "I know it's your nine year anniversary, but Pamela hardly wears jewelry!"

"I didn't _only_ get her her a ring. I purchased other things as well. And it's a common practice to give your spouse an accessory on a special occasion." Of course, the amount of money spent didn't matter to the millionaire. It was the fact that buying gifts for his wife was so hard! She wasn't like other girls, who enjoyed dresses and jewelry. And even though she had an active interest in ghosts, Pamela didn't like weapons or tools. She was a biologist and, in fact, did all the gene examination and calculation for Vlad's allies. She was their doctor, in a sense.

He had never wanted her or his family to get involved into this messy lifestyle but, now, they all had a part.

"I feel like you could have put that money to better use." Skulker casually gestured the weapon belt he had around his waist.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, I don't expect you to understand until _you_ settle down."

The hunter seemed taken aback. "Settle _down!_ I am a _hunter!_ I do not have time for -for _love_! The work I do is not for the faint of heart, Vlad."

Vlad chuckled as his friend continued his little rant. The half ghost stopped at a stand that displayed a golden football. Adorned on the walls where the duo stopped was various posters of the Green Bay Packers. He had moved his impressive accumulation of merchandise to this wing because his wife found his football obsession disturbing and forced him to relocate it. But it was a hollow victory since the lab entrance was hidden in this hall meaning she still had to witness his collection at least once a day.

The man placed his hand on the football until a _'beep'_ sounded. At the sound he pulled back the statue to reveal a secret door open in place of one the giant paintings. The robotic ghost shivered as he examined the walls. The Master's had recently moved to this particular house and he hadn't seen the room before. "There is something morally wrong about dedicating an entire room to a _sport_."

"Well, at least I don't mount the heads of my prey on a wall for decoration." Vlad remarked after entering the hidden doorway.

Skulker lingered a bit longer before replying, " _touché_ ," and followed after him.

Inside the tunnel was a science lab that resembled something from sci-fi movies, the tiles floor and walls were both a mute baby blue color. The counters were all a pure white material. On the tables were vials of strange substances, microscopes, and every container or so was filled with what seemed like glowing organs. The rest of the room had weapon inventions like lasers, guns, rockets, advanced knives, torturing devices, and other disturbing things. On the walls were charts and poster about recent scientific experiments done in the confines of the lab. The most curious site was a huge circular door bolted to one the walls. It didn't seems to have a knob or a keyhole but it was connected to a panel on the wall reading "ecto-filtrator."

Vlad exchanged his black jacket for a white lab coat and began preparing some of his equipment. Skulker mildly glanced around before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small square inch container filled with a thick, blue-green, glowing liquid. He set it down in front of the man as he adjusted a microscope.

The half ghost excitedly opened the vial and scavenged for a dropper in a nearby drawer.

"It wasn't a strong one." Skulker stated. "In fact, the ecto-readings I recorded were unstable and parts of his limbs kept fading in and out -and it wasn't invisibility either. He passed before his body was fully formed."

"I'm not concerned about living specimen, I just require DNA for now." Vlad said as he squeezed the ectoplasm from dropper to a microscope slide. "I need my suspicions confirmed."

"Vlad, ghost and humans are a completely separate race. Our reproduction system, our metabolic processes -even our thought patterns are different!" Skulker exclaimed. "Now, there are a few exceptions every once in a while and they mutate into a ghost after death. Why can't you be satisfied with that explanation? There no need for your research."

The white haired man looked up from the microscope defensively. "Then how do you explain me! What am I then? I am neither dead nor fully ghost. My genes were not switched for a ghost body, they were _altered_! And my body didn't reject the ectoplasm, it _fused_ with it. I am a half of something and I don't even know why!"

"Like I said, it was a rare incident. There is no compatibility between the races. We're as different as night and day!"

Vlad shook his head aggressively as he lifted the microscope slide. "There has to be a relation between ghost and human genes! It has to be in the DNA _somewhere_! I examined every sample of spirit DNA." the half ghost used the term 'spirit', a term in the ghost world for ghost who originated from the human plane. They were often discriminated against and the term itself was used as an insult. "After I transcribed the ectoplasmic sequence back into human genome, there is no similarity in any of the genes, but there _has_ to be something special about spirits. There has to be a reason why some people turn into ghosts after they die!"

Skulker crossed his arms. "Vlad, what do you get from this? What do you prove?"

Vlad stopped. He stared at his friend for a second before sliding the sample back under the lense. He bend down and focused on the eye piece. "I know what you're thinking, and I assure you that I'm not obsessed, I just...I need to know what I am. I need to know that I'm not just a freak of nature...Sammy and I both."

The hunter dropped his arms and spoke with a softer tone. "Vlad, you're not just some accident that happened." He gestured to the things around him. "Look what you're done. You build an empire with your own two hands. You saved countless of lives and done things others only dream of." He put a hand on his shoulder. "You're special. The kind of creature I would hunt if he weren't my friend."

Vlad chuckled at his friend's pep talk. "You're right." He said as he slyly looked up at his friend. "I am pretty special..."

The hunter's smile dropped into a playful frown as he teasingly punched him in the arm. "Okay, don't get cocky."

They laughed awhile until Vlad started storing away his samples. They both knew he still would search for an answer to his genetic riddle, but now it seemed justified.

Skulker eyes glanced over a board on the wall and focused on a picture of a little black haired girl with bright purple eyes sticking her tongue out at the camera. "Speaking of Sammy..."

Vlad lifted his head in curiosity. "Hmm?"

"When are you going to bring her on a mission?"

The father didn't even consider the question as he shook his head. "No, no, no, no. _No_. I'm not putting her in direct danger. She's doing enough here." He finished, hinting that the discussion should end. But Skulker still pushed.

"I know, I know." He agreed. Sammy did assist Vlad and his team while they planned their latest endeavor. With her powers, each plan was practically foolproof. But the hunter knew they would succeed _each_ time, for they did have a few losses due to uncalculated factors, if she was present _during_ the missions. Also her other ability, mental navigation, would allow them an advantage to the surrounding area. She was the ultimate weapon. "But, Vlad, she's as much part of this as any of us are. She's already being trained. You know that it's only a matter of time before-"

"I know." Vlad interrupted. "...but that time has not yet come. And until then, I would like to keep her safe."

"I respect that." He nodded once before, hesitantly, speaking. "But... know how many deaths she could have prevented."

Vlad seemed unfazed by this, as if he had already considered the possibility in his mind. The ghosts working for him believed very strongly in their cause. A plan that would restore order and identity to the Ghost Zone as it once was long ago. But just because they were ready to die for it didn't mean they should. "Soon." He said. "Very soon."

A loud _beep_ interrupted their already-ended conversation. "Master, excuse the interruption, but your expected company has arrived."

Vlad flashed Skulker a mischievous smile as two rings of light appeared at his middle and washed over his body, morphing him into his other half. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

Sammy was in her room, staring at her ceiling while flipping the light on and off from a nearby controller. As she pressed a certain option on her controller a purple light glowed from light bulbs hidden around the room, turning the walls and the ceiling into a landscape of the Ghost Zone. When she pressed the button once more, the light turned off and the walls returned to the usual dark purple color. Her father had added this particular design to her room in Wisconsin and had the same feature installed in this house. The artist had used special paint that reacted under fluorescent lighting. She liked to sleep with the mural on. The Ghost Zone was a second home to her. Actually, in anything, she spent more time in the Ghost World than in her own realm!

The girl yawned and sat up. She glanced around her room. The headboard of her bed was pushed against the wall nearest to the balcony window. To her right was a little step to a "loft". Her many books, beanbags and stuffed animals were spread out among the small space. In the middle, parallel to her bed, were glass doors that lead to the balcony. To her right was a clear pathway to the door. The rest of the room hardly looked like it belonged to a little girl. There was a giant, but low, table cluttered with papers, film strips, maps, blueprints, inventions, and a few cameras. A few feet behind that was a spacious desk that was a bit more organized but still seemed to contain the same amount of documents as the table.

The biggest wall, next to the desk, had a huge board split into two sections. One was a chalkboard with incoherent scribbles, calculations and what seemed like blueprints to plans. The other side of the wall, closest to her, was filled with pictures. There was some of her family, ghosts, landscapes, friends - everything and anything! She seemed to take pride in her photography interest.

Even though they had just moved in last week, Vlad made sure to relocate all her belongings as soon as possible. It felt like her room in Wisconsin, but a little smaller.

The girl read the clock. 7:15. " _Ugh_!" She thought. Her father had only been gone for thirty minutes! She longed to hear the news of their latest scheme. She wished so much she could go. After all, she helped plan them. It was only fair that she should partake in them. " _They'll need me soon._ "

Until that time though, Sammy was incredibly bored. She finished her training, didn't have any homework, her mother was busy, her father obviously wasn't available, and half the staff was preoccupied in either unpacking boxes or preparing the medical room for the incoming ghosts for when their mission was over.

The girl would be joining them in medical assistance later, but for now, she had nothing else to do. Sammy jumped off the bed and walked towards a little table in her library section. A chess game was set up, ready for a game. The pieces and the board were very refined. Each was carved from expensive gems. Vlad had a deep infatuation with the game so, naturally, Sammy had developed one too.

But it wasn't simply a game. Vlad purposely exposed her to train her abilities. Chess was a perfect match to her powers and an effective way to stimulate her brain activity.

She picked up the black queen and examined it. She knew the objective was to protect the king, but, she always felt... sorry for the queen. She was obviously the most powerful so why isn't she the most important? The queen was just a tool for the king to use, something to sacrifice when worst came to worst. She shifted her glance to the pawns.

They were the enjoyable ones. The ones that could be sacrificed without so much as a second thought. Although, Sammy always tried to preserve the pieces. What was the point of winning if all you had to show for it was a couple of surviving pieces?

There was always a way to save everyone.

The quarter ghost opened the door to the balcony. She leaned against the railing to see the city lights in the distance. Their estate was a mile into the richer neighborhood to avoid any intruders.

Sammy's eyes flashed purple and grinned suddenly at the action." _Speaking of intruders..._ "

She leaned her body as far out into the railing as possible. "Hello, Croaten!"

There was a few seconds of silence before a figure floated to her balcony. "Good evening, Ms. Samantha." A yellowish ghost with a body that seemed too big for his polite voice bowed his head slightly to her. "I'm just going about my daily rounds."

There were dozens of guards that protected the family's houses wherever they went. There was a even some back at Wisconsin and the other houses across the country though they were currently vacant. Usually, they did their routines under invisibility but Croaten had materialized just for a second. And that second was all she needed.

"Do you want to play chess with me?" She asked, holding up the black queen. "I'm dreadfully _bored_!"

The black pupiless ghost smiled sympathetically. "My apologize, Ms. Samantha. I have to finish my shift."

Sammy groaned. "Ok, see you later."

The ghost waved his unusually long spectral tail and vanished. Sammy looked around to see if anyone was out in the courtyard but to no avail. She headed back inside.

The little girl was good friends with almost all the servants under Vlad's protection. There was often a lot of conflict in the Ghost Zone and many ghosts had dangerous enemies. Her father, being one of the most powerful ghost, offered shelter and care in exchange for a job. Some joined because their relatives were warriors of Vlad and contributed towards the cause. A lot of them were indebted to the man too. He had saved countless of lives seeing as the Ghost World was a 'survival of the fittest' kind of habitat.

For ghosts, servitude was extremely different than humans. It was about devoting your energy to whoever you owed. Respect was an important thing given or earned, ally or not. They were typically obsessive creatures. For Vlad, that mean trust.

Which was valuable, because those under him knew his identity and he trusted them to keep it a secret from his enemies. More than anything, to keep Sammy and Pamela's existence a secret.

Sammy sat on the bed and reflected on her day, as she often did. Though she had only been there for a little more than a week, she was beginning to like the town. Amity Park was an unusually diverse place filled with all sorts of interesting people. Normalcy never appealed to her. anyways.

She thought mostly about her first day of school. " _The kids here are fun to play with and I made lots of...acquaintances_ ," she chose to avoid the word 'friend', " _but it's not like Wisconsin._ "

Her home state was the hub of the ghosts under her family's command. The girl had many ghost friends her age, offspring of her father's allies as well as separate _human_ friends at her local school. But she was to spend a year here, and the people were nice enough.

" _Especially that Foley and...Fenton kid._ " She frowned. Sammy had taken an interest in him. She knew she heard his name somewhere before. " _Fenton. Fenton! But where?_ "

The quarter ghost shrugged. It wasn't that important. If it was she surely would have remembered. Sammy glanced at the clock to find that only fifteen minutes had passed.

"It's going to take forever before they get here!"

* * *

The Guys in White main base was located in the deserted terrain of the Arizona desert. Since the entire operation was a secret to the public, the building seemed like a penitentiary if a wandering hitch-hiker happen to stumble upon its location.

But of course the white fortress was much harder to infiltrate that the average prison. There was ectoplasmic cannons and scanners that registered the use of ectoplasmic activity. Almost every level contained torture devices and experimental labs for the paranormal. The only chance of escape was mercy not found in these government agents. In short: it was a ghost's worst nightmare.

However, the group of ghost just outside the walls wasn't looking for a way _out_ but a way _in._

"Group one, flank left towards the second story laboratory windows. Remain stationary until we disable the security monitors." Vlad Plasmius commanded as a group of ghosts nodded and vanished. "And don't use any other function besides invisibility!" He reminded. He knew the scanners could detect ectoplasmic activity but invisibility required so little power, it barely made radar.

"Skulker, what are the ratings?"

The hunter looked down at the ectoplasmic detector on his wrist. "Close to zero traces."

"Good. Group two, do the same towards the windows on the right side, parallel to group one." As they left, Vlad motioned for the remaining ghost to follow him as they floated behind some rocks and descended underground. His plan was to rescue some of their friends that had been captured a few days back. With luck, they hadn't been experimented on.

Unfortunately, they were breaking into one of the most heavily guarded buildings seeing as it wasGIW _headquarters._ That was precisely why Vlad had brought as many ghost as he did.

Also, the half-ghost had heard of some strange discovery regarding an ancient ghost artifact. He didn't know the full extent of it, but the fact that agency had spent millions of dollars to secure it was enough to interest Vlad.

Of course, the kidnapped ghosts were his first priority.

The remaining group landed in underground tunnels that led towards the main building. It was dark and the only source of light came from a small flowing creek with a peculiar green hue. Plasmius scowled. ' _How disgusting. This must be their sewage system for expelling ectoplasm. It's practically a river of blood.'_

Suddenly, Vlad's mouth grew into a smile. "Skulker, what are the ratings down here?"

"Umm, thirty-nine percent?" He answered curiously. Skulker understood the ectoplasmic traces were stronger down here because of the water, but he didn't see how that mattered.

"Interesting..." Vlad had a strategy to reach the security room maintained underground, but the water gave him an easier impromptu plan.

"Stay above the river." He warned as the group floated above the underground stream. They followed it upstream until it reached a wall with a long rectangular opening that gushed out water. Behind the adjacent wall was the manual control room that monitored the guns protecting the building.

"Slash and Aura, phase in and overshadow the guards." The half ghost commanded.

Aura, knowing better to question his commands prepared to enter, but Slash, a young ghost with razor sharp claws, spoke. "Umm, sir, wouldn't they detect our signature?"

Plasmius sighed at having to explain himself. "Yes, Slash, while it would raise suspicion _above_ ground, the case differs below. The ectoplasm coated within the water is already being detected by the monitors. Using our abilities would camouflage with the sensors. Understand?"

The ghost teen nodded shyly before he lunged into the brick wall perpendicular to the one expelling water. They listened closely for sounds of a struggle and were relieved when Vlad's earpiece buzzed. " _All clear, sir._ "

Vlad and two others fazed into the control room. The half ghost briefly glanced at the two security guards, now overshadowed, before turning his attention to the monitors. He had known that exactly two guards were in charge of guarding the main control room because of a human worker he had stationed as a janitor for the Guys in White.

"I'll leave this part up to you, Widget." The half ghost stepped back from the computers.

The second ghost that phased in with Vlad stepped forward. He was a slim framed humanoid ghost with light purple skin. His hair was a strange pattern of black and white. Every other individual strand was colored black and in-between was white, giving his hair a 'pixilated' sensation.

He slid thick orange goggles positioned on top of his hair over his eyes allowing him to focus on the machinery. "Okay, lets see what she's got." He challenged the machine as he cracked his gloved knuckles. "I'll just loop all the footage on the second floor and in this room for an hour. Since this computer feeds into the rest of the building's security monitors, the guards on the second floor shouldn't suspect a thing. After I install the-"

"Get on with it!" Vlad impatiently cut off his rant. Widget often got a bit too excited with technology.

"Sheesh, _sorry._ It's not like the _entire_ plan rides on my ability to override the security system." He muttered.

The half ghost rolled his eyes. Out of all his followers, Widget and Skulker were one of the only two he allowed to talk back to him.

"So I'll lower the sensors to detect, like, what? Sixty-three, sixty-six percent of ectoplasmic energy? I don't want to make the decrease noticeable to the guards upstairs."

"Precisely. Sixty-six should grant enough leeway for intangibility, and ectoplasmic rays. I'll contact you otherwise." Plasmius informed him before heading back to the wall.

"Got it, boss." He kicked back on the chair to observed the monitors as his master phased back into the wall.

Skulker moved to follow his friend. Before going back into the sewers, he spoke to Aura and Slash. "Watch him."

Being raised in the human plane, Widget was a genius with anything technical. He was Vlad's personal hacker. But despite his knowledge, his powers only revolved around anything digital and not for defense. Plasmius often assigned guards to him for protection.

"Everyone, to the surface." Vlad commanded as the hoard of ghost phased to the top. They landed directly in front of the entrance to the outer wall, unseen by cameras and under radar.

The existence of ghosts was a fairly recent discovery by the government, not enough time to develop high tech hunting weapons like invisibility detectors. For now, Vlad was content that simple plans like these worked.

Later on, however, breaking in might be more difficult.

Vlad's group followed him through the courtyard where a dozen or so human agents were on watch. "Don't exercise any power besides invisibility or intangibility until instructed otherwise." He warned and headed towards the inner wall where the actual entrance was.

As they effortlessly phased into the thick double doors one of the youngest ghosts paused for a few seconds to make a very rude gesture to a guard before running to catch up with his group.

Once they were successfully in Vlad told group one and group two to enter the building through his earpiece.

Plasmius' spy within the government agency had also supplied them with a blueprint layout of the entire facility. The course of action was for the two flanking groups to meet and rescue the kidnapped ghosts based on a pre-planned strategy. Vlad decided to go after the mysterious gem.

Skulker checked the screen on his wrist as the entire grouped materialized, knowing the cameras were being tampered by Widget. "Okay, we spilt here. You six, head upstairs to continue with the 'rescue operation'. Everything seems to be running smoothly, so I think we can afford sparing a few men." The hunter explained to Vlad.

Vlad nodded his approval causing the six ghosts to take action. Skulker prepared to continue on with the next operation: stealing the gem. Briefly, he restated the plan once more to the ten remaining ghosts.

Meanwhile, a dark skinned man in a white suit watched closely from the shadows. He tilted his head as a devious smiled grew on his lips exposing unnatural fangs. He slipped off his sunglasses revealing a pair of glowing eyes. "Well, well, well..."

Using the man he was overshadowing, the ghost quietly slipped into the hallway and ran into the privacy of a closet. He grabbed a black swirling orb from his pocket and crushed it with his bare hands, causing the sphere to erupt in smoke.

The black wisps formed a hazy screen and, after a few seconds, displayed the image of a face. At the site of the ghost on the "screen", the man dipped his head before making eye-contact.

"What is it?" The cloaked figure snarled. "Is the wristband suppressing your ectoplasmic activity functioning properly?"

"Yes Master, it's working. I just think you would be pleased to know that Vlad Plasmius and ten of his men are here."

As he finished the sentence, the cloaked ghost slammed his fists on the table causing the henchman to flinch. "What?! Is he after the crystal too?!"

"Y-yes sir. I believe s-so."

Hearing the confirmation, his mouth twisted in thought. His anger seemed to melt away as he raised his hand slightly as if proposing an idea. "I suppose it be best if we let Plasmius win this one."

The servant tilted his head in confusion. "Master..."

But his boss was now thinking out loud. "Let's see, Plasmius has his territory marked for Wisconsin, temporarily Amity Park, and various other location around the globe but _none_ in Arizona. Correct?"

The overshadowed human nodded timidly although he knew his boss was asking rhetorically. "Therefore one can presume that he would be taking a quick short cut through the Ghost World to get home." Under the hood, the figure grinned. "Well then, Vlad Plasmius, go ahead and save me the trouble of stealing the thing."

He turned to his servant as if acknowledging his presence for the first time. "Call off the operation and move the men towards the closest portal. I want the _best_ ghosts we have on this. I want to be ready when Vlad escapes. Cut him off and and steal the gem."

With his final command, the image blurred.

The figure, now in the privacy of his room, walked towards the window that overlooked a landscape in the Ghost Zone. His took of his black gloves and placed them on a nearby table. One hand was a grayish color but the other was a skeleton until it reached the elbow.

Another ghost standing near the door spoke. "Sir, exactly what kind of power does this crystal contain?"

The man turned around completely to answer his question. His tone was very passive as if the jewel wasn't of importance any more. "No idea," he said whipping off his cloak revealing his face. He had short black hair that ended in smoky wisps and his skin was a faded gray. The most interesting feature was that his lower jaw had no skin but resembled the same skeletal structure as his hand.

"but sure as hell I'm not letting Vlad Plasmius get it before me!"

* * *

Almost twenty minutes later the kidnapped ghost were secretly retrieved from their cells, and security to the jewel's heavily guarded room had been tampered. There was just one thing left to do.

"Widget, lower sensors to fifty-nine percent for just a few seconds. I'm transforming." Vlad whispered into their communication unit.

"Yes, _sir_." He responded while flipping a few switches. "You have exactly eleven minutes and forty-three seconds before the mainframe restarts itself back to default settings." The computer genius knew that the government used this security measure in case they were hacked. Like now, for instance.

Widget knew they spent more time and money investing in weapons because they thought ghosts were primitive creatures and incapable of formulating an intelligent plan. _"How stereotypical of them."_

The rest of his entourage, minus Skulker, Widget and his bodyguards, had exited the building. The final step was for Vlad alone.

The half ghost waited patiently in the break room for a particular man. Over the last few weeks, Vlad's spies had carefully observed his routines. He knew that the GIW supervisor checked up on the headquarter building every Monday and retired to the break room precisely at nine.

Just as predicted, a dark skinned man with a thick mustache and dark sunglasses, entered into the lounge. He walked over to the fridge and searched for a snack while muttering unintelligibly. The light emitting from the appliance was the only source in the room.

As Vlad floated closer to him, his dialogue became more clear.

"Stupid ghosts... Someone should just kill them all. The government should fund our program more... Finally get rid of these evil ghosts."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. Now he didn't feel sorry at all for what he was about to do.

Quick as lightning, he phased into the man's body and transformed back to human _inside_ of him! The agent grabbed his head in pain and screamed. His eyes and the hue around his body emitted a strong red glow before fading into his normal complexion.

"Not _all_ ghosts are evil." The supervisor laughed and headed out to the hall way.

Vlad, now controlling the man's body, made his way to the elevator. He passed the security clearance with an identification card found in his pocket and a thumbprint from the overshadowed man.

The half ghost had recently mastered this difficult trick. Morphing back to his human-self while overshadowing someone left no trace of ectoplasmic residue. True, he couldn't use his powers while inside the man, but he had control of his brain and simply overshadowing the agent would be a red flag for ectoplasmic detectors. This was a much safer method.

And it left his victim with a massive headache so Vlad like to view it as a complete win for _himself_.

The elevator door opened at the basement where a dozen agents and countless machine guns guarded a single door. _"This is too easy!"_ Vlad smirked mentally.

"Sir! What is your business here?!" The two front guard saluted him. Vlad cringed. _"Are they always this loud? This is why the government had problems with sneak attacks."_

 _"_ At ease, agents. I need to scan object G-726 to see if a contact in Russia has possible identification of the contraband."

Vlad was never unprepared. He did his research on any unknown habits, dialect or speech patterns of his enemy. He knew what people expected and used it to his advantage. And if not, he could read a person like a book. The millionaire knew how to get what he wanted without striking a sliver of suspicion.

"Yes sir! Open the doors!" The two stepped aside as their supervisor walked through the doors. Once they closed behind him Vlad, knowing the cameras were being looped, replaced the gem with a replica and left. All the while, the agents were unaware of his theft.

They wouldn't notice a thing until tomorrow morning, when their boss would be found passed out on the bathroom floor and the midday security check found a virus planted in their system.

* * *

Skulker smashed a green orb on the desert sand creating a swirling portal to the ghost realm. The fourteen ghosts, Widget and Vlad's group, entered swiftly, and as the last one left, the portal closed. On the other side Vlad's followers had been instructed to wait, but to his surprise, there was no one in sight,

"What in the world! Where are they?!" Vlad asked Skulker.

"I don't know! They were here-" the hunter stopped mid-sentence. "Shhh. Do you hear something?"

The five froze as they listened to their surroundings. There was a quiet pause before a glowing ball of light erupted from a nearby island, creating a sphere of green energy. They jolted at the explosion.

Skulker quickly turned on his binoculars to examine the faraway landscape. The hunter gasped at the sight, their teammates were fighting against a horde of ghosts. He zoomed in on the chaotic scene and focused on an individual from the opposing side. His eyes widened and urgently warned his friend. "Vlad! It's Crypt's goons! They're attacking!"

Vlad growled. "Blast! Aura, take Widget back to the estate and tell Pamela to prepare medical assistance. The rest come with me!"

They didn't need to be told twice as the rest of them flew towards the bare edge of landmass with a forest on the opposite side.

Vlad landed skillfully amidst the battle, trying to analyze their standpoint. One of his allies finished a ghost off and floated towards him. "What's going on!" Vlad demanded.

"It was a surprise attack, master! They were waiting for us near the portal. Only I don't suspect they accounted for as many ghosts as we had. Otherwise, they would have brought more ghost than they did!"

Plasmius turned intangible as a ray of ectoplasm was wildly shot at him. "Well in that sense we have the upper hand. They simply had the element of surprise."

Plasmius took a step forward and slowly formed a ball of red electricity. The orb gradually grew until it was a yard in diameter. He hurled it at the field causing a few of Crypt's men to faint from the impact while a small fire started at the edge of the forest.

However, his action wasn't so much as an attack but to draw attention. As planned, his presence became known. A few enemy ghosts felt their heart drop in fear. They were already outnumbered. Now, officially, they were outskilled with Vlad and his additional men and their surprise advantage had just expired.

"Form your fighting ranks! I want them surrounded! Every shadow ghost raid from the air!" Vlad ordered.

He didn't want to scare them off. He was going to use them to send a message. One he knew Crypt would clearly receive when he found thirty of his best warriors dead with Plasmius' mark over their chests.

Two hefty ghosts lunged for Vlad but to no avail as he flipped over them and bashed their skulls together. He lifted the still-conscious one by the throat and tightened his fist until his screams ceased.

His cape swished as he turned to face the onslaught. A blue-skinned ghost rushed to him. "Sir! We're closing in but we have them partially circled in the forest! There's-"

"-good!" Vlad interrupted. "Keep them there! Tell the shadow ghosts to begin attacking within the circle. I'll deal with the non-cornered ghosts!"

He fled not hearing the words his servant tried to communicate. "But the forest inhabits innocent families!"

Skulker surveyed the trapped ghosts. He knew it was at the end when the prey gives it's best. So finishing them off would take longer but both sides could feel the result. Crypts's men might be aware of their losing status, but they were like Skulker. They would fight until the end.

However, Skulker also knew that some of his warriors were cowards and ran at the first sign of possible failure. He scanned the outskirts of the war with his binoculars and grinned as he made out the figure of four ghosts.

"You are not exempt from punishment." He scolded as rockets emerged from his armor and aimed at the runaway ghosts. The explosion expanded the fire and consumed a clump of trees in seconds!

Plasmius flew past Skulker towards the few enemy ghosts left. The battle was clearly over save two or three strong ghosts.

One unleashed a powerful wave of ectoplasm, knocking down some men. He seemed to have gotten stronger after that attack. Vlad narrowed his eyes as the rogue slashed someone's head off.

He lunged towards him at incredible speeds and molted a sharp blade with his plasma. It sliced through the particular ghost's back and making a gruesome appearance from his chest.

The ghost went limp. He gasped from the encounter, but it hadn't punctured his heart. The fatal blow left him with a few seconds to live through his misery. He sputtered ectoplasm as his breaths deepened until he started hyperventilating. Vlad retracted the blade leaving the ghost to drop to the ground where the rest of his ectoplasm spilled.

Plasmius stepped over him with an aggressive stare in his eyes. He glanced around at his followers as they begun to recuperate from unplanned battle. Ghosts who specialized in water were extinguishing the fire in the trees. From what he could tell there weren't many casualties but most were injured.

The ghosts that attacked them were all above a level six.

Plasmius had a few wounds himself but nothing serious. He needed to get his men, and not to mention the jewel, back to Amity.

"Skulker." Vlad called as he approached his friend. "I'm heading back to Amity to secure the gem. Stay to assist with transporting the wounded. I'll see you shortly."

He nodded as the half ghost took off. Skulker began looking for anyone incapable of moving when a bright glare caught his eye as he turned to the forest. He curiously floated towards it, behind some trees where the battle hadn't reached but the damage did.

The hunter gasped as he gazed upon a house in ruins. Flames rose from the debris but were downed the second it touched a nearby stream. Skulker cautiously walked forward. A sinking feeling begun to grow in the pit of his stomach. It was nighttime. He knew ghosts had been at home during the skirmish.

Glass shattered behind him causing Skulker to burst into action and aim the gun on his forearm. He kept it raised as he closed in on a door leaned over an unrecognizable structure of the house, forming a small cave.

The trash sparkled with electricity causing Skulker to flinch. He carefully lifted the rubbish to see what was hiding underneath.

Skulker's eyes widened in surprise as he dropped his gun. The hunter found himself staring into the two terrified black eyes of a young boy. His arms were held over his head in a lame attempt to protect himself. Electrical sparks, akin to miniature lightning bolts, flickered all over his body. A wave of sympathy washed over Skulker as he sensed the creature's unmistakable fear.

"What's your name, whelp?"

* * *

"Vlad Plasmius is increasing in power. You are running out of time. Eliminate him now before he succumbs to his own destruction!"

"Patience." A ghost robed in a purple cloak turned around from a gear that seemed to be showing a scene from earlier that day. "I have hope in him. He has the potential to accomplish the task we so desperately need taken care of."

"He also has the potential to bring the entire ghost _and_ human race to its _knees_!" A one-eyed green ghost, called an observant, remarked. His accomplice who looked similar to him spoke next.

"You know what the future holds for him. Half ghosts are a very powerful creation, but you know how easily they cave to their obsession. And you know the result when they are deprived from it. When the time comes, what makes you believe he will make the right choice."

Clockwork looked back at a gear with a viewing portal formed in the middle. Along with his staff, it allowed him to view any event in any Timestream. His body, in a second, aged to that of an old ghost. He glanced at the portal, clicking through scenarios that would be soon to come.

Both Clockwork and the Observants knew of Plasmius' dark fate, but, unlike the Observants, Clockwork believed the future could be changed.

"I have no guarantee he will... but as of now, his heart is pure. His intentions are good." He morphed into a child as he spoke these words. "We do not dictate freewill. Each is in charge of their own destiny. If he turns, that is his own choosing, but as long as he continues on _this_ path, I will not interfere."

The Observants sighed. "Very well. But be warned: we are watching closely."

As they turned to leave, Clockwork changed back into his middle-aged adult form. "Rest assured, if he _does_ stray, I will bring in the alternative to defeat him."

* * *

 **Yes, you read right. Vlad does have short hair. Sue me. :P The trick with this story is to imagine the characters with a slightly different mood. For example, don't picture Sam's mom as she is in the show because it's _very_ clear she dresses, talks and acts differently. I'm sure most of you are a bit confused right now and have many questions like, why the heck is Pamela married to Vlad? Isn't Vlad obsessed with Maddie, I mean that's literally the entire storyline in the show! How long until we get to Danny and the teen years? If ghosts are actually a separate race then why do some people turn to ghosts? Why does Sam have powers here and how are you going to make any of this look canon later on? Why are you listing everything wrong with your story in question format? Well don't worry. Everything will be answered just stay tuned! But if you have any questions just pop it in that little review box and if it's not a spoiler I can clear a few things up for you.  
**

 **So please tell me how I did. It'd make me very happy if you leave a review :)**


	3. Where You Belong

**Thanks to 1Ghostreader1,** **Ednylove,** **Liger48,** **Tea Mutou, dreamangels508** **,** **Moody Sunday,** **Winter Coma,** **ShadowDragon357 And** **Hellbreaker for reviewing/fav/following the story. Thanks guys. You are the reason :D**

 **second chapter. Here we go!**

 **And apparently I'm supposed to put some sort of disclaimer stating that I'm not Butch Hartman. So. disclaimer: NOT Butch Hartman.** **I know, _Shocker._**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Place Where You Belong

" _I've been raised to acquire, defend, and protect._

 _My family is the core of my existence_

 _-without a family, without children,_

 _I'd have nothing to protect, no reason to acquire."  
_ ― Stephanie Laurens, _Devil's Bride  
_

Territory. The single most important thing valued in the Ghost Zone.

The ownership of it defines wealth, power and earns respect while the lack of it communicates weakness and unimportance.

The Ghost Zone was split into dozens of territories, dictated by a single vigorous individual. Almost every ghost belonged to a faction and, therefore, was welcomed and protected by its own members. They unconditionally served under their leader's command because, in the Ghost Zone, there was no government to serve under.

Their sects became the law. Their sects became their own little countries. Countries that were constantly at each other's throats. Which is why belonging somewhere was important. In a chaotic existence such as ghost world, safety could only be guaranteed through identity. Who you worked for and who protected you.

But the exceptions to their way of life were the rogue ghosts who belonged to no one. _Their_ territory was small, self-claimed and completely _vulnerable_.

A certain young ghost had finally understood that concept when two factions broke into battle on his land and stole from him everything he loved.

The young ghost looked around the cavernous room. There were many tables filled with medical equipment and four times as many beds, or couches. Half held patients, not serious injuries but still worth attending to. Cubicles set up to provide privacy for certain procedures. Hundreds of ghosts scurried around to attend to their assigned tasks. As he followed the hunter, who had no problem making his way through the crowd, the young ghost constantly bumped into others.

The gray walls stretched surprisingly high considering the room was hidden underground. A long continuous window lined one wall twenty five feet up, allowing supervision from above through another room.

The boy ghost focused on the insignias painted on the walls. Three consecutive ones had a Red Cross to symbolize that the room was an infirmary. The boy paused as he examined the fourth wall with wonder. The fourth wall, the one containing the window, had the largest symbol of all: A red flame, most definitely the emblem of the entire faction.

"Keep up, whelp." Came the gruff voice of the hunter. He snapped out of his observations and widened his pace to catch up.

Yet, he continued to look around in amazement. He had never seen so many ghosts in his life. His simple childhood had been in a secluded part of the Ghost Zone, far from territorial wars, never allowed for such sights. The novelty of it combined with the shock of the night's events prevented him from breaking down.

The young ghost followed Skulker up the stairs, into the mansion above ground. At this, the boy was equally amazed. The hallway itself was so expensively furnished. He hadn't seen the main house because they entered through a portal underground.

"In there." The robotic ghost almost shoved.

The boy entered through a wooden door, guarded by a muscular ghost, leading into a small study. It had a few bookcases, two couches, no windows, and a lamp stand holding the only source of light. A couple ghosts were transcribing information onto journals and storing them on the shelves.

"He should be here shortly." Was all Skulker offered for an explanation.

He managed to gather enough courage to respond but his voice was filled with confusion and traces of fear. "Who?"

As if answering his question, the door opened to reveal a white caped ghost with blue skin. The young ghost froze. He immediately recognized the authority in his stature and could feel the raw wavelength of his power. He was obviously the leader of the organization. The person that everybody under this roof answered to.

"Plasmius." The hunter called out to receive his attention. At the sound of his name, Plasmius turned to face his friend. He seemed shock that Skulker was there but walked to him.

"This kid was found in the aftermath of the fight. Home completely destroyed."

The young ghost would have reacted to that if he wasn't completely terrified of the man in front of him. Plasmius shifted his glance to the kid, acknowledging his presence for the first time.

His heart pounded in his chest. He had never met a ghost this powerful. He dipped his head and averted his eyes to show respect.

Vlad's eyes examined him. His clothes were torn, his glowing yellow hair was muted by dirt, and fresh cuts adorned his pale golden skin.

"What's your name?"

"L-L-Luz, sir." He stuttered.

"Who do you belong under?" The half ghost continued to analyze Luz, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Umm, n-no one sir." Luz slightly trembled under his stare. "I-I lived with my mother in an unclaimed island...sir."

The older ghost knew he was telling the truth. The island was open territory, unmarked. Which was strange because even individual ghosts gave sign of an occupied land.

Vlad furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He wasn't focused so much on identity, however. He couldn't figure out what category of element Luz fell into.

"What are your abilities?"

"I, um, I-" Luz stumbled over his words. Instead of talking he nervously lifted a hand and pointed it towards a lit lamp on the night stand. He glanced back at Vlad to make sure the ghost was watching. Visible electrical bolts flickered over his fingers as he pointed towards the lamp.

Once they reached the lamp, it flickered rapidly until the bulb combusted. The room was thrusted into complete darkness for a second before a new light source replaced the lamp. Vlad stared in amazement as Luz directed the electricity gathered from the light bulb back into his palm. The room immediately brightened, thinning the shadows and producing more luminescent than before. "You can manipulate electricity?"

Luz nodded as he brought his arm back to his side. "Fire too. Light in general, sir."

"How old are you?"

"N-Nine, sir. Wait, I-I turn ten tomorrow." Luz stared back, unsure of Plasmius' change in tone. Now the older ghost's eyes held fascination instead of his previous unreadable cold stare.

"Hmmm…" Plasmius wondered to himself before betraying his current emotion with a smirk. He turned around to walk in the direction of the door.

"Follow me."

Luz didn't know if their encounter had been a good or bad one. All he could do was obediently follow his superior hoping that it hadn't been the latter.

After a minute, Luz found himself back where he started: in the infirmary. But this time he noticed the way the people consciously diverged as Plasmius made his way through the crowd, creating a wide clearing for him to comfortably pass. Being right behind the man allowed Luz to experience the foreign feeling of receiving high esteem, even if it wasn't meant for him.

The novelty came to an end as Plasmius lifted a curtain into one of the larger cubicles, and waited until Skulker and Luz entered.

The little compartment was actually rather spacious. It wasn't installed into the gigantic room like the rest of them. This one was a part of the room complete with its own ceiling, lights, countless medicine cabinets, an operating table, and chairs. Inside was a woman, whose back was turned, injecting a liquid substance into a green-skinned ghost.

Luz began stepping back at the sight of the needle but came to an abrupt stop when he bumped into Skulker. The hunter snarled causing the light ghost to flinch and lunge forward. The sudden movement captured the attention of the ghost being injected. He was much more interested, however, in Vlad than 9-year old.

"Master!"

The orange-haired women standing in front of him frowned in puzzlement at his outburst but quickly realized what he meant.

She suddenly spun around to meet face-to-face with Vlad.

Luz's eyes widened at the women. _"She's a human!"_ Hestared in astonishment as his anxiety increased. He had never seen a human before, but he heard enough stories to know that they were vicious merciless creatures, even more so than ghosts.

To his surprise, the human didn't react to Vlad's presence as all the other ghosts did. In fact, the complete opposite.

"You cocky arrogant idiot!" She scolded as she reached into her pocket and hurled an object at the leader. Luz internally gasped, but was shocked to see that Vlad only beamed in response. His smile only agitated the women even further. "Is it too much to ask for just once - _once_ \- you don't partake in a fight leaving me to oversee the recovery of _over fifty_ ghosts!"

"You should be grateful I didn't take more." He teased as he slipped the chess piece she had thrown into his pocket. Skulker chuckled quietly his comment.

She shot him a glare causing the green-skinned ghost behind her to stand. "I...I think I'll assist with the nurses and commence a head count." He awkwardly proposed in an attempt to escape their lover's spat.

Pamela sighed and waved him off. "Yes, go. Make sure to be wary of your right arm."

He nodded at her warning and rapidly left the tent after acknowledging Vlad and Skulker. Vlad stepped forward to appease her anger. He held both of her fists and slipped his finger through so that they were holding hands. He stared into her eyes lovingly and amused at her reaction.

Meanwhile Luz was deeply lost. What was one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone doing with a mere human? ...And why was she allowed to speak to him this way? She could easily be blast to bits!

"Okay, okay. I apologize for unknowingly walking into an ambush." He said half-seriously and half-jokingly.

Oddly enough she seemed to be pleased with his apology. "Darn right, you're sorry! You better not do it again."

Vlad smiled knowing she was never _really_ angry at him. "Whatever you say..."

Skulker rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, sensing the conversation was about to get too romantic for his taste. Vlad looked back at Skulker gesturing towards the kid. Plasmius remembered about the child and dropped his hands.

"Oh." He said, regaining his sober composure. "Pamela, I need you to run a diagnosis on the child."

Pamela wiped her hands and walked over to the child she hadn't realized he was there. She bent down to meet eye-to-eye. "What's your name, sweetie?"

Luz gulped at the encounter. He didn't want to speak to a _human_! But then, in his thoughts, he recognized that "Plasmius" was associated to her on very friendly terms and the light ghost certainly didn't want to provoke Plasmius' rage.

"Luz." He said slowly. There was a pause before he added a title of respect. "...ma'am."

She smiled at him warmly, her pale blue eyes full of love.

 _"Come on, my little sun. It's time to go to bed." A bright-blue eyed woman floated over to her son and extended her hand. But he recoiled from her gesture._

 _"Mother, I'm not tired!" He protested, hiding behind the couch._

 _"If you don't go to bed, we won't start training tomorrow." She threatened. It got the little ghost to react as he jumped out from behind the couch and scurried to give his mother a goodnight kiss. "Okay, okay."_

 _She watched him run off then cautiously opened the door. She stepped out and scanned the area to make sure there were no intruders in the yard._

 _But little did she know there was someone out there...in the backyard. Her son had never gone to his room but escaped through the back door._

 _He hurried out into the forest a few feet away to perch on a rock. He gazed up at the swirls of light forming in the night sky. They were temporary portals, most active at night far into the sky. They were typical unreachable and only appeared for a split second, but they were a sight to see._

 _The boy saw an unnaturally bright glow from the corner of his eye. He jerked up and spun around to find the source. His eyes widened and he gasped at the sight._

 _He had turned just in time to see a rocket blast into the right side of his house and heard the loud_ BOOM _that sounded on impact._

 _"Luz!" A voice called out from the other side of the house. Luz tried to respond but cowered behind a rock. The explosion launched him into a deep shock he couldn't shake._

 _When he finally was steady enough to peak, he barely made out the figure of his mom re-entering the house to search for him._

 _"Mother?...MOTHER!" He screamed as another rocket crashed into the house, obliterating the whole structure and whoever may have been caught inside it._

Luz snapped out of his memory but with the full realization of his past. The full impact of that night's events washed over him like a storm. He searched frantically around the room as his pulse quickened and his breaths became heavy.

He made eye contact one last time with Pamela before fainting in her arms.

* * *

The first thing he saw was darkness.

Luz didn't like the dark and he didn't like to be alone. He always had his mother with him to guide him. He was never in the dark because she was his light.

But now she was gone and he was left to stumble around alone and in the dark.

And deep inside he knew it was all his fault. She went back in for _him._ She _called_ to him and he was too _weak_ to answer. He could've just lit up a signal! He could have yelled! _Anything_!

But he didn't and now his light was gone.

Luz heard voices as he began to regain consciousness.

 _"...perhaps he's sick..."_

 _"...was under a pile of rubbish when I found him..."_

 _"...he's in shock... brain didn't register the current events...something triggered his memory and sparked the trauma..."_

 _"Mom, he's starting to move..."_

Luz jerked open his eyes and gasped for breath. The first thing he saw was beautiful purple eyes staring back at him. She genuinely smiled, "Are you okay?"

He was numb and his head felt like someone smashed it with a hammer, but he found himself half-smiling back. "Yeah..." He said obliviously to his surroundings.

Then, Plasmius walked up to him causing Luz to sit up with help from the girl. He looked around lethargically. His vision blurred in and out, but he managed to make out that he was in a fancier room than he was before. There was giant windows covered by curtains except one and the floor was tiled in material that looked like gold. Right above him was a chandelier where the light was coming from. Luz patted down his body to make sure he was all right. When he looked down, he saw that he was lying on an elongated red-cushioned chair with the purple-eyed girl sitting next to him.

He made an attempt to stand but failed when he felt a surge of pain. "Ow!" He exclaimed loudly as he gripped his head with one hand.

"Try not to exhaust yourself." Said Pamela. "You're under a lot of stress; mentally and physically."

Vlad ignored her recommendation and approached him. "I need you to recall the events prior to the explosion. What did you see?"

Luz tried to think but grunted in discomfort. He was too dizzy to remember anything.

"Vlad, can't this wait until tomorrow? He needs to rest." Pamela asked out of concern for the boy's health.

"No." He demanded as he stepped in front of his wife. He returned his attention to the kid. "What happened?"

Luz didn't feel like answering. He wanted to scream! However, Luz was never the type to break out into tears and this was no exception.

All he wanted to do was go home. But that was never going to be an option for him ever again.

"I-I went out of my house. There was.. a-a flash of light. Something, something crashed into our house. My mom, she...she went back in to look for me. I-I...she...there was a second bomb."

Skulker mouth dropped, an action that went unnoticed by everyone in the room. The hunter took a step back, overwhelmed by guilt. Explosions such as bombs were _only_ used by himself.

Sammy felt extremely sorry for the boy. She couldn't imagine losing her parents at a young age. She reached out and grab his hand to express her condolences. "I'm sorry."

He looked up as their eyes meet again. He felt comforted by her actions because he could feel that she _truly_ cared.

"Me too." His voice was full of sorrow.

Pamela looked at him sympathetically. "Do you have a father?"

"Umm, no, ma'am. My mother never talked about him. She just said that he left before I was born."

Vlad listened to their conversation with interest. That meant Luz was officially orphaned. He really _did_ feel sorry for the boy but his mind was processing other things at the moment. _"If Luz truly doesn't have any other relatives, it appears that he falls under my jurisdiction..."_

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Vlad I need to talk to you. _Privately_." He insisted.

Vlad nodded. He stood behind Pamela, who was now sitting down in a wooden chair next to Luz. He laid both hands on either side of her shoulder and bent to whisper in her ear. _"I'll be back. Watch him."_

She gave a slight nod to confirm that she had heard. Satisfied, Plasmius followed Skulker just outside of the door.

"What is it?" Vlad inquired once the door was closed

"I think _I'm_ the one that destroyed his house. There were four of Crypt's men escaping towards the direction of his house. I had no idea Luz was there! But I sent a missile to stop them. I think it was _me_!" Skulker exclaimed in panic. Vlad knew he was a respectful ghost driven by his own code of honor. Sure, he hunted and slaughtered every one of his prey but they were all animal-ghosts. Not conscience people!

Vlad thought for a minute at his friend's revelation. If Skulker really did kill the boy's mother that could strike anger in the boy's heart towards him. But if that anger were aimed towards something else...

"Don't tell him." He decided.

"What!"

"You heard me correctly. _Don't_ _tell_ _him._ I need him. He can manipulate _light,_ Skulker. Do you realize how rare that is? Much less the ability to master it as well as the boy did!"

"But what about-"

"His mother? That was not your fault. That's on Crypt. _He_ staged the ambush. _He_ started the fight -a fight we had no intention of getting into. And no intention of harming the boy's family."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Train him to serve under me. I can feel it; he's powerful. He has so much raw potential." Vlad said. "I can also feel the vengeance he craves for the death of his mother. He'll soon feel it too once he settles down. We have to channel that back towards Crypt; the _real_ perpetrator of her death."

Skulker processed his words. He wasn't a hundred percent sure of Vlad's plan, but it sounded like the best course of action to take in this case. Even if he found that his morals did conflict with this issue, it wasn't his right to question the decision. For now, Skulker knew that Vlad would use the boy with good intentions which is more than he could say for Crypt.

"I agree."

Meanwhile, inside the room, Pamela was preparing some bandages for Luz on a table on the other end of the room. Sammy kept the lonely ghost some company.

"Was your mother a light ghost too?" She asked as she dabbed his cuts with a green wipe.

He frowned and looked towards the windows, noticing that it was still nighttime. "No, she had control over plants, flowers. We have...we _had_ a garden."

"Oh." She said sadly, but determined to cheer up the boy, she continued. "Well, we have a garden! You could see it if you want."

He sighed but decided avoiding the subject about his mother would be better than thinking about her. "Sure." He replied without much enthusiasm.

Sammy sighed too but then remembered she hadn't introduced herself. She put the alcoholic pad, that was compatible with ghosts, down. "My name's Sammy, well, _Samantha_ butif you call me that I'll have you know that I own weapons."

He looked at her curiously and actually laughed. A little laugh, but a laugh just the same. "I think I like you, for a human."

She narrowed her eyes. "How dare you! First of all, humans aren't bad, we invented the TV. And second of all, I am _not_ a human. I'm part ghost!" She exclaimed.

Luz looked surprised but after fully understanding the impossibility her words, he crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, prove it. Do something. Make an ecto-ray." He challenged.

Sammy's aggressive stare softened as she hesitated. "Well.. I'm don't have _physical_ powers. Not yet anyways...but I have mental powers."

He responded with a cocky grin. "Yeah _right_."

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll show you." She closed her eyes. When she opened them they were glowing and her face faded into a blank stare. Luz was slightly disturbed but still was skeptic about her "powers".

She snapped out of her trance. "I can mentally scan the area and predict what will happen next. In exactly 7 seconds they're going to walk back into the room."

Luz smirked. "Six...five..four..three...two..on-"

Just as predicted, Vlad and Skulker entered into the room. Luz eyes opened wide as he met Sammy's smug look, clearly impressed.

And that was how Luz met Sammy.

* * *

"Gal, you mean to tell me that he killed EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY MEN!" The dark ghost screamed at the trembling ghost kneeling before him. As his anger intensified, the shadow appeared to be moving, surrounding the agitated man.

Two other ghosts stood behind Crypt, serving as escorts or bodyguards, stood emotionlessly watching their master's outbursts. "Did you not tell me there were only A _FEW_ Ghosts?!"

The worried ghost bowed even further in an attempt to appease his leader. "Y-yes, master, but I-I didn't kn-know a-about the other search parties."

Crypt's enraged face was replaced with false soothing features. "Oh? You didn't _know_? Well your ignorance-" he quickly grabbed ahold of the ghost's collar and pulled him face to face, "just _cost_ me THE LIFE OF THIRTY MEN!"

The black in his eyes spread to cover the white, leaving him entirely pupiless. As he snarled at the fear-stricken ghost, they were engulfed in shadows controlled by Crypt. "And Plasmius got away from the jewel! Do you understand your failure?!"

Disgusted, Crypt released him and pushed him back towards the ground. Gal landed face first on the ground but made no move to stand. Instead he begged to Crypt, "Please, master. It won't happen again."

Crypt narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I know it won't." He reached for the latch that strapped around his glove. Crypt tilted his head as he casually walked over the prostrated man. He slowly began to slip the glove off to reveal his skeletal hand.

Gal held his breath fearfully at his mysterious words. "Because you'll personally pay for the grievances of their families."

The servant's eyes widened with the full revelation of his words as his master forced the skeletal hand on his forehead. Gal started gasping for air as his greenish skin started to slowly rot. Shadows poured out from where the hand made contact.

Slowly his body was clothed in shadows as he starting to meld into the darkness. He released a shrill scream before he combusted completely and the wisps of smoke retracted towards their master.

The landscape, home to a fight just a few hours ago, now seemed deceivingly calm despite the skirmish and the execution. Crypt passed his entourage and motioned for them to follow.

"If Plasmius steals from me, I will _graciously_ return the favor."

* * *

The next morning at six, Vlad and a dozen of his advisors congregated in his secret lab to identify their catch. Unfortunately, they didn't have the slightest idea of what it was.

"Can we just experiment on it?" Skulker proposed. He squinted at the gem inside the clear containment case that suppressed the topaz' power.

Widget leaned forward from his current laid back position. "No can do. This thing has more power than all of us in here _combined_ , and that's saying something. I wouldn't mess too much with it."

Pamela agreed. "I don't even think the government tampered with it. They aren't sure of what it is either. We did, however, run some tests last night and concluded that the gem is ghostly because it's fueled by a more advanced classification of ectoplasm."

A ghost named Breeze, who could control the air because of his power over natural gasses, spoke. "But we _do_ know what it does, correct?"

"Yes, a week ago twelve semi-trucks transformed into robots. The government was able to pass it off as a hoax to endorse the movie "transformers" but they discovered this jewel was the cause." Pamela explained.

"So it can alter the form of objects?" A female ghost asked.

"It appears so but at this point, it's not so much what it _does_ , but where it came from." Plasmius, who hadn't really spoken much during the conference, stated.

Skulker frowned. "I've never seen anything like it in any book I have."

That surprised many in the room considering that Skulker was the most educated on ghostly legends.

Plasmius stroked his chin in thought. "Then our next mission is identifying the gem. I need to know where it originated, who composed it -if it has a creator, when was it made," he began listing causing many ghosts to shift around to pay attention to his demands, "its maximum power potential, whether or not its power can be exercised controllably, and if it has any weaknesses. We're not the only ones aware of its abilities."

A buff ghost with strange symbols adorning his body nodded. "Legion confirms. Morning, on way here, Legion was in Moonstone hearing rumors. Walker, Crypt, Narium, Mirage and others want jewel." He voiced in a third-person style. Moonstone was an open territory where many ghosts went for enjoyment.

Plasmius grunted. "I didn't think word reach Mirage or Narium yet. In that case I'm doubling security at this estate. We can't afford any interference until we can at least conduct a proper diagnosis."

A ghost in the back, in charge of affairs such as training or security nodded at his command. The leader stood, sending the implication that the meeting was almost adjourned.

Widget yawned and stood as well. "Me and Pam will continue studying the jewel and I could hack into some of the government's files to see what they know."

Skulker ejected the wings on his suit. "And I'll hunt around for some more information as to what the jewel could be."

Vlad nodded as many other ghosts assigned themselves duties. "Well I expect to hear some results but next week. Let me know the _second_ you discover something." He emphasized. After hearing confirmation that they understood, Plasmius felt relieved. "Very well, dismissed."

On his word everyone stood and shifted around to collect their belongings or chat. Plasmius took a long sip of his drink and leaned against a counter. He didn't show it, but he was tired. Vlad didn't get much sleep and he had so many business meetings that day. Pamela, however, could see through it. She walked to stand next to him.

"What time did you go to sleep?" She said.

Vlad, still in ghost form, looked up from his drink to glance at the clock. "Let's see...about..three, four..." He said taking another drink.

"Oh that's not too-"

"...minutes before the meeting started."

He looked at her with a bit of humor in his eye as she sympathized. He hadn't had sleep in over twenty four hours because of the mission.

"What were you doing?" Pamela asked after her husband transformed into his human form.

"Gathering intel from other ghosts, and setting accommodations for Luz."

Pamela had allowed Sam to bandage his wounds because she had other matters that required her attention. After that, she didn't know what had happened to the boy.

"I decided he's staying with us. I had a maid fix a room next to Sammy's. I'm going to train him along with her."

Pamela was shocked. Vlad did take in orphans and runaway children often but they were separately trained by another ghost and they didn't have a room to themselves in the private quarters of the house. They were usually sent to different facilities in various territories to join the faction. Vlad was basically saying that he was adopting the child.

"And _when_ were you going to _tell_ me about this?" Pamela raised her voice.

"Right now seems like a good time." He closed his eyes and stated with a calm monotone voice.

Pamela narrowed her eyes. "Vlad! You're just going to take him in!?"

Vlad yawned and drowsily opened his eyes. "Yes. Pam, do you know what he can _do_? He could manipulate light. That ability suddenly makes him extremely valuable meaning that if I have to provide him with a home to gain his allegiance then so be it."

Pamela understood his mind better than anyone. She could see where he was heading with this. She should have known there was an ulterior motive for his action. It wasn't a bad idea but getting through to Luz might be tricky. "So you want him grow loyal to you and obey based on his own gratefulness? Hmm.." She mulled over the idea in her head. "I'll let him accommodate and run an analysis on him during training today."

Vlad smiled at her cooperation and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

He uncrossed his arms and set down his drink. "By the way, he knows about both halves and Sammy."

"So he really is here for the long run." She wondered out loud. "I'll personalize his room and get him some new clothes later. The boy looks like he needs it. Where did he come from, anyways?"

Vlad took another swig of his drink. "I don't know some poor island. I don't think he's ever been anywhere else. You should have seen the way he stared at everything. Like he was imprisoned for his entire life."

Pamela sighed. "Poor boy. I think he was really sweet. He and Sammy got along well. I think we just need to give him some time for his mother."

Vlad half-smiled. "Yes, maybe his addition to the family will be exciting. I always wanted to have a boy around."

Pamela's smile instantly faded. "Oh.."

The second he saw her face be immediately regretted his words. He quickly set his mug down and stood in front of Pamela trying to get her to make eye-contact. "Pamela, I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm happy with you and Sammy."

He winced at his own mistake. It was no secret that Vlad wanted a son. Even as Sammy's gender in the womb was undecided, Vlad would refer to the baby as "he" or "him". But after Samantha the doctor had declared that she would die if she had any more kids. It was a topic that both were very sensitive about.

Vlad lifted her head soberly to look into her eyes. He held her face with one hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with the other. "I love you and I want you to know that what we have is more important to me than anything else. I meant that Luz would be a novelty not some replacement child. Both of you mean more to me than that."

She believed him and tried to smiled, but she was very depressed when someone brought it up. Vlad could feel her anguish. He mentally cursed himself. _"Damn it, why did I say that?!"_ He looked up at the clock and even further agitated himself when he realized he was going to be late for a conference. But he didn't want to leave his wife like this. He bent down to gently kiss her. "I'm sorry."

She pulled away a bit too early. "I'm fine, Vlad. I know you have to go-"

He kissed her again. "I can stay if you want."

This time she put both hands on his chest to stop him. "You and me both know you need to go."

Vlad straightened to full height, one hand still on the side of her face. "Okay," he backed off unsure. "I'll...I'll be back for lunch." He caressed the side of her face before stepping away to put on his coat.

Pamela watched him leave longingly. Sometimes, no matter what he said, she felt like what she had to offer him wasn't enough.

* * *

 _"You could have saved me."_

Luz woke up in deep pants and his body was drenched in sweat. Usually, he wasn't the type to remember his dreams, but the one last night was enough to haunt him.

The light ghost looked around the room in a haze. The curtains were slightly open leaving him to notice that the sun was barely rising. He was relieved to see that the lamps were still on, as he told the maid last night. Thoughts of his dream began to rise again. He shook them off and jumped off his new bed.

He noticed a fresh pair of clothes laid out for him on the chair. Luz had slept in his undergarments last night so he was grateful for the new set of clothing. He examined them closely. They were so _different_ than his other wardrobe. They felt finer and more firm than the shirts his mother made for him.

The boy slipped on the light blue button-up shirt and the pair of jeans. He marveled at the material. His new master was certainly rich if he could afford clothing like this, he thought. Of course, the light ghost had never experienced anything _not_ homemade. Almost everything he would encounter that day would be a new adventure for him.

 _A bright light flashed followed by the sound of a cannon blinded him._

Luz gasped at the image he didn't want to remember. He shook it off.

The light ghost reflected on what Plasmius had told him the other day. That he was half-ghost! Was that even possible?! Of course it was. He had shown him the other half for proof. It did explain a lot like how Sammy had powers. When he found out she was Vlad's daughter he immediately shied away. Luz enjoyed her friendship but her relation to Plasmius put her on a higher rank. Ghosts had a natural response to hierarchy.

 _After the second explosion the young light ghost crawled into an opening between their front door and a rock. He hid there as other bombs rained down from the sky, destroying his home even more so._

Luz grunted in frustration. He made no reaction to the flashes of memories and concentrated on his leader's commands. He had said to head down to breakfast and ask any ghost if he needed assistance. However, Luz didn't feel confident enough to approach anyone. Heading towards the door, he decided that he could find the dining hall himself.

 _A beautiful ghostly woman with light, green, flawless skin walked across the wreckage. Her dress was a short pink color that seemed like she was being clothed in flower petals. She slowly headed to Luz causing the young boy to breathe heavily. Her wavy hair flowed in the wind as sparks of fire danced around her. Her haunting eyes bore into his shaking eyes. "You aren't my little sun. You couldn't shine when I needed you."_

 _Luz pleaded to her. "I-I couldn't!"_

 _"You could have saved me..."_

Luz mouth dropped in terror. He shut his eyes, determined to forget, and slammed the door behind him. The past hurt too much. He didn't need it dragging him down.

A few minutes later he began to question the confidence he felt earlier. Timidly, he walked down the hall avoiding any people that might be passing by. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him causing him to shriek, "Ahh!"

He whirled around to see Sammy laughing at his outburst. Luz felt awkward, not knowing whether to laugh or just be polite.

Her laughed turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...ma'am." He said carefully.

Sammy's face dropped into confusion then melted into an annoyed sigh. "Oh no! Don't tell me you're giving me the ' _treatment_ '! Ugh, why does everyone always do this!? Just call me Sammy, kay?"

He tilted his head. "Okay."

With that, they continued down the hall engaging in conversation. "So how'd you sleep?" Sam asked. The light ghost cringed at the thought of his dream. "Not well. I keep...thinking of my mom." He admitted. He usually kept his feelings to himself but he felt Sammy was trustworthy.

She sighed in compassion. "How was she like?"

"I don't really want to think about it." He said looking away. Luckily for Luz, the girl understood and didn't press on. She decided to change the subject as they reached the grand stairs. As she talked Luz looked around the huge room in amazement. "You look a little stiff in that."

He looked down at his attire and agreed. "It does feel uncomfortable, but I don't want to complain."

"Well my mother said she was going to get you some stuff today."

He sighed in relief and muttered, "Good, these pants are starting to ride up on me."

Sammy's laugh caused Luz to smile as well. "I heard it was your birthday. Is that true?"

Luz wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. Some birthday. I don't really want to celebrate."

Sammy frowned. "Okay, I understand."

They made their way down the stairs into the dining room where a female ghost immediately attended them. "Good morning, Miss Samantha. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs and OJ, please." The maid nodded then noticed the out-of-place boy. He was looking recessively down in his lap while twiddling his thumbs. The maid cleared her throat to get his attention after it became clear he was a guest. He jolted and looked up at her.

"What do you want to eat?" The servant asked impatiently, she seemed slightly annoyed at having to take orders from an insignificant nine-year old raised in some poor sector of the Ghost Zone.

"Umm..food?" He answered uncertain of the question.

The yellow skinned maid clenched her teeth while Sammy giggled. Her red eyes rolled as she restated the question. "Yes, but _what_ specifically."

Luz was never given an option for meals. Due to their very limited income, they ate whatever his mom had managed to make that day. "I guess...whatever Sammy's eating."

She gave a tight smile and headed into the direction of the kitchen. When Sammy's laugh faded she advised him, "Look, between us, you have to be more dominant."

Luz was taken aback by her comment. "What?"

"You heard me. I know you're not used to other people but around ghosts you got to be demanding. You have to earn respect or everyone is going to take advantage of you."

The light ghost wasn't too comfortable with the topic but understood what she was getting at. "H-how do I do that?"

"Well you don't stutter for one." She raised an eyebrow with amusement. He rolled his eyes, "Okay, and...?"

"Don't let people look down on you. When Daisy comes back," she said referring to the servant, "speak in an authoritative way, keep your chest out, and, most importantly, keep _eye-contact_."

He nodded just in time to see Daisy walk in with the children's plates. "Here you go, ma'am." She said placing the plate in front of her. Daisy looked at Luz distastefully. The light ghost quickly recalled Sammy's advised and glared at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in befuddlement, disturbed by his penetrating stare. He sucked in his breath to make his chest appear bigger, but after a few second his breath started to give in. His body began to tremble causing the maid to raise an eyebrow.

"What? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" She said mockingly as disappeared back into the kitchen.

Luz let out his breath in disappointment and his shoulders sank. Sammy _tsk_ -ed at his misinterpretation of her advice. "We'll work on it." She said nonchalantly taking a bite of bacon.

The light ghost groaned as he bitterly dug into breakfast.

Despite the embarrassing event, the next fifteen minutes were enjoyed by Luz. Sammy explained to him how their affiliation functioned, the origin and what they do. At the end of her story, Luz felt a little patriotic hearing what the group did and their many adventures. He didn't partake in any of them - _yet_ \- but he was proud to be taken in by Plasmius. _"Maybe everything is going to be okay."_ He allowed himself to think.

Maybe...he had found another light.

The second he thought it, Sammy stood up and slung a purple backpack over her shoulder. "I'll see you after school, Luz."

Luz jerked at the sudden parting words and jumped out of his chair. "What do you mean?! Where are you going?!" He said in panic.

"School. I have to go to school Monday through Friday. You know, _school_ , the place where you go to _learn_."

"I know what a school is, I just thought you learned at the one _here_. Not with the _other_ _humans_." Luz was always homeschooled but he knew how the system worked in the Ghost Zone. Whatever territory a ghost belonged to had designated schools that all the kids attended. There was a school per establishment within the territory. For example, there was a school at the estate for the children currently there, another in Wisconsin, a few in the land masses Vlad owned in the Ghost Zone and so on.

"Those _humans_ are my friends and I'm one too." She stated defensively causing Luz to back away.

"I-I meant the _bad_ ones. Not you or your family." Sam looked at him thoughtfully before replying. "I'm going to tell you what my father said to me. There's _bad_ humans and _good_ humans just like there's _bad_ and _good_ ghosts. What matters is who you can trust and taking care of each other. That's what all the groups of the Ghost Zone are: a family. Just like the pact that humans have. And they all protect each other."

Luz fathomed her explanation with great interest as she headed towards the dining room exit. Then it once again dawned in him where Sammy was going. "Wait! You're just going to leave me!?" He asked anxiously. "I don't want to be alone!" So much for his 'light.'

Sammy sighed. "You'll be fine. If you want anything, my dad already told the staff who you were."

"But I don't know anyone!" He exclaimed. He didn't want to be alone wandering the halls. Sammy sagged her shoulders. What was she supposed to do? Her driver was waiting and she had to go to school, but...Luz just lost his mother. He should at least have her support.

"Okay, look." She decided, leading him towards the grandfather clock to the side of the staircase. It's seven-thirty right now. When the smaller hand gets to three and the bigger one hits the six, I'll be back." Luz still looked reluctant but nodded comprehensively.

"Promise you'll return at three-six?" He asked.

"Three-thirty. The six is a thirty." Sammy corrected.

Luz's eyebrow knitted in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense!" He shook his head and restated his comment. "Fine. Three- _thirty._ "

Sammy nodded. "I promise. The day will go faster than you think." She hugged him to ease his distress. He relaxed and hugged her back.

The light ghost forlornly watched the girl's car drive away from the window. He sighed and looked back at the clock to find that the big hand had move to the ten. He felt as if the day was going to drag on.

* * *

Even for the Guys in White, the concept of ghosts was a fairly new topic. Though the specters had been around for centuries, flowing in and out of the portals between the Ghost Zone and the human world, they weren't officially addressed as an issue until the portals started becoming more frequent. Before, it was just the animal ghosts mainly entering into the human world and it was the animal ghosts that the government mostly caught. Now, with more access to the human realm, the many cliques of the Ghost Zone began to develop more interest in their technology and resources.

Knowing the ghosts had an upper hand, the governments of many different countries developed devices to aid them against attacks. It kept most at bay, but it seemed like the creatures were always one step ahead.

The head supervisor of the Guys in White was aware of this. The humans virtually knew _nothing_ of the ghost world much less about the ghosts themselves. The government simply paid the group to eradicate the race by killing as many as possible. There was no strategy or in depth research. That was exactly why Agent William Johnson advocated the need for more scientific funding. If they could understand the inner workings of ghost body, they could produce weapons and defenses better adjusted specifically to handle ghosts.

Knowledge. That's what the Agent Johnson was after and why he had called the emergency meeting.

"Agents, this has been the third ghost break-in in a government facility this month!" The head agent scolded the twenty-six people gathered in the conference room. All were uniformed identically to Agent J; in white suits and black shades. "As much as I hate to admit it, these ghosts outmatch us on every level."

A few chuckles were passed around the room. "Agent J, these are ghosts! Primitive creatures that cling to their own obsessions and hunt each other for sport. Why, some of our test subjects barely have the intelligence to speak!"

"That, Agent T, may true for certain types of ghosts but explain to me how these "primitive creatures" were able to sneak past _your_ defense system and steal a classified treasure!" The dark skinned man yelled at the defense specialist.

"I felt that monster when it was _inside_ my body. It was intelligent, it had a conscious and the infiltration we had yesterday was carefully planned. Wherever these things are coming from, they've made it clear that they are here to stay. In the last decade we've seen an increase in ghost sightings _above_ a level four. These are the types that are stronger, clever and have the ability to speak. These are the types have the power to take down institutions in one night."

They listened to his speech with growing concern. His points were valid and, now that their supervisor was pointing it out, it was starting to make sense.

"If these...humanoid...ghosts are true, then what plan of action would we take to stop them?" Asked a fairly new agent, Operative O.

Johnson smirked, "I'm glad you asked." He paced around the room as he proposed his idea. "The government isn't going to approve the need for more funding unless I prove to them my theory. To do that I would need to capture enough of them, maybe exterminate enough to show we are worthy of the raise."

Murmurs of agreement began to sway the top operatives. "Sir, excellent idea but if it took us years to collect just five, and mind you they were rescued, how are we supposed to gather enough?"

Operative J stroked his mustache thoughtfully. That was where the need for knowledge played a part. "The enemy knows our territory; it's about time we know theirs. We're going to invest in constructing cameras compatible in the Ghost World for surveillance. It hadn't been done before but this may be the first time we see their world. Of course, first we need to find a portal open long enough."

"Supposing we accomplish this task," inquired Agent S, "what specifically are we looking for in surveying their unseen world?"

Agent K answered before anyone else could. "I suspect their habits, interactions or unknown weaknesses. Something that helps us gain a better understanding of the enemy."

"Precisely, Agent K." The head operative said with a look of approval.

"How soon do we commence this project?" Asked another agent.

"Immediately." He responded as the other operative began to stand, eager to begin their assigned tasks. Agent J smiled mischievously. He could feel something successful about this plan. Those ghosts were as good as dead.

* * *

Luz paced nervously around the parlor. _"Where was she?! It's already three-thirty!"_

He looked at the clock to confirm and only sighed to find that he was right. The light ghost's day had been chaotic. He didn't know where to be half the time and Pamela only was with him for a an hour. The young ghost didn't know how to act around anyone! What was going to happen when Plasmius forced him to enter into the school! The thought scared Luz.

A car door slammed captured Luz's attention. Finally! Sammy was here. He ran to the window in time to see a girl walk away from a black car. Before Ruzo could reach the door, Luz all but shoved the head butler out of the way to greet the girl.

"Hmp." The peeved butler turned his nose up and straightened his jacket as he stepped back.

Meanwhile Luz interrogated Sammy while she was caught off guard. "You said 'three-thirty' but the big hand is already past that! Where were you?!"

Sammy leaned her head back as Luz came face to face with her. She put her hands on her hips. "Ever heard of traffic?" She remarked as she handed her purple backpack to Ruzo.

The light ghost sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I felt so lonely today."

The purple eyed girl sympathized. "Well, you're going to enjoy training. Can't wait to see what you can do."

A wave of excitement washed over him. He was going to be trained by the strongest ghosts in the Ghost Zone. He couldn't wait.

"We'll just wait until my dad gets home and after we eat." She explained as they walked up the stairs. "I see you got new clothes."

Luz looked down at his attire. He had chosen tan combat boots, and cargo pants. Instead of wearing a shirt he had a sleeveless black muscle shirt. It wasn't anything luxurious but he was comfortable.

"Yeah, yeah," he said passively, "so what time does your father come home?"

Sam rolled her eyes as they neared her room. "Four-six." She said sarcastically, opening the door to her room.

He opened his mouth to correct her but realized she was teasing. "Actually it's- Oh..." He said narrowing his eyes slightly. Sammy laughed as they entered her room.

Luz hesitated slightly before walking into her room. He had thought that _his_ room was large. "Woah! Yours is bigger than mine!"

"Duh, I live here." Sammy walked over to her desk and picked up a camera. "But so do you now. Smile!" She exclaimed, snapping a picture of the boy.

The bright flash frightened the unsuspecting ghost. Sparks of yellow electricity flashed over his body in response, unknowing to the boy who was rubbing his eyes. "Ow! You could have warned me!"

Sammy's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you? An eel?"

She circled his body. "Why do you do that?"

Luz turned to meet Sammy's eyes. "Do what? Oh, the electricity? I don't know. It's a reflex when I'm scared or excited. I guess all my power builds up and when releases when I can't control it."

Sammy knew that wasn't normal. She would have to report it to her father. For now, she grabbed the picture off her camera and looked at it. His long locks of golden hair fell over his surprised expression. One eye was closed and he held up a hand to shield the light.

The quarter-ghost smiled. She held it out for the boy to look. "Welcome to the family."

He held the picture in between his hands. He smiled happily as Sammy took the picture and placed it on the tenth page of a lengthy photo album. "I only put the most important pictures in there."

They smiled at each other for a moment until Sammy had an idea. "Come on, I'll give you a proper tour of the house until dinner!" She exclaimed as she dragged him out of the room.

Luz happily followed.

 _"Family_." He thought. He didn't want to forget his mom, but he liked the idea of someone watching out for him.

Three hours later brought the two kids and Vlad Plasmius to a gigantic gymnasium with steel walls, floors and the ceiling. The training equipment was stored behind compartments in the walls except for one. That wall presented the red flame insignia and impenetrable glass that allowed many spectators to oversee training from the control room.

Before this, Luz was overjoyed at finally beginning to exercise his powers but, now, all he wanted to do was crawl into the nearest corner. The room _itself_ was intimidating. Luz didn't even want to look in the general direction of the two trainers waiting for him.

"This is the main training room for assessments and monthly physicals of everyone under my care. The special functions of the room are operated by the control room up there." Vlad explained to Luz as he tensely looked around. "It is referred to by its well-deserved nickname: The Death Room"

Luz nearly vomited his dinner. He gulped and his voice squeaked. "...what?!"

Vlad chuckled at his reaction. The half-ghost also made a mental note to incorporate confidence-gaining drills that would increase his esteem. If Luz was going to be his ward Vlad didn't want him to express any fear. "Relax. It's just a joke created by the younger children that stuck. Today, I just want to see what you're capable of."

The light ghost relaxed a little as Vlad led him to a wall where two trainers were standing. "Luz. This is Zandra and Bronze. They supervise all training and they'll be surveying you today. Usually you'll have different trainers based on the skill you're primarily developing that day."

Zandra was a muscular, yet shorter, light-blue skinned, female ghost with black dreadlocked hair. She had a single black strip of cloth that only covered her breasts and black cargo pants. Bronze was a ripped ghost, with a square jaw, short metal-like hair fashioned in a buzz cut, and wore only a sleeveless gray vest accompanied loose fitting dark gray pants.

The male kept his eyes locked on Luz as he reached for a knife in a revealed compartment in the wall. Without another word, he bluntly stated, "I call Sam," and walked pass him.

Vlad rolled his eyes and caught Bronze swiftly by the arm. " _Both_ of you are prepping Luz. Sam can run her own course for today."

Bronze sighed dramatically, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. "Plasmius, I don't _do_ untrained children. Or, you know, almost _all_ children in general."

"Well, it's either you train him today or I can help you _find_ patience by babysitting the five year-olds for the rest of the _week_." Plasmius had grabbed him by the collar for a face-to-face threat.

He chuckled nervously as he escaped from his superior's grasp. "Understood." He walked back the open compartment to return the knife. The second he did a panel closed over it to reveal the steel wall.

Zandra and Bronze walked up to the kid as Vlad wavered off to the side to watch. He glanced to his left to realize that his daughter had joined him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not missing this." She answered slyly. "It's going to be _super_ entertaining!" He laughed before turning his attention towards Luz.

"Okay, so let's start with the basics." Bronze's voice boomed. "What can you do?"

Luz shrieked under their stare. "Umm...I control light"

Zandra stared at him calculatedly. Her voice was laced with a slight British accent. "Not very descriptive, but do you know the full extent of your powers? As of now, at least?"

He shook his head. "My...mom...was going to train me but she uh..."

Zandra quickly changed the subject. "Okay. Let's see where your limits lie then." She smiled at him challengingly.

Bronze smirked. "Yeah it'll be fun." Suddenly, Luz had a very bad feeling about this.

A few minutes later Vlad and Sammy were watching the ten year old being chased by metallic orbs from the control room.

"Ahhhhh!" Luz said flying uncontrollably around the room. "I thought- you said...this ..would be..fun!" He yelled in between breaths as he tried to hide from the orbs shooting ectoplasmic lasers at him.

"Oh it is -for us!" Bronze laughed merrily until Zandra shot him an unamused glare. She focused her attention back towards the boy. "Fight back! Don't just run!"

Vlad sighed as he looked at the monitors. "I can't get a proper reading on his ecto-energy level until he exercises his powers!" He exclaimed as Luz dashed in front of the glass pane. "Although we know he _is_ a fast flyer..." He muttered sarcastically.

Meanwhile Luz protested their advice. "I can't do anything while they're _shooting_ at me!" He jumped out of the way just in time for a beam to strike where he once was.

A green ray shot him from behind as he was flying and his body immediately coiled. Spark of electricity washed over his body. Luz would have stayed tense up if it wasn't for another orb that advanced on him.

Vlad frowned in puzzlement at his action and turned to Sam. "What was that?"

Sam noticed Luz's slip as well and answered her father, "Oh, it's some reaction he does when he gets scared or startled."

"Hmm..." Vlad wondered and the boy once again darted in front of the window this time screaming something about how it was the worst birthday ever.

"Kid's hopeless..." Bronze muttered walking into the control room while Zandra monitored from below.

Sammy narrowed her eyes at him. "No he's _not_! He just needs the right motivation."

She grabbed the mic feeding into the overhead in the training room. "Luz! Stop being a baby and fight back! Use your dang resources!"

"You call _that_ motivation!" Bronze exclaimed.

Luz, being slammed on the wall, breathed heavily. He recognize Sammy's aggressive yet friendly voice. She was watching, he remembered. His competitive and challenging demeanor kicked it at the thought. He might as well give her a show. He _had_ earlier bragged about his powers.

Luz ignored the thought of the intimidating grownups watching him and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He looked up at the ceiling. _"No light bulbs. Let's see...no lamps. Come on, Luz! Find a source of electricity. Fire -anything! Light, light...that's right! The light and other factors in the room were controlled by the control room!"_

Luz's spectral tail propelled him rapidly towards the window. He paused and hovered in front of the window until all four orbs had registered his movement and started advancing towards him. Luz patiently waited just a few more second, palm pressed against the window.

 _"Almost here, almost here...and...Now!"_ He called forward the electricity running in the wires and held it for a second in his hand.

Plasmius and Bronze stared in astonishment as yellow sparks of electricity flickered over the panels!

Luz removed his glowing hand surrounded by electrical sparks and slashed it diagonally across his body! The movement sent bolts flying towards each orb, smashing them on impact.

Luz felt a rush of accomplishment and even allowed himself a smile. That is, until he realized he had utterly destroyed Plasmius' property. _"Oh no, oh no, oh no..."_ He thought in regret as his floating body sunk towards the ground.

"Ha!" Came a laugh from behind him followed by three other figures. Luz turned around to see Plasmius walking over to him with an unreadable smile. He put a hand on the ten-year olds shoulder. "That was _spectacular_! Well done, my boy!"

The light ghost hesitated before asking, "Wait, you're not mad that I destroyed your stuff?"

Plasmius gave him an amused laugh. "Luz, that's a million dollar system, if it could be destroyed that easily I wouldn't have purchased it. But returning to the matter at hand, that was an impressive performance!"

"Really?"

"Zandra, what were the results?" Vlad asked as Zandra passed him a clip board. He flipped through the pages of information until he came to a list of statistics. "Let's see: top speed, 75. Agility is clumsy but otherwise above average. Invisibility, healthy. Intangibility, healthy. Ah, here we are, energy level is a solid...five."

The other three were amazed as Vlad finished his sentence. A five at the age of nine! That was the full potential of most grown ghost. The powerful ones lingered mainly around seven to eight. Vlad himself was a ten.

Bronze let out a low whistle. "Woah! Kid, looks I underestimated you."

Sammy shot Bronze a smug look as she walked over to Luz. " _See_? I told you he could do it."

Zandra complimented the smiling boy. "Good job, Luz."

Vlad had just a few more questions for Luz. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and announced that he needed a few words with him in private. "He'll meet you in a few minutes, my dear." He assured Sammy as she reluctantly left.

When the gym was empty, Vlad led Luz up the stairs and back into the control room. The boy, still being a little uncomfortable around his leader, twiddled his thumbs as the man faced the computers.

"Was your mother a powerful ghost?" Plasmius' voice broke though the silence, but still facing a computer.

"Umm, yes sir. I think she was pretty powerful." Vlad turned around to face Luz.

"You can call me Plasmius, you know. Formalities can get tedious especially if you're going to be staying at my mansion."

Luz nodded. "Okay..."

"So, tell me, do you know who killed your mother?"

Luz jerked at his question and looked up to meet Plasmius eyes. "I thought it was an accident..." His voice came out in a whisper. He knew that if he raised it any louder he would start to choke up.

Plasmius slowly shook his head. "A team of mine was passing by your island when a rival faction attacked us. They were vicious, tore the land to shreds and sent bombs to defeat my men. However, despite their effort, we were able to defeat them. After the battle settled, a few stayed behind to scout the area and tend the wounded. That's when Skulker found you and your diminished house. There was no other body in sight."

With every word of his story, Luz' eyes started to water. He turned his head away and let his long hair fall over his eyes.

Plasmius bended over and placed both hands on his shoulder to look at him, though Luz's face was still downcast. "Luz, I understand your pain. I've lost many good friends and family to war as well. Let me tell you, it doesn't do good to feel sorry for yourself. The best thing you can do is hang on to who you have."

Luz looked up at the man's red eyes. Small tears trailed down his cheek as he whispered. "But she was all I had. I have no one."

"Wrong, you have us now. We'll take care of you, teach you so many things, and protect you: like a family. I'll help you obtain what you've been craving. What do you say?"

The light ghost stopped crying. "What- what do I crave?"

Vlad stood up and walked over to his computer. "Come here. I'm going to show you the leader of the rival clan that attacked your mother." The half ghost turned the screen over to the boy as he approached it.

Luz's eyes widened as he stared at a terrifying picture of a shadow ghost. His skin was gray, lifeless and his lower jaw was a skeleton. His hair was darker than night and ended in black smoke. "His name is Crypt. He's your mother's murderer."

His eyes narrowed into slits at Vlad's words. Seeing the action, Plasmius smirked before putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "If you join us, I'll help you get revenge. I can show you power beyond your imagination. You'll never be scared or vulnerable again."

Luz looked at Plasmius with a new spark in his eye. One that Luz would carry from that moment on and one that Vlad enjoyed seeing in his soldiers.

"As long as I get to kill him."

* * *

 **And there's Vlad's manipulative personality at work.** **I hope you guys like Luz as a character. If not, I can kill him off if you want. JUSt Kidding. Kidding. Maybe...**

 **I'm trying to make this work with everyone's back story. I don't think I'm doing a terrible job. What do you guys think? Just bear with some of the OOC for a while.**

 **I think I'm going to update every two to four weeks. So see you then! Please review! It makes me happy**


	4. To Always Be Prepared

Chapter 3: To Always Be Prepared

 _"The commander must decide how_

 _he will fight the battle before it begins._

 _He must make the enemy dance to his tune_

 _from the beginning and not vice versa."  
— Viscount Montgomery of Alamein  
_

Almost a week after Luz's official inauguration and the jewel ordeal, Pamela and Widget were in the lab trying to decipher the mystery of the gem.

Pamela let out a frustrated grunt as she pulled off her goggles. "Ugh! This is impossible! We have no idea how this thing works!"

Widget cringed as she threw her goggles at the counter and paced around the room, her way of thinking. "Woah, calm down. It's only been a week."

Pamela grabbed each arm rest on the chair Widget was sitting on. He leaned back as the scientist thrust her face into his, her long hair draping over one eye. "And that's been an entire week _wasted_!"

She stood up leaving a fearful Widget to regain his composure. "I don't know who's more scary: Vlad or you." He muttered.

But she just ignored the twenty year old and thought out loud. "So Skulker couldn't find anything, but maybe there's someone else who knows the legend..."

The purple skinned ghost tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It would have to be someone who's been around for a while. This seems like a pretty old artifact."

Pam sighed. "I guess. Until someone brings information in, the only thing we can do is scientifically experiment with the gem."

Widget stood up from his chair and peeked into a wide cylindrical see-through container that held the blue jewel. "You know, I've been thinking of an idea to use the jewel's power. I don't know if it'll work, but it might be worth a shot."

Pamela bended down next to him to examine the jewel. "What is it?"

"So maybe we can't figure out _how_ it works or it's origin, but we can at least use it to our advantage, right?"

Pamela raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like something Vlad would say."

Widget smiled. "And that's exactly why he'll be pleased with my idea." He floated to a nearby table to grab a tube. He put in through a pipe connected through the jewel's container. It fell into a slot as the pipe closed. A second little panel opened, allowing the testing tube to enter into the same space as the jewel. The second it made contact, the test tube molded into a glowing flower.

"What if we could manipulate its power to change the appearance of something we want? Like when we're breaking into a facility, we could look like them. Kind of like shapeshifter ghosts." Widget pitched his idea.

Pamela tilted her head. "That would be profitable but how would we control what the object changes into? We would need something that directs the power into what we want. The jewel seems to be altering the form of objects at random."

"I wouldn't say _random_..." Widget peered closer at the flower. "I last used that vial to experiment on a ghost plant."

Pamela eyes widened with interest. "Amazing, it turned the vial into something it was affiliated with...does that work with everything?"

"I don't know, maybe it detected traces of the plant in the glass and used that sample to change its shape." He offered. Then his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Wait...that also means someone didn't clean these vials right! What kind of service is this?!

Pamela shushed him. "Returning to the topic, I think if we find the relationship of transformation we could find a way to control what the object turns into." She started scouting around the lab. "Let's do the same experiment with more vials."

Widget grabbed four different leaves off four different plants while Pamela grabbed a few more test tubes. As they worked, the teenager sparked a conversation as he usually did.

"So how's this Luz guy doing?"

Pamela slipped on her goggles. "It's only been five days but he certainly changed since the first time we met. I think his first day of training really brought him out of his shell. He's starting to socialize with people."

"Haven't really seen him much. Been stuck in the lab all week with you." He teased as he pressed the chlorophyll out of each leaf.

The orange haired woman playfully slapped him from behind his head. "Hey! I was kidding!" He raised his hands in defense as Pamela took the green liquid and dropped them into different vials.

"But seriously, I need a break. I'm going down to training today to watch people clobber each other."

"Luz is going to be there, maybe you could get to know him." The scientist said as she poured the chlorophyll down the sink. All they needed were a few molecules clinging on the glass to see if the jewel used the trace amounts.

"Yeah I will." He yawned then a thought struck him. He grinned before floated swiftly over to Pamela. "So..."

She wrote down a few notes on a clipboard before glancing curiously at her partner. "So what?"

He pretended to act aloof about it as he looked away. "Oh, you know...I heard your anniversary is coming up. That time when you guys shower each other with gifts and whatnot."

She rolled her eyes. "Not really the _point_ of an anniversary but, yes, what about it?"

He looked away again. "Oh nothing. Nothing. Just curious on human customs and gifts and such...what-what did you say you bought Vlad again?"

Widget dared glance back at her to find an unamused face staring back. "Vlad put you up to this, didn't he?"

"What?! No!" His voice cracked at the accusation. He held his innocent expression for a few more seconds before closing his eyes in defeat. "Okay, fine, yes! He just wants to outshine whatever you're getting him."

Pamela shook her head as she lined up the vials for the trail. "Tell him he could've done better than that."

Widget murmured. "Well there goes my raise." He frowned as Pamela dropped the first vial into the container. The purple skinned ghost watched the transformation. "Okay. That one matches the parent plant."

She smiled satisfactory as she dropped another. "That one too." And the process continued until all four were tested.

Widget scribbled something. "Okay we can successfully say that our hypothesis was correct. Introducing a sample of what you want the object to appear like is one way to cheat the gem's power to our advantage."

Pamela stared at the flowers. "Hmmmm. I wonder if there's another way. What made those trucks turn into transformers?" She said referring to how the jewel was discovered.

"Maybe it was the sheer love of the movie franchise." Widget grinned until Pamela stared at him. "What?! Even you have to admit the movies were pretty cool."

"No, I agree, I'm just wondering if there was a picture of these transformers in any of the semi-trucks..."

Widget listened with growing fascination. "You think the jewel can read images?"

"We should at least try it."

Widget suddenly felt very excited as he flew to go grab a picture. "I call picking the image!"

* * *

The clock's relentless tick-tock sound filled the void in the otherwise silent room. It left Vlad growing more impatient by the minute. He hated waiting on people, especially when they were less powerful than him!

Vlad frowned at his thought. He hadn't meant to sound snobbish. Maybe it was just that he had been in a position of high command for so long that it was starting to apply to him among humans. Well, either way, the CEO he was meeting was late and if partnering with this company wasn't so crucial to his plans he would have already left.

"Mr. Masters, Mr. Davis will see you now." A blond secretary announced from her desk. The man stood up and walked passed the woman towards the door. "And I apologize for the wait, Mr. Masters, he just returned from a last minute meeting."

Vlad locked his face into what Pamela called his "business mask". Around other entrepreneurs he concealed his true opinions and acted more friendly, despite the fact that he despised almost everyone. "Don't worry, I understand." He gave a tight smile as he walked through the door.

A middle aged man, at least fifteen years older than Vlad, awaited him. He was dark haired with a peppy smile that reminded Vlad of Jeremy Manson. Suddenly, his intolerance increased tenfold.

"Ah! If it isn't billionaire Vlad Masters!" The Caucasian man greeted.

"Actually I'm still a millionaire." Vlad corrected. "But I'm hoping the deal we discuss today will correct that."

Michael Davis smiled at his implication. He had been wanting to do business with Masters since he heard the man had moved to Amity Park. Vlad Masters was a wonder in the business world. At twenty six he had rose from nowhere and made a fortune. Since then the value of his companies have been increasing in wealth at high rates. In just seven short years he was on the verge of becoming a billionaire. Although he was much younger than him, Masters was definitely richer and he knew doing business with him would be beneficial.

"Excellent! Well sit down, sit down." Davis urged the man. Once they were settled, the CEO began to ask questions. "Now what interest does a person of your stature have in a mining company?"

"I've actually been planning to expand the attributes of one of my companies by introducing a mining counterpart. I think the best place to start would be this particular location."

Davis furrowed his eyebrows. "Just a second, you're not looking for a partnership?"

"No." Vlad confirmed, looking intently in his eye. "I want to _buy_ your corporation, well, only the factory in Amity Park. It would assist me in time and money if I don't have to build one from scratch."

Michael straightened himself. The news had thrown him off guard. "If you can just slow down for a minute. Now, let me get the facts straight. You are only interesting in purchasing this location's factory? I don't- this is very sudden. I don't know if I'm ready to _sell_ it. I don't know if you know, but my company just opened the plant in Amity Park two months ago."

Of course Vlad knew. In fact, it was because the factory was so new it hadn't had time to mine deep into the Earth yet. Which is why Vlad was hoping to close this deal before they discovered something important. Still, he feigned ignorance and continued with his proposal.

"Oh, I wasn't aware. You'll have to understand that I moved here three weeks ago and I'm not quite familiar with the local companies. But I hear you also have other plants under your company in the surrounding cities of Amity Park. What I'm prepared to pay could improve the conditions of your separate factories and, overall, your entire corporation."

Davis hummed curiously. "And...what exactly are you prepared to pay?"

Vlad internally grinned. At that question, he knew the factory was as good as his. "I think this amount will be sufficient enough for you..." He offered as the half ghost slipped him a folded check.

Michael reached for it in suspense and quickly opened it. Once his expression turned from curiosity to surprise, Vlad knew he had won.

Davis sputtered out a response as he read the amount the check contained. "Th-this is fantastic! I think I'm prepared to draw up a contract in agreement."

Vlad smiled. "Wise choice. However, I would want a quick tour of the facility, just to be sure of my investment."

"Of course! I'll personally escort you right now!"

Over the next half hour, Vlad endured the dull presence of the man as he led him through most of the factory. If he had to hear Davis' overly enthusiastic voice one more time, he was going scream. But Vlad's mood brightened once he saw that they were entering the area where the actual mining happened. That was his only real interest.

"And this is area where the mineral extraction occurs. Since the plant was recently established, we only mined a few meters into the ground so production rate is slow. But don't worry, your purchase will produce more once we secure the stability of-"

"That's good news." Vlad interrupted quickly. "What is that over there?" He shifted the attention of Davis.

Michael looked where he was pointing and began explaining whatever Vlad pointed to. However, Vlad didn't care the least bit. While Michael was distracted, the half ghost quickly pulled out a small contraption. It was a flying bug with a haircut similar to Plasmius'. With a click of a button, the bug turned invisible and flew off.

Davis looked back and realized Masters hadn't been following him. "Mr. Masters, if you would please follow me."

"Oh, yes, I just got distracted." Vlad lied as they walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, the bug Vlad had released flew deeper into the mining area. A red light shone from the eyes of the bug over certain sections. It was scanning the rocks searching for something in particular. After receiving no results it turned intangible and dived below the ground.

It continued scanning rocks until after a few tries, one of the lights flashed green. It hovered over the spot for a thirty seconds before flying back towards its master.

"And this is the engineering room where-" Davis abruptly stopped talking once Vlad's cell phone started ringing. The millionaire looked down at the callers ID. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Davis nodded as Vlad stood off to one side. "Yes?"

"Hello, sir. The results are completed and we can confirm that there is over two tons of ecto-uranium spread across the ground directly under the factory."

Vlad grinned. "Good work. I'll speak with you later."

He returned to Davis with a smile. "Where were we?"

An hour later, Vlad sat in his office contemplating his latest scheme. Ecto-uranium was a rare substance but a dangerous one to ghosts. In the last few years, he was only able to come across a few pounds of it. Now, he found an entire factory full of it!

That was going to put him at a huge advantage against other ghosts. Ecto-uranium was a rare mineral that ghosts were completely vulnerable to. If something was coated in ecto-uranium, any ectoplasm couldn't touch it. Their powers wouldn't work on the compound and they became temporarily weakened. Currently, he was using blood blossoms; a plant that reacted negatively with ectoplasm, as a ghost deflector but ecto-uranium was much more reliable. If a ghost was powerful enough, he could bypass the pain blood blossoms caused. But as for ecto-uranium, it didn't matter how much power a ghost had.

Oh, the possibilities! New weapons, better defense...actually defense was going to have to come first. Vlad had been opting to reinforce his labs and certain rooms with pure ecto-uranium. That alone was going to take most of his new resource, but it was going to be worth it.

But if he could find more sources of it he wouldn't have to conserve the ecto-uranium he barely acquired. _"Oh well, I'll decide that once I sign the papers next week."_ Vlad decided.

He was actually surprised at his good fortune. He wasn't expecting to locate the ecto-uranium this quickly. That sped up his business in Amity Park. Maybe he would move his family back sooner than expected.

Suddenly an image of a red-haired woman flashed across his mind. Vlad shut them close quickly to discard the memory. Maybe staying here longer was a good idea. You never know what old friends you might run into...

* * *

"Ugh!" Luz screamed in frustration as he threw a yellow ectoplasmic ray at a dummy. "I can't do it!"

Zandra approached him carefully with both hands raised. "Luz, you're not always going get it on your first try. Maybe not even on your first day, be patient with it."

"But it's been _three_ days! Why can't I get this skill down!?" The light ghost expressed. "Plasmius told me he wanted me to master it."

Zandra sighed. "You will. It's going to take time. Let's try again." She offered.

Luz closed his eyes and concentrated. In front of him were four dummies. The objective was to emit a bolt of lightning and direct it to each figure simultaneously. It would strike all four in one blow and would be useful if he were to ever encounter an outnumbered situation.

Luz grunted and released his accumulated power. Once again the electricity only eliminated one of the dummies and left the other three untouched. The ten year old scowled again as new dummy rose from the floor and replaced the damaged one.

A cheery voice broke into his failed attempt. "Hey Luz! How's that move going?"

Luz turned around to see his friend Sammy. His mood brightened but he was still annoyed at his unsuccessful try. "Not very good."

Currently the three of them were in another training room surrounded by dozens of other trainees. Sammy had just came from the death room where she had been working on combat skill so she had some free time to socialize.

"He's still working on it." Zandra encouraged in her usual British accent. "He just has trouble splitting his power."

"That means he had trouble splitting his focus as well." A voice said from behind Sammy. The girl turned around to see Skulker.

"Skulker!" She exclaimed as she embraced the hunter.

The robotic ghost smiled but pretended to be annoyed at her display of affection. "Hello to you too, rascal."

He looked up to see Luz looking downcast. "What's the matter, whelp? You look like Sammy just beat you in a fight."

Sammy looked up at her father's friend. "I _can_ beat him!"

Skulker patted her and moved out of her grasp. Nodding, he whispered, "Oh, I know you can."

"Hi Skulker." Luz greeted glumly as the hunter ruffled his hair. "I just can't get that skill down."

"Like I said, it has something to do with splitting your focus. You probably aren't good at multitasking. Here, let's try something." Skulker led him away from the middle of the room to help him concentrate.

Luz nodded excitedly, knowing that the hunter had wise news to bestow upon him. "Okay. Pat your head and rub your stomach.'

Luz' expression dropped. Well there went the wisdom. "What?" The light ghost questioned.

Skulker rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

The ten year old sighed at the seemingly simple task and started patting his head. As soon as he tried to run his stomach he just ended up patting it. He grunted in annoyance and started rubbing his stomach. But the minute he started, he rubbed his head! "What is this sorcery?!" He yelled.

The three of them laughed as Sam did the task easily in front of him. "It's called multitasking and...you're very bad at it." He chuckled.

"Thanks." He sarcastically answered.

"When Vlad gets here, he'll be able to help you." Skulker assured him. Plasmius had told him that he wanted to be notified of any problems or unique traits Luz expressed. The half ghost knew it often connected to personal problems meaning Vlad would be able to understand Luz easier. If the light ghost was going to be close to Vlad, he wanted to make sure he knew how to control the kid.

"Sammy, time to develop your mind." An echoed voice interrupted them. It came from a bald male with a glowing red-brown skin color and a strange jewel attached to his forehead.. He didn't appear to have a mouth and everything he said was spoken from his mind. Like Samantha, his powers were mainly to do the mind, which is why he often trained her.

"Okay Animo. I'll see you later guys!" She waved goodbye to Luz, Skulker and Zandra.

Animo took her to a separate room within the gym. It was empty except for two chair. All four walls were mirrors. "Today we will be strengthening your mental navigation abilities." Came the echoey voice. "Now tell me what's happening in the training room."

Her body froze for a second as her eyes lit into purple glow. Her mind was someplace else now, literally, as she scanned the room next door. "Slasher is hitting on a girl, the twins are doing some trust exercise, there's a class learning how to fly faster, Luz is still trying that move...to no avail. Haha."

"Focus." Her mentor frowned at Sammy finding joy in her friend's misfortune.

"Sorry. Anyway, there a lot of training and...Oh! Widget walked in!"

"Good, how far can you see?" Her mentor asked her.

"Um..the entire gym, hallway after that, and control room. And part of the other training room next door." She scanned the area rapidly. While navigating, she always felt like she was dreaming. It had that hazy feeling and the images were faded into white at the corners.

"Good, now concentrate on a single conversation."

Sammy narrowed her focus on the twenty year old that just walked in and watched as Skulker approached him.

 _"Is Vlad here yet?" Skulker asked._

 _"No, I've been looking for him too. I think he's still at the factory." Widget answered. "Hey, do you think Vlad would let me keep a pet?"_

 _Skulker raised a curious eyebrow. "If you weren't_ you, _maybe."_

Widget scowled and started to say something but the voices quickly turned to whispers. Sam furrowed her eyebrow in concentration and tried to regain the audio but all she was able to see was their faces.

Sammy's eyes turned to normal as she dropped her arms. "I lost it." She said disappointingly but then smiled. "But I was able to hear it clearly!"

"That is very good. Hearing conversations is a sign of advanced control over your power. Soon you'll be able to detect the invisible plane as well. Your father will be very proud." She smiled at his praise.

"Now, contrary to Luz, your issue is not multitasking but rather focusing on one thing. You need to have the right concentration to keep hearing. You're always scanning your surroundings and paying attention to multiple things."

"But that's how I was taught. Any good soldier is familiar with their surroundings at any point." She defended.

"Yes, and there's nothing wrong with that, but you also have to be able to remain calm." He handed her a blindfold. "Now close your eyes."

While Sammy was working on her powers, a certain half ghost walked in and caught Widget's attention. "Oh! Vlad!" The techy ghost ran over to him. "I need to show you something!"

"What is it?" Vlad questioned. "And why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

"Relax, it's about the gem. I think you're going to like this!"

A few minutes later brought the three of them just outside the entrance of the secret lab. Widget had been talking at an impossible speed to try to bring them up to date. "-so before you freak out or anything, let me tell you he's a hundred percent safe."

"Who's _he_?" Plasmius thrust a door open and ran into the lab. There a six-foot tall gray griffin was prancing around the lab while Pamela was trying to calm him down.

"What in the world is this?!" Plasmius turned around to see Widget approach the beast carefully as Skulker lifted up one of his guns.

"It seems you have a pest problem." Skulker's arm gun lit up to indicate it was ready to fire.

"No, don't! This is, _hopefully_ , my new pet." He proclaimed as the twenty year old scratched behind the griffin's ear.

"I mean, _how_ did you even- Pamela!" He looked to his wife for an explanation.

"Calm down. Let me explain." She walked over to four different plants in small cups on the counter. "We figured out how the jewel worked. It transforms the object based on residue of things it's previously come in contact with. These plants were vials with a drop of chlorophyll to direct the transformation."

Vlad and Skulker walked over to the flowers. "Fascinating." He said in awe but it wore off when he looked at the mythical creature in the corner. "...and the griffin?"

"There's also a second way to control the gem's power. If you have a picture, or some sort of drawing, and material that relates to the image, it tells the jewel what to change it into." Pam explained handing him a black and white picture of the griffin. The rough edges indicated it was cut out from a book.

Plasmius carefully walked up to the grey and white griffin. He examined it with his eyes but made no move to touch it. "Interesting. What was it originally?"

Widget smiled sheepishly as he put the jewel back into the container. "Umm...you know..." He trailed off. As soon as the blue topaz was put back into the container, and it's power was cut off from the griffin, a bright light engulfed it. In the place of a once majestic beast stood...a pigeon.

Vlad stared at the bird below him. "You are joking."

The pigeon just _'cooed'_ loudly in response and started pecking around the room. "Well that explains the color." He muttered.

Widget quickly flew over to Plasmius with pleading eyes. "So can I keep him, _please_! He's still really young, he's a baby! I'll raise him, feed him, take him on walks, he can stay in my room!"

Skulker walked up behind them to offer his opinion. "That animal is good for nothing except target practice."

The twenty year old gasped. "Don't you dare!"

Plasmius sighed as the two began to bicker. He walked over to Pamela to escape their argument. "Well we didn't find where it came from, but at least we know how we can use it. Widget has a good idea."

"I hope it's better than the griffin." Vlad grunted as the pigeon flew on top of his head.

Pam laughed then started to explain. "He thinks we can harness the jewel's power into small common devices, maybe watches, that changes the wearers form. We can disguise ghosts as humans during missions or just so they can run errands around town without people screaming."

Vlad stopped trying to swat away the bird. That had been the most brilliant idea he's heard all day. "And we can connect ecto-suppressors to mask their ghostly signatures as well! That's genius!" He exclaimed, earning a _'coo'_ of agreement from the pigeon.

He looked up to see Widget trying to wrestle a weapon from Skulker as they both yelled at each other. "That's enough!" The half ghost captured their attention as they froze in position. "Widget, you can have the monster."

"Yes!" The young ghost yelled in happiness, jumping off Skulker's back. He attacked Vlad in a hug, much to the man's dismay and grabbed the pigeon. "I'm going to name you Widget Jr."

Skulker's mouth dropped. "Vlad! That thing belongs on a plaque in my living room!"

Widget quickly covered the pigeon' ears. "Don't listen to him, Widget Jr."

The hunter tried knocking some sense into his friend. "Okay even if I can't kill it, we're talking about Widget! He has no capability to take care of another living thing. Heck, he doesn't have the capability to take care of _himself_!" Skulker announced, earning a middle-finger from Widget. "He needs bodyguards when he leaves the estate." The green-haired ghost mentioned the twenty year old's sensitive condition. He had no powers besides low altitude flying, limited intangibility and weak invisibility.

"And that's exactly _why_ I should keep him. He offers protection!"

"Vlad!"

Plasmius waved off his warning. "It's fine. Widget deserves a reward for his latest idea for the use of the gem." He explained, walking off with his wife.

The computer ghost beamed brightly as he cradled the pigeon and followed up the stairs towards Vlad.

"Fine! But if that thing steps over the line, I'm hunting it!" Skulker called after them. When he realized no one was listening he started stomping up the steps as well. "At least give it a better name!"

* * *

The isolated landscape of the Arizona desert brought a lot of secrecy for the Guys in White. But the main reason for setting up headquarters in the middle of nowhere were the portals that spontaneously formed. There were certain spots in the Earth were the fabric between the dimensions were weaker, places like Amity Park or Arizona.

Once the cameras were completed, the agents were to launch it through a portal and discover the parallel dimension.

"Let's work quickly, agents. Remember this is an unauthorized mission." Agent J stood in front of the engineering lab to oversee the progress of his men.

"It's a shame we can't make the cameras invisible like the ghost freaks." Commented Agent K who was painting a case with a glowing paint. Their plan was to disguise the cameras as floating rocks or debris so ghosts wouldn't get suspicious.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder in approval. "That would be revolutionary, but first we need to find out _how_ these scums do it. This experiment should help us how to figure them out." Agent J said.

"Sir! We're done with control panels for all four cameras. All we need now is a portal to form. It shouldn't take less than thirty hours." Reported Agent O.

"Good work, O'Riley. Inform me the minute a portal appears." The superior said as he walked away. K quickly followed him. He didn't want to be anywhere around the new guy, Operative O, than he had to.

The two made their way to a window that overlooked the desert. The sun was just setting over the horizon putting the agents into a more relaxed state.

"I've known you for a while, Samuel." The commander addressed Agent K, whose name was Samuel Knight. "You are one of my best and most trustworthy operative."

"Thank you, sir." The young agent was thrown off guard by the compliment.

"Tell me, why do you fight ghosts?"

"They're a threat to national security. They're vicious creatures that need to be put down like a wild animal." Samuel Knight replied.

"Hmm, that's a respectable reason. Do you want to know why _I_ want to eradicate all ghosts from existence?" Operative Johnson asked rhetorically. "It's a cruel world out there and I've seen what it can do. People kill each other to survive. Maybe not because they were threatened but because they didn't want to wait around and be killed. That's what happens when two foreign races meet face to face. Both are terrified of each other and don't know what the other can do. So what do people do to things they don't understand?"

"They get rid of it."

"Precisely. That's what this battle is with the ghosts. We're too cautious around each other to the point of attacking on sight. Therefore, it's kill or be killed. We have to eliminate them before they come after us."

"Is that why we're gathering as much intel on ghosts as we can?" Agent K inquired.

"Yes, although there hasn't been fighting, any good general prepares their side heavily before the war starts. I'm preparing this organization for the inevitable because, I can assure you, those ghosts have been long prepared. We have to be one step ahead of them or it'll soon be _us_ that becomes the hunted."

* * *

"How about gray-ghost?" Sammy offered as she petted the grayish griffin. Then she scrunched her nose in slight disgust. "Never mind. That name doesn't fit for some reason."

Luz, Sammy, Widget and Pamela were all in the living room helping to come up with a name for the new pet. Sammy and Luz were on the floor caressing the new creature while both adults were on one of the many couches. "No." Said Widget as he stood up. "I need something bigger! Something that strikes fear into enemies eyes! Something that captures the full beauty of this majestic creature."

"How about ' _dinner'_?" Skulker suggested with a smirk as he walked into the room. Immediately, Sammy and Luz started attacking him and threatening Skulker to not harm the pet.

"Okay, _okay_!" He surrendered as he glumly sat down on a chair. "When did I become the enemy?"

"Who became the enemy?" Vlad asked as he entered the room, hearing the last part of their conversation.

"Dad!" Sammy exclaimed as she got up to hug him. The half ghost hugged back. "Hello, my darling."

"Vlad, I have something to show you!" Widget ran up to the griffin. He tugged on a black collar around the animal's neck and presented it to his employer. The new pet temporarily gagged as his collar was being pulled at, causing Skulker to wince. The hunter had silently placed a bet that the pet wouldn't last five days.

"I was able to trap a bit of the jewel's power into a containment device inside the collar. So you could either take off the collar to transform him or," He held up a watch on his wrist, "use my watch which I wired to control the collar."

"Good, I'm going to need about a thousand of those distributed everyone working for me." Vlad plopped down on the couch next to his wife. "Oh, and individual images slash fake identification cards for each disguise." He only counted the amount of ghosts that were usually in the human realm with him at one time. The rest were in the Ghost Zone.

Widget's face instantly fell. "I'll start with top priority..." He stated tiredly until his griffin licked him to cheer his master up. Meanwhile Vlad started filling in Pamela and Skulker about his latest deal with the ecto-uranium.

Luz looked up at the computer ghost in curiosity. He didn't seem like he had any powers and he couldn't pinpoint his abilities. "What's your special skill?"

Widget already knew what the ten year old was talking about. He answered without looking down from his pet. "Don't have one."

The light ghost stared in disbelief. "What?! Then what do you draw your powers from."

Widget smirked as he squatted to match eye level with the children. "Don't need anything to draw energy from if I don't have powers."

"You don't have powers? If you were a spirit you'd be dead by now!" Luz was referring to the physical laws of ghost. Spirits needed obsessions in order to survive. Regular ghosts just needed their obsessions to draw their powers from. Referred to as a 'special skill'. The ten year old sat in wonder. He had never heard of a ghost without powers. Then again, he's never really left his island.

"I use to, but now whatever I lack in strength I make up for in smarts." Widget flashed a cocky grin as the griffin layed down next to him. Sammy rolled her eyes and layed herself on top of the almost-sleeping animal.

"What happened?"

"Oh, it's a depressing story. It pains me to talk about it." The computer ghost said as he put the back of his hand over his forehead in mock-sadness. Luz knew he was just being dramatic and pushed further. "More depressing than your mother dying from explosions in front of your eyes?" He challenged.

Widget dropped his act and replied sarcastically. "Well, look who grew a backbone since his first day. But, fine, I'll share." He cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time, there lived a small, yet extremely handsome, nine year old ghost named Widget. His parents raised him in the human world because they were rogues. Now, Widget was the fastest flyer in the world. He could teleport, run, and fly faster than the speed of sound. He would always love feeling the wind or, when he ran on the ground fast enough, how things started going in slow motion. Great for pranks, by the way." Widget said offhandedly to Sammy.

"So one day, Widget came home and his parents weren't there. When he looked around, a government agency snatched poor Widget up and took him to a scary building with needles. There, they did painful experiments on this nine year old boy. When they finally put him in his own cell, he found that he couldn't fly fast anymore. There I -he lived for a year, under observation. I had one distraction. Computers. I stole devices, figured out how they worked, figured out how their system worked and, after that long _painful_ year, I escaped."

Widget's face was straight, lacking in any emotion. He didn't like feeling pain so the ghost always surrounded himself with joyous things. Luz stared at him with condolence. "And...what happened to your parents?"

The computer ghost's face broke for a second, and traces of sadness were shown. "During my second month, when I was skilled enough to hack into unguarded files, I saw my parents profiles... They were marked _deceased_."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luz started but Widget just shrugged. "It's been ten years. Don't worry about me."

"How did you end up working for Plasmius?" Luz asked.

Sammy grinned as she jumped over the sleeping griffin to finish the story. "He was twelve and had been living on the streets for two years. Widget survived by stealing money from hacking into people's bank accounts!" Widget laughed as if remembering those times.

"One day, he tried to hack into my dad's company when he just became a millionaire."

Luz gasped. "What happened?"

"He gave me a job." Widget and Sammy high-fived, expressing some sort of inside joke. "And I changed my style to fit in with my new 'hacker' profile. That way it at least _looks_ like I have an obsession or powers and people don't think I'm completely useless."

"That's what you should name him!" Sammy said.

"What? Useless?" Widget frowned. The griffin lifted his head up suddenly and whimpered at the girl.

"No! 'Hacker'! The two of you could be 'Widget and Hacker; computer masterminds'." She held her arms in front of her, trying to get them to visualize her idea.

"Hey!" He grinned. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Well, I'm sticking with 'Useless'." Skulker retorted before calling Widget over. The twenty year old rolled his eyes, obediently got up and said goodbye to the children.

"Wow. Plasmius often takes in strays?" He asked.

Sammy grinned knowing all too well how her father worked. "Only the ones he can find a use for."

Before Luz could digest her words, the griffin jumped up in response to his master's call. "Me and Skulker are heading down accommodate you in my room. That's right boy. Then we'll get you food. Yes we _are_. Who wants food? Who's a _good_ boy?" Widget spoke to the griffin in baby-talk as he led him towards the door. Skulker rolled his eyes as they both headed out the room.

Vlad walked over to them, in human form. "Sammy, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" The nine-year old asked in anticipation.

The half-ghost took something out of a shopping bag and connected it into the TV. After a minute, it beeped on and offered two options: start or play? Sammy looked at the screen. "A video game?" She was more for active sports and didn't really like digital games as much.

"Just wait." Vlad threw another controller to Luz who barely caught it. "Luz, you play against her."

They shrugged and pressed 'start'. Once they chose their characters, the game led them to an arena. The objective was to destroy the other player using the weapons scattered across the playing field.

"Wait, Vlad, what is this?" Pamela asked.

He sat down next to her and explained so Sammy could hear him. "It's to improve her accelerated probability. She can use the game while they practice battle tactics."

"You know, _normal_ parents get their kids video games so they can have _fun_." Pam said dryly.

Vlad smirked. "Normal parents don't befriend ghosts."

She laughed as she leaned into his shoulder.

Luz scowled as the screen praised Sammy's victory. "That's not fair! You have powers specially designed for video games!" The ten year old exclaimed.

She stuck out her tongue. "Well when you fight in _real_ battles sometimes you're not always going to have the upper hand!" She retorted.

Luz furrowed his eyebrows in anger and didn't notice that his hands created electricity that sparkled over the controller. He looked down in shock as both of them stopped arguing. "Plasmius? Sorry, I...broke the thing." He held it up a little nervously to the man.

Vlad examined the controller before smiling to reassure him. "It's okay. You just fried the batteries." He explained as he started to exchange them. "Although, until we control your little outbreaks, we're going to have to get you some gloves or something to cover your hands."

Suddenly, as Vlad opened the battery panel, a spark of Luz' electricity burned him. "Ah!" Vlad expressed in pain. "Motherfu-"

He stopped himself in time to see Pam staring at him wide-eyed in disapproval and two blank stares from the children.

"-udger." He finished awkwardly trying to cover his mistake. The half ghost quickly slipped in the batteries and handed back the controller.

He leaned back into the couch trying not to look directly at his wife as the kids continued playing. "It's not cursing, if I use food as a substitute." Vlad reasoned.

Pamela shook her head and leaned back on his shoulder. "I can't believe you. Remember, just watch it around Sammy. This is the billionth time I remind you,"

Vlad laughed. "And this is the billionth time I cover it up flawlessly."

Pamela rolled her eyes as she switched the topic. "So since the ecto-uranium ordeal came quicker than expected, how long until we move back."

"I did not just have the _entire_ estate built just so we can move back in three weeks. And I still have some other business ties to make here. We should at least stay until New Year's."

Pamela sighed. She wanted to go back to Wisconsin and it was barely August. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't like being there. Maybe she didn't have ghost powers like the rest of the people who she lived with (minus Widget), but she always felt like she had a sixth sense. She could feel when something bad was happening. Pamela shuddered and cuddled closer to her husband. Vlad was always prepared for battles, which was a good thing, because she sensed one of those was about to happen.

* * *

Crypt inhaled the air and finished with his hands on his hips. "What a fine day for destroying property." He commented as he surveyed an island in the Ghost Zone from a distance.

"Is it ready?" The leader asked one of the few ghosts standing beside him.

"Yes, sir." He replied. "Everyone is in position and ready at your command."

"Excellent." Crypt smiled at the ghost. "Then I give my command." The tall ghost dipped his head and yelled towards a group behind them. " _Ready_!"

As Crypt waited for the excitement to happen, he spoke to his friend. "Singe, what exactly does Plasmius use this property for anyway?"

"I'm not fully sure, sir. I think it's a resource for food during winter which explains why it's not heavily guarded at this moment." He offered a pair of binoculars to his superior. Crypt accepted them and peered into the glass to get a better look.

Crypt smiled as he pulled a black bandana around his neck over his mouth. "Then that's going to be quite a challenge to replace, Plasmius." His eyes grew completely black. "Just like my men."

As he said that a fire exploded in the heart of the the land. The flames spread almost instantly thanks to a few fire ghosts under his wing. Crypt grinned maliciously, watching his enemy's land burn.

"Hopefully, there were people on the island." The leader wished out loud. Anybody associated with Plasmius was an enemy to him. Same went vice versa for Vlad.

More rounds of explosions decorated the western end of the territory causing a bigger fire than expected. Crypt squinted his eyes and watched as the flames overflowed to an area next to it and began to consume _that_ island. The land masses were approximately thirty four feet apart.

Crypt frowned as the second island was almost eradicated as well. "Is that Plasmius' as well?"

Singe looked down at a journal he had. On a page were areas of the Ghost Zone with insignias over them to label marked territories. "I'm afraid not, Sir."

The leader looked through his binoculars. "Who's is it?"

"Narium. Sir." Singe replied, slightly wincing at the outburst he knew was about to come.

Crypt flared and thrust the binoculars at his servant. "Damn it!" He exclaimed. Thick shadows that seemed like black smoke slowly surrounded the man intensifying his anger. "This was just between me and Plasmius!"

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to come up with a solution. It looked like Narium was involved now. Maybe...this could work. Crypt flashed his eyes open and he walked back to gaze upon the fire.

"Master, should we extinguish it...?"

"No, let it burn. Let it all burn." He grinned under the cloth covering his mouth. "It's a nice relationship we have. Narium hates me, but he despises Plasmius just as equally. And the feeling is mutual all around."

Crypt looked at Singe with glee. Meanwhile his companion frowned in confusion. He didn't always know what his leader was thinking. He was very secretive when it came to his own thoughts. But he knew one thing: when Crypt had a plan, it can be sure that a fight was not far off.

* * *

And that explains why Vlad curses in food on the show XD

I'm still setting up the events that will occur in Sam's childhood but while also adding things that flow over to the actual show. I found it funny how everyone reacted drastically to Sam eating meat XD. Anyway, The time skip is still far off so don't expect teen Danny until later. Disappointing, I know...

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. Virtual hugs from Luz to all of you! I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, click that little box down there and drop a comment.

See you in a few days!

dreamangels508: Thank you! It took me awhile to develop Luz' character and I hope I'm doing a good job. Hope you keep reading.

Hellbreaker: You're catching on fast

ShadowDragon357 : Sorry, too much of a hard Amethyst Ocean shipper for that. But he will play a big role. you'll see *evil chuckles* hope you keep reading!

Ednylove: Thank you!


	5. What Lies In The Dark

Chapter 4: What Lies In The Dark

 _"There are no secrets_

 _that time does not reveal"_

 _-_ Jean Racine

There was no moon or stars. The sky was a void of black nothingness stretching into the night. Sammy looked around the pathway. She recognized the place and instantly knew where she was. It was a trail paved into a forest where her father often took her. But it was away from any city lights, meaning even if it was a new moon there should have at least been stars. And there were no clouds either.

She lost sight of the sky once the tops of the trees obscured her view. Without a light source to guide her the purple-eyed girl advanced carefully into the forest.

What was she doing there? She didn't remember when it got so dark. Although she was lost, it never occurred to her to use her powers. She just marched forward alone.

A movement speeding across the path caught the corner of her eyes. A shadow scurried across the night. Sammy jerked her head towards the direction. She squinted into the trees. There was no one there.

"Is anyone there?" She hesitantly asked.

A few seconds of silence followed until two red lights appeared in the dark. The girl stepped closer, curious to the glowing lights. A second pair suddenly appeared followed by another and another. Soon she realized they were eyes.

She wasn't alone.

"Are you ghosts?" Her voice faltered as a feeling of unease overtook her.

The eyes started getting closer. Sammy back away only to find that more red eyes were in the forest behind her. Pairs of glowing lights surrounded her all around the trail.

A figure emerged from the brush causing Sammy to freeze. It was a hooded person in a red cloak whose face was concealed except for the pupiless eyes.

She only had a second to stare before another came from right behind her. Sammy's heart thumped loudly. Her body was screaming at her to run but soon the cloak figures had her trapped.

 _"You have two chances."_

Sammy huddled together in an attempt to escape their advance. They came at her no matter which direction she tried to escape. "Stop! Don't come closer! _Stay back!_ " She tried to yell but it came out a whisper.

 _"Two chances."_

The purple eyes girl now only had four feet of moving space and started panicking. Her terror only increased more when one of the cloaked people stopped in front of her and bend down to match her face. Her purple eyes widened as the faceless creature grabbed her chin and turned her face towards it.

 _"Do not fail."_

Sammy screamed! She couldn't see anything but hands reaching out to touch her and red cloaks blocking any escape.

 _"DAD!"_

* * *

" _DAD_!"

A shrill scream awoke Vlad Masters and thrust him into alarm when he recognized the voice. "Sammy!"

In an instant he transformed to his ghost half and flew down the hall to his daughter's room. The flash of light awoke Pamela in time for her to catch a glimpse of Vlad taking off. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion until more rounds of screams from her daughter sounded through the hall. She gasped and took off.

Masters thrust the door open to see his daughter sitting up, gripping the sheets of her bed. He internally sighed in relief, thinking that she had been physically being attacked. Still he ran to the side of her bed and transformed back into a human.

"Samantha, wake up." He held her hand to comfort her. "It's nothing but a dream, dear."

"I can't open my eyes!" She exclaimed to him in panic. As the words left her mouth he noticed that a purple light was glowing strongly from underneath her eyelids even though her eyes were closed.

Pam rushed in to see their daughter moving violently on the bed. Luz appeared at the doorway a few seconds later, troubled by the noise. He frowned in concern for his friend but couldn't think of a way to help.

Vlad tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sammy, it's okay. I'm here. Open your eyes."

"I can't- they're everywhere. I-I-" She gasped for air as her eyes shot open. Vlad was stunned for a second as the bright purple light blinded him. He staggered back in complete shock as his vision became impaired.

Sammy breathed heavily as she recognized her dad in front of her covering his eyes. "Dad?!" She crawled over to him sitting on the bed as Pamela stepped closer. Sammy held on to his shoulder with worried eyes. "Daddy?"

Vlad only had a second to register what happened before he was thrust into a dark forest surrounded by a cloaked gang. He raised his hands defensively into clenched fists. He ignored the mystery of how he got there and dealt with the situation at hand.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The figures stopped in their advance and stood around the half ghost. They formed a perfect circles around him. He was clearly outnumbered, but Vlad couldn't feel strong energy pulses from them. If worse came to worse, he could transform to his other half and easily defeat them. But his secret was still at risk.

The cloaked figures seemed surprised, based on their body language. As if they weren't expecting his appearance. The hoods over their heads turned to face each other. Vlad heard

unintelligible whispering sound through the forest. They seemed to be consulting a matter with each other.

"Who are you?!" He asked again causing the whispering to halt.

One of them raised their hand steadily and pointed to him. _"One chance, Vlad Masters."_

His eyes widened as he dropped the fighting stance. "What?"

 _"Do not fail."_

Vlad awoke abruptly, the memory of two haunting red eyes piercing into his soul. He uncovered his eyes to see he was still in Sammy's room. The half ghost was pressed against the wall, holding onto it for support. His daughter and wife were staring back at him in worry. The only light source was coming from Luz who was glowing.

"W-what happened?" Pamela asked.

"I don't know." Vlad blinked furiously. He walked up to the bed and kneeled before Sammy. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay, Samantha?"

"Yeah...I- it felt so _real_..." She shuddered. "They were- they were in red and...came at me from _everywhere_."

She opened her arms and thrust them around his neck to gain security. Vlad hugged her back in a comforting gesture but only after processing her words. He had felt and _saw_ exactly what she saw. It wasn't the feeling you get when you were in a dream. It didn't _feel_ real. It was _real_.

"Alternate dream universe." The ghost doctor diagnosed. "That's the official name for the ability which I'm almost certain she just obtained."

Sammy was sitting up on the bed being examined by a doctor who worked for Vlad. Both her parents were standing impatiently next to the doctor while Luz waited anxiously outside the closed door.

"What's that?" Pamela asked.

The red skinned doctor set down his clipboard and faced the parents. "It allows her to conjure a mental image, or a memory, and transmit it into any person typically through contact. In this case, sir, it happens to be through her eyes."

He stood up as Vlad took the doctor's place next to Sammy. Her father placed a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "Does it hurt anywhere, darling?" He asked, knowing a new power could overwhelm her mentally.

She shook her head as the doctor intervened. "No, sir, she shouldn't feel any pain. She actually shows signs of full mastery of the power based on her nightmare that she transmitted. Usually, it starts with a black and white image, then moving scenes, color, and sounds."

"Then why did it feel real if it was just a transmitted dream? Everything was tangible." Vlad asked.

"That's the finally level of proficiency. It 'tricks' your brain into thinking what you're experiencing is real. If she were to have imagined an ocean and teleported you inside, you wouldn't be able to breathe even though you aren't actually under water."

Masters looked at his daughter in awe for a second before the doctor pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Unfortunately, since she the entire concept of 'transmitting thought' is new to her, she doesn't have a good control of the power. I recommend she wears these to prevent any unwanted adventures."

Pamela thought out loud. "A new power..."

"Yes, she's already eight. Any abilities she is to have would finish developing by eleven. I doubt quarter-ghosts are an exception. The doctor headed towards the door. "If that's all sir, I'll return to the infirmary."

Vlad waved him off and handed the sunglasses to Sammy. She stared at them in slight discontent. "Can I have these in purple?"

Her father smiled at her as he patted her head. "I think you'll be pleased to know that you don't have to go to school today."

Her smile widened as she slipped on the sunglasses. Pamela narrowed her eyes and Vlad and crossed her arms. "This isn't a vacation. I'm going to have Ruzo deliver your assignments and homework."

Sammy groaned and fell back into her bed. Vlad slowly shook his head to contradict what his wife was saying, meaning she wouldn't have any homework.

"I'm going to have someone send up breakfast." Pam said stepping out into the hallway.

Sammy looked at her dad. "Can you stay with me, dad?"

"Of course, Sammy." He said, ignoring the work he had to do that day.

The girl smiled for a moment but it faded once she remembered the dream. "You saw everything I saw, dad? The people in red cloaks from the woods."

He nodded while caressing her hair soothingly. "Yes I did. Don't worry, my girl, it was just a dream."

"Dad, they said I had two chances." She complained as if two chances wasn't good enough.

Vlad froze, his hand stuck in between her long hair. He looked solemnly at her. "They said I only had one."

* * *

Luz paced nervously in front of Sammy's door. Plasmius wouldn't let anyone else in until the doctor finished examining her.

"Stop worrying, whelp. She's fine." Skulker said sitting on a couch in the hallway.

The light ghost tried to peek under the door, but couldn't see anything. "You should have seen her last night. She was screaming her lungs out!"

"Glad I live on an island, or I wouldn't have gotten any sleep..." He muttered.

Luz jumped up from the ground at scolded the hunter. "How could you be so insensitive towards this?! What if she's hurt?! What if her brain imploded because of her powers?! What if-"

Skulker clamped a hand over the boy's mouth much to his annoyance. "Shut you mouth before you give me an earache. Look, she's fine, she's definitely been through worse. If you want to stay out here all day, _fine_ , but you're not helping anyone by worrying."

Luz sighed and pushed of his metal hand. "Okay." He sat on the couch next to Skulker and decided to be strong about this. He sat still for a few seconds with his hands in his laps before the silence was unbearable to him.

"UGH!" He screamed in frustration and dipped his head under the door way to look. "What's taking them so long in there!"

The door suddenly opened, slamming into Luz' face. "Ow..." He whimpered softly as he looked up to face the doctor. Skulker laughed as he approached the ghost.

"How is she?" The hunter asked.

"She's all right, Skulker. She just gained a new power and is having trouble controlling it."

Still on the ground, Luz moved his head around the man's legs trying to get a better view of the room. The doctor frowned and shut the door. "I recommend no one visits her so her brain can relax."

Luz spring up in front of the man. "But I'm her best friend! I need to make sure she's okay." He explained grabbing the door handle.

The doctor grabbed his by the back of the shirt and pulled him back. "And I'm the doctor. I can confirm she's all right." He looked sternly into his eyes. "Don't enter the room until _I_ say so!" His eyes flashed a strong white that almost blinded Luz. The light ghost would have stumbled backwards if he wasn't so accustomed to bright lights.

Luz watched the doctor walk off angrily. "What's his problem?"

"He has a thing when people don't obey his orders." Skulker shrugged. "Now sit back down and wait until Vlad comes out."

He groaned but obeyed. After Pamela walked out and a few more minutes later, Luz attempted to start conversation with the hunter, "Why do you live on an island? I thought you lived with Plasmius."

Skulker scoffed. "Of course not. I'd _die_ if I lived with so many ghosts. A man needs his space."

Luz raised an eyebrow, but asked another question. "Which property is the island on?" The ten year old had been memorizing all the territories under Plasmius' name over the past week as part of his studies.

"None of them. It's self-claimed by me."

The light ghosts' eyes widened. "What?! You live by yourself as a rogue!"

"Yes. What of it?" Skulker' s voice was laced with annoyance.

"You live by yourself as a rogue!"

Skulker rolled his eyes. "I already said _yes_! And close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Luz suddenly sat up straight and scooted closer to the hunter. He excitedly started firing questions at the green-haired ghost. "But I thought you worked for Plasmius! How did you meet? Where is the island? Do you live by yourself? Can I visit? Tell me about your island, _please_."

"First of all-" Skulker pushed him away disgustedly as Luz inched closer with each question. "-Vlad is my _friend_. I help him, but I'm not a part of his faction. And second, my island's location is on a need-to-know basis which you do not need to know."

The ten year old sighed, "Then can you at least tell me your story? Where did you grow up?"

"Oh, on a faraway land called none-of-your- _business_." Skulker stated dismissively.

Luz eyebrows furrowed. "What a weird name for a -hey! Why won't you even tell me the _name?_!"

Skulker closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch. "Need-to- _know_." Was all he offered for explanation.

Luz scowled. Skulker was like a closed book sometimes. Impossible to read. Not that he knew how to read anyway but, still, it irked him. "Well, if you ask me, all this territory business is _so_ confusing. Why can't everybody just live by themselves and roam freely, without having to worry about trespassing?"

"Use to be like that..." Skulker muttered.

"Really?" Luz asked with interest. "When?"

The hunter answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Pariah Dark."

" _Who_?" The ten year old scrunched his face. He had never heard that name before, but it sounded mysterious. At the sign of the young ghost's ignorance, Skulker suddenly became fully awake.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Pariah Dark!" The hunter sat up straight and faced Luz. "Where have you been living, boy? Under a _rock_?"

"I've only left my island seven times! I think that qualifies as an excuse for not knowing who he is." Luz blinked at the _Déjà Vu_ moment. This must have been the hundredth time in the past week he wasn't aware of some custom or legend everyone knew. The newcomer felt as if he was missing out every time someone brought up an inside joke or story. That was why he was studying extra hard to catch up on any rivalries this faction had or past battles. He'd at least be aware of what they were talking about and join in on conversations.

"Pay attention, whelp. This is the most important thing you'll hear in your puny life." Luz partially frowned at the insult but listened anyway. "A long time ago, before me, your grandparents, your great-grandparents or anyone alive today, the Ghost Zone was united under one rule: King Pariah.

He was the sole heir to the throne and ruled the kingdom with justice. All areas of the Ghost Zone were marked under the king's name therefore every citizen was on good terms with each other. Back then, portals to the human realm were non-existent, if not, extremely rare. Humans had their own way, we had ours. There were no spirits either. It was one pure kingdom." Skulker's voice was deep, full of mystery and lured the younger ghost in. The perfect 'storytelling' voice Luz had ever heard.

"So what happened?"

"No one knows the full story, but, in short, he fell in love. History has yet to learn the girl's name, but it was said she was beautiful, kind, and had all the qualities any man would want. They had both fallen under each other's spell...but a love not meant to be."

Luz eyes softened as he followed the tale closely. "She died?"

"She was murdered. The following years were brutal. He tried so hard to resist the pain but, in the end, failed. One day he just caved in and wreaked havoc to the world. He tore open the dimension to the human world as well and wiped large populations of the civilizations at that time. From that moment on he was known as Pariah Dark."

The light ghost gasped. "How was he stopped?!"

"A group of ancient ghosts combined their powers and it was just enough to equal Pariah's power. He was a _very_ strong ghost. Most today estimate a level fifteen." That impressed the light ghost greatly. Any ghost past an eleven was unheard of in the past thousands of years. "However, the new heroes died during the battle in their efforts to defeat him. With no new leader to guide them, the Ghost Zone has thrown off balance. Since most ghosts have the strong necessity answer to someone else's rules, they formed their own cliques and marked territories. And the unity was no more."

"Wow! I had no idea!" Luz exclaimed. "When did this clique form?"

"I met Vlad thirteen years ago and he didn't really get it started until two years after that...so about two years before Sammy was born.." Skulker mentally calculated the dates. "Yes, about a decade ago."

"Was Plasmius born a half-ghost?" He inquired.

Skulker looked uncomfortable. "You're going to need to bring that up with him. That secret isn't mine to tell. But know this, a ghost and a human can't just mate and reproduce. Every gene have to be acutely compatible. Otherwise, there would at least be a few more half ghosts."

"Hmm..." Luz wondered.

"It actually had more to do with entire DNA segments and power stability on the ghost's part, but that's the basic comprehension." A voice interrupted them. Both of them turned their heads to see Plasmius standing there. They didn't even notice him open the door!

Luz looked around nervously at the fact that Plasmius caught them talking about him. Skulker just stood up to speak with his friend. "So is she better?"

Vlad looked back at his daughter's door and frowned. "More or less. She accidentally sent me to China -twice- in the past hour but she will develop better control."

Skulker raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the new power was. "China...?

"I'll explain later. I need to go." Vlad started off the hall.

"Wait! What happened? Where are you going?" Skulker stopped him.

"There had been some border conflict in one of the winter islands. The entire place was set aflame." Vlad explained then narrowed his eyes. "And I'm willing to bet on who did it."

"Do you need any help?" Skulker offered but was rejected. Vlad shook his head.

"Just run things around here. I'll be back in a few hours." He looked at Luz. "Don't disturb her room, understood?"

Luz nodded disappointingly and sat back down on the couch. He watched Vlad transform to ghost form and take off. Skulker looked at Luz with pity. "Come on, you can help me today."

Luz jumped up. "Really?!"

The hunter nodded. "It's better than watching you sit here all day."

Luz smiled. He _knew_ the hunter had a heart.

* * *

The air was filled with cheers from ghosts surrounding a table, symbolizing the gamble someone had just placed won. The noisy tavern made it almost impossible to hear. Partly because the cave was so big, that it caused an echo. Outside, however, was almost equally as loud as ghosts enjoyed themselves in the peaceful landscape.

The place known as Moonstone was a free for all territory hosted by the sirens. A certain species of ghosts who were beautiful and lived to please. The place was mostly visited by grown men who went for entertainment. The place was considered scandalous by most mothers. The only rule on the landmass was to put aside rivalries for the short period of time.

Vlad walked angrily through the crowd, scanning everybody. He wore a black suit with a red cape. Behind him followed two other ghosts. It was Friday night and the half ghost was certain that Crypt could be found there. "Where is that bastard?" Vlad muttered.

"Master..." One of the ghosts coughed and pointed to a small mist of smoke surrounding the bottom of a certain ghost. Although the man wasn't facing them, it became apparent who he was. Vlad's eyes narrowed into slits and stalked over to him. There were two men standing in front of the stool Crypt was sitting on. Their eyes widened when they saw Vlad approaching, but failed to warn their master in time.

"Crypt! What the hell did you do to my property?!" Plasmius yelled as he stopped in front of his enemy.

The ghost sat up straight at the sound of Vlad's voice. He grinned mischievously to himself before turning around calmly in his seat to face the man. "Oh hello, Plasmius. You look pissed, care for a drink?"

"You burned my island down!" His eyes grew a dangerous red.

"First of all-" Crypt said taking a sip from a mug. "-you can't prove _I_ did it; Second, keeping in mind it wasn't me, I'd say you deserved it after what you did to my men."

"And I'm expected to believe you didn't attempt revenge?" Plasmius remarked sarcastically.

Crypt tapped his chin as if thinking something over. "I guess I'd be a shame not to take credit for it." He held an arms out in defeat while he placed his mug down. "Very well, it was me."

The second he finished the sentence Vlad lunged for him and grabbed the ghost roughly by the collar. The action caused both of Crypt's men to step forward cautiously. "Ah ah _ah."_ Crypt tsk-ed. "No violence, by order of the sirens."

"Listen to me, I'm could easily start a war with this but I'm going to let this slide just _once_ because of your men. Next time you so much as _touch_ my property, so help me Crypt, I'm going to slaughter you like the damn spirit you are." Vlad threw him back on the stool causing his rival to lose his cool.

He stood up to full height and opened his mouth, but before he could say a word another ghost caught their attention.

"Crypt! This better be a damn good explanation!" A huge ghost with a mohawk and light armor on marched over to him with two guys following behind him. His blue skin had strange markings over them. On his breastplate was a triton symbol, the faction insignia for the water ghost.

"Why does everyone always assume it's me?" Crypt rolled his eyes.

"Because Plasmius doesn't have the balls." Narium growled closing in on the dark ghost.

Vlad narrowed his eyes and pushed back on the water ghost in anger. "We'll see when I tear you apart in battle!"

As the ghosts engaged in a verbal onslaught, six ghost from three different factions stood awkwardly next to each other, hesitant to take any action without express order. They glanced at each other and back towards the bar where drinks were being served. If only...

Meanwhile, the ghosts that weren't too drunk to think slowly back away from the trio. Even if they didn't know who they were, the raw power they felt coming from them couldn't be ignored. They could feel a fight coming approaching. A siren, beautiful ghosts with flawless skin and laminating features, stepped closer just in case she needed to ask them to leave.

"I will take this out of both of your hides!" Narium yelled threateningly.

"If you had even half the brain as that dimwit over there," Vlad pointed to Crypt who hissed, "you'd piece together that I had nothing to do with this!" Plasmius voice was filled with venom.

" _Please_." Crypt displayed the little smirk he always had. "We all know Narium is all talk."

"Do you have the courage to back that up!" Narium flew straight up followed by both men. All of them were in open air away from Moonstone. Vlad's hands were glowing a dark red and shadows began to surround Crypt. Narium shot a ray of blue ice in the heart of the dark ghost but missed as he disappeared into wisps.

Crypt quickly reappeared behind Narium and blasted him forward. Vlad knew better not to engage in a fight so he wouldn't provoke anger. But at he moment his morals were replaced by the need to release his frustration.

The half ghost blasted Crypt with a powerful surge sending him smashing into a floating rock. "Ugh!" Crypt moaned, not expecting the strong impact. Vlad advanced towards him, hand reeled back to strike when Narium came back into play.

The water ghost thrust into Vlad's side and they physically attacked each other. Vlad knew in muscles, Narium out matched him and Crypt. He managed to block most of them until he pieced together his plan. Creating a plasma blast he thrust it into Narium's eye, blinding him momentarily.

Narium grunted but continued to thrash wildly at Plasmius. But the half ghost was already focusing on Crypt who came closer.

"Let's see how well you do in the dark." Crypt snarled as black smoke covered the ghosts. Plasmius was left blinded as well in the thick shadows. He tried to listen for Crypt but all was silent.

An unexpected blast knocked into his leg causing Vlad to hiss. Crypt clearly had the advantage through the shadows.

 _'How does he see then?'_ Plasmius thought. He looked down at his glowing figure and an idea struck him. He concentrated on his powers, forcing their flow to stop. The action dimmed his ghostly glow because internally he was using his human side. _'Try seeing me now.'_

Crypt frowned. How did Plasmius dim his ghostly glow? This wasn't the human realm, he couldn't turn invisible. Crypt tried thinning the shadows a little. He immediately regretted it when Vlad rammed into him from behind.

The half ghost had him in a headlock and a red ray close to his head. First, Vlad shot the ecto-plast to Narium to was coming at them from behind, but missed. Seeing his chance, Crypt kicked Vlad and blasted away from him.

They had drifted to another small piece of land causing Narium to smile. "And this, boys. Is where I take the advantage."

His blue eyes glowed stronger as a wave of water rose at his command. He was being fueled by the stream on the island. The water chilled to ice quickly. Narium looked straight at Crypt and fired.

The solid ice struck Crypt heart causing him to double over in pain. He wasn't terribly injured but it shocked the source of his powers. They watched weirdly for a moment as strange flickers of electricity sparked over Crypt. His shadows disappeared for a moment and replaced with a bright light.

Vlad's mouth dropped open. There was only one other ghost he knew with that defect...

Narium furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement but shrugged off the strange occurrence. "I'm not engaging in a full fight right now, but mark my words, you will pay." He flew back to Moonstone leaving a stunned Plasmius.

Suddenly, Luz was no longer an orphan.

* * *

The agents watched as the cryptic ghost was thrust against their spying equipment and cut off the rest of the footage. It didn't matter, because they had seen enough. The Guys In White stood in awe of the scene they had just witnessed.

Three full grown ghosts, all above a level nine had turned from argument at what seemed like a bar to a lethal fight. Agent J reworded the footage to a clear image of all three ghosts.

"What can we infer from this exchange?" The superior asked.

"They seem to be the alpha of each of their clans." Agent O remarked.

"Yes. I think it's safe to say that the Ghost Zone has separate kingdoms or states, like us. These three are obviously the head. Not only were they the most powerful ghosts in sight, but they were each accompanied by bodyguards." The people in the room nodded. "They are more intelligent than we give them credit for in this case."

"Maybe it's more of a dictatorship." Agent Knight offered. "They talked as if they had complete control of their group."

Agent J agreed. "Very possible. Good catch."

"Is every group as violent towards each other as these three?" Agent S asked. He was very surprised that the ghosts would just attack each other on spot but then he reminded himself that they were primitive creatures.

"Maybe not. I suspect these three in particular have a strong rivalry. The way they bantered was proof enough. Going back to our original intention for this secret mission, how can we use this to capture a large sum of ghosts?"

"I'm going to roughly estimate that if the Ghost Zone is split into kingdoms, each faction would have at _least_ a thousand ghosts. Imagine if we could have access to the location one of these groups." Said an agent.

"Or be in control of one." Agent K grinned.

The room seemed to have stopped at Agent K's suggestion. Controlling a faction would be like playing fire with fire when battling ghosts. "Is that possible?" Agent O asked.

"It could be. What if we were to capture one of the three rivals!" Suggested an agent.

"How would that even work!" Agent K argued.

"It's as you said: a dictatorship. If you control the boss you control hundreds of ghosts."

Agent J thought about it for a second before the doubts came rushing to his head. "It be almost impossible to capture a level ten ghost, let alone _control_ one." The men murmured as they consulted with his comment. It would have been a great idea. Agent O persisted further. He wanted to impress their supervisor and this was his chance.

"What if we don't control him? What if we make an alliance?" Agent O'Riley broke through the silence.

"Sure, right after we have sleepovers and tickle fights." Agent K sarcastically replied at the newcomer, earning a few laughs. "What is going through your mind! These are ghosts!"

The head supervisor nodded. "Sorry, operative O, but K is right; these ghost would kill before cooperating with us."

Agent O crossed his arms. "I was just thinking that maybe they'd hate each _other_ a little more than they'd hate us. Maybe if we promise to help bring one of their enemies factions down, we'd split the load. They get to watch their rival fail, we get a hundred ghosts of the losing factions.

His wise idea settled into the room. He had all the operatives grinning except one. Agent K couldn't argue it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't like the fact that _Operative O_ came up with it.

The operatives quickly rushed into a brainstorming frenzy of how to execute this plan. "How would we even come in contact with one of them without angering it to much?"

"We could send an anonymous message offering a deal."

"Somehow I don't think that would work, Agent D." They kept pitching ideas to make their plan work.

"The only thing I can think of to catch their attention would be another fight like this one. We could stage an attack to draw their attention."

"They seemed to be really worked up over damage of property." Agent K observed. "In that case, we could figure out certain territories belonging to each ghost and in the chaos, draw the attention of one of them. Whoever is willing to bite."

"Gentlemen, I think we're on to something." Operative J said with a smirk.

* * *

"Calm down, calm down. Let's take a step back." Pamela said trying to soothe her husband and Skulker.

"Okay." Vlad breathed. "Let's completely start over." The trio was in Plasmius' secret lab trying to decipher the secret they had just learned: Crypt is Luz' father.

"The boy was raised on a island by his mother, secluded and without contact to the outside world." Skulker recited the story of Luz.

"Say his mother meets Crypt, they have affection for each other. She learns she's pregnant but they find themselves into a fight of some sort. She doesn't want Crypt anywhere near the child. Hell, it could have even been rape." Vlad said. "She runs away to an _isolated_ island where Crypt can't find her. That story would make sense."

Pamela frowned. "But Luz is a light ghost and his mother dealt with plants. How does that tie in with Crypt's abilities?"

Vlad crossed his arms and leaned against a counter. "Shadows...they're the absence of light not the opposite. He could manipulate the light _around_ areas, making the shadows appear. When he animates the shadows by using them as an attack, he simply fuels it with ectoplasm. Any other trait is his own, but it explains Luz."

Both agreed but were still in thought. Skulker thought out loud. "She was protecting him. He only left the island seven times in his life."

Pam asked. "Do you think Crypt knows he has a son?"

"It's possible, but I wouldn't use this as leverage against him. This is something that has to stay a secret. Luz thinks Crypt killed his mother, Crypt most likely thinks his son is nonexistent -we have to keep it that way." Vlad warned.

Skulker looked worried. "What if the boy finds out?"

"He has no obligation to Crypt. I already took him in. He would never go running back to a man who he's never meant, no matter the blood relation." Plasmius assured them.

Pam walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "Vlad, this is wrong. He should at least know and make that decision on his own."

"Pam," he started and put a hand to cup the side of her face. "This isn't a matter of making a decision. This is _Crypt_. You know what he would do with someone like Luz. I need to look out for everyone's best interests and that involves his."

She still didn't seem too convinced. "He knows my secret. That isn't something I can wipe from his mind. You have to keep this concealed."

Pamela sighed when his logic broke through to her. "Okay, You're in charge, I won't tell him." She said weakly.

He kissed her gratefully. "Thank you."

"Should we at least tell someone else; Widget?" She suggested after they broke the kiss.

"Widget? That boy doesn't have the stamina to keep a secret!" Skulker exclaimed. Pamela thought about how Vlad sent him to discover what she was getting him for their anniversary and how he caved in easily.

"You may have a point." She said.

"Sammy?" Skulker continued listing people that might need to know.

" _No_." Pam and Vlad said simultaneously. "They're getting awfully close."

Vlad shook his head. "This stays solely in between us. This is a situation that would go unnoticed if it stays a secret."

Skulker nodded. "Speaking of Luz, I have to go check up on him. I left him in charge of something."

As he left, Pamela looked up at Vlad. He noticed the all knowing smirk on her face and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She leaned in to kiss him again but before they met she warned him. "Don't say I didn't tell you so."

* * *

 **Plot twist! Still Luz is a pretty good kid. I have plans for him *evil chuckling* anyway, school started up again (to everyone's dismay -_-) so updates are going to be slowed to three weeks maybe? Depends how much I'm willing to ignore responsibilities XD**

 **Sammy got a new power. Yay. Everything ties in later on in the show. You'll all see. Thank you for all the reviews and favs! I would marry you all if it was legal! They make me really happy!**

 **By the way, if you want to see what Luz looks like, go to my tumblr account (ghostlywails) I'll post a link next chapter. My talented friend Ednylove drew it. That's him at 10. He's adorable!**

 **So still setting up the story. I hope you like the character developments and the plot so far. I know dealing with a bunch of OC's is hell but hopefully these characters are okay.**

 **Review Please! . . !**


	6. From Love And Hate

Chapter Five: From Love and Hate

 _"Hate is such a strong emotion,_

 _But those who burn with hate can also love just as intensely"_

"You were gone for the whole week!" A black-haired little boy exclaimed.

The boy and Sammy sat down on the bench where her other classmates were sitting. A student being absent from school for a long period of time was unheard of to second graders. People started bombarding her with questions as soon as she sat down.

"Were you sick?" Starr asked. She had an orange skirt with a white shirt and a star emblem in the middle.

"We thought you moved back!" Dash said as Kwan cleverly stole a french fry from the blond boy's lunch. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans.

"No, my dad took me on a surprise vacation because my birthday is coming soon." She lied using the excuse her parents had told her to say.

Tucker and Danny suddenly got excited. "Birthday party! Are we invited?"

Currently the second grade classes were outside having lunch. In the innocent minds of the 7 and 8 year olds, there was no social system. Everyone was friends with each other because there was no reason to be discriminate. The quarter ghost was the oldest person in her grade. She should actually be in third grade already because she was about to turn nine but Vlad had not entered her in public school until later.

"I'm not having a birthday party." Sammy said as she opened her lunch

Dash stared at Danny. "Even if she was, you _never_ have parties so you can't come to parties."

The blue-eyed boy narrowed his eyes. He had long uncontrollable black hair covering his forehead. He had shorts and a red shirt with an oval in the middle."It's not _my_ fault! It's just I don't want my _parents_ throw a party..."

Starr tilted her head. "Why? Aren't they scientists? That's cool!"

Danny trailed off hoping to change the conversation. "Sort of.."

"My uncle sent me an early birthday present too! It's a really expensive video game. It comes with this gun and you have to shoot ghosts at the screen on the TV." Tucker said.

Starr and Paulina, who over heard the last sentence of the conversation shuddered. "Ghosts!"

Dash grinned. "They exist! They sneak into your house," the blond boy said in an ominous voice to build suspense for the terrified girls. "hide in your closet and eat _you_!" Dash screamed scaring the girls into the play ground while Kwan snuck another piece of food off his plate.

Sammy frowned. "Ghosts aren't evil! I'm sure they're nice and misunderstood."

Danny shook his head. "My parents said ghosts were bad creatures that

attack humans for no reason.

Dash agreed. "Yeah, Sammy. But don't be scared, my dad is training me in football. Soon I'm going to be really strong. You'll have me to protect you." The boy said proudly.

Tucker, an African-American boy wearing an orange shirt and cargo shorts, rolled his eyes. "You can't even protect your food!"

Dash furrowed his eyebrow, confused to what he was talking about. When he looked down, he saw Kwan had slowly stolen all of his food. "Hey!" Dash said as he started chasing his friend. "Give it back! You can't outrun me Kwan!"

As soon as the two boys were gone, Danny looked at Sammy. "You don't _really_ think ghost are nice, do you?"

"Maybe not all of them, but neither are all humans." She gestured to Dash who was tackling Kwan.

Danny shrugged. "My sister said they didn't exist and she's in the fourth grade. She's really smart."

The purple-eyed girl narrowed her eyes. Her voice had a defensive tone. "Yes they do!"

Tucker laughed. "No they don't. They're things that your parents make up to scare you like the boogey man or Santa Clause."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You're scared of Santa Claus?"

Tucker shrieked in his seat. "It's a fat guy in red who breaks into your house in the middle of the night!"

The blue-eyed boy scoffed. "Well that's two things my parents argue about: ghosts and Santa Claus."

Sammy's anger died down at the last statement. "What do you mean?"

Danny shook off her question nervously. "Nothing." Of course, Sammy didn't know his parents were ghost hunters as well. Or the fact that Jazz, his older sister, had warned him not to bring it up to his school mates. "So why do you believe in ghosts?"

Sammy paused, unsure of how to answer the question. "Well..um...wait, you said your mom believes in ghosts, right? And she's a scientist. So they must be true."

Danny thought about it for a minute. "You could ask her when she picks me up after school. You haven't met my mom!" He offered.

"Sure. Why not?" The quarter ghost seemed amused at asking an adult about a subject in which she knew so much about.

Tucker crossed his arms. "Hmp. _I_ don't believe in that stuff. Ghosts are fake and no one can prove it. And even if they were real, they would be ugly animal-like creatures that the police should hunt down and kill-"

The eight-year old never finished his sentence, because a bright purple flash blinded him. He suddenly passed out on the bench leaving an angry Samantha and a confused Danny. The boy poked his best friend, but after getting no result he stared at Sammy. Her glowing purple eyes had softened after she realized what she had done.

"What happened?! Should I go get the nurse?!" Danny shook his friend furiously.

Sammy knew he was okay. He was just dreaming about ghosts, for that was the thought that had been in the girl's mind before she flashed him. "He's okay, I think he just fell asleep. He was really tired." The girl stood up and lifted his eyelid. His eyes had a strange purple tint that only the quarter ghost noticed.

In order for the other person to continue dreaming, Samantha would have to keep creating the image in her head to transmit meaning her eyes had to remain glowing. Since the glow in Sammy's eye had faded, Tucker was just feeling the after effects. He was already starting to stir. "Tucker, are you okay?" Danny asked.

He blinked rapidly, in shock at what happened. "Yeah. I just had this _weird_ dream."

Sammy watched in concern with a strong feeling of guilt. She hadn't meant to do it, but she got so mad! It took her a week to control her power and her parents were still iffy on letting her come to school that day. She kept her head down as she backed away slowly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

The eight year old ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, breathing heavily. She didn't hurt him...right? If she _did_ , she didn't _mean_ to. _'Ghosts aren't bad.'_ She repeated in her head. _'Ghosts aren't bad.'_

* * *

A few hours later, the bell for school dismissal had ring releasing hundreds of kids into the playground to wait for their parents. Danny and Tucker still weren't sure why he fell asleep suddenly but the excitement from lunch had already worn off. The three of them were waiting by the monkey bars.

Danny tried to make the impossibly long trip across the monkey bars but kept slipping towards the middle. Tucker scoffed at his attempt. "Let me show you how to do it. Step away."

The blue-eyed boy raised an eyebrow and stood next to Sammy. Both of them shared an amused glance knowing Tucker would fall. "Okay." Tucker said, mentally preparing himself. He rubbed his hands together and started moving across the rungs. His tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Don't fall asleep again Tucker." Danny said with a laugh.

Tucker narrowed his eyes in concentration. He was almost half way there which was making Danny, the previous record holder nervous. Sammy noticed Paulina who just passed by.

"Tuck, Paulina just blew you a kiss!" Sammy exclaimed, hoping to make him loose concentration.

"What?!" Tucker jerked violently and fell to the ground in surprise. He landed with a thump and glared at Sammy. "Eww. No she didn't! You said that to make me fall!"

They both laughed as Tucker dusted himself off. "That's cheating! And plus, girls are _gross_."

"Yeah they have cooties!" Danny shuddered as Pailina and Starr walked by. Sammy punched Danny as both boys started to laugh.

"I do not!" She stated defensively.

Tucker stood up as Danny rubbed his arm. "You're one of the girls that don't. So it's okay." The dark boy reasoned.

Before she could respond, Danny pointed to a women waiting by the fence. "Look Sammy, there's my mom! You can ask her about ghosts!"

After saying goodbye to their friend, they quickly ran off to settle their previous debate. "Mom! This is my friend. She has a question to ask you."

"What's your name?" Maddie smiled at the girl.

"Samantha Mas- Manson." She correctly quickly.

"Your name is _Samantha_?!" Danny stared shockingly at his friend, but the two other females ignored his question.

"What was your question?" The red haired women asked Sammy.

"Well Danny doesn't know if ghosts exist and since you're a scientist, we want to ask what you think." They looked at her expectantly. She seemed a little bit thrown off by the question. Maddie really did try to keep her work away from her children, but it seemed impossible. It was innocent questions like these that implanted just a little regret.

"Ghost certainly do exist. I've seen ectoplasmic residue to prove it." She answered causing Sammy to gasp. How did she know about ectoplasm? What kind of scientist was she?

"Do you know what ectoplasm is?" Maddie asked slowly to the girl. The 8 year old seemed a little insulted. Of course she knew what ectoplasm was!

"Yeah it fuels their ghost powers and their body is full of it. The more concentrated it is, the more powerful the ghost." She finished intelligently.

Danny didn't understand the exchange so he just followed along when his mother suddenly became very interested in the conversation. "Yeah, the more they're able to generate faster, the stronger, um...h-how do you know about this?"

"Oh, I...have a book about ghosts." She stammered an excuse.

"Did you know there are different types of ghosts?" Maddie asked.

"Of course! Ghosts are diverse and their powers falls under different categories. They're light ghosts, shadow ghosts, water. And not just elements, it's usually a special skill that they have but theydraw there power from it." Maddie stared at her in disbelief, soaking in every word she said. She suddenly wished she brought a notepad. "And ghosts also-

" _Samantha_!" A strict voice walked up to them and interrupted their conversation. "What are you talking about?!"

The girl's eyed widened as she saw her mother walk up. "N-nothing." She froze once she realized what she had said.

Pamela smiled weakly at the other parent. "Sorry about her. You know about kids and their fantasies." She started, but then recognized the women. "Wait, I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"No, I don't believe so. Hello, I'm Madeline Fenton." She held out her hand for the women to shake. Pamela felt her heart stop. She didn't know why she suddenly felt like someone punched her.

Pam looked distastefully at the women. "Oh, _you're_ Maddie?" Vlad's wife looked over the women. She had short red hair, thin body, amethyst eyes; nothing particularly special. _'Why does Vlad like her? Why_ **did** _Vlad like her?'_ She mentally corrected. Vlad didn't anymore. Maddie was a thing of the past. So why did she feel like this?

She ignored the handshake and held on to her daughter. Her voice was cold. "Don't take whatever my daughter said seriously. Goodbye."

Pamela dragged her protesting daughter away. Maddie didn't know which emotion to take. Excitment for whatever the girl had said that could potentially be accurate or be insulted at the women's harsh departure.

 _'Who was she?'_

* * *

Ten minute of driving still produced a roudy arguement. "It wasn't a big deal! She doesn't believe me! Adults never do." A ghost opened the door to the car suprised as a frustrated Sammy grudgingly stepped out.

The two females walked to the mansion. Ruzo opened the door for them as he bowed to the older women. Instead of a greeting, Pamela thrust her bag angrily at the butler. She turned around at her daughter. "Not for all adults! Do you know who that was, Samantha?"

Sammy rolled her eyes and threw her backpack to Ruzo, who felt very attacked right then despite the fact that he wasn't in the conversation. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Sammy looked up at her mom. "That women was a ghost hunter! Whatever you said, she's looking into it right now!"

The eight year old was shocked. "I-I didn't know!"

Pamela started heading to the stairs before lashing out again. "How many times have I told you not to mention _any_ of this? Don't say your real name, don't use your powers, and don't talk about ghosts!"

Samantha knew her mother often got mad, but never like this. It was more than just anger, Sammy thought. There was something else... Something else had aggravated her.

"What happened? You girls sound louder than Widget's griffin." Vlad joked, oblivious to whatever occurred. He stepped down the bottom of the stairs and walked towards his family. He immediately regretted everything once he saw the angry expression on his wife's face.

"Samantha was talking about ghosts to a ghost hunter." Was all Pamela said, not daring to reveal any more information.

"It wasn't a big deal, dad. She probably didn't remember half of what I said." Sammy explained as Vlad looked at her disapprovingly

Pamela exhaled sharply as she started walking up the stairs. "Who were you talking to?" Vlad asked innocently.

Pamela's hand froze on the railing. _'Don't say it.'_ She listened in suspense, as if dreading the next word coming from her daughter's mouth.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "My friend's mom: Mrs. Fenton."

Vlad's eyes widened. "Fenton?! What was her first name?" He asked with more interest than he meant to.

"Why do you care Vlad!" They both flinched as Pamela screamed at the man. She whirled around, tears threatening to appear. "Yes! It was Maddie, okay! Why do you need to know?! She doesn't matter!" She ran up stairs quickly before he could respond.

Vlad watched her leave in deep remorse. He was over Madeline already. Why couldn't she see that? "Damn it!" He muttered as he ran up the stairs to chase after her.

Now the grand hall was empty except for a lonely girl who had no clue what just happened. What was wrong with Danny's mom? If she was a ghost hunter, did she hunt a friend that mattered to her parents? It was all Sammy could think of.

Then the date struck her: it was her parent's anniversary .

"Go away, Vlad!" Pamela yelled as she slammed one of the two doors leading into their bedroom. He felt a twinge of annoyance of having the door slammed in his face, but felt even more awful about what happened.

 _'Wait, what_ did _happen? All I did was ask about an old friend in college! Why did she get upset? I have no affection for Maddie therefore any agitation was on Pam's part.'_ Vlad tried to convince himself with crossed arms. He kept that mindset for a few more second before dropping his hands at his side. Pamela was still suspicious about his old crush and he _had_ acted overly interested when Sammy brought up Maddie. _'Well I_ don't _love her. I was just curious.'_

Vlad knocked on the door. "Pamela, what did I do?!"

"You know! Why did you get so interesting when Sammy brought her up!" Her voice sounded muffled.

"I was simply curious! I had the _faintest_ interest and I found it an awing coincidence that Sammy happened to run into her!"

"Why do you even _have_ an interest!? You told me about her! She promised you her heart but ripped it out the _second_ Jack showed interest!" She accused. "How are you still fond of her?!"

Her words hit home somewhere inside his heart, but he ignored it. "I'm not! I'm not." He rested his head on the door and tugged at the door handle. "Could you let me in?" He asked softly.

"You know I still get sensitive around this subject!"

Vlad wouldn't dare phase in using his powers. That would not only irritate her but break his word about not abusing her privacy.

"I can't understand why? I do NOT like her at all. She isn't even a recurring thought in my mind. It's been thirteen years for heaven's sake! How many times do I have to prove my loyalty to you?" The half ghost leaned against the door, not knowing how to calm her. True, he was obsessed with Maddie when they first met, but it's been years.

"Hey Vlad, I have that package you ordered-" Widget stopped when he noticed his employer trying to enter his own bedroom.

"Not now, Widget!" Vlad yelled, still facing the door.

Widget didn't know what this was, but he felt a little amused. The techy placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder. "Looks like you're sleeping on the couch."

Vlad glared at him with dangerously red eyes and a low voice. "Get _out_!

Widget felt a shiver of fear as he stumbled back. "S-sorry master- I-I mean..V-Vlad"

The twenty year old floated down the hallway quickly as Vlad went back to pleading. "I'm sorry if I implied anything else."

Vlad's hand held on to the other handle and was surprised when it turned. He didn't try the other door and had no idea it hadn't been locked.

He cautiously opened the door as the light slowly crept into the dark room. Pamela was sitting on a couch facing the other side. The master bedroom was huge and actually a series of multiple areas.

Pamela's responds ceased, meaning something that Vlad had said struck her. _'Maybe she realized her outburst was meaningless because I do_ not _like Maddie."_ The half ghost approached her from behind. "Pam...?"

He gripped on the the couch and leaned forward to look at her. She turned her head the other way to ignore him. The half ghost had a gift to read people, especially those he knew. And he knew that her anger had died down and all she wanted was an apology.

"You can't seriously think I still love her." Vlad guided her head with his hand to look at him.

"I fell in love with you the moment we met, but the feeling wasn't mutual until three years later when you proposed. I had to listen to you going on about a women I didn't even know for that long." She crossed her arms. "I just don't like when you talk about her."

"Well I was a fool for three years." He assured her as he held a hand to the side of her face. "Today is our anniversary. That means I love _you_ and I have for nine years -and not anyone else."

Pamela lost all the frustration in her expression and let her crossed arms drop. "Okay," she looked up at him. "I overreacted."

Vlad tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her.

Clockwork watched the scene closely through his viewing portals. Nodding approvingly he thought to himself. _'Everything is going well.'_

"Hello, Clockwork, how's your little _hero_ doing?" A young carefree voice called.

The master of time didn't bother turning around to face his visitor. "As of now love is conquering obsession." He frowned. "I only hope he can maintain it."

"Wouldn't want a second mistake now would you?" The girl smirked behind him.

Clockwork turned around to see a teenage ghost with long flowing white hair. She had no pupils so it looked like her white eyes were completely blank. She had on an _extremely_ short and revealing black dress with a laced corset, but any immodesty was covered by a long black cloak she wore. The girl also had a long staff with a sharp blade at the end.

"What are you doing here, Najla?" The time master said as he morphed from an old man to a middle aged adult.

She floated next to him and started playing with his staff. "The council told me to check up on you. They want to know if the girl received the little dream they sent."

Clockwork frowned. "Yes, but I'm not sure if symbolic dreams will be enough."

Najla sighed and let go of his staff. She may have looked like a teenager but she was thousands of years older than that. "Look the Observants will do _anything_ to watch you fail. They want it their way with their segregation crap. If you don't pull this one off, I don't think the council would grant you another chance."

The master of time rolled his eyes as he turned into a child. "You don't think I already know this? I'm doing everything I can to prevent the half ghost from turning."

She sat down on table nearby. "I'm just warning you. If you don't succeed, you know I'm going to have to do _my_ job."

Najla was another guardian like him, in charge of a specific task. Clockwork raised an eyebrow, morphing back into an adult. "You owe me too many favors to do that."

Najla smiled at him. "I know. You always have my gratitude but...some things are just inevitable."

The girl looked at him eyes that were blank yet full of emotion. "I just hope this isn't one of those things."

Clockwork relaxed as he glanced through some of the images to come. "The future looks bright as of now. However, we have to reached the crossroads as of yet. The deciding event that will write Plasmius' future is coming soon. We can only hope he is strong enough to resist it."

The white-haired female looked at the image Clockwork had paused on. A red-haired lady beside an eight year old boy, looking dazed at something that just occurred. "Humans have such trivial weaknesses."

Clockwork smiled at her. "You're no better, my dear."

Najla just laughed amusedly in response. "I suppose not."

The master of time continued viewing the images for a few more minutes until Najla stood up in a way that indicated she was ready to leave. "Bye, Clockwork. I can come by later."

As she headed towards the exit she paused and turned around. "Oh and, if he does fail, make sure he doesn't try to destroy the world like the last time. I had my work cut out for me with all the deaths." She flashed him a smile and left.

Clockwork smirked. A visit from the Grimm Reaper always brightened his spirits.

* * *

A wispy black knife flew through the air and stabbed a dart board directly at the target. The weapon left a mark and then faded into smoky wisps. Crypt narrowed his eyes in concentration and he materialized another knife. He threw it again in perfect aim.

"Oh I hate him with a burning passion!" Crypt exclaimed as he hurled another shadowy weapon at the dartboard.

A few other ghosts were in the room with him. One of the younger ones who had barely been promoted in rank asked, "Why?"

The dark ghost sighed. "Many things for many reasons. But I think the most detestable characteristic is his love of humans." He finished, angrily throwing another shadow knife.

"He...likes humans?" The young ghost was surprised. He thought all ghosts hated humans. Maybe it was just that he was raised his entire life in Crypt's faction. They're group was more racist than others.

"Yes, that coward has territorial claims all over the human world for some reason. It's as if he's protecting them." Crypt stood up and grabbed a glass from a mini-bar. Pouring himself a drink, he explained, "Which he is. Once, Narium held a few humans hostage and Vlad started a war with him."

As his superior was drinking, the newer ghost, named Atticus, was growing more curious. Being a child in any faction didn't allow you to hear the more secretive back stories only basic stories. All you knew was to react to a person the same way your leader reacted; whether it was hatred or friendship. "Did he grow up in the human world?"

 _"_ I don't know. No one knows where he freaking came from. But he's much too powerful to have grown up with humans or to be a spirit. But he's raising generations of ghosts who will tolerate human existence."

Atticus shivered at the thought. "But they're disgusting creatures that don't even have powers! How can anyone like them?" The nineteen year old asked. "If possible we should exterminate all of them!"

Crypt finished his drink and walked over to the boy. He put a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "I like you. You have the true mind of a visionary. Unfortunately genocide is almost impossible at a population of that rate. Of course, I don't mind settling with getting rid of Plasmius first." Crypt sat down on a chair that was slightly bigger than the rest.

"Let me ask you a question; how far would you go for revenge?" He asked in a cryptic voice.

"Until everyone associated with the one who wronged me is killed." He answered soberly.

"Good answer. The correct answer, actually." Crypt laughed. "Those brutes dressed themself in white yet they're stained with blood. A portal opened to the human world twenty years ago and they just marched in and slaughtered us. Hundreds of ghosts from this faction were gone, including my father. I had to take his place as leader when I was just a child."

Atticus felt saddened. He had heard of the story, every one in their faction had family that had been lost to that attack. "Those humans all band together under one government. So, it's just all one big faction. I'm going to punish them all...and anyone protecting them. That includes Plasmius."

He unstrapped his right glove, revealing a skeletal hand."I can't just attack him. I need an excuse to slaughter one of his _human_ territories. But the minute I have one, I can assure you that I will have no mercy."

* * *

 _She didn't have a car so she had to walk home thanks to her limited income. Her parents weren't rich but she got a full scholarship to her university. Too bad it didn't come with a car._

 _Pamela crossed her arms and moved carefully in the night. The city light slowly started fading from vibrant to less frequent. Her apartment was in the more secluded areas of the city. The streets soon became deserted as well._

 _Hoping to catch a shortcut, she tuned into an alley. The street lamps no longer provided any light. Despite the fact she would be saving ten minutes in a walk, she regretted taking the shortcut._

 _A trashcan fell a few feet behind her. She gasped and turned around swiftly just in time to see a shadow dart across the alleyway. "Stupid cat." She said aloud, convincing herself that was what the noise was. Another shadow darted across the alleyway, but this time allowing Pamela to get a closer look._

 _"Not a cat..." She breathed. With trembling legs she kept her back to the other side and walked backwards. Fear overtook her senses._

 _"Maybe it was a dog...just a dog...just a dog...just a-" Pamela gasped as a body suddenly stopped her retreat. The girl closed her eyes and breathed hard. Slowly she turned around and came face to face with an abnormal creature._

 _Pamela's eyes widened as she stepped back. "What are you?!"_

 _The red ghost tilted his head and took a step forward towards her. She was paralyzed with fear when he lifted his hand and grabbed her hair. "Hmmm. This looks like a good one. Gremlin?"_

 _Another green ghost appeared from behind and seized her arms. "Yes. Our master needs all the human blood he can get."_

 _Pamela jerked violently in their grasp. "Help!" She screamed before the red one clamped a hand over her mouth. Muffled screamed tired to reach the ears of civilians but no to avail._

 _Unexpectedly, her salvation came in the form of a red blast as it hurled into the green ghost. "What the-" another quickly took the red one as well before anyone could comprehend what was going on._

 _Pamela ran to the side of the alley as another blue ghost swooped down and rammed into the the one called Gremlin._

 _The girl watched in horrid fascination as the two ghost resumed fighting stance against the blue one. "What faction are you from!"_

 _The blue ghost narrowed his eyes in confusion and anger. "I still don't even know what the hell that means!" And started attacking. "Just leave her alone!"_

 _As the two sides plummeted each other, Pamela still couldn't move. She was draped against the wall hoping they would take the fight somewhere else._

 _The blue ghost was thrown to the wall as ecto rays were fired to him. He gasped and held a hand in front of him to form a red ector shield and, using the other one, he blasted plasma disks to the enemy._

 _He focused on the red ghost and pinned him to the ground. Once on top of him, started punching him mercilessly. A red ecto ball formed in his hand and he reeled his arm backward to attack._

 _But before he could release it the smaller green ghost jumped unto his arm and threw him to the floor. The blue ghost screamed as green liquid fell the from other ghost's mouth, burning into his skin. "AHH!"_

 _The red one smirked and stood as he began to kick the blue one._

 _Pamela clenched her fists. She couldn't just let them kill the one who saved her. She inched towards a trash can and breathed heavily. Clutching on the top she threw it as hard as she could towards the red one. It slammed into his head causing both attackers to cease._

 _Thinking their victim was down, they advanced towards the girl. The blue one looked up with red eyes at the terrified human. Grunting, he managed to form a significantly large ball of red energy. Soon it started sparkling with electricity, signifying it was lethal. He held his breath and released back the energy, stunning both ghosts._

 _Pamela gasped as they both were hit and their bodies were illuminated with red energy for half a minute as the other ghost kept his attack constant. Then they abruptly fainted. The blue one clenched his side where the acid had burned and limped to the girl. She stared fearfully at him, wondering what he was going to do._

 _Before anything else, the red-eyed ghost fainted as well. Two rings of black light formed at his waist and engulfed over the ghost. And the last blurry image he saw was a concerned girl reaching out to help him._

 _The white haired human woke up in a bed, laying down with bandages covering his wounds. He groaned and tried to sit up, but a horrible pain in his stomach prevented him. "Ughh." He moaned, throwing back the covers to reveal that he was shirtless and three layers of gauze were wrapped around his abdomen._

 _"It's better if you don't move." A girl's voice cautioned him._

 _He turned towards the doorway to see an orange-haired girl holding more bandages. Understanding she had been taking care of him, he relaxed and settled back down on the bed. She sat on a chair next to him and helped him sit up. He clutched his head. "Where I am?"_

 _"In my apartment. You um...saved my life so I figured I owed you this much." She explained as she started unwrapping the soaked bandages._

 _The white haired man looked down at his body to realize he was in human form. "Oh no! Did you-"_

 _"Yes. I-I saw your_ other _...form." She answered for him. "What-what are you exactly?"_

 _The man looked in amazement at the girl. Everyone had always ran away when they saw a ghost and surely would not help him if they ever found out his secret. Deciding that if she planned to hurt him she would have already called the cops, he told her. "Hybrid. Half human and, unfortunately, half ghost." He muttered as she handed him a drink_

 _She stared in awe as he gulped down a cup of water. "That's...so astonishing." He raised an eyebrow as she continued tending to his wounds._

 _"Yes well, 'astonishing' isn't the word I would use to describe this curse." He hissed as she accidentally touched an open wound._

 _"Sorry." Pamela cringed as she cleaned away some blood on his chest. "Well it is interesting to a biology major."_

 _He stared at her with interest. "How old are you?"_

 _"Eighteen, I'm a junior at the university." She said, still cleaning the blood._

 _"Eighteen and a junior in college. Something doesn't add up here." He said trying to start a conversation to distract him from the pain._

 _"I skipped a few grades, the university really wanted me to work on some genetics project they were conducting." She explained trying her best to clean his wounds._

 _"What's your name?" He asked, gripping onto her arm as she poured alcohol over a deep cut. He had never been damaged this badly but those ghosts had been level eights. He could sense it. If he had taken them down with that attack, it meant he was getting stronger._

 _"Pamela. Yours?"_

 _"Vlad." He moaned in pain as she started stitching a wound. "I'm twenty one and_ not _in college." He added humorously._

 _She laughed at the way he said that last sentence. "What's a faction?" She curiously asked._

 _"I don't understand it that well. Skulker didn't thoroughly explain it." He said to himself. "Oh, he's a ghost that helps me from time to time."_

 _Pamela hesitantly asked her next question with concealed excitement. "How did you become half ghost, if you don't mind my asking?"_

 _He gritted his teeth as she finished the stitching. "It's a long story, but I'll don't mind retelling if you give me a place to stay for the weekend." He proposed somewhat excited to finally share his secret with another human. She seemed trustworthy enough._

 _Pamela smiled in anticipation. "Yeah, sure! I don't advise you moving around too much for a few days any way."_

 _She glanced over him to make sure her work was done properly when she began to blush. Vlad noticed the silence and opened his eyes to see the problem. He tilted his head as she stared at him in discomfort._

 _"What?" He raised an eyebrow._

 _"Umm... Blood is soaking through your pants. Could you... take them off?" She blushed again._

 _Vlad smirked. "My, my, you're so direct." He teased her._

 _Her face flushed as he laughed despite his pain. "I'm just joking." The half ghost allowed his legs to turn intangible and his pants phased through._

 _Pamela breathed. "Wow. That's amazing." She blushed again as Vlad smirked at her. "The powers I mean!"_

 _And so their friendship was born. The half ghost spent the weekend telling her his life and everything about ghosts. He was an inventor, she was a scientist; they understood each other. And when it came time for Vlad to leave that weekend, Pamela had already fallen in love. So she allowed him to return, and they helped one another. And, eventually she left with him._

Vlad smiled at the memory of their meeting. He straightened the collar on his shirt and examined himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair. The half ghost made a mental note to get a hair cut.

An eight year old girl sat on her father's bed watching him get ready. "Dad...what happened earlier?"

Vlad hesitated and turned around to talk to his daughter. The man walked up to his daughter and kneeled down in front of her. "Nothing, sweetheart. We're fine now. Your mother and I had an argument."

Sammy looked at him in the eyes. "Who was that women?"

The half ghost reluctantly answered. "No one. She's a ghost hunter who your mother doesn't approve of. The Fenton's cooperate with groups like the Guys in White. They're dangerous, Sammy." He looked out the window behind Sammy.

Samantha raised both eyebrows. She smiled sadly. "Dad, I know you're lying."

He straightened up and looked back at her in shock. He noticed a light in her purple eyes fading. "Don't use your powers with me." He warned sternly.

The girl lowered her gaze as he stood up. Vlad walked back to the mirror and gave himself one last check. "Okay, Sammy, we're leaving you and Luz at Skulker's island while we're on our date."

Her mood brightened. "Really?!"

Vlad nodded with a smile. "Skulker should be here by now. Come one, I'm already as late as it is. You're mother is going to kill me." He ushered her out in a hurry meet up with his wife.

A few minute later, both of them hurried down the stairs. "Beat you, dad!" Sammy yelled as she slid down the railing.

Vlad scoffed as he barely stepped into the grand hall. "I _let_ you win, my dear." He teased as Sammy stuck out her tongue.

"And here as thought it was the girls that were supposed to take longer getting ready. I've been waiting for half an hour." Pamela smirked.

Vlad laughed and faced his wife, but the minute he did he was taken over by a brief sense of awe. She hardly dressed up in make-up or dresse and she was particularly beautiful tonight. He smiled as he straightened himself up. His wife walked over to kiss him.

"Very funny. Where's Skulker?" He asked looking around.

His answer came in the form of a frustrated scream. The hunter ran in with a griffin at his back, trying to play with him. "Go away, Useless!"

Widget quickly chased after the duo. "Don't call him that. It'll lower his self-esteem!"

Skulker's eyes widened in relief as he saw his friend. "Plasmius! Thank goodness! Let's go so I can get this wretched beast away from me."

The computer ghost held on to Hacker's collar as Sammy and Luz went to go pet the animal. "You know you like him Skulker! You're in denial!"

Skulker rolled his eyes as Vlad started heading out the door. "I'll be by your place at midnight. Widget?" He called, as the butler opened the door.

"Yeah?" He answered timidly, not looking up from the griffin. He was still intimidated from his earlier encounter.

"How is the gem project progressing?" Widget sighed in relief, knowing Vlad wasn't mad at him.

"Almost done, boss! His head appeared from the side of the griffin. "By Friday, promise!" The techy ghost flashed him a smile and bid him farewell. "Don't worry about it! You kids have fun! Use _protection_!"

Pamela glared at him unamused as they left through the door. Sammy and Luz frowned in confusion. "Whats-"

"-okay! Gotta go. You kids have fun too! Don't let Skulker skin you on his island." Widget patted their heads and flew quickly out of the room with Hacker running after him.

Skulker sighed as he looked at the two kids in front of him. The last time he babysitted, someone had broken a wrist. "Come on, kids, just because Vlad is gone doesn't mean you can take a break. I'm training you on my island."

* * *

"Skulker? I know I'm quarter ghost, but I still think human protective child services still would lock you up for this." Sammy commented.

Apparently training from Skulker meant blinding folding Luz and Sammy and having them stand back to back with a single weapon. They stood in the forest somewhere hidden on Skulker's island surrounded by trees.

"Yeah, well, let them try." Skulker shrugged off her statement and adjusted a control panel on his arm.

Luz reached for the blindfold and lifted the flap. "Skulker, this is starting to itch- _Ow_!

"No peeking!" Skulker had slapped Luz' hand away. "Today we focus on trust and instinct."

A mechanical whirling sound caught their attention as Skulker grinned. "Sammy, you're wearing the blindfold to only rely on your mental navigation abilities. Luz, your job is to rely on Sammy's judgment. Fight together and survive this obstacle course. To win, you must deactivate the control panel that is located on any of the many trees in this area. Caution: almost everything will be targeting you so fight hard,"

"Nothing new, we get it," Sammy rolled her eyes under the blindfold. "But is _this_ really necessary." She asked as Luz and he lifted their wrists in irritation. On their wrists were bulky metal brackets.

"Those are shocking bracelets, if you two get out of a ten meter radius it shocks Luz." Skulker warned.

The light ghost exclaimed in distress. "Why me!?"

"Because your father won't decapitate me if I hurt _you_." Skulker stated as a matter-of-factly before pressing a button on his arm. "Now, begin!"

They gasped and immidiately held their fists up in a fighting stance. "Luz, I have the shield! you shoot, I cover. Three orbs to your left."

He slashed a lighting bolt across the orbs and illuminated his hands. "What else?!"

"Follow me, we need to reach that control pannel!" They took off as Sammy told him where to aim every now and then and deflected certain attacks.

"Where's the control pannel?" He asked as they jumped over a fallen tree.

"The origin of attack from the orbs are focused around a certain area. The weapons are coming from the building."

"How do we ditch the orbs?" Sammy blocked an attack with her shield before answering Luz's question. The girl used her other power. "Hmm...the orbs can see us by our heat."

"Oh, a thermal reader." Luz frowned. "Wait, I have _light_ powers! Ugh, okay, options?"

She scanned her mind. "Oh! The orbs will be useless if we _blind_ it with light, because light is what it's supposed to look for."

"So...?" He said as Sammy yelled, "You're three o'clock" causing the boy to blast another orb.

"Create a decoy light here. The orbs will fly over here rather than follow us." He nodded as he held out his hand. From his fingers, little streams of light flowed out and formed a small trail leading to the sky. Once he stepped back, he snapped causing the stream of light to transform into a giant beacon. Immidately, all the orbs rushed to the light, leaving the children alone.

"That takes care of the orbs." They kept running for a few second until Sammy stopped suddenly, pulling Luz back.

"What is it?" He asked, unsure where to look with the blindfold on.

"Trip wire. Everything from here is booby trapped. We have to be careful." Luz shuddered. He didn't like the dark and he wanted the blindfold off. Now.

They stepped over a camoflauged green string and continued. "Be right behind me." She warned.

He nodded and stepped carefully through the leaves. Sammy used her powers to look ahead in the clearing and searched the trees. "I see it. The control pannel is in a giant tree...50 meters.

She walked forward consequently hearing a beep. Luz stiffened. "Motion detectors."

Red rockets appeared from the ground and took aim. Sammy gasped. "Run!" They sprinted off into the clearing.

"Does Skulker often try to kill the people he babysits?!" Luz yelled as they ran.

"Trust me, he's letting us off easy." Sammy grunted. They dodged many rockets but still were being pursued. She flashed into her mind to calculate her surroundings. She saw the rockets covering a certain amount of space, scanned the area ahead and realized they were going the wrong way from the control pannel.

"Luz! I have a plan. There is a dead-end ahead leading into a rock. Just run into it."

The light ghost looked suprised. "What?!"

"Trust me." She said, convincing Luz. He nodded although they were about to run into a wall. Luz felt the presence of the rock and cringed. But to his suprise, as soon as they reached it, they fell underground, causing the rockets to blast into the rock wall.

"Good thing Skulker has these holes covered with leaves to trap animals. They are all over the island." Sammy sighed in relief. "Can you us fly out?"

He pulled her into a hug and ascended vertically while Sammy covered them with a shield. If they weren't two years apart, Luz didn't think he could have carried her wieght. Strength wasn't his...well... _strong_ point.

"How do we get rid of the motion detectors?" Sammy wondered out loud.

"I have an idea." Luz stated rashly before sending a powerful blast of electricity bolts surging through the trees. The entire pathway lit up with the rapid motion and launched rockets towards the light bolt.

"Good job!" Sammy smiled as they started to run. She swatted away the occasional dart aimed towards them with the shield. "The control pannel is locked in a safe that will take me awhile to open. Cover me when we get there."

After a few more meters the girl stopped them at an abnormally large tree. She had Luz electrify the tree to peel away the bark in front of the safe. "Weapons are about to appear. Try to do that trick where you split the lightning into four different bolts."

"But I never mastered it!" Luz cried as four small pillars burst from the ground. The very top of them started to glow indicating they were about to get shot.

"Make an ecto shield!" She yelled as she started fumbling with the safe. Lock picking had always been fairly easy for her but not in the heat of a fight. "They are at your nine, eleven, one and three o'clock."

Shots fired barely missed them as a yellow ecto shield appeared in front of them. The light ghost shot a bolt towards the pillar but it did no damage. "Sammy?"

She scanned the pillars as a mental image zoomed into the weapons. She did an entire three-sixty on the machinery until diagnosing the results. "It absorbs energy and shoots it out. You have to physically attack it!"

The eight year old turned around. "Idea." She hurled her shield towards the first pillar damaging where it fired from. Sammy led them to the last pillar and, as expected, the heads of the metal pillars followed their movements. Luz took out the one they were hiding behind and produced an ecto shield.

Since the pillars were roughly the same size and were positioned in a straight line the third pillar's fire took out the second one. All that remained was the third one. "Luz! Ten paces in front of you. Take it out! Attract attention. It can't split its focus so I'm running to the control pannel."

"What about the bracelets?!" He asked nervously.

"It's within range. You won't get shocked." She assured him and took off.

Sammy arrived at the safe and tried to focus soley on the lock but found it difficult. _'Amino was right.'_ She remembered that day when he told her that Sammy's issue was focusing on one thing. She cleared her mind just as her teacher had instructed her.

Meanwhile, Luz had kept the ecto-field steady as he approached the third pillar. He constantly shot at it to shift the pillar's attention from Sammy to himself. Unfortunetely, since he was blinded, his only knowledge of the surroundings was that the metal contraption was ten paces away. He could get closer but his shield might not hold at point blank, especially since he had been feeding the contraption with energy from his attacks. And he couldn't stray off the path either or he wouldn't know where he was. His only hope was to hold it off as Sammy disabled the weapons.

The girl smiled contently as the safe door flew open. But the satisfaction quickly ended once she mentally scanned the contents of the panel. "Luz! We need to switch places! You need to disable the panel!" She called to him.

Luz faced the direction of her voice. "Who am I? _Widget_?! I don't know how to disable a computer!"

" _No_ , but you can _fry_ it!" She responded with a bit of annoyance.

" _Oh_!" He mentally slapped himself once he realized her intent. "Lead me back!"

"It's better if I do _this_!" She ran across the field rapidly to hide behind Luz' shield. "Continue moving diagonally until you reach the tree."

"What about you?" He asked before leaving. She used a sharp point in the shock bracket to carve a metal sheet out of the pillar they were taking refuge. It resembled a shield.

"I'll take out the third one." In her mind, she scanned thirty different scenereios in a fraction of a second in real time. Only the most probable options, of course, and then she selected the one that proved most successful.

Knowing the plan of action to take, she quickly split the piece of metal in half and threw one away from Luz. The motion detector on the pillar followed it to shoot at the flying metal. Meanwhile, Sammy sprinted for it with the other piece of metal as shield. By the time the pillar faced her, the girl slashed the top with her shield obliterating the weapon.

At that moment, Luz had arrived at the panel and fried the circuits thus shutting down the entire killer course.

"Ha- _ha._ " Sammy yelled in victory as they both ripped off their blindfolds.

Luz breathed in relief as the light reached his eyes. His reunion was cut short when Sammy jumped on him in an embrace "First mission together was a success."

"I'll say. You two pups work well together. You'd make a good team" Skulker complimented them seriously. "Well done."

"Thank you Skulker." Luz and Sammy smiled at each other.

"Now let's head back to my home for dinner." He motioned them to follow. Luz and Skulker took the lead while Sammy ran back quickly to quickly pick up the shield she had thrown. The light ghost noticed her disappearance and turned around.

His eyes widened in horror as he called out to warn her. "Sammy! Wait! Don't-" the next second had him doubling over in pain as he felt an uncomfortable shock swell through his body.

Sammy frowned and ran back within the range of the shock brackets to stop his pain. Skulker looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops. Maybe I should turn that off."

From his position on the ground he looked up at the hunter to shoot him a hateful glance. "Yeah _maybe._ " Luz sputtered sarcastically.

A few minute later they arrive at Skulker's house at the front of the island. It was a one story establishment and infinitely smaller compared to Vlad's mansion. Luz was bursting with excitment at finally being able to visit the hunter's house. He hadn't been off Plasmius' territory since his mother died. Inside was the typical decor once would expect from a hunter. Animal skinned decorated the furniture and walls. Plaques with animal heads were hung up for display.

A door led from the living room to the kitchen/dinning room. Perhaps the only normal looking rooms in the house. Skulker had said he also possessed a weapons room, a bedroom, a library, a storage, guest rooms, and a torture room, used as a prison to hold other ghosts. Luz admired the hunted animals on the wall. "Skulker, do you think you could take me hunting one day?" He asked hopefully.

He nodded from the kitchen as he set the table. "Sure, next time I can show you the fine, gentle, art that is hunting. But let me warn you, it's not for the faint of heart."

"Poor animals." Sammy said with a sigh.

Luz rolled his eyes as he sat down at the dinner table. "You're just saying that because you're a girl."

Sammy kicked him under the table. "Hey! It's true. All the other girls at school don't like hunting, but fighting is okay. They just don't like hurting animals." Luz defended. He had started attending the school at Vlad's faction a week ago.

She crossed her arms. "I can handle it! I was just feeling sorry for them, but I still eat meat."

Skulker set the food down in front of them as the three of them began to eat. The girl stood up saying she needed to use the restroom.

The hunter looked at Luz as soon as she left. "If Pamela was here, she'd slap me for being so sexist, but you're right. Sammy's never been on a hunt with me and won't be until she's at least six years older. Have you ever seen a skinned animal? It's not a beautiful sight."

Suddenly, the adult ghost lifted his head in sudden realization. His eyes widened. "Oh no! I just remembered I had the house rearranged. The place where the restroom used to be is the-"

They heard a scream sound throughout the house as Skulker cringed. "-skinning room."

Both males ran to the hallway and saw the girl staring into a lab. On the tables were dead animals, half of the pelts had been ripped off. Blood soaked the bodies and some of the animal's intestines were lying around. In fact, Sammy realized the meat she had just eaten was cut directly from these animals.

She gagged and put her hand over her mouth. "I-I just... _ate_...that!"

She pushed past both guys and ran into the real restroom. Skulker knocked on the door. "Samantha, are you okay?"

"No! Go away!" Sammy shuddered at the images of the animals and realized Skulker was the one that hunted and _skinned_ them.

"Sammy! It's the natural order of life. They're just animals! Ghost animals! You eat meat! I'm the one that provides it! It's not like you're going to stop eating. Come out."

"No! I'm never eating meat again!"

Skulker's looked at Luz in disbelief. "Vlad is going to kill me."

Luz watched the hunter walk away to close off the skinning room. The light ghost sighed. "Hunting really _isn't_ for the faint of heart."

The next few hours mainly consisted of Luz trying to coax Sammy out of the bathroom and comforting her. By the time Skulker heard a knock on his front door, he knew he was in for it.

The hunter opened the door suspensfully, leaving only a crack. "Oh, hello Plasmius. Are you finished with your date so _soon_?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's one in the morning."

"In that case, it's too _late_." Skulker said closing the door. "How about they spend the night and you come by in the morning."

Vlad and Pamela were taken aback as the door slammed in their faces. Pamela narrowed her eyes and banged on the door. "Skulker! What's going on?! Open the door!"

The half ghost kicked the door open and pushed his way past the hunter. "Skulker, what did you do with the kids?"

Luz walked into the living room and sighed in relief when he saw Plasmius. "You're here! Sammy won't come out of the bathroom because she saw the animals being skinned and now she wants to be a vegeterian and-"

"What?!" Vlad glared at Skulker. "You let her see the decorticating process!"

"She stumbled into the room." He gave an excuse as the girl's parents ran in the direction of the restroom.

Skulker sighed heavily, resting his head on his hand. Luz stared in disbelief at the hunter and threw his hands up in the air. "So they get mad at _this_ but blindfolding us is completely _okay_!?"

Meanwhile, Vlad had found himself waiting outside of a closed door for the second time that day. "Samantha, come out, darling, they were just animals."

"But Skulker _killed_ them and did horrible things to them." Sammy's voice sounded from inside of the bathroom. "I don't want to eat them, dad."

"Fine, Sammy, you won't have to. No one is forcing you. Just come out, dear." There was a moment of silence before the knob slowly turned. Sammy slowly walked out and the minute she saw her dad she ran into his arms. He lifted her up and looked at Skulker disapprovingly.

"Did you make Luz cry too?" Pamela asked sarcastically as Vlad took his daughter over to the living room.

"No, but he shocked me-" Luz struggled as Skulker clamped a hand over his mouth.

The group headed outside where a cruiser was waiting. It was specially designed to travel through the ghost zone. Once he made sure the kids were in, he slammed the door. Pamela and Vlad stared at him with crossed arms.

"Don't give me that! She's eight! She'll grow out of it. If you want my opinion, she needs to see gruesome scenes to grow immune." Skulker defended.

"She does, but with animals, it's different." Pamela insisted.

"Oh, but with ghosts it's _okay_?!" He argued.

"Animals are different. Sammy loves them and she doesn't want to see their intestines all over a table! She's too young to become a vegan."

"Just be more careful about your hobby around my daughter." Plasmius opened the front door to the cruiser, "But I can say one thing for certain, Sammy isn't going to partake in a life of vegetarianism. She'll be eating meat by next week."

* * *

 **Ugh! *heavy sighs* when you have an essay for school due tomorrow but you haven't updated your _clearly_ more important fanfiction in two weeks. You can ****see where my priorities lie.**

 **anyway, how Sam becomes a vegetarian -check.**

 **The real reason why Pamela and Maddie hate each other -check**

 **Cool, I feel like I'm making good progress on the back stories and such. And Suprise! Danny made a special guest star appearance! I'll throw in a few of those as the story continues. You can leave a request in the review box if you want to see anything in the story. It would be really fun to write!**

 **I added a new character, Najla, that'll become more important later. I hope you guys like her. And if you want to see how Luz looks like, I blackmailed -I MEAN uh... _asked_ my friend Ednylove to draw him. Here's the link: ghostlywails. Tumblr. com. /image/125702140209**

 **Just get rid of the spaces.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review. They brighten my day**


	7. Into The Fire

**Woah, so sorry guys. I go to this elite school that feels the need to bombard us with projects every week or so until we have no free time available. Anyway, where did we leave off? Did Luz die yet?**

 **haha just kidding. so here's where everything goes does and after this, I just need a few more chapters and we can go to her high school life! Yay! Please bear with the backstories. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Into The Fire

" _War does not determine who is right_

 _\- only who is left."_

Sammy held the heavy flower pot with both hands and carried it over to Luz. He finished clearing away some dirt on the ground and helped place the flowerpot over a small hole. He turned it intangible causing the contents inside the flower pot to fall into the hole. A red flower now stood proudly in the dirt.

"Cool! We only need one more row." She said. The duo was in the gigantic greenhouse Vlad had on his property. Ever since Luz moved in, the two had been spending a lot of time in the garden after school. Sammy's father had told her it reminded him of his mother and he used it as a form of escape. Something that connected him to his mother.

"Let me show you a trick." Luz offered as they started digging more holes for the flowers. "These two rows we're planting seeds. Don't put the seed too far into the ground or they won't get enough light. Just gently tap it into the ground." He said pushing it down into the moist earth.

Once they planted the seeds Luz produced a small glowing orb of light and left it on top of the flowers. "So they get more light." He chuckled. "I always did that when me and my mom finished planting a garden."

It was a tragic story, the one haunting Luz' past. But what was even sadder was the fact that he replaced his grief with revenge. A dangerous life choice, especially in a life so young.

Sammy smiled. "I'd say we did a good job with this section." They got up to admire their handiwork. "And the plants even have a night light, like you do." She teased.

Luz got defensive at her comment. "I don't sleep with a night light!"

Sammy crossed her arms. "Luz, leaving the lamps on is the same thing as using a night light."

"I'm a _light_ ghost! Dark and me don't mix." He stated insecurely as he tugged at his sleeve. He had torn jeans with an open button-up shirt. "That's like telling Widget not to mess with computers!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She started filling the watering can with water.

"Speaking of Widget, do you think it be possible for someone to do that?" Luz asked.

"Do what?"

"Just switch obsessions. Ever since his incident, that's where he draws his power from, right?" Luz asked.

"Well, Widget doesn't have a skill anymore so he doesn't have powers. He just really likes computers. He didn't switch anything." She scratched her head.

"I know, but would it be possible for a ghost to switch obsessions?" He wondered.

Sammy stopped. "Hmmm. I've never heard of one, but I think it might be possible."

"What?! _How_?" Luz said as he watered the flowers.

"Well, if you _really_ tried you could change what matters most so you can draw powers from it. Widget lost his other obsession but he can still fly and sort of form ecto-rays. Maybe, that's because he's trying to switch obsessions." She explained her point of view.

"No way. Impossible." He decided with a shake of his head. "Ghosts are _born_ with their skills. I can't suddenly be a plant ghost because I really wanted to."

"Hmmm...well, what about spirits."

"What about them?" He said as he spotted a weed. He frowned and tried to pull it from the ground.

"We don't know what makes them a ghost but they stay a ghost because they become obsessed with something. Could _they_ switch obsession?" She asked.

Luz scratched his head. "Probably not. All ghosts, spirit or not, are obsessive. It would still be impossible."

"Sammy! Luz!" A voice interrupted their conversation. A twelve year old girl with long red flaming hair came running in. "You father told me to call you. Widget has something he needs to show everyone."

"Thanks, Spark." Sammy said as the three of them ran off to the direction of the lab. Luz had an idea of what it was and he was already excited.

The three ran into a ballroom on the first story where a multitude of ghosts were assembled. They all faced the front stage where Widget was standing in front of a table, demonstrating something. Behind him was a screen to allow a clear image of him.

"So the watch changes your form to look _exactly_ like a human or another ghost.. Now, I know what you're thinking: 'why would I want to look like a human? They're hideous." Widget laughed as Pamela and Vlad glared at him from the side. "Pamela and Sammy excepted of course." He said with a fake-nervous voice, causing the ghosts assembled to laugh. "I'm just joking. Anyway, the watch is for missions or just running errands."

It comes with a displayed image and a false name. Only ghosts with a level 6 clearance or above has specially designed identities and thus personal watches; the rest are interchangeable. So those that get personal watches also get a false identity with a fake address and such, just in case." He said holding up the bracelet.

"There are three buttons. Press this to activate and press again to deactivate." He pointed to a green button. "And this one is an emergency distress button. It also has a radio for communication purposes. This one activates a camera. Just point the lenses to whatever you want to record and it'll transmit the recording to us."

Many people in the audience nodded in amazement allowing Widget to continue. Luz jumped in excitement. Now he could finally go into town and see the human world!

"It also has an ecto-suppressor so you're safe from idiot ghost hunters. But be careful! Don't use your powers because it can only disguise a small concentration of ecto energy. Capiche?" He got a few nods.

"Now despite all the wonderful features this watch does, it doesn't actually tell _time_ ," Widget added humorously. "We have the genius of Plasmius to thank for that because he didn't want to spend an extra 2 bucks per watch-"

"Okay! That's enough." Plasmius came in ghost form pushing Widget off the stage. "Thank you." He said with a tight smile. "Access to the Ghost Zone is, of course, unrestricted but remember to check in before stepping to human territory. Check in for you watches."

Ghosts started lining up at tables for their false identities. Only a few hundred ghosts were in the room. These were the ones usually stationed in human territories. Sammy made her way through the crowd and ran to her dad. "Dad!"

He turned around and smiled at the girl as she gave him a hug. "Hello, Sammy! How was school?"

"Great! Dad, do I get a watch?" She asked hopefully.

He furrowed his eyebrows his surprise. "Sammy, you're already human. Why do you want a watch?"

"So I can shapeshift!" Vlad shook his head. "Come on, I want a physical power!"

Her father sighed. "You're in a sense _borrowing_ the gem's power so it doesn't so much qualify as an actual _power_."

She scowled as Luz caught Plasmius' attention. "Plasmius, do I get one?"

He smiled and reached into his pocket. "I had yours personally built."

The light ghost smiled wide in anticipation as a watch was dropped his his hands. "Wow!" He said quickly strapping the bracelet on. "Can we go to town today?"

Vlad hesitated and weighed the decision in my head. "Well...I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"It'll be all right Vlad." Pamela came from behind them and joined the conversation. "I'm going into town right now anyway to meet with a friend."

"Yes!" Luz exclaimed as him and Sammy high fived. Vlad caved in. "Very well. Luz." He out a firm hand on his shoulder. "Protect my daughter."

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

Plasmius looked at his wife. " Although, please be back by have that new weapon testing I'd like you to be present for." They changed a farewell kiss.

The half ghost turned around to leave before her words struck him. "Wait. Which friend are you meeting with?"

Pamela raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter...?

"It's Jeremy Manson, isn't it?" Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"Vlad! You can't honestly be jealous!"

The half ghost rolled his eyes. "It's not that. How can you _stand_ his presence? He's so...so annoying!"

"I think I can manage." She said sarcastically. "I married you, after all."

"Oh very funny." He scoffed as they parted ways.

Luz and Sammy followed her to the car. Luz looked up at her in confusion. Who was this man 'Jeremy Manson' that angered his leader? "Who is Jeremy?"

"He's a shallow _aristocrat_." Sammy said pronouncing the word her father had taught her.

"Stop repeating what your father says!" Pamela warned. "He's a nice man and my friend. _And_ he's the only person that knows I'm married." She muttered.

Once they got to the front door Luz could hardly contain himself. He turned on the activation button on the watch. His body was momentarily encased in a blue hue. When it ceased, he gasped in surprise at himself.

His gold hair that sparkled had paled to a more blond color and his yellow skin was now normal. His pupiless eyes now had a white background with brown pupils. His ghostly glow had disappeared from his body. In short, he looked human.

"Woah!" Sammy said as she circled her friend. "You look so different!"

Pamela seemed impress. "That is quite an invention." She said as Ruzo opened the door for them. "Too bad it doesn't actually tell time."

Luz had never been outside in the human world. The back yard was covered in a stretch of the roof so peeking satellites couldn't see. The closest thing was the green house. But once they go outside, Luz' eyes widened. The sky was so blue! It was nothing like the Ghost Zone. Where the green sky just lightened during the day. This world was actually noticeably brighter. And for a light ghost, that was the best feeling in the world. "What's that!?" He said.

He pointed to a great ball of fire hanging in the sky. Sammy laughed. "That's the sun, Luz."

"Wow, I like it. What's that?" He pointed to the intimidating white masses stretched across the sky. "Are those portals?"

"They're clouds. They don't really do anything besides give us rain." Sammy explained as they headed towards the exit in _Poltergeist Heights_ , the exclusive neighborhood where the richer society lived.

Their long walk to the city park was filled with endless questions from Luz. Although Jeremy was wealthy, he preferred to live in another rich neighborhood in the city. _Poltergeist Height_ was more on the outskirts of the city. He also lived a block from the city park, so Luz and Sammy would play there as Pamela visited her friend.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them arrived at the Manson estate. A butler opened the door but Jeremy himself quickly came to greet them. "Hello Pamela! How nice of you to come by!"

He smile widely once he noticed her daughter. "Sammy, is that you? I haven't seen you in so long!"

She frowned but after receiving a nudge from her mother, Sammy replied. "Nice to see you too." She muttered.

The man's smile faltered when he saw the ten year old. "Who's this? You didn't have another secret kid, did you?"

"No he's -he's the son of one of Vlad's friends." She said before mentally laughing at the irony of the lie. That was Crypt's son.

"What's your name?" Jermey said enthusiastically. Luz furrowed his eyebrows and hid behind Pamela. This man was technically the second human he had ever meet. "Luz."

Jeremy frowned and raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Pamela. " _Luz_?"

"He's Russian." She lied with a nervous smile.

"Oh." Jeremy shrugged it off as Sammy tugged at her mom's sleeve. "Can me and Luz go to the park now?"

"Of course, Sammy. Be careful when you cross the street." They nodded and headed for the front door. Pamela quickly grabbed Luz' hand and whispered in his ear. " _No powers_."

He gave a nod as him and the girl left for park. Once the two were outside, Luz exhaled. " _Phew_. I thought we'd never get out of there."

"You didn't like him, either?" She agreed with her friend. "He seems... fake."

"He knows about Plasmius? I thought no one in the human world knew that Vlad and your mom are married." Luz inquired.

"Mr. Manson doesn't know about ghosts but he's my mom's best friend. He knows that they're married and about me. Me and my mom use his last name." She explained.

His unpleasant meeting with Jeremy was quickly erased when they arrived at the park. It was a wide area of land with trees and hills. A giant playground was stationed right in the middle. Children and teenagers were everywhere which overwhelmed Luz. He had never seen so many humans. "Sammy?"

"It's all right. Just stay with me. Everyone here is harmless." She assured him. "Seriously. Human don't teach their kids how to fight."

Luz' eyes widened. "How do they defend themselves then!?"

"It's not like the Ghost Zone. You don't need protection. We have police." Luz tilted his head. "I'll explain later."

Luz gasped as he stared at another contraption. "What's that?!"

Sammy laughed. "Swings. Come on!" She said as she grabbed Luz and dragged him to the swings. "It'll be fun!"

* * *

"I assure you, Mr. Masters, the electric company is in prime condition and almost covers the entire region. The headquarters for _Bright Idea_ is conveniently stationed right here in Amity Park." An agent informed the millionaire. "It generates millions in revenue annually."

"Then why, may I ask, is the CEO interested in selling fifty percent to me." Vlad inquired. Although the buying of this company was in the best interest of his plans, the man wasn't an idiot. If he was about to spend a large sum of money, he wanted to be sure his investments made profits.

Territory may have been what was valued in the Ghost Zone, but money what was made the humans go round.

"He's seeking a partner to assist him in running his business. He recently inherited _Bright Idea._ The electric company isn't his only priority and he isn't sure he has the experience to run the establishment."

"Hmm..." Vlad thought. If worse came to worse he could simply overshadow the new CEO. However, he was trying not to do that anymore. No matter how important the company was to him, he wanted it to be legally gained. Not _always_ through overshadowing people. "I am going to sign the contract today, but I'm also going to have my private contractor inspect the facility today. Just a simple check-up from an electrician to ensure the company is a good investment."

"Of course, that shouldn't be a problem." The man said.

"And this supplies power through _all_ of Amity Park, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, most buildings don't have generators so we make sure to supply constant power." Vlad smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. The half ghost walked to the window. "Mr. Wilmore, what is that building there?"

"Oh, we are located right next to a government agency. In fact, we supply most of their power. I'm not sure what branch but I believe they develop weaponry. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Vlad said smiling. There was a Guys in White building located in Amity Park. And it would be a shame if they were to ever run out of power...

At the same time next door, a certain director had just arrived from Arizona to oversee a top secret project.

"Welcome to Amity Park, Sir. I am the head operative here." Greeted an agent.

"You must be Agent Harlow. Let us not waste any more time in greetings. Is project _Alliance_ ready?" Agent J asked

"Yes, sir. Please follow me." The agent led their superior down a hallway and into a lab. Agent Harlow placed his thumbprint on the scanner and entered a password. "This is the lab where we created the weapon."

Operative J stood in front of a glass case. Behind it was an odd looking device. It was a metal sphere with two antennae sticking out at the top.

"It has been properly tested?" Asked the leader.

"Yes. In a secluded area of the Ghost Zone. We can confirm it works in that realm." Replied the agent. "The whole operation is ready for launch."

"Wait just minute. We have one hundred percent certainty that this will work?"

"Our analysts have re-examined that video repeatedly. I promise that these ghosts are just waiting for any excuse to start a war. This is just the nudge they need." Grinned Agent Harlow.

"This is just the bait." Agent J walked around the glass container, examining the weapon. "Show me the full layout of the properties."

The agent walked to a huge map that hung on the wall. There were many odd shapes that represented land marked with a letter. It was either _C, N_ or _P._ "Plasmius, Crypt and Narium," started the agent, pronouncing the names more-or-less wrong, "own most of the areas directly outside on the portals that regularly form in Amity Park. Using this attack, it lure all three of them out."

"They will most likely commence the fight in the open area in between their island. During that time, we will use that opportunity to capture a leader's attention to propose a deal." A women said from a desk. She was a dark skinned women with turquoise eyes. Her dark brown hair was tied back tightly in a ponytail. She wasn't an agent but an analyst that ran the mission testing.

"Which ghost have we decided to partner with, Ms. Gray?"

She stood after grabbing a remote on a nearby desk. Pressing a button, a projector turn on and shone on a blank screen. "This is ghost X-1 a.k.a 'Plasmius'. He would have been a good candidate but, unfortunately, too unpredictable just by analyzing the few minutes of surveillance we have."

"Unpredictable?" Agent J arched an eyebrow.

"His fighting patterns. Not only is he powerful, but also clearly a better strategist at war. When making a partnership for the first time, especially with an entire new _race_ , it's best to make sure _you_ are the smarter entity. I'm sure this ghost would double cross us."

She flipped the image. Now, a dark shadow ghost was seen sitting on a stool, surrounded by other ghosts. The images were a little blurry but the audio on the video had been clear. "This is ghost X-2 known as Crypt. He had been present before their skirmish. We have uncovered that although he dislikes X-1, his hatred for humans is stronger. Your typical racist, if I may say."

"Are you sure he wouldn't put aside his prejudice for a short period of time?" Agent Harlow asked.

"It's better not to take that risk. When we make the proposal, we need a definite 'yes' or else we might risk endangering the mission. Word in the ghost realm might spread that we are conspiring against them. Factions might collaborate together and threaten us."

Ms. Laura Grey displayed another picture. "Luckily for us, we have ghost X-3: Narium. He would be the best option for project _Alliance_. Strong, yet controllable."

"Narium." Agent J repeated. "Perfect. Prepare to put project _Alliance_ in motion! We launch today."

* * *

"Look! I made a sand castle!" Luz stated proudly as he put a flower on his creation.

Sammy squinted. "Looks more like a sand igloo." She poked at the dome-like shape of his 'castle'. His mouth twitched. "I want to see you make a better one!"

She grinned at the challenge and began gathering her sand. "I'm hungry. My mom's been in there for over an hour!"

Luz reached into black pouch he had brought with him, "I have half a tuna sandwich I didn't eat at lunch. You want some?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Tuna? As in _fish_. Living animals that somebody killed! No thanks. I'll pass!" She shuddered as she started forming her castle.

"You're still with this? It's been two weeks since the 'incident'. I think you should just eat animals. They make you stronger. And they taste better than _broccoli_!" Luz still couldn't believe his best friend had suddenly become a vegetarian. Before, she could hardly stand to eat salad. Now, before each meal, she had the chef prepare a special dish for her: animal cruelty free.

"Yup." She stated firmly. "I will never eat another living thing as long as I live."

"Plants are living." Luz stated with a smirk.

Sammy opened her mouth to protest but couldn't make a valid point. She narrowed her eyes at Luz. "They don't count. Fine: I will never eat anything living, with a _face_ on it, as long as I live."

"Hey Sammy!" A young black haired boy ran up to the sand box. The quarter ghost smiled widely at him. "Hi Danny! What are you doing here?"

"My dad is taking me to the park before we go fishing! We're leaving in ten minutes." He sat down next to her before noticing the older boy. Danny had never seen him at school and he looked as big as his older sister. What his his friend doing hanging around with older kids? The blue eyed boy leaned in and whispered to Sammy. "Who..is he?"

Luz was already unsure about this human. When he saw him whispering to Sammy, the light ghost glared at the younger boy. Not only did he not like the boy, but Vlad entrusted him to protect Sammy. To Luz, all humans were potential threats. "That's Luz, he's my friend. Luz, this is Danny. He goes to school with me."

Danny waved, but still received a cold stare. He shrinked away and looked around nervously. Sammy frowned. "Luz. You say 'hi' back."

The light ghost furrowed his eyebrows. "Hi." He said harshly before returning to his 'sand castle'.

Danny coughed but ignored the older boy. "Do you wanna go fishing? We're going again next week. Oh, I know! You can meet my dad; he's here at the park!" He grabbed her hand to show the way to his father. However, the action caused Luz to strike.

He quickly grabbed Sammy's other hand to stop them and snarled at Danny. "She can't go." He growled venomously. "I'm in charge of her. Get away." He stood up with his shoulder back and eyes narrowed. If Danny was a ghost, or knew ghost practices, he would recognize that Luz' actions were warning symbols. Meaning, Danny was trespassing on territory and was being challenged.

Danny stumbled back in surprise and fear. Sammy put her hands on her hips. "Luz! Stop it! He's my friend!"

The black haired boy kept at a distance, terrified at Luz. He had heard that older boys were bullies but he didn't know it was _this_ bad! Luz continued to glare at him until another person broke their conflict.

"Danny-boy!" Called a giant man wearing an orange jumpsuit. "If we don't leave now, we're going to miss the fish!"

Danny was relieved when he heard his father calling. After saying a quick goodbye to Sammy, he all but ran to his dad and disappeared from sight.

Sammy turned around at stared at Luz. "What was _that_?!"

The light ghost's face softened. "He grabbed you!" Luz said defensively before returning to his sand project.

After feeling an icy cold stare directed at him he looked up. " _What_?!"

Sammy sighed angrily in a way that told Luz he was in for it.

* * *

Vlad Masters loosened the tie around his neck and took off his jacket. The ecto-uranium deal had been a success, he had made many ties to major companies in Amity Park and bought off some. Basically, he owned half the city.

His new companies had produced a significant amount of money in the short time he was there, but the money never mattered to him. The half ghost was expanding his territory. Expanding his empire. As of late, that was all that mattered. Keeping his family safe. Not just his immediate family but the hundred of lives that were under his protection.

"Master Plasmius?" Ruzo, the head butler, knocked on his leader's door. The shape shifter wasn't in his human disguise.

"Come in, Ruzo." Vlad invited. The butler entered to the half ghost relaxing in his room. "Tell Blade that the weapon testing isn't until later. I want to be sure Pamela's here." He said, mentioning the ghost in charge of security.

"Yes sir, but that isn't why I'm here." Vlad frowned and looked up.

"What is it?" The half ghost asked worriedly, sensing something was wrong.

"The communication lab is picking up signals on territories just outside of Amity Park portals. They tracked it to a strange device implanted within one of your islands, sir. A messenger arrived just now to report the strange machine."

Vlad quickly headed out the door. "Tell Blade to ready a team. I want this object identified as soon as possible." He didn't know what this was but it didn't sound good.

* * *

"We have made contact, sir!" Informed Operative O.

Operative K looked at the picture on the screen. A sphere-like contraption stood in the middle of a ghost forest. Next to it was a live video feed from a camera they had implanted. A few ghosts were looking straight at it from a distance. "Should we be concerned about them?"

Agent J shook his head. "Negative. The weapon is about to go off. It won't matter in a few seconds. You two, get ready for the field mission. You're the best agents I've got and I need you to make contact with ghost X-3."

They saluted each other and headed off to prepare for a fight. Ms. Gray stood next to Agent J and examined the cameras. "We thought for sure this island was uninhabited but apparently we couldn't identify all the island's owners. I assume this belongs to ghost X-1."

"How can you tell?" Operative J asked.

She pointed to red flame on one of the ghost's shields. "That same symbol was on the back of ghost X-1's cape. It must be their flag or faction symbol."

"Will this interfere with the plan?"

"No, in fact, it will be all the more reason for the other two to engage in combat. While they're distracted, we will continue with project _Alliance_." Laura stated confidently. Her smile faltered after a few seconds.

"I can only see one problem with our plan." The female analyst frowned.

"And that would be...?" Agent J's expression was unreadable behind his sunglasses.

"If the leaders don't show up." She bit her lip. "Don't kings send other people to fight their wars?"

Agent J smirked. "Not these kings."

" _Sir! We are ready for takeoff. All systems have been cleared and double checked. Project_ Alliance _is good to go. Just awaiting for your approval."_ A radio on Agent J's belt blasted the message.

The head operative grinned mischievously. He pressed the communication button on his walkie-talkie. "Launch weapon!"

* * *

He hummed to himself a tune only significant to him as he walked through the garden. Crypt was usually a busy man, but every now and then he would come the garden and unwind.

To an onlooker passing by, the man would have seemed out of place: A ghost clothed in shadows like a dark cloud walking around a colorful landscape. Yet, to Crypt, there was no place he'd rather be.

He strolled through a section of blue glowing leaves. They were coiled in tight rolls and gathered together in clumps. Crypt smiled and held out his left hand, the one that wasn't skeletal. Softly, he touched the blue leaves. The contact made the plants shiver and roll out, stretching their long leaves outward. In the the middle of the clump was a shining blue flower.

 _'Sometimes the truly remarkable things are hidden and it takes a special touch to reveal them.'_ He quoted in his head.

 _BOOM!_

Crypt flinched as the sound of an explosion sounded throughout the land. He started running, with some difficulty, across the shaking ground and to the garden wall. Once, he reached the top. The shadow ghost had a high view of the landscape. At a small distance away was a giant fire starting to eat away at his land. Another blast sounded shortly. Crypt cursed as another flame flew towards one of his territories.

The shadow ghost gasped and aggressively pulled out his gloves from the inside of his pocket. Slipping them on while making his way to the garden exit, he yelled. "Commander! What's going on!? Who is attacking us?!" A ghost flew to catch up with his master.

"We don't know! The attack came at random, Master!" Informed the commander. The two made their way into a wide hallway.

Crypt narrowed his eyes. "Plasmius."

Two guards quickly opened the doors as their master approached the weapons vault. Once he got in, he started changing his attire into a battle suit. "Sound a warning. I need every available soldier ready now!" A ghost rushed to follow his order.

"Sire, there is no fighting as of yet." The commander.

"Oh, there will be." Crypt snarled. He grabbed a sword with a black hilt and positioned it on his belt. What he was previously relaxing in, a white vest and black pants, was replaced with a pure black suit. He put on a long flowing black cape. The small wisps of shadows that usually followed him began increasing.

"It could be Narium, as well." He muttered as he ripped off the black bandana covering his jaw. The skeletal portion of his face was revealed. "I can't rule him out just yet."

 _BOOM!_

The sound of another explosion echoed through the hall. But this time it was much closer.

Crypt made his way out of the castle. It was smaller than his actual home, but he decided to stay in that castle for the week. Mostly, because he suspected Plasmius or Narium would attack soon. Which they did.

The shadow ghost stood on top of the castle, watching over his many soldiers. By the time he had gotten outside, his men were already fighting. Narium's men had outright attacked Crypt's territory. There were in the middle of battle.

"Shame. I so hoped it had been Plasmius. That would have been the perfect excuse." The shadow ghost told his commander while looking through binoculars. They were on top of the highest watch tower, giving Crypt a good opportunity to command his men. "Now where is that fish-brained leader? He can't be far off from the action."

Both men glanced among the battle field searching for Narium's trademark uniform. He would most likely ride in on a blue horse or golden chariot and wearing the golden armor he often wore.

All of the ghosts were smiting each other in hand-to-hand combat while weaving through portals. Every hour, portals to the nearest location in the next dimension; which happened to be Amity Park. Fighting while avoiding the forming portals proved a challenge.

The commander called his master's attention. "There! He's charging with a small entourage on the left."

Crypt grinned widely. He pulled off his glove and clenched his skeletal fist. An evil smirk spread throughout his face. "This one's mine."

He flew straight through the battle. Any ghost opposing him was immediately slain. Challenging a level ten alone was suicide. Crypt, followed by a group of his closest warriors, approached Narium's unusual horse. It's legs, mane, and tail faded into mist. It had blue scales instead of fur.

"Narium!" The shadow ghost sent an arrow flaming into the breastplate of Narium. He he knew it wouldn't harm him, it was mainly to get his attention. The war seemed to halt around them as the leader's discussed terms. "If you wanted to be invited to my castle, all you had to do was ask."

"Crypt! I am in no mood for your antics! I have warned you to respect my property but you destroyed an island! This means war!" He lunged at Crypt with a sword but he quickly deflected it. "Wait? _I_ destroyed your property. You have the audacity to say that after you fire among _my_ land!"

Narium stopped fighting. "What are you talking about? I barely arrived here. I didn't send an explosion..."

They both paused and cast their glances to the forming portals. The only other ghost near enough to launch an attack in the area was Plasmius. And he was not present in the battle.

"I propose a temporary truce so we can both have our revenge on Plasmius." Crypt offered.

Narium narrowed his eyes. "There will be no truce. But-" he called to his head commander, "Men! Into the portals. We attack Plasmius on his ground!"

After a mass amount of ghosts fled into the portals, Crypt made the same call. He loved when they brought fights to the human world. Their main objective was Plasmius but if a few humans died, well, all the better.

"What the hell is going on?!" Agent J screamed at a team of analysts when he marched into the room. "What just happened?!"

Laura Gray approached him with a clipboard flipping through the pages violently. Her face was in a complete panic. "We didn't account for this! They strayed past our prediction! I don't know how- I...they just came through the portals! I don't know why?!"

"Sir! The ghosts have reached the city! They're attacking the city!" An agent screamed from his computer. They all looked to a big screen positioned in front of all the other computers. Footage of ghosts flying rampant through the streets was being displayed. The ghosts weren't killing anybody directly, but they terrorized the city while trying drawing Plasmius out.

Agent J quickly sprang into action. "I need all our ghost hunting units on the streets now! Get the ecto-missiles ready to launch within the next minute. Order a lockdown, every civilian must be indoors!"

A red alarm blared throughout the building as he spoke. Mrs. Gray ran after the head supervisor. "You're going to _fight_ them! There's an entire army!"

He leaned close to her and whispered. "If words gets out that we conducted an unauthorized experiment, this entire program will be shut down. If we kill these ghosts with the least possible civilian casualties we could still pass this off as some sort of hoax to the public and, to our superiors, a random ghost attack."

She stared warily at him. Agent J sighed. "I know this seems heartless, but this is a perfect chance to prove that ghosts a threat and they must fund us more."

Laura paused. "You're right... I'll be monitoring the battle from here."

She watched the agents flee from the room to rally weapons. Now was her chance to finally examine ghosts up close. There were actually many upsides to this despite the circumstances. They would develop better knowledge, thus better weapons. Any casualties from the ghosts would be left behind in the humans realm so they could have live specimen. But... the lives of thousands were at stake.

Not to mention her daughter and husband were in the city! She could only hope that the Guys In White managed fight off the attackers.

"Vlad's friend took Luz and my daughter hunting. She was fond of animals but was convinced she could handle it. Of course, he wasn't going to show them how to _skin_ the animals. But, she accidentally stumbled into the skinning room...let's just say, she came back a vegan." Pamela finished her slightly altered story. Jeremy didn't know about the ghost world, and there was no reason to expose it to him.

Jeremy laughed. "She's a vegetarian now?"

Pamela's long hair was tied back in a pony tail. She only wore a little bit of make-up, jeans and a blouse. She sighed. "It's not funny! I just wish I could get her to eat meat again; it's not healthy. But, ugh, Vlad spoils Sammy. He lets her have whatever she desires, even if it's changing her diet."

"Don't worry, Pamela, it's a phase. Every kid loves animals and, once in their life, vows not to eat them. They break once you make pepperoni pizza!"

"I don't know; she's pretty stubborn." She muttered and fell back into her chair. "I am so stressed right now."

"Why?" He asked, concerned.

 _'Because Widget and I had to mass produce nine hundred watches, that don't even tell time, in a week and on top of it I did non-stop research to make some new weapon work. Not to mention, Plasmius freaking got into a battle with Walker over some stupid reason and I had dozens of ghosts to look after in the infirmary.'_ Pamela thought bitterly.

"Vlad." She decided to use his name to sum up her week.

"You know the reason no one can know we're married is because he's involved in all these...dangerous...affairs. But, that means I'm involved in them too."

Jeremy had already agreed he wouldn't ask what their secret was. Manson had known Pamela since they were teenagers. Pamela's dad worked for Jeremy's father.

The blond man titled his head. "Did Vlad give you that ring?"

Pamela looked at her hand. "Hmm? Oh, yes, it was an anniversary present about two weeks ago." That also doubled as a ghost detector, ecto-blaster and a distress alert but she didn't feel the need to mention that.

"Are you happy?" He asked hesitantly.

She looked up suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you love Vlad?" Jeremy found it difficult to maintain eye contact.

"Of course I love him! Why wouldn't I?" She exclaimed in shock.

"But you don't love the life you're living with him. Whatever you are involved in... It's taking a toll on you." Jeremy examined her.

"Maybe, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." She answered truthfully. Sure, she was thrust into a world filled with war and death, but Pamela found it all worth it in the end.

"But, wouldn't you rather be careless for once. You're extremely wealthy but you don't use the money. When was the last time you went on vacation? How much do you spend on yourself?" Jeremy asked. "If Vlad truly cared, he would make your life the best it could be. He would focus all his time towards you and Sammy. He wouldn't burden you with all these worries. He's give you the perfect carefree life. I'd do that if I had a wife."

She thought about how good it would be if it was just Vlad, Sammy and her. Not having to worry about ghosts or losing friends in battle. Everytime Vlad gave her his chess piece before a mission, Pamela clutched onto it until he came back. The worry always ate her alive and it would haunt her nightmares. But she pushed it all away. "Then why don't _you_ have a wife?"

He smiled shyly while looking at her, a gleam of longing in his eye. "I'm waiting for the right girl."

Pamela shifted slightly before standing up. "I think I need to go-"

 _BOOM!_

The house shook after the sound of an explosion went off. Pamela gasped as she ran to the door. A green fire was seen consuming a building five block down. Green swirls were littered across the sky and object were flooding out of them. No. Not _objects_. Ghosts!

The women felt a wave of panic pass over her. _Ghosts_! In the _city_! In her life, humans and ghosts didn't mix. She kept them seperate. Seeing them interact with the human city was surreal.

Then another thought struck her. "Sammy!"

Jeremy called after her, but she took off in the direction of the park. Her daughter could fight but, in a ghost attack, she was powerless.

Her only hope was for Luz to protect her.

By the time Vlad heard the explosion, he already ordered all his forces out into the streets. Their anntenaes detected the opening of an unusual amount of portals. He flew out to the top of his mansion to analyze the battle. He narrowed his eyes, recognizing the two uniforms of the ghosts. "Narium and Crypt! Blasted! Are they working together?!"

Plasmius screamed into a dispatcher. "All units! His forces are still exiting the portals! Surround the areas within a three mile radius! Don't let them escape those perimeters!"

Vlad felt confident. He had the home field advantage and clearly outnumbered both sides. Amity Park was one of his main territories since he moved there. However, the attack threw him off guard. It was unlike ghosts to attack unless attacked first. Keep to yourself, protect your own territory. Only fools seeked wars. Even Crypt upheld this.

And Crypt and Narium were collaborating! This all was out of character. They would never band together to defeat Plasmius. Narium hated Crypt more than Vlad. There was something wrong.

"Plasmius!" Blade, the weapon specialist, flew over to his leader along with Widget and Hacker. "Do you want me to command the troops from the front lines?"

"No, that's where _I'm_ going. I need to speak with Crypt and Narium first. Stay on defense and await my commands."

"Plasmius!" Widget called before he left, "Sammy, Luz, and Pamela haven't returned."

The half ghost felt his heart stop. "What? I- I need to find them!"

"Don't worry! The police had ordered an emergency evacuation and had every citizen find a basement." Widget tried to calm him.

"And you think they fled into some shelter!? They're still out there!" Plasmius' hands started glowing red.

"Don't worry, sire. I'll find them and escort them back! We need your leadership!" Blade promised.

The half ghost looked reluctant but trusted his weapon's specialist. "Make sure you do." He said in an extremely low voice and took off to the skies.

Widget was left alone with his pet to glance upon the terror unfolding in the streets in disbelief. The once peaceful streets of Amity Park were about to become a battlefield.

"Look, I already apologized Sammy! What else do you want?!" Luz held his hands up.

" _I_ don't want an apology. It's Danny I want you to apologize to. You acted like a jerk." She said with crossed arms and turned her head.

"I don't have to apologize to _him._ He came up _me_ without permission so _he_ was trespassing, He grabbed you and I'm in charge of protecting you! And I didn't like him!" Luz angrily destroyed his sand castle.

"This isn't the Ghost Zone! Here, there is no 'trespassing' or territories. What's your problem with him?!" Sammy was furious.

"I hate humans!" He screamed in her face.

Sammy stumbled back in shock. Her face was full of hurt. As soon as he said it, Luz tried to take back his words. "Not you- I'm sorry, Sammy." He immediately regretted it. "Wait-"

She turned around. Her human friends hated ghosts, her ghost best friend hated humans. She was both. Her father, he fit perfectly into both worlds. He was half and half. Her? Just a freak with powers.

"Then don't talk to me." she said walking away.

"Wait!" He ran up to her and blocked her path. "I'm sorry-"

"I heard you the first time." She tried to go around him.

"No, you don't understand. It's not me. It's my mom...she told me these stories about humans. She hated them and so I thought I should too. I'm sorry, I promise I won't hate anyone if you forgive me." He promised solemnly.

She looked up into his eyes. "I-"

 _BOOM!_

The people in the park gasped as a green shot of fire slammed into a building. The crowd of people started running wildly from the unexpected chaos. Luz grabbed on to Sammy a mob of citizens ran over them. Plasmius had told him to protect her and that was just what he was going to do. He pressed a deactivation button on his watch.

A blue aura engulfed his form for a few seconds as his form changes back into a ghost. "Sammy, we need to head back to the mansion. We have to protect each other. Just like Skulker's island."

She nodded as her eyes lit up. "Okay, let's see...the cops are sending people to safe houses. I see a good route back but we may need to fight. It's Narium and Crypt's soldiers."

Luz mouth dropped. Crypt. The name that changes his life. The man that murdered his mother. And he was here. He clenched his fists. "Luz." Sammy frowned in concern. "I know you're hurting but we have to focus. You'll have revenge, just not today."

He ignored his craving for revenge as they started running in the direction of the mansion. The ghosts had already caused thousands of dollars in property damage. Debris fell to the ground from building and people ran everywhere making the streets almost impossible to get through.

They dodged trash and stray ghost rays with more expertise than the other civilians. They had ran a hundred meters from the park when Sammy saw something and gasped. She pushed Luz into an alleyway.

"What-" Sammy quickly covered his mouth just in time to see a black car race by and a fleet of men in white uniforms pass the alleyway. Luz gasped and hid further into the alleyway.

Sammy closed her eyes and listened to the nearest Guys in White agent. _'Line up this street! Not a single ghost gets past us!'_

The eight year old gasped. "Oh no. They're blocking the street that leads to our house! And they'll fire at you if they see you as a ghost!"

"Then I'll change back to a human." Luz reasoned, gripping his watch.

"No! They'll take us to a shelter." Sammy warned.

Luz merged his legs together to form a yellow ghost tail. "Then I'll have to fly us there."

She approved and walked up to hug him. Luz grabbed into her and started ascending. But he didn't get very far after a green ecto ray threw him off balance. They hit the floor with a thump.

"You! Spectral creature! You are under arrest in the violation of being a ghost! Release the girl now or else we will fire!" A GIW agent pointed an ecto-blaster at Luz.

Luz narrowed his eyes and vanished into thin air with Samantha. In response, the agent rapidly fired at the spot they were in moments ago, but the duo were already in the air. "Sammy? Options?" He held her close as they zipped through ecto rays. They were half a mile from the actual battle, but they still felt the effects.

"We can't go to the mansion. The war will block our path in a few minutes, before we can get there." She predicted. Then she smiled. "Wait! My father sent his warriors out! The other side is outnumbered, but this still could drag on for over an hour."

Luz looked at his watch, but then felt stupid once he remembered it couldn't tell time. "Ugh. I forgot this thing doesn't tell time!"

Sammy shifted in his arms. "You're a genius!"

"Was that sarcastic?" Luz frowned with uncertainty.

"No! The watch! It has a communicator!" The children smiled at each other. Having a watch that told time was _overrated_ anyway.

"Sammy! Luz!" Pamela screamed out in the park. She clenched her fists and looked around desperately. "Please be okay." She whispered to herself.

After the battle they most likely tried to get back to the mansion. But what if the other ghosts took them? What if they were hurt!? At the thought she started running for the playground.

"Lady Pamela!" A voice called to her.

She looked up to see a giant ghost decorated with a variety of weapons, including two ninja swords forming an X on his back, "Blade!" She ran to him. "What's going on?!"

"Crypt and Narium entered the portals and attacked. We do not know if they are working together or not. Plasmius has already sent forces to fight." He explained.

"Luz and Sammy are missing." She grimaced. "I need to find them!"

"I was sent to escort you, your daughter, and Luz back to the estate." Blade tried to calm her. "Please head back, I will secure them."

She thought about it. "I can make it back on my own. Do you have a weapon?"

He smiled knowing the question was rhetorical. Of course he had a weapon. He was the weapon specialist. He pulled out an ectoblaster and handed it to her. She cocked the gun and rolled up her sleeves. "I have an idea to stop this. You, bring them back safety. Please."

He nodded as she took off through the chaos. Luckily the fight wasn't focused in this area but it was close. She stopped suddenly when she saw a troop of GIW agents arrive in white vans. They opened the trunks and started setting up road blocks. Pamela cursed. They were going to block the entrance! She had to get through now, but she wouldn't make it in time.

An empty black car parked to her side caught her attention. She grinned. Everything was legal during a war.

Picking the lock, she hopped in and started hotwiring the car. In the back of her mind, it occurred to her how wild her life was. Ten years ago she hadn't even touched a gun. Now, she assembled them in her free time! She ignored the small revelation and stomped on the gas pedal. Aiming for the little opening left in the road block, she raced straight ahead, passing an alleyway.

All the Guys in a White saw was a black Chevy race past their defense line. Pamela heard a few men yelling but ignored them. They wouldn't fire after a human car.

Little did she know, she passed Sammy and Luz as the children entered the alleyway.

Vlad Plasmius had made it safety to the front lines to question the leaders of the attack. Crypt and Narium weren't found near each other, so the half ghost decided he could confront Narium first. He sent a powerful blast to the water ghost to capture his attention.

"Narium! What are you doing?! Amity Park is my territory!" Plasmius growled.

"If you valued your territory, why did you attack mine!?" Narium yelled.

The half ghost frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Seeing the other ghost's legitimate confusion, Narium dropped his stance. "You set an explosion on one of my islands!"

"Does it _look_ like I was there to set an explosion. I released an order for everyone near the areas of Amity Park to meet at my mansion today! How could I possible have been prepared to start a war, you inbred!" Plasmius felt his frustration increase. "Furthermore, _you_ are trespassing and, unless you withdraw, I will show no mercy."

But Plasmius' threat fell to deaf ears as Narium contemplated his words. If Plasmius didn't attack that meant...

"Crypt." Narium narrowed his eyes. "This is his doing! He staged this!"

Plasmius watched in horror as Narium ordered his warrior to attack Crypts men and disappeared. If the water ghost didn't leave, and all three sides were now fighting against each other. It would cause more chaos than he anticipated.

"Spectral freak! You are under arrest! Cease your attack and surrender!" A blast from a GIW agent caught Plasmius' attention.

"Make that _four_ sides." Plasmius muttered as he turned intangible. Once he was away, Vlad spoke to Widget through the communicator. "Widget! The Guys in White are here! I can handle the other two, but I need you to take them out."

 _"Right away, boss...uh...if you could be so kind as to specify how exactly I could do that."_ Widget's voice came through his communicator.

"The electric company I just purchased!" Vlad said as he dodged an attack from one of Crypt's men. "Get somebody to shut off the power! The Guys in White will do more harm than help!'

 _"There's no extra people we can spare! Everyone is focused on the battle!"_

Plasmius grunted as an ectoplasmic blast hit him square in the chest. He chased after the ghost and swiftly snapped his neck. "Figure it out!"

"Did you hear that?" Laura asked rhetorically as she ran back to a map hanging on the wall. "Ghost X-1 said his territory was Amity Park! How could a ghost own something in our world?"

The analyst realized this was how their plan backfired on them. This one missing piece of information they didn't account for would risk the lives of thousands.

 _"Well figure it out later."_ A gruff voice came through the communicator. Agent J was shooting and talking at the same time. " _Right now, no matter the cost, we need to commence with project_ Alliance."

Laura sighed heavily but agreed. "We have contact on Ghost X-3. We'll set the bait and trap him for the proposal."

" _Agreed_." He said before the intercom clicked off.

Agent J was stationed behind a tank that shot heavy ectoplasm ammunition. As of now, the only main weapon the GIW had developed were ectoblasters in different forms. Ghost technology had yet to advance.

The head operative yelled at his men. "That ghost! The one with the good armor. He seems to be close on a personal level to Ghost X-3. We need to trap him at a conspicuous time for Ghost X-3."

They nodded and repeated the plan they had agreed on earlier. They were determined to have Narium on their side by the end of the day.

Meanwhile, Sammy and Luz had found a safe enough spot to contact headquarters.

"Hello! Dad!" Sammy yelled into the watch.

 _"Sammy! It's me, Widget! Are you okay?!"_ Came a relieved reply

"Yeah! Luz is here too."

 _"Let me see it-"_ a voice interrupted. _"Sammy! Luz! Are you okay? Where are you? Is Blade there yet!?"_ Pamela asked in the way a mother would worry for her children.

"We're fine, mom." She assured her. "Blade isn't here though."

 _"Stay where you are. We're tracking your coordinates, Blade should be there soon. Stay safe, Sammy. I love you, okay."_ She said rapidly before Widget took the communicator.

 _"Sammy, listen to me. I care for you and your safety but I need a favor."_ Widget said solemnly. The girl heard her mom protest in the background. Sammy asked what the favor was.

 _"We need it to win the battle. When Blade gets there you and Luz need to go to the electric company and shut down the power!"_ Widget said desperately before Pamela took over. _"No don't! I need to you safe back here!"_

 _"Vlad approved it, Pamela."_ He almost yelled. And it was true. Widget had came up with the idea and presented it to Vlad during battle. The woman started breathing heavily. She couldn't have her daughter get hurt! What if something happened?! _"Sammy, and Luz. Listen. It's your first mission. I need you to be strong! It's what your father wants! When Blade gets there, he briefs you."_

Luz and Sammy nodded. "Understood."

 _"Good luck."_ Widget said as the intercom shut off. Pamela was left to her despair. How could Vlad let their daughter do this?!

It only took Blade an extra five minutes to locate the children and another five for the three of them to plan the best course for the electric company. Sammy had to admit: despite the chaos, she was excited. This was her first mission and she got to do it with her best friend.

Sammy drew a copy of the company layout in the dirt. "The main power source that connects to the town is here." She pointed to a square in the dirt. "Now this company is ghost proof because it also gives power to the GIW. And they don't have a generator."

Blade and Luz nodded. The girl had barely acquired this information with use of her powers but they trusted her. "Luz and me will go there because Luz has electrical powers. He can shut it off. You, Blade, have to take care of guards and meet us here. We can't get pass _this_ area without you."

Luz and her shared an excited look. "Okay! Let's go!"

Anyone who knew him could testify that Vlad Plasmius was a manipulative man. He knew just the right words to say to twist a mind. If Narium had known this, he probably wouldn't have shared the little information he did with Plasmius.

"Crypt!" Vlad yelled through the battle.

"Plasmius." The shadow ghost growled. "You coward! You dare attack me while off guard!"

"I'm not the one who ordered the attack! In fact, all my men were stationed here for a meeting! I though _you_ and _Narium_ were the ones who conspired against _me_." Plasmius acted innocently. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"I would never ally with that water-freak!" Crypt narrowed his eyes.

"Well, well." Plasmius scoffed with his arms crossed. He gave a little laugh causing Crypt to become confused.

"What?!"

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that Naium played you." He smirked. "Genius, actually. He bombed you and pretended he was a victim as well; convincing you to join him in order to have a more forceful effect against me. Only an idiot would fall for that."

Crypt clenched his fists. "Of course! That explained why he started attacking me! Oh, he's going to regret it." He turned to reposition the formation of soldiers. Now Crypt and Narium were practically fighting each other.

"Oh how the tides of battles turn _so_ quickly." Plasmius grinned, but his satisfaction only lasted until the a tank from the GIW shot ectoplasmic bullets. They were extremely effective, too. The GIW technology were getting stronger. Vlad grunted as one grazed his leg. He could only hope Sammy and Luz accomplished their mission.

He loved his daughter, but when you're a leader, the faction came first.

Vlad ordered his troops to shift their focus from the other ghosts to the Guys In White. Now that Crypt and Narium were on each other, he could take them out.

Sammy and Luz, with help from Blade, were able to bypass the security. They weren't trying to be completely stealthy, because the trio was in a hurry. Plus, the entire town was under attack; it wouldn't have been suspicious if the company detected ecto-signatures.

"Okay, Luz. Fry the circuits, just like on Skulker's island." She ordered proudly.

" _Miss_ _Samantha_!" Blade's panicked voice came through the speaker. " _A group from the Guys In White have arrived. I will take care of them, but you must escape through the back door."_

"But there has to be at least a dozen!" Sammy said in a panicked voice. "We won't leave without you! Just hold them off!" She turned to Luz. "Hurry up!"

He placed his hands a metal device. "I'm trying- OW!" His hands recoiled as soon as he touched the device. He attempted another try. "This has a _lot_ of voltage!"

Sammy guarded the door as she checked up on Blade with her powers. "He's doing good but not for long." She predicted. "I really need the power off _now_!"

Luz kept his hands firm as he began to generate a mass amount of electricity. His arms burned with sparks of light as he transmitted it to the energy flow of the factory. He felt one last surge of energy leave him as the lights began to flicker. The energy was too much for the power plant as all the power lines shut down.

All through the city, the lights and electricity dependent technology shut down.

"What happened?!" Cried Laura as the entire building went down. "Agent J, are you alright?! The power went down!"

" _We're fine, but some of our weapons aren't working. The ghosts are gaining on us. We have to withdraw._ " The voice came through her headset.

"Understood. What about Project _Alliance_?" She inquired.

"That's one thing we _need_ to accomplish. Or else all of it would have been for nothing." He said with an air of determination.

"You won't have visual from us. HQ is useless to the operation. Good Luck. I'll call in the other units." She clicked off the headset. What had made the power shut off? There was no way the ghosts attacked the GIW building and the power plant wasn't being raided. Their only hope was that this "Vlad Plasmius" rided the other ghosts off "his territory."

She began to wonder where he came from. They didn't see him come through the portals. He just appeared. Was he already here? Did he live here? Did he have something to do with the black out? Something was going on and they needed to get to the bottom of it.

When the power went off, it brought a smile to Vlad's lips. To an enemy, it would have appeared sadistic to smile in the midst of war, but his glee was from pride. His pride as a father that Sammy was able to successfully complete his first mission. He watched triumphantly as the Guys In White started to withdraw. The power at his mansion ran on a separate power source.

Now, his plan to rid the other ghosts off his property.

He reached for his communicator and causally talked as he fought. "Widget! I need a favor. Is Pamela there?"

A nervous voice answered. " _Oh yeah. She's definitely here. Um...I don't think it's a very good idea to talk to her right-"_

The watch was snatched from Widget's hand as a new person talked on the phone. " _Vlad! Why did you let Sammy go out there?! She could have been hurt! She might be hurt right now!"_ Vlad cringed as his angry and desperate wife scolded him.

"Pam! Listen to me. We needed her and we both know she could do it." He tried convincing her as he battled three ghosts at once. He made two copies of himself.

 _"You still can't risk her like that! She's too young, Vlad! As a father, your daughter comes first-"_

"-and as a leader, my _faction_ comes first!" He said firmly. "Too many people are dying right now. I need to focus. "Put me on with Widget."

Pamela hesitantly handed Widget the watch at hearing Vlad's tone. Something Jeremy had said earlier crossed her mind. Something about a carefree life.

" _Plasmius? I'm here._ " He told his leader.

"Good." He grunted as he rammed into a person. "Enable the weapon."

He heard a gasp. " _But, it's not ready! We haven't even done testing!"_

"It doesn't matter, Widget. Do not question my command. I need a fast way to purge my territory of opposing forces and that is my only option." Vlad sighed. "Once it is ready, tell everybody to fall back. And, most _importantly_ , have their ecto-suppressor watches turned _on_. Also, inform me the second Samantha and Luz return."

" _Yes sir."_ He said seriously as the computer ghost started to gather the science team together. Blade was still out in the field so it would have to be done without him. The weapon took a while to develop but they believed it to be effective.

It was a long range ecto-detector that shocked any ghost within a ten mile radius composed completely of Ecto-Uranium.

Blade, Sammy and Luz had been informed to take a human disguise as they left the building. The weapon could harm Luz and Blade. But now, they're problem was to get through the entire factory and city as humans.

"You three, stop!" A security guard called to them in the dark hallway. Thank goodness the cameras were off, but emergency red lights still blared throughout the building.

The trio kept running towards an exit. "Almost there!" Sammy assured them, but then gasped. "Oh no!" She said, but it was too late. The three saw a line of security guards block the exit leading outdoors.

"I'll have to fight." Blade said stepping forward to face the ten guards.

"We don't have time!" Sammy as she ran to the group. They looked at her curiously before all of them were blinded with a bright purple light. She transmitted a dream into them as they all fell to their knees on the floor. She had to remain eye contact to keep the trance, but her brain began to hurt. "Ah! I never...did this to so..many...people!"

Luz held her comfortingly as she started to tremble. "Hurry, Blade." He yelled to the ghost who was tying them up one by one. He knew her power was a single encounter. Doing more than one was practically impossible.

"Now!" He said as Sammy dropped her eye contact. Her eyes ceased in glow as she fell into Luz' arms. She moaned. "Too much."

He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he picked her up. Blade and Luz ran past the guards into the city with Sammy. "Sammy, listen, you're going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

She coughed as her eyelids started to droop. "Luz." She said weakly. "I'm sorry. That thing in the park. I forgive you."

He watched her shut her eyes in pain as she clutched her head. "No! It's okay. _I'm_ sorry! For now, just hang in there." They continued running towards the mansion, knowing they were close when they hit the park.

"We're almost there!" Luz said in relief. But they stopped as a blast of ectoplasmic energy threw Blade off his feet.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A tough looking ghost descended from the sky with a gang of five. "Humans! We thought you all took shelter like cowards."

Luz recognized the symbol on their clothes. "Crypt's men." He whispered.

The ghost was taken aback. His mouth dropped before he turned to fury. "How does a _human_ know about our leader?!"

Blade tried to stand only to be pushed down again by one of the members. He couldn't reveal that they were ghosts or else they would know of Plasmius' new technology. Blade grabbed the ankle of the ghost and tossed him aside. Getting up, he faced them dangerously. "If we told you, we'd have to kill you."

The ghost raised an eyebrow, not letting the man who had just hurt his comrade intimidate him. "Oh? How?" He walked up to him. "You? A mere human? I doubt it. In fact, I think I'll take you to my master as prisoner."

Blade sighed. "You leave me no choice. We will have to kill you."

The red ghost scrunched his eyebrows. Before he realized what was happening, Blade had pulled a weapon from his back and sliced it over the ghost's head. The green metal clashed into his skull with a sickening crack. Green blood oozed shortly after the impact. The other ghosts watched in horror as their friend dropped to the ground, dead.

They flashed the man a look filled with revenge as they all lunged for him. The second they did, a Blade transformed into a ghost. "He's a shapeshifter ghost!" One yelled, not knowing about the watch.

Blade produced a powerful ecto-blast that struck one ghost down. "But Shapeshifter ghosts aren't this powerful!"

Luz watched the skirmish unfold before him. He felt as if he should help Blade; the ghosts seemed like level five's which matches his skill. But sensing Sammy groan in pain, he started running towards the mansion. Blade was too powerful for them. He could take care of Crypt's men.

"Where do you think you're going?" Two grown ghosts appeared in front of him while the other three continued fighting the weapon's specialist. "Are you a ghost too?"

Luz growled. "Move! Or I'll kill you!"

The scoffed as they inched closer. Luz stepped back. He was holding Sammy so he couldn't fight, and they outmatched him in experience. He was outnumbered... There was only one thing he could do.

"Get away!" He glared at them as a spark of light engulfed his body. They frowned as a ball of light formed near him. It began to split into two directions.

"Grab him!" The ghosts yelled, understanding the attack. They lunged too late, however, as the light split focus and attacked them both. They spazzed with the high voltage and fell to the ground. Luz didn't cease until their skin burned from the intensity of the fire.

He smiled proudly at the attack he couldn't master during training. "You did...the..move." Sammy coughed as she shifted in his arms. Inside, she was proud of her friend for doing the move he had tried so hard to complete.

"Sammy! Hold on! We're almost there." Luz turned around to see Blade finish off the other three.

As they walked back to the mansion, they grew stronger. They weren't just friends anymore. They were partners. They depended on each other. They cared for eachother. They would go to hell and back just to make sure the other was safe.

Five minutes after Blade, Luz and Sammy had arrived, Vlad ordered the use of the weapon. The battle had already turned for the worst. Everyone was viciously attacking one another. Order had vanished and was replaced with needless slaughter. For the government, they had front row seats to the chaos; the civilians, completely oblivious to whatever happened outside.

Crypt didn't know what Vlad was planning, but he knew something was wrong the minute all of Vlad's troop retreated from battle. That wasn't something a leader ordered on his own territory. Little did he know, Plasmius was about to unleash a weapon. He had all his men turn on their ecto-suppressors and fall back

"Plasmius!" Crypt screamed. "Where are you hiding?"

"Crypt." The shadow ghost turned around to see Plasmius, floating mid air. Crypt didn't know he was speaking to a duplicate. "I will give you one more chance to withdraw."

"Never." He answered with a smile. "What is it with you and humans, Plasmius?"

"That is none of your concern." He narrowed his eyes, but kept the conversation. He just needed to keep Crypt distracted for a few more minutes.

"They're evil, yet cowardly creatures. They betray each other the second a better opportunity comes along. There is no sense of loyalty." He preached on with a cynical voice. "Why protect them?"

"I no longer believe in the separation of race: Just the separation of people and their morals." He remarked. "You may hate humans but not all of them are evil."

Crypt scoffed. "The most important thing in the world is loyalty. If an entire race is lacking in that trait, there is something wrong with that race. And it's up to us to purge the world of those people."

"The humans have a guy who tried that already. That didn't turn out as well for Hitler either." Vlad smirked. "And now, I'm afraid I've been stalling." Crypt frowned as Vlad started talking into his watch. "Widget, activate the-"

"Mommy! They're not ghosts, right?! Ghost don't exist! I'll prove it!" Vlad and Crypt jerked as he heard the voice of a girl run out into the streets. A little human girl had escaped her house. Plasmius watched her worriedly. What was a child doing out here? She could be killed! The half ghost flinched as he saw a women running out of the house to chase after her daughter.

" _Maddie_." He whispered as flashes of memories rushed into his brain all at once. Long nights with a red-haired girl, staring at the stars while they dreamed about the future. A future that never happened.

"Oh you know this human?" Crypt examined Vlad's gaze. "Well, any friend in yours is an enemy of mine!" He reeled back to produce a giant orb, black ectoplasmic rays. Vlad gasped as he lunged for the girls.

Maddie looked up to see a blue ghost dressed in white flying towards them. "Stay away, ghost!"

He ignored her and landed directly in front of them to create a pink ecto-shield. The second he made it, the black ectoplasm stuck. Vlad grunted as he felt the shield barely hold off the raw power of Crypt's attack.

The terrified girls looked up to see the Plasmius standing firmly in front of them. Maddie gasped when she realized the ghost was protecting them. Why was a ghost saving them? It didn't matter. At that moment, she needed to get her child to safety.

Jazz saw the ghost. She _saw_ the ghost! It had to be a hallucination! Her parent's wierd hobby was finally getting to her. It was all a trick or something. It didn't _feel_ real. Ghost weren't real! She was going to prove it through science and books! Her mother lifted her up and carried her back to the house, huddled over Jasmine.

Vlad felt Maddie take her daughter and guide her to the house. Crypt's smoke was lashing off the shield, creating too much darkness to see through the ground. Vlad knew the shadow ghost wouldn't see the woman and daughter retreat back into their house.

The half ghost tilted his head to the side to see one last glimpse of red hair. That would be the last time he saw Maddie in a long while. "Widget...deploy weapon." He managed to say as he held off Crypt's advance.

 _"Just did."_ A cocky voice answered back. Vlad chuckled as he felt his clone's body start twitching. Both Crypt and Vlad's clone dropped to the floor.

"What is this?!" Crypt groaned as he struggled to stand.

"Ecto-uranium shock wave." Vlad answered slyly. "You have ten minutes before the it affects your bloodstream and you won't even be able to fly."

Crypt growled as he shakily hovered to the sky. "This isn't over, Plasmius! I will take away _everything_ from you!" But his threats fell short as the shadow ghost ordered a full retreat.

The shadow ghost glared back at him once more. "This is war, Plasmius!"

The half ghost cringed. He hadn't meant to endanger his faction with a war, but, there was no way to escape it now. He could only prepare for the worst. "I welcome it!" He called back.

Half a mile away, Narium ordered the same retreat. He quickly ushered his troops back into the portals due to the strong shocking sensations. It was ecto-uranium. He had been around too long to not recognize the feeling. But how was it floating freely in the air? Ecto-uranium was a mineral, not a gas or a wavelength. "Back into the portals! Hurry!"

Agent J watched from a distance as hundreds of ghosts fled back into the green portals hanging in the sky. He didn't know how Plasmius did it, but he made both sides retreat. Now, all he needed was the final step. "Bait, now!"

A rope lathered in glowing green coating latched on to a specific ghost's leg. The mid-twenty blue-greenish ghost panicked as it began to pull him in. "Uncle!" He cried before it dragged him towards the back of an alleyway.

Narium watched as his third in command, and nephew, was taken by a mysterious rope. "Everyone, back into the portals! I'll rejoin shortly!"

He flew after his nephew, Titan, at full speed. He refused to loose another person, _especially_ a family member. He turned sharply into the emoty alley.

To his suprise, the shocking sensation stopped. All seemed quiet. Curiously, he walked around the dark space. Something wasn't right... He squinted his eyes see the space in front of him. Little green waves were surrounding him. "What the-"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Narium turned around to face the voice. A dark-skinned man with a thick mustache stepped out from the dark side of the alleyway. "It's a device we made to deflect anything ghostly. Whatever is affecting the rest of the ghosts can't touch this little circle."

"Where is my nephew?" Narium had a deep glare focused towards the man. His voice was low and dangerous.

"He is unharmed." The man assured. "My name is Agent William Johnson."

"I don't care who the hell you are! If you don't return my nephew I will kill you!" The water ghost threatened.

"Relax. I will. I just think you might be interested in a deal I want to propose. A deal that would destroy Plasmius and Crypt." The man smirked as Narium tilted his head in interest.

"Tell me more."

* * *

 _"As you can see, emergency vehicles and police cars are found at every corner of the street. Any resident that required medical attention had immediate access. The government has released an official report on today's attack and confirmed it was a terrorist attempt from an unknown country. Investigators are still trying identify the advanced technology these terrorists used. Many people were also reported to suffer hallucinations from the surprise of the attack. This is Tiffany Snow, reporting live from Amity Park."_

Vlad scoffed as he shut off the TV. He was in the giant infirmary where hundreds of ghosts were being treated after the battle. "I can't believe they're passing this off as a terrorist attack!"

" _I_ can't believe I missed the fight!" Skulker exclaimed. "Why didn't you think to call me?" He complained. Skulker had been on his island the entire battle.

"Yes Skulker." Vlad rolled his eyes. "Because the second I realized there was a surprise attack, my first thought was to contact you so you could enjoy yourself during a fight."

Pamela lifted the curtain into his private tent. Exhausted, she slumped down on a chair. The half ghost saw a flash of anger in her eyes when she looked at him, Vlad furrowed his eyebrows in concern, and guilt, as he cleared his throat. "Um...Skulker, could you...give me and Pam a few moments?"

The hunter looked between both of them and decided not to get involved. He nodded and walked out, leaving the tent incredibly silent. Vlad sat on a table in ghost form, shirtless and covered in bandages. Pamela had been seeing to everyone after the great fight. He started calmly. "The doctor told me she healed-"

"She could have _died_!" Pamela broke all the silence between them. "You sent her out!" She stood up abruptly. Vlad sat and stayed still while she yelled. "What were you thinking?! She's our _only_ daughter and we agreed you wouldn't put her at risk!"

"The GIW were killing every ghost they saw. If they weren't stopped, many more people could have died." He sighed and stood up as well. "I love Samantha and I _knew_ she could do it. And she _did_ do it. I'll do anything to protect her, but you know she's involved in this as much as you or I.

"She's so young!" Pamela yelled with a hint of desperation.

"But She's almost _nine_." Vlad defended simply.

Pamela glared at him, not appreciating his humor. He glanced to the side before taking her by the hands and gazing into her eyes. "Crypt just declared war with me." Her eyes widened. "While my family's safety is a top priority you know that I have too many lives at stake. Her power alone could very well win almost evey battle we encounter; ultimately, the war."

"A war." She whispered. She shifted her eyes from him. "I-I just want...a better life for Sammy! Something easy and less dangerous for once!"

He pulled her into a tight hug, holding her cloe. "Believe me, I wish for nothing more as well, but we made this decision. Samantha _wants_ to be here. We need to pursue in this hell we've trapped ourself in." He scoffed. "I sold my soul for this. My only purpose now is to protect everything under my wing."

"Remember a conversation we had...a long time ago." Pamela brought up. "Before you started a faction. You told me there might be a connection with ghosts and humans and you said if you could find that connection, you would cure yourself. And we could have a normal life."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I promise I'm still looking, but first I have to get everybody out of this war. Once I bring down their enemies, we'll lead the life we always wanted."

"But for now, that's a choice we can't make." Vlad let go of her and walked around the room with, hand over his forehead. He looked at Pamela in sorrow. "You...still want this, right?"

"I'll always stay with you." She assured him. He smiled back. It reminded him of the day he realized that he could fall in love again and promised himself he would.

He walked over to her and carased the side of her face. "Thank you." Their lips met in a gentle kiss, forgetting the outside world for once. For a moment, it was just them two.

"Looks like your hero is doing a marvelous job so far." Najla tossed her long white hair out of her face. "Maybe the council will reconsider."

Clockwork frowned as he transformed into a middle aged man. "Don't get too excited. We are almost at the crossroads. The action he chooses will either save or damn him."

"What do you believe will happen?" She asked curiously.

"Time is ever changing. I cannot predict it." Clockwork smiled as he turned into an old man. "But I have hope."

"As do I. I'm here to assist you in your plot." The Grimm Reaper said. "Anyway I can."

Clockwork chuckled. "I don't suppose you could convince your brother to-"

She laughed. "I _know_ that was a joke. My brother wouldn't never care enough." Her brother had a similar job to her. They worked together in unison. She was the Grimm Reaper but he was Death himself.

"I know." He stopped smiling as he focused back on the portals. Images of upcoming events flashed across the screen. He inhaled deeply. "Well, we have all our pieces in position now. I believe this game has been post-poned long enough."

* * *

 **I think I was drunk when I wrote this. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. It'll push me to write faster. See you in a few weeks**


	8. In the Midst of Wars

Chapter 7: In the Midst of Wars

 _"In the_ ** _midst of_** _chaos, there is also opportunity"_

 _-Sun Tzu_

 _A year and two months later_

Five shadows made their way around the brick building, an old abandoned factory. After their entrance, four more were seen breaking into the building from the opposite side. Once everyone was in, they began to split into certain groups.

 _"A caution to not use powers or anything that may draw attention. I want a swift mission: find the file, and get out."_ Vlad said over the comms. unit.

Skulker agreed and shut of his communicator. Sammy pulled Luz' arm to lead him to a hallway. "Well, we'll just go search for it then..."

"Nice try." Skulker smirked. "Plasmius told you to stay with me."

She rolled her eyes. "This is my tenth mission! I think I can handle myself in an abandoned apartment building!"

"Yeah! We've been in the middle of a battle before!" Luz argued.

"That was an accident and more than a year ago. Sammy, you're barely ten. Just be glad that you get to come on these at all." Skulker said as he motioned for them to follow.

Luz and Sammy groaned and exchanged an annoyed glance, but followed. Both of them wore completely black clothes for the night mission. The three of them headed towards empty offices still containing furniture and paperwork.

They cautiously searched through the desk spaces and rifled through the contents. Her father had said the building used to be a newspaper office, apartment complex and a science lab. However, it shut down in the fifties because of a strange accident that occurred in the lab. A young journalist, who also doubled as a scientist downstairs, was conducting an unusual experiment of attempting to raise the dead. The scary part is that it worked.

Almost.

He had _almost_ found the secret to revert a spirit ghost back into a human.

"Hey, you know the guy committed suicide." Luz brought up as he searched the man's desk. They were looking for his notes on the experiment. "So be careful, Sammy, because the building could be haunted with _ghosts_."

They laughed at his joke until Skulker told them to shut up.

Sammy sighed, "Maybe they have better luck at the science lab. All he has is a bunch of news articles and notes on stories."

Luz watched as her eyes lit up in the dark room. She mentally navigated the room and searched the desks. "Nope..I don't see any-"

She gasped. "No way!"

"Shhh!" Skulker warned. He walked over to her. "What is it?"

She smiled as her eyes faded in glow. She messed with the bottom of the desk. Her fingers searched around for a latch near the edge. She tugged on it until she was satisfied with a ' _click_ '. "Look!" She whispered at the two crowded around. "It's a secret compartment!"

Luz could hardly contain himself. "This is like that movie we saw last night! The one with all the spies and that guy with the numbers for a name."

"You two saw James Bond last night?" Skulker wondered.

"We wanted to prepare for the mission." They answered in unison, causing Skulker to squint his eyes . Sammy pulled out a thick file with worn paper. She handed it to Skulker.

He set it on the table and flipped through the file. The papers were filled with strange symbols and incantations along with scientific research. He saw a certain formula that confirmed the file's authenticity. "This is exactly what Plasmius is looking for." He whispered.

He recalled a conversation he had with him, that day when they stole the gem from the Guys In White. Vlad wanted to discover the relation between ghosts and humans. He didn't want to make a cure for himself, but...at least have that option available. He wanted to have his fate on his own hands.

At least that's what he said.

"Plasmius." Skulker contacted him through the headset. "We found-"

Before Skulker could finish a dark shadow flew past them and snatched the file from his grip. A few papers flew out but he got away with the majority of it. "Hey!"

 _"What's going on?!"_ Vlad demanded.

Skulker turned intangible and chased after the culprit. "We found it but somebody just stole the file!" The hunter threw a tracking beacon on the ghost's coat just as he vanished. "Vlad, headed towards the lab exit!"

Sammy and Luz quickly ran towards that direction. They weren't expecting action but, now that it arrived, they weren't going to miss it.

Plasmius hovered down to the lab exit and scoped the area. Was this a rival faction? Was it Crypt's men? Or worse, what if they knew about the cure for spirits? No, no NO! He _needed_ to secure that file!

What if the ghost had already left the building!

From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move. He let out a breath of relief. If it was a spirit he would most likely be green. The stronger level ghosts were different colors. Plasmius closed his eyes and focused on the ectoplasmic energy in the area. He could only collect 8 others, not counting Sammy or himself, meaning this guy was alone.

This would be a breeze.

He turned invisible and locked on to the intruding ghost. He knew the ghost was in the room. All he needed to do was drag him out of hiding.

Plasmius scanned the wooden floor to see the only thing out of place. An old paper from a file. "Haha." Plasmius smirked as he shot a red ray to the spot over the paper.

"Ah!" The half ghost heard a slight scream just as the other ghost barely dodged his attack. Plasmius sighed. He had hoped this would have been a fun chase.

Vlad followed his line of flight repeatedly until he struck the body. His glowing shots hit the target as the silhouette of a shadow ghost became apparent. Vlad noticed how the light from his ectoplasmic rays burned through his skin. His weakness was light! He willed for his rays to glow brighter until the shadow ghost collapsed on the ground, unable to cope with the piercing light. Plasmius ceased fire and walked up to the downed ghost.

Plasmius spoke through the headset. "Stand by. I retrieved the file." The half ghost was just about to reach for the papers when he heard the soft rumble of an engine. "Wait -did you hear that?"

Everyone listened through the headset for a second of suspenseful silence.

' _CRASH_!'

Plasmius gasped in surprise when an unexpected motorcycle crashed into the ware house window and skillfully completed a sharp turn to circle the shadow ghost. The dark ghost on the ground grinned evilly at Plasmius and hissed at the half ghost before hopping on the bike. Once the shadow was secure, the biker accelerated past the halfa at top speeds and turned intangible as he flew through the wall.

"Damn!" Vlad exclaimed as he lunged after the mysterious biker. " _All units. There's a biker headed through the south side of the lab! He's sensitive to light. I need him alive!"_

"Stay put!" Skulker ordered to the children as he raced to assist Vlad.

After a few seconds, Sammy and Luz grinned at each other with a mischievous stare. Luz took her hand as he turned them both intangible through the wall. Having already practiced this scenario thousands of times, Sammy immediately began giving him directions to the biker.

Meanwhile Skulker flew to meet Plasmius zooming past the hallways. "The rest of the men are surrounding the building. He's looking for an escape!" Plasmius informed his friend.

"On that contraption he's doubling our speeds with sharper agility." Skulker saw the motorcycle ahead of him and shot a few nets. When they all missed, Plasmius narrowed his eyes causing red lasers to shoot filing cabinets ahead.

The biker halted and did a quick turn as the filing cabinets fell over to block his path.

"Luz!" Sammy warned. Her eyes were glowing purple while she mentally navigated the place. She predicted the exact moment he would turn into their path. "Next hallway. Blind him."

He nodded and took off to stand in position.

Meanwhile the intruding biker zoomed off and braced for a flight of stairs. He hardly flinched though as the dangerous stunt was pulled. The motorcycle was constructed in the human realm and it took more energy to turn it intangible. The biker often rode it as a normal human, though it was clear he was not.

The biker checked his mirrors and smirked when no one was in sight. Thinking he had escaped, he yelped in victory. "Ha! See that Shadow! Told you you weren't unluck-"

He slammed on the breaks as an eleven year old with his hands spread wide, shinning an incredibly bright light, stepped in his path. The biker crashed into the wall without sufficient time to turn intangible.

Plasmius, Sammy and Skulker had caught up right before the their could crawl his way out of under the motorcycle. The helmet rolled off the ghost to reveal a shockingly young face; about 15 years of age.

Plasmius bend down in front of him with a smile. "Well. Well." He noticed Narium's insignia tattooed on his bare shoulder. "What do we have here?"

The shadow materialized in front of the halfa and hissed at him in attempt to protect the biker. Luz raised an eyebrow and emitted a quick bright flash of light from his body. The shadow ghost whimpered and retreated back under his master.

A few minutes later, the file was safely recovered and the ghosts were crowded in a lab room, waiting for their leader to decide who will interrogate their "guest". Narium's agent was in a separate room, tied to a chair.

Vlad addressed the few people. "Whose turn was it to interrogate?"

A bunch of hands immediately went up as they fought excitedly for that honor. Sammy ran up to her dad. Her eyes widened as she pleaded. "You said I could do it!"

Vlad sighed. She was effective for a certain reason. Plus, he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't let her.

"Sorry, men. My daughter overrules." He received a few playful groans as she smiled widely. Luz crossed his arms.

"Why does Sammy get to do it, but they won't let _me_?" He asked.

A soldier named Legion laughed. "Sammy has mind powers. Sammy good for these things. Luz is eleven year only. Luz has no muscle or mind power."

"Hey!" He said to the third-person speaking ghost.

The ghosts laughed as Vlad prepared to take his daughter into the room.

"You can't make me talk" The pale ghost commented. "I have high pain tolerance. There's _nothing_ you can do." The room was dark except for the blue light streaming from the window and their ghostly glows. "Wait- where my bike! What have you done with my motorcycle you monsters! Oh you'll regret it!"

Skulker was monitoring him as he waited for Vlad. Skulker raised an eyebrow as he opened the door. "We'll see about that."

Vlad walked in causing the man to shiver slightly. Now he was scared. Meeting a leader of a faction was a frightful thing. Especially if that leader happened to be Plasmius or Crypt. After the battle more than a year ago, Narium declared war on both Crypt _and_ Plasmius. All three faction had found themselves at a three-way war that wasn't slowing down.

The thing about Ghost Zone wars is that they weren't usually continuous. It was typically only a few battles then long pauses, followed by more battles. Everyone in the Ghost Zone had other things to do. As of now, they were at a short intermission.

"What are you doing trespassing on my territory?" Vlad asked as he entered. "I claimed Wisconsin. You have no business here."

The fifteen year old just glared straight ahead. Vlad sighed. "Very well then. You leave me no choice."

He opened the door revealing a ten year old girl dressed in a black clock. Her hood covered her face to not reveal her identity.

The teen scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "A child? What are you going to do? Talk me to death?"

Upon examining her more, he realized she didn't have a ghostly glow. "Wait. She's not a ghost?"

Sammy approached him mysteriously under the cloak. The man soon became unnerved as she tilted her face upwards. He gasped as he saw nothing but two glowing eyes. If she wasn't a ghost, how did her eyes glow?!

He looked away from her stare but she grabbed his chin to face her. "No! Don't!

The second he made eye contact, the ghost went limp in his chair. He was in another world now; trapped in his own mind.

"Where is he?" Vlad asked.

Sam didn't move as he locked into place with his eyes. She needed to maintain eye contact or else the trance would break. "Torture room. Strapped to a chair. I'm analyzing his fears right now."

Suddenly, the man began screaming. His body flinched and his face was the expression of pure pain, but he didn't look away from her eyes. Only Sammy could break the trance. "Okay. What do you want me to ask?"

"Why was he here?" Vlad answered as he and Skulker watched the interrogation.

"Why are you trespassing?" Sammy repeated. The man shook his head but after a few seconds he started screaming again.

"Narium! He told us to keep an eye on Plasmius and Crypt! If they did anything suspicious, he wanted to know! Stop! It burns!" He answered with heavy pants. His physical body was completely fine. But it was amazing what the brain could trick your body into thinking.

"Why?" She asked calmly.

"I-I don't know! No one has seen Narium for a year!" He revealed in panic.

The three people tilted their head in shock. Vlad asked, which Sammy repeated. "What do you mean no one has _seen_ Narium."

"H-he comes ou-out in b-battle but, on the t-territories h-he h-hardly c-comes out." The gray ghost was shaking and could hardly speak.

"Why? Where is he?" Sammy demanded.

The ghost just shook his head. "I-I d-don't know.

Her eyes flashed darker shade of purple as he narrowed her eyes in concentration. She was going to get the information out of him! Her dad was depending on her!

He started screaming uncontrollably. He couldn't take the pain anymore! The biker broke as tears ran down his eyes. "I really don't know! He doesn't tell us anything! Stop it! Stop it! AHH!"

Plasmius frowned as out a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough."

Her blotted out purple eyes faded as her pupils returned. "Go wait outside." He said as she looked up at her father. "You did good." She smiled and exited through the door.

The ghost looked around in a daze. What happened? He looked down at his body. He was no longer bleeding and there were no burn marks. It was as if he never experienced the torture. But...it happened? He had felt the blade. He had seen a faceless women with a bright purple light surrounding her, asking him for information.

"You are now a prisoner of war." Vlad said as he motioned for Skulker to untie him from the chair. "What's your name?"

Vlad got a good look of him. He had a gray undershirt concealed with a black leather jacket. He wore black combat boots with spikes at the bottom. His greasy, dirty, blonde hair was almost chin length.

"Johnny." He stated but after felt the need to add "...thirteen." He muttered before Skulker tied his hands with an ectoplasmic rope and dragged him away, leaving Plasmius to digest his words about Narium.

* * *

Pamela tried in vain to follow along to her husband's rant. He paced furiously from one end of the master bedroom to another.

"...And this is the _third_ territory violation his month!" Vlad complained to Pamela. "The problem is that Narium _knows_ I can't retaliate as of now because of my tight position in the human world so, naturally, he's taking advantage-"

"Vlad." Pamela interrupted. The half ghost stopped and turned his head towards her.

"What?"

"Your eyes are red." She stated calmly. Plasmius sighed and calmed down. He was in human form, and losing control of his powers were quite unusual. But lately, Vlad had been extremely stressed.

She stood up and handed him the chess piece that Vlad gave her before he left for a mission. While pulling him into a hug, she asked, "How did Sammy do?"

Pamela's hair was longer, reaching mid-back. She was almost thirty one, now that it had been over a year since they moved. They lived in a ridiculously spacious estate, providing enough country land for the ghosts to live. The closest house was miles away.

"Very well." He said, calming down. "Her torturing skills are improving."

Pamela's eyes widened as she escaped his grasp and faced him furiously. "Excuse me!? You let conduct an interrogation sequence?!"

Vlad rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch, letting out an exasperated sigh. "If I don't let her, Sammy gets mad. If I do, _you_ get mad. What do I do to keep both women happy?!"

She crossed her arms. "I'm just asking you to use common sense here! How many parents do you think let their kids _torture_ a person?!" She asked rhetorically as there was a knock on the door.

The half ghost hung his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know, Pam, maybe as many parents who are _half-ghosts_ and run an entire faction." He muttered sarcastically as she went to go open the door.

She pulled back the double doors, revealing a griffin who licked her eagerly. She cringed as Hacker pushed his way into the bedroom and plopped down in front of Vlad. The mother shot an unamused stare at Widget. He smiled nervously as he walked past her. "I'm still trying to train him."

As they made their way to Vlad, the griffin spread his wings and started flying around the large room. The master bedroom was equivalent to a basketball court. "And how many parents let their untrained griffin fly around the house?" Vlad mimicked to Pamela, who raised an eyebrow.

"How many _parents_ even let their child be nearsuch a _dangerous_ creature?" Vlad challenged. Pamela crossed her arms and stared him down.

"Don't tell me you're whining. What do you want? An apology?" Pamela asked with equal sarcasm.

"Umm...am I interrupting something?" Widget lingered near the bedpost, as if it would grant him protection.

"No." Vlad sighed slumped further down into the couch. He closed his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked passively.

"How about 'Hi Widget! It's so nice to see you! How can I help you?'" Widget asked jokingly, but after receiving a glare from Vlad, he cleared his throat quickly and spoke. "Anyway, umm, you said you wanted to instal cameras on Crypt's land, but needed a ghost who was able to get passed his security."

"...and you found one?"

"Yeah, Vapor, the son of Sapphire." Widget refreshed his memory.

"Oh yes, yes." Vlad nodded and laid down fully on the couch. He hadn't slept in over twenty four hours and this was his first available free time.

"Anyway, he could teleport himself by transforming into mist. He could get in and out of Crypt's territory, unnoticed." Widget explained. "He just arrived from the north end of the Ghost Zone today."

"Good. Have him ready in seven hours." Vlad said as he positioned a pillow on top of his face to block the light.

Widget widened his eyes. "S-seven hours? For...for a mission to Crypt's territory...by himself." The request was odd because usually Vlad properly prepared his soldiers before going on dangerous mission. This was an eleven year old child!

"Did I stutter?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

Not wanting to get on his bad side, Widget nodded and left for the door. "Okay. We'll send him on uncharted enemy territory in seven hours..."

As soon as he left, Pamela commented, "Is that wise, Vlad?"

"He'll be fine." Vlad waved off her warning before switching positions. "Now please let me get at least 7 hours of sleep."

She sighed. "Vlad, I know you haven't noticed this but, lately, you've been...different."

He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You seem...harsher.." She trailed off, not sure of his reaction.

Thrown off by her comment, he sat up. "What? Pam, we are in the middle of a war! What do you expect? I may be strict but nothing has changed."

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just...everything has been very stressful lately." She sat down next to him as he layed back down. "Did you get the file?"

"Mhmm." He nodded. "It's amazing. For a scientist with no knowledge of ghosts, the data is incredible. We can examine it later. With a few perfections from you and I...I believe I'd have the formula to revert back to normal." Vlad genuinely smiled at her.

She smiled back. "And first chance you get...?"

"I promise I'll take it." He stared sincerely into her eyes.

Pamela's heart fluttered. It was all surreal. Her most precious dream, the very thought made her smile, would come true soon. All she needed was the war with Crypt to end, and the faction could be ruled by someone else.

* * *

"Damn you!" A loud voice broke through the conversations of that evening. "You, this circus and everyone in it could go to hell for all I care!"

A man in his mid-twenties threw open the tent flap and stomped outside. He crossed his arms sulkily as he kicked the dirt. He looked up to see threes losing green creatures staring at him. He frowned and threw his arms up. "What are you looking at?!"

Their hypnotic red eyes widened as they shook their heads bowed and scurried off. Frederick Showenhower was a 28 year old man. A decade older than the age to run off by himself. Yet, here he was, still in the same spot since birth. Under apprenticeship of his father, a circus master. Unbeknownst to the civilians of the Ghost Zone, the _only_ human who ran his own faction of ghosts.

The giant traveling circus secretly had a little over one hundred ghosts under their control, thanks to a family heirloom that had the power to hypnotize any spectral being.

Frederick, a young man with long black bangs, heavy eyeliner and makeup, and a long red coat, was your typical goth. He had a red amulet shaped as a bat. The middle of its stomach adorned a small red jewel. It was composed of the same material as his father's staff. The ability to hypnotize ghosts.

His long life of being a performer for _Circus Gothica_ influenced his style greatly. It was a family tradition to uphold the Circus. And why _wouldn't_ they? With the powerful staff they had free labor and protection.

Frederick kicked a can. It wasn't that he hated his parents. They were forcing him to carry on with the Circus tradition. It bothered him to no end. He was sick of ghosts! Though they were the slaves, he felt his parent held them to a higher respect.

Frederick had walked down a trail leading into the nearby forest. He leaned against a tree and contemplated him life. "One day I'll get out of here."

As he voiced his dream, Frederick noticed a swirling green portal forming behind a rock. A passageway to the Ghost Zone.

The Goth sighed. A walk around his favorite realm should clear his mind. He pulled the cloak over his head and walked boldly into the swirling mist.

* * *

Sapphire pushed back a strand of hair out of her son's face. She had kneeled down to meet him eye to eye. "Remember: if at any point you feel as if someone is following you: abort."

Vapor rolled his eyes. " _Okay_ , mother, I'm get it!"

He was jumping with excitement at his first mission. He was going on enemy territory! How exciting was that?! Now he had something to brag about to everyone! Apparently his ability was the only one that allowed him to trespass unnoticed. Right now, he was in Plasmius' private lab.

Plasmius came from behind and gently guided Sapphire away from her son. "He'll be fine. Luz, give him the monitor."

At his word, Luz jumped off the counter where he and Sammy were sitting and approached the boy while the adults continued talking. Vapor reached for the monitor but Luz pulled his hand away. Since the light ghost was taller, it was unreachable.

"No, you'll break it." He stated curtly as he went behind him to attach a monitor to his back. Vapor breathed a sigh of annoyance. Everyone liked Luz, he was like the prince of the faction. He earned and was given respect. But to Vapor, he was just a stray dog that Plasmius picked up along the way. He shouldn't be looked down on by him. The water ghost had been _born_ into this faction! He should have more credibility.

Of course, the water ghost would never say that out loud.

"There. You can turn into mist and the monitor will still be attached to you." Luz said briefly before Skulker took over. "I will be escorting you as far as our territory allows. Past a certain point, you're on your own. And Be careful with these transparent cameras, whelp. If you lose them, we'll _never_ find them."

The hunter carefully extended his arm to the young ghost. In his palm was a case that resembled contact lenses. He opened them so Vapor could become accustom to their feel. "Handling them takes extreme focus and a gentle-"

"Watch out!" Widget yelled as Hacker ran into the hunter. Skulker gasped as he jumped to catch the case. Once they were secured, he scowled at him.

"Get Useless out of here!" Skulker yelled. The Griffin had become accustomed to being called both name. He responded to which ever, which irked Widget.

Widget frowned as he hugged his pet. "His name is not _Useless!_ He is a valued and respected member of this team."

"Yeah, without him the janitorial staff wouldn't be employed." Skulker shot back.

"You're just jealous because Vlad let me have a pet and you're not allowed to bring animals anywhere near the mansion." The Griffin nodded his head as if agreeing.

"I'm not going to let either of you near the mansion if you don't shut the f-" his eyes darted to Sammy in realization of his words. He coughed. "-udge up." He finished awkwardly.

Pam glared at him while Skulker and Widget laughed. "Smooth."

Vapor scrunched his face in confusion at the adult humor. He didn't really care. He was just anxious to go on the mission!

"Can I go now?" Vapor asked eagerly.

Plasmius chuckled. "So eager to rush into enemy territory. Remember, my boy, the designated areas will be deserted; however, should you encounter an unexpected situation, hide and await instructions. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The boy answered.

"Very well." Vlad looked at Skulker. "Take him."

* * *

Many people stereotyped men for getting lost so easily and their stubborn pride to not ask for directions. Frederick often resented these gender-affiliated sayings. At times he would fight to the end yelling that sex had nothing to do with one's directional abilities.

However, this was not one of those times.

"Damn it all, where in the hell am I?!" Frederick yelled to himself. His strolls through the Ghost Zone typically were well charted. He always knew where he was, but he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. He had jumped onto this island but he wasn't aware how to get back.

He rested his body on a nearby tree. He had two options: wander around for a few more hours in hopes of finding his way back or call his father using his necklace.

Frederick laughed bitterly. He would rather admit being lost than calling his father. In fact, getting lost was starting to seem like a blessing.

A high pitched scream resonated throughout the forest, sending chills to the performer.

Or not.

He hid his small frame behind the purple tree. He slowly peeked out from the thick trunk, peering at a clearing the middle of a forest. The first sight he saw was ghost in a black uniform blocking another ghost.

Frederick's breath stopped when he saw the insignia; a scythe in front of a half moon. He was in a faction territory.

" _Still not calling my father._ " The stubborn thought crossed his mind. There was only two ghosts in the clearing. If worse came to worse he still had his necklace. He sighed and dared to peek once more.

This time, he noticed a green female ghost on her knees in front of him. The male grabbed her by the collar and viciously tore her tight dress off. Soon, it became apparent to what this encounter was.

"S-stop! Stop it!" Her nervous voice wasn't quite at a scream but it was loud enough for Frederick to hear.

"Sorry, love. Spoils of war." He grinned lustfully.

"I'm not a part of your stupid territorial war!" Her smooth voice reached Frederick's ears in satisfaction. The girl had the most beautiful sound.

"And that's why rogues are _so_ easily captured." The man held her tightly in position. With one hand he started to unlace the pair of revealing undergarments. "You're so beautiful..." He started kissing her down the neck while she squirmed desperately in his grasp.

Frederick narrowed his eyes. Enough was enough. The man seemed like a level 2. He could easily take him. Sighing somewhat regretfully, he walked towards the rapist. He didn't need the element of surprise. There would be no violence necessary.

"Hey douche bag. I think she said to stop." His voice broke through the terrifying scene.

The other ghost flinched at first and turned his head slowly around. The girl stared at Frederick pleadingly. Then they both noticed something interesting. He wasn't a ghost.

"Human!"

His eyes narrowed to slits until the humor settled in. He stood up and dragged the female with him. "And what are you going to do about it, _human_." The ghost spat in Frederick's face.

The circus performer growled. "You don't want to find out."

The ghost chuckled through the silent suspenseful air. He grabbed the goth by the collar and stared dead into his eyes. "You have absolutely no power over me."

Frederick laughed. "Funny how you worded it like that." He quickly reached for the chain around his neck and exposed bat to the man's face.

"Obey me." He whispered the simple command.

The red ghost's eyes widened as the red jewel glowed. His pupils became a swirling mist and his face lost all emotion. He let go Frederick's coat and stepped back. The goth smirked as he dusted off his attire.

The female ghost on the ground stared at Frederick in wonder. ' _Who was this man who had power over ghosts?'_

The circus performer dropped his chain inside his shirt so the female couldn't see. Anyway watching spectators wouldn't have noticed the tool he used to hypnotize the ghost. Frederick's father had emphasized that the staff and amulet should always remain a secret.

"Now then, why don't you go wander off a cliff or something, you brute." He scowled at him.

Frederick hard gaze lingered on him for a few more seconds before shifting his attention to the girl. She stared back at him with awe and slight fear of the man.

He smiled at her. "What's you name?"

She gave a small smile as she raised herself to her knees and kept her head bowed. "I'm Lydia. I am completely indebted to you."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. This may have been the first ghost to willingly submit to him. "Oh, I'm, uh, Frederick." He said weakly as he held out his hand to help her up. She looked up curiously and accepted his hand.

The goth looked into her eyes, still holding her hand. They maintained this eye contact for awhile before the twenty-eight year old suddenly blushed and looked away from her body. "Umm, I think we should get you...clothed."

She looked down in sudden realization and quickly crossed her arms in an attempt to cover as much as possible.

"Here." He took off his red coat and placed it over the ghost, leaving him with a black undershirt. "Lydia." He said her name slowly, testing its sound.

"Thank you, master." She answered sweetly while putting on the jacket.

Frederick just watched her with a dazed emotion. Did a ghost actually just put herself in servitude?! He knew that ghosts expressed gratitude and were all about respect, but to a human? _Willingly_?!

"Um..don't you...don't you have a home...or family?" He asked.

"No. My old master died a few years ago. I've been on my own." Frederick knew he should feel sympathy at her words but he could only focus on her angelic voice.

"Well then, you're in luck." He put a hand over her shoulders and led her back towards the forest. "I can offer you the best protection." She gazed happily at him as Frederick lead on.

' _Now if only I knew where I was._ ' Frederick mentally sighed.

* * *

Vapor gasped as he heard a blood curling scream brake through the silence. He quickly ducked behind a rock lodged between two trees. He had just finished installing all the survallance cameras before the interruption occurred.

He breathes heavily. The mission had been running smoothly and he hadn't encountered any other ghosts. ' _Calm down. Just wait until they leave and you can meet Skulker at the spot."_

The fear overwhelming his body, the boy dared a peak. There was a ghost that pushed a woman down to the ground. Vapor narrowed his eyes in confusion. ' _Were they play- fighting each other?'_

Certain factions had rules about gender. Some treated each equally, some were more forceful on women. He was sure Crypt's faction was one that made sure everyone respected their women. So why was this man attacking the girl?

Vapor couldn't quite see what happened after that. But His jaw dropped when he saw a human approaching a bigger ghost. ' _He's going to get himself killed!'_

"Now then, why don't you go wander off a cliff or something, you brute." Vapor heard the man say. To his further surprise, Crypt's men released the human and started walking to the end of the island.

The eleven year old's eyes were wide with shock. How did he do that? Who was he?

Seeing the girl submit himself to the human and walk away, Vapor transformed to mist and floated towards the rendezvous. Plasmius was going to want to hear about this.

* * *

"My move." Sammy declared and firmly placed the rook on a square across the board.

Vlad titled his head at their game and smiled at her. "Why?"

"Because my bishop is blocking your king so this rook completes the trap while securing all my pieces in this quadrant. It also keeps you from doing the play you were about to do." She said proudly, knowing she had anticipated his moves.

"Excellent, my dear." He grinned as he started clearing off the board. "I think it's safe to say you won."

Vlad had only lost three pieces and Sammy had lost none. The ten year old didn't like wasting her time capturing pieces. Unlike Vlad, she went straight for the kill and did her best to preserve each piece. Her father preferred to pick them off one by one when playing against others.

"Of course, you cheated." He teased as he leaned back into his chair.

She jumped up and ran to his side. "I did not!"

He laughed humorously and he pulled her into his lap. "You-" Vlad started as he stared into her excited eyes, "-have powers."

"Dad! That doesn't count." She crossed her arms stubbornly and mimicked his voice. "I'm simply using my resources."

They laughed at the common line Vlad usually quoted when _he_ "cheated". The half ghost sighed happily. He loved spending time alone with his daughter. He tried his best to equally divide his attention between his immediate friends and families. Even Luz, for over the past year he had become almost like a son to Vlad. But recently, since becoming a billionaire and participating in the territorial war with Crypt and Narium, he found himself too busy. This week he had decided to devote his time to his family.

"Dad," Sammy changed the subject as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Luz said you were going to take us fishing this week."

"Yes. Why? It doesn't appeal to you?" He inquired with a bit of a smirk. He already knew her answer.

"No! Those poor fishes! You're going to kill them! With hooks! How would you like it if someone stuck that in your mouth?" She tried to use the old tactic of implementing guilt.

"My, you've become quite the activists." He chuckled. "How about this, my girl? After we capture them, I'll let you release them."

"Hmmm..." She wondered thoughtfully. "Deal, but you also have to take me and Luz out for the next mission."

Her father was still snickering lightheartedly at her demands when Luz entered. Luz had grown taller over the past year and in power; he was almost a level 6 ghost. He wore a small tan trench coat with pants and a black undershirt underneath. His golden hair was cut shorter, but spiked up near the front of his head. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"We _were_ playing chess." Sammy answered.

He scrunched his nose. He didn't like the game. "Eww. Chess. I think I like video games better." That was saying something considering Luz wasn't fond of video games or TV. He found it very dull and would rather be physically active.

"Either way I beat you." Sammy and Vlad laughed while Luz stuck out his tongue. Hopping off Vlad's lap, the girl looked at her father. "Speaking of video games, can you play one with me, please!"

Sammy knew he had free time and wanted to take full advantage of it before he had to rush back into work. He smiled. "Of course."

Meanwhile, Pamela and Widget were focused on the security footage Vapor had just installed. They decided to let Vlad have some free time while they monitored Crypt's territory.

"Not bad. I mean, Plasmius' territories is way better but, not bad." Widget commented as he scoped through the images. The Griffin in the back ground watched the images excitedly at first but eventually fell asleep.

"Crypts faction traces back for one hundred and fifty years I believe. "Pamela said. "His father established it. Ghosts have an average life span of two hundred and fifty years, except for spirits -they live until their obsession dies out."

Widget scoffed. "Too bad most ghosts die super young, thanks to all the territorial wars."

She stopped at a picture of a relatively older ghost kissing a teenager. "But your long lifespans allow for distance in age for marriage. Fifty year olds marry teenagers like nothing. I guess because the physical body doesn't start aging into the elderly stage until the two hundreds."

He shrugged. "I know a lot of people married to older ghosts. I have a crush on an older women myself." He bent down to stroke his pet and loosen the collar.

Pamela gasped. "What! You have a crush! Why didn't you tell me! Who is she? Is she on this estate or on another territory! She belongs to Vlad's faction right?"

"Of course. Those are the only people I know." He stated nonchalantly. "But, yeah, she ...lives here."

Pamela enthusiastically asked. "Well, who is she?" Widget was practically her best friends. They were locked up with each other the entire day and Widget was quite the chatterbox. For him not to tell her something was phenomenal.

He stood up with his hands behind his head. "Nah, I don't like to talk about it. She kind of rejected me."

"Aww. Sorry. How unfortunate." She sighed sympathetically.

 _"Hey! Lover-boy, get over here!"_

They both snapped out of their conversation and quickly payed attention to the sounds the monitor was picking up.

The couple that was previously kissing stopped to stare at the approaching ghost. They saw the interrupting ghost give an apologetic bow to the young lady and pulled the man away.

" _I talked to Crypt. You're in! I got you a spot for the mission!"_

Pam and Widget looked at each other curiously.

 _"You're not joking me? What is it?!"_

 _"I don't know the full extent of it, but those white ghost hunters found a ghostly relic!"_ Pam's jaw dropped. " _We're retrieving it."_

Pam turned down the volume on the monitor. "Do you know how lucky we were to hear that! The chances they had that conversation! We have to tell Vlad!"

Widget nodded as he started running upstairs, his Griffin following close behind.

A few minutes later they arrived in an entertainment room, where all the two kids were sitting on the floor in front of a TV while Vlad sat on a chair. Without looking up, the half ghost asked Widget, "Is the prisoner secure yet?"

"Yeah. He's on...his way...here" Widget said trying to catch his breath as his pet walked up to the children and licked them furiously. Seeing the game had ended, Vlad sighed and dropped the controller.

"But...that's not..what..I came up here for.." The computer ghost sputtered between breaths. "By complete luck, the monitor picked up a conversation. The Guys In White have some important relic. I think it's worth a shot of you check it out."

"Hmm…" Vlad thought about it for a minute. "Very well. Prepare a small team and have them leave in the hour. We're not aware of the authenticity of this information so there's no need to exaggerate."

"Ok, what about you?" Widget asked.

"I'll stay here. I have other things to attend."

"Like what?" Widget raised an eyebrow at his employer.

"I'm giving myself a day off." Vlad smirked as he leaned back. "Now go do what I ordered."

"I never get a day off." Widget mumbled as he turned around and almost left the room. Then, remembering something, he turned around. "Oh yeah, Vapor and Skulker are about to arrive. He ringed ahead and said the little one had something important to say."

"Alright. I'll deal with it when he arrives. And make sure you tell Roden about the new prisoner." If the entire faction could be compared to a kingdom, Roden, an extremely skillful ghost, would be the Captain of the Guard. He was the military advisor and befriended Vlad a few months after he became a half ghost.

"Yes sir." Widget mock soluted as he whistled for Hacker to follow him.

* * *

After an hour of relaxing, Vlad, in ghost form, and the two children were downstairs. Sammy and Luz were by the grand entrance waiting excitedly for the arrival of the prisoner. Plasmius stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Skulker and Vapor.

"I like the Wisconsin territory way better than Amity Park." Luz commented. Him and Sammy stood at the top of the stairs watching the ghosts below move around to accomplish their job. "The house is ten times bigger and there's, like, 200 acres of land!" He looked around at the elegant entrance.

"And the taxes are ridiculous…" Plasmius muttered. He was leaning on the railing with his head propped up with one hand.

A young girl walked quietly down the stairs to talk to Vlad. She had known Plasmius all her life, being Roden's daughter, and, although she was comfortable around him, she still was a bit timid in her approach to the leader. "Plasmius? My dad said the holding cell was ready."

"Good." He turned around to see Roden's fifteen year old daughter. Her green hair was tied back in a ponytail she wore a red croc top and a green skirt. She was powerful, but her skin was green, not typically found among powerful ghosts. The peculiar thing about Roden was that he married a Spirit. His daughter was a normal ghost, but the mixed genes were a difficult thing to explain.

"So tell me, is your father still trying to marry you off?" Vlad smiled humorously.

"It's not funny!" The girl sighed. "He wants to pair me off to an older ghost in one of your northern territories. I'm 15! The humans don't get married at 15!" She had been raised in the human territories all her life and was used to their customs. "Can't you talk to him?"

Vlad chuckled. "We'll see." The door suddenly opened as two ghosts dressed in uniform entered through the tall double doors. They held the biker by his arms, with a hood over his face. Another dragged the motorcycle close behind.

Roden's daughter scrunched her eyebrows at the prisoner. "Who is he?"

Luz slid down the railing and landed next to her. "We caught him last night! He was trespassing for Narium."

The guard pushed down the teenager to his knees in front of Plasmius. "The prisoner, my master."

He quickly unveiled him, revealing his face. Johnny eyes were wide as he was adjusted to the new surroundings. But the second he blinked away the light he found himself staring into Roden's daughter's eyes. She stared back in a surprised daze for a few seconds before the guard roughly pushed his head down to the floor.

"Take him up to the holding cell." Plasmius waved off the boy.

"Yes sir." The guard said as he dragged Johnny up the stairs. The biker glanced into the girl's eyes one last time, almost with a smile, as they took him upstairs.

Plasmius frowned as he noticed the exchange. "Umm, Kitty? Why don't you help Zandra in the training room, hmm?"

Kitty nodded slowly as she took off in the other direction, looking back at Johnny before leaving.

Before Plasmius had a chance to digest their encounter, Skulker flew in with Vapor at his side.

"...and then this guy walked up to him. But he wasn't a ghost! I swear. He didn't look like a human either though but anyway…"

Skulker let out a groan of frustration as he stopped in front of Plasmius. "He's all yours. He wouldn't stop yapping about some fantasy all the way over here!"

Vlad laughed. He knew Skulker was easily annoyed by children. "No! It was true!" The boy looked up at Plasmius. "I saw a human walk up to a ghost and order it around. At first, the ghost was rude, but he obeyed!"

Plasmius raised an eyebrow. "A unarmed human made a ghost obey him?"

Sammy's eyes flashed purple for a bit before talking. "He's telling the truth."

The half ghost leaned back, stroking his chin. Could there be another human that knew the secrets of ghosts. It couldn't have been the GIW. Vlad had a tight surveillance on them if they ever entered the Ghost Zone. So...who was this human that knew so much about ghosts?

He needed to find him. "Tell me whatever you can about this man."

* * *

"Tell me I traveled all the way across the Ghost Zone for something of importance." Narium unamused voice reached the ears of the agents. The giant, armored, ghost looked slightly out of place among the agents. He had brought only one ghost as an escort.

The head supervisor, Operative J, walked to greet his unlikely ally. "Believe me, this looks like it would be worth your time."

Behind him followed his second and third in commands, agents O and K, along with Mrs. Gray. He lead Narium towards a winding maze of hallways until they reached a room. "We're prepping the contraband as we speak. We have no idea what it could be."

"Which is why you need me to identify it. Fine. What about that new weapon you're developing?" He asked.

"Under construction. We're trying to find something that would target against Crypt's obsession and Plasmius'. However, unfortunately, Plasmius' obsession isn't quite as apparent as Crypt's. We aren't aware of what to use against him." Laura informed.

Narium sighed. "You really have to stop thinking of ghosts as "obsessions". We don't have a theme, per se, we have a central control over a field and are able to draw our abilities from there." The water ghost explained.

Agent J inquired, "What about those ghosts you say that used to be humans?"

"Weaker ghost, like spirits, typically have material possessions. I saw this guy who gets his power from boxes! It's pathetic." He chuckled at the memory.

"So you and water….?" Agent O asked

Narium sighed at having to explain his knowledge to these slow humans! "For example, I don't _obsess_ over water, it's simply my field of power where my abilities lie. Therefore, I'm typically around it to be empowered."

"Okay, I understand. But what about this, Vlad Plasmius. What's his "special skill"?" Laura asked.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes it isn't as obvious, but we do know one thing. The ghosts that don't have skills revolving over abilities do obsess, but over their significant others. Their body generates limitless powers that constantly develops. They're very rare and grow to be very powerful. One of the most famous one is known as Pariah Dark."

"Who's he?" They asked in unison.

"A tyrant. And an example of what could happen if these breeds are deprived from their obsession." A creeping feeling settled in their stomachs.

"And does Plasmius have a lover?" Agent K asked.

"No one knows. The man's very secretive." Narium shrugged as Agent J received a message through his Bluetooth.

"Ok, don't move. I'll be right there." He addressed his guest. "There's a slight disturbance. I need to take care of it. Just wait here."

Agent J, O and K left the room leaving Laura and Narium by themselves. "Do _you_ have a wife?" She asked curiously.

"I already promised the position of heir to my nephew so marriage is useless." He stated casually.

Laura eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he just said. Even she had a husband and a daughter, but not for material reasons, for _love_! Didn't ghosts feel that emotion?

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not some monster. I do love someone but I don't wish to have a kid and she cannot receive my inheritance."

"So, kind of like a mistress?" She asked curiously. Finding out about the ghost's culture always intrigued her.

"You could say that." Narium agreed.

Their somewhat normal conversation was interrupted by the sudden blaring of the security alarm.

"What is that?!" Narium jumped up from his chair in alarm.

Mrs. Gray gasped and quickly turned to her communicator. "What was that?!"

" _Stupid ghosts! We have a band dressed in completely black attacking the containment room!"_ The analyst grunted. Someone knew they had a relic!

Narium flew quickly to the door. "They're here to steal it! Which way is the containment room?!"

"Follow me! The walls are ghost proof. You can't fly there." She took off towards the source of the attack with the leader right behind her. "They picked the best moment to attack! The security is down thanks to your arrival!"

"Don't blame it on me!" He ran ahead of her and melded a blue sword, from pure ectoplasm, in preparation for the upcoming battle.

Meanwhile the agents were shooting furiously at the attacking ghosts that managed to bring down their defense system. Agent J quickly reloaded his ectoplasm gun and dived behind a shelf, aiming for Crypt's men. "Tell me the relic is still secure!"

Agent K nodded. "Yes but there's a thin line of defense. They're advancing! Rookie!" The senior agent called to Agent O, even though he had been with them for two years he still referred to him a rookie. "Pass me another gun."

Agent O sighed. He did not need this teasing in the heat of battle. But, regardless, he passed him another weapon and continued shooting. They're was about twenty ghosts in all, but they packed quite the punch. He ducked quickly as a giant ecto-Ray hit the wall behind him.

Narium ran past a one sided mirror in the hallway. He stopped and stared through the window to see the battle commencing. Immediately, he retracted as Laura caught up. "What?!"

"Those are Crypt's men. They can't see me cooperating with you!" Narium just stood there watching the scene. "This is something that would be best if I don't interfere."

Laura screamed in frustration. "Great! The one guy who has a chance of defeating them was too worried to fight!

Meanwhile the attacking team had broken into the wall concealing the relic. One ghost, who had strange sharp talons, attacked lunged for the exposed relic. Two agent ran up to him as he started ascending into the air with his powerful wings.

"We can't get it now! It's out of our reach!" An agent yelled hopelessly.

Suddenly another ghost rammed into the thief. The agent watched in awe as a second group arrived, and the ghosts started attacking each other.

Narium peeked out through the window to see the three sided battle commencing. "Who are they?!" Laura asked him in a panic.

"Plasmius must have heard about it." He growled. "What did you find?"

Ms. Gray shook her head. "I don't know." She pulled up a picture of on her smart phone about the object. "This thing. We have no idea what it does."

Narium's eyes glanced towards the screen but then did a quick double take as his eyes widened. "Crap."

Before he could make any other move, Crypt's side had defeated Plasmius's outnumbered men and was beginning to retreat with the treasure. Narium snatched the headset from the analyst and screamed into the mic. "You can't let them leave with that!"

Agent J stopped firing for a second to answer. Crypt's men were getting away but they were focused on imprisoning Vlad's group. They had most of them in nets. "Why?!"

"Because you found the-"

He never heard the rest of the sentence. One of Plasmius's soldiers created an explosion, collapsing the building and allowing their escape.

Crypt one this round and neither the Guys in White nor Plasmius would be aware of the loss until it was too late.

* * *

 **Man! I am really trying to speed up the childhood prologue to get to the show already! I had to compact a few ideas and will leave out a few parts, though. I'm aiming for downing it out in 7 chapters, but we'll see.**

 **So yeah Freakshow is in this. He's definitely in my top five favorite characters and I'm a HUGE LydiaXfreakshow shipper so...watch out! I'm also introducing many canon characters, like Johnny and Kitty. Remember, in this story, everything is not what is seems. Part of the whole theme is perspective, I'm hope I'm implementing that well enough.**

 **I'm probably going to be updating once a month except during vacation times.**

 **If you liked it, or didn't like it, please review. They make me write faster!**


	9. Reality Check

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom or budlight**

… **..**

 **you'll see**

Chapter 8:

" _The enemy of my enemy is my friend"_

"And this is my room. Well, you can live here too. Not live here. Sleep here with me. I mean! Not sleep with me, but same room. You can have the couch, I'll have my bed, kind of thing. I just wouldn't want to put you in the slave quarters. It's kind of crowded and you came willingly so, in a sense, you're above them." He sighed realizing his sentences were rather fast. "I'm rambling now, aren't I?"

Lydia smiled at his introduction. She looked around the spacious room. It was mostly littered with personal items, tools, posters, books accessories. The room, and possessions, had the same color scheme: black and red. The only lighting were the bulbs in front of the vanity mirror and another dim lightbulb hanging from the top of the tent. Although, to other people, it didn't seem like much, she found it nice to be away from...what she was used to.

"I like it." She sat gently on the couch as Frederick handed her an open can. "Beer?"

She tilted her head and accepted the strange drink that read "budlight". He turned around to get himself one while Lydia tasted the drink curiously. Immediately her cheeks puffed in disgust as she spit out the drink. She looked around nervously before deciding to dump the entire can on a nearby house plant, that soon started to overflow.

Her master turned around just in time for her to act casual. He sat next to her, notably close, and sparked conversation. "So how did you get on that guy's…"

"Crypt."

"On Crypt's land?" He finished as he took another swig.

She answered hesitantly. "I was...captured by a slave trader from their land...and I ended up being sold to a close friend of the leader himself."

"Have you been a slave all your life?" He asked.

"I wouldn't call it slavery. My old master was a collector. He searched for rare things throughout the Ghost Zone. I helped him gather the majority of his collection and he treated me kindly." She explained. "Unfortunately, after he died I...lost his prized possession."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." He looked around as if searching for a new conversation. Luckily, his saving grace came from Lydia.

"What about you, master?"

"Me? I-I just have been here all my life. With my parents. Just wait until you have the displeasure of meeting them." He mumbled.

"Why? Are they rough?" She asked.

"No, I just… It's just hard to get their attention." He sighed and threw the can across the room. "I could leave, you know. Start my own life. Be who I want to be."

She looked at him with interest. "Then why don't you?"

He unclenched his fist at the familiar question that haunted him. "I guess, I'm trying to prove to them something. Maybe...that I'm worth it…" He found himself lost in his own thoughts before snapping out of them. "Never mind."

He stood and offered a hand to Lydia. "I should go take you to meet my parents, however. They have to be aware of your existence."

She nodded and accepted his hand as he led her out of the cabin. He walked confidently towards the entrance flap of the tent until he unsuspectedly slipped on a puddle of liquid. "Ow!"

Lydia's eyes widened and covered her mouth with both hands in slight embarrassment as she saw her master on the floor. "Why is there beer on the floor?!"

 **LINEBREAK**

Sammy breathed in heavily, her eyes solely focused on the target ahead. She swung her arm back and forth and released with full force!

"Strike!" Sammy smiled happily and she gloated in Luz' face. He uncrossed his arms and threw his hands up. "Now I _know_ you're cheating! This is the fifth strike in a row!"

"It's called skill, not that you'd know what it means." She teased. Currently, the duo were in the grand entrance hall playing their recreating version of bowling.

"Hey guys." Widget greeted as he entered the hall, the Griffin close behind. "Where's Plasmius?"

"He out in the Ghost Zone looking for some guy Vapor was talking about." The quarter ghost explained while Luz swung the ball towards a small huddle of vases.

Widget stopped and stared with scrunched eyebrows at the sight. "Aren't those vases, like, a thousand dollars?"

They waved off his worry. "You know that Vlad has a game room in the mansion."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have a bowling alley." They reasoned.

"Go outside and play then."

"It's _raining_ outside!"

The Griffin just huffed happily as he launched for the vases, knocking down all of them.

"Ugh, Hacker!" He called, but the pet did not respond and continued rolling around in the pins. Widget sighed and reluctantly called out, "Useless."

Instantly, the griffin's ears perked up and he padded towards his master. Sammy and Luz broke into fits of laughter. "Skulker's name finally won!"

Widget frowned and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Hilarious. Now, he only responds to _that_ degrading name."

He watched them, unamused, laugh for a few more seconds before a realization dawned on him. "Hey, aren't you two supposed to be at school?"

They stopped laughing. "Umm, well my mom's not here …" Sammy started.

"...and neither is mine…" Luz elaborated without thinking.

"so I told the driver I wasn't going to school." She came up with excuses. "Plus, my dad's kind of your boss so…"

"Good point. And you?" Widget pointed to Luz. " _Your_ classes are downstairs."

"Yeah, but I'm your boss's' daughter's best friend so…" He trailed off expectantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, you two win this round. At least until Pam gets home." Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a guard supervising a teenager. "Now fix this one." He pushed him to the ground roughly.

"Hi Croaten." Sammy greeted the guard as they walked over to him. "What's going on?"

The yellow guard bowed his head before answering. "Master Plasmius instruct me to put him to good use. Turns out, he's a mechanic." He gestured to Johnny, who was fixing a contraption in the living room.

"Hey, where that shadow of yours?" Luz approached the biker.

Johnny replied with a scowl as the shadow of his figure on the floor came to life. The creature seemed to be chained to Johnny with a thin green wire, preventing them from separating. The shadow growled and towered over the 11 year old.

Luz smugly opened his arms to emit a bright light that engulfed his body for a split second. The shadow cowered back into his master's protection.

Meanwhile Widget pulled Croaten aside for a few seconds to speak to him. The kids watched Johnny work, pulling tools out of his toolbox. "Why is your name 13? Who has a number for a name?" Luz asked.

"Why don't you just mind your own business kid?" He snapped back.

Sammy crossed her arms. "He's just asking."

Johnny looked up at her, and finally got a good look. He didn't recognize her from the interrogation because she had been wearing a cloak, but he couldn't forget those haunting purple eyes.

"Why are your eyes purple?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" She mimicked his voice from earlier.

He just chuckled as he went back to the machine. "Touché, brat."

Luz leaned against a wall. "You know that humans consider 13 an unlucky number."

"You're telling me." He murmured with annoyance. "It's a nickname. Its plagued me like a curse. I've been unlucky since the day I was born."

"Maybe it's that stupid shadow of yours." A girl's voice came from behind.

All three turned around to see Kitty standing there. She was mostly likely running an errand for one of her teachers. Every child under 17 was at school until 2:30.

"Hey Kitty." The children greeted. Johnny suspended in his work to stare at her. Until finally standing up slowly.

"What makes you say that?" He smirked at her.

"Having a companion that literally composed of darkness doesn't seem _lucky_ to me." She raised and eyebrow and maintained eye contact.

"You know," he took a step closer to the girl, "darkness is the absence of light. Maybe it's not that I'm unlucky, it's just that I don't have any luck." He smiled at her.

"And how do you get lucky?" She asked, stepping closer.

"Obviously whoever's in your company." He winked at her causing her to conceal a smile.

Luz whispered to Sammy. "Are you starting to get the feeling they're not talking about luck anymore?"

Sammy shrugged back. "My parents do this sometimes too."

"Katherine!" Kitty and Johnny flinched as they turned around to find a huge, well taller than 6 foot, muscular, light red ghost. He had a thick mustache, scar slashed across one side of his face. His huge form towered over the teenagers.

"Hi dad." Kitty greeted nervously.

" _Dad_?" Johnny squeaked to the 10 and 11 year old's. They nodded casually at his terrified face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" His deep voice questioned her.

"I was just running upstairs to go get my homework." She offered an explanation but he side stepped her to examine the biker.

"Who is this?" Johnny took a step back in fear.

"Umm… Johnny 13, sir." But his introduction was cut short as Roden disregarded whatever he said.

"Why are you conversing with this low grade prisoner?" Before she could respond he sent her off. "Go back to your classes."

She spared one last glance at the teenager before wordlessly turning away. "And you." He pointed an accusing finger to Johnny. "Talk to her again and I'll have you locked up."

He walked past him and smiled at the two children. "Sammy, Luz."

"Bye Roden!" They waved him off.

Johnny, wide eyed, sat down hopelessly on the floor. "Well this sucks."

"Don't worry about him, Johnny." Sammy comforted, "he's just really over protective about his daughter."

"I noticed." He leaned back into the wall. "I'm a prisoner in a foreign land. If I escape, I have nowhere to go."

"What about your faction?" Luz asked.

"Ha. As if I'd go back there. I'm always being told what to do. I want to be on my own." They looked at him sympathetically as he hugged one knee. Suddenly, he snapped out of his daydream. "Hey who's that girl?"

Luz laughed as they saw Croaten approaching. "Way out of your league."

 **LINEBREAK**

"Hey, you, where are my parents?" Frederick stopped a random ghost. He wordlessly pointed to a giant tent.

The goth guided Lydia to the entrance flap. "This is the performance tent." He explained before lifting the flap. Inside were dozens of ghost fumbling around to get tasks accomplished. Most were in little cliques practicing circus acts. Lydia closed the red cloak Frederick had given her tightly around her body and pulled the hood over her head. In the center of the organized chaos were two humans. One was a tall women, golden hair, maybe a little too much black make-up. She wore a long black dress with a built in cape.

Another man, presumably her husband, wore a dark red ringmaster coat. He had heavy make up as well.

Frederick sighed before he approached them. "All right, here we go."

"Umm, father?" He called out.

"Maybe we should move act three forward to start the show with more of a spark, don't you think?" He gave no indication that he heard his son.

"Mother?" He tried.

"No, no no. Not at all. It remains where it is to build climatic effect." Responded the mother.

Frederick tried calling them again to no avail, despite the fact he was right next to them. He rolled his eyes and turned to Lydia. "Would you like me to introduce myself, master?" She offered while pulling off the hood.

The second she did, Frederick's parents suddenly took notice of their existence. "Oh my! What a beautiful ghost!" The blonde woman exclaimed as she rushed past her son to examine Lydia.

"Did you capture her?" The father asked while both parents surrounded the female.

"N-no, actually." He pushed past both of them to stand in front of Lydia, finally getting their attention. "She came to me on her _own_ free will."

"Wow! You're not using your amulet." He asked.

"No, I have some capability too. I found her on an island when a portal appeared-"

"-Yes, yes." Waved off his parents as they bluntly ignored whatever he started to say.

"What are your skills?" The father asked eagerly.

Lydia felt a little overwhelmed at the sudden questions they asked her, but she just closed her eyes as her clock suddenly flew open, releasing tiny little animals throughout the tent. After they flew around for a bit she called them back. They dove for her body and positioned themselves as tattoos in their proper place.

"Amazing!" The parents commented. Mrs. Showenhower grabbed her arm. "What performance do you think we can put her in darling?"

"Actually!" Frederick butted in and snatched Lydia from his mother's grasp. "She's mine. I saved her."

His father crossed his arms. "Oh Frederick, honestly, when are you going to use that brain of yours to do something useful for once. You have divine power in that amulet and you don't even think to use it properly."

Frederick narrowed his eyes. "I don't need your stupid amulet to make something of myself." He angrily ripped off the amulet containing a portion of his parent's mind controlling staff's power and threw it on the ground."

But his parents resumed their attention to the circus performers. "Come on Lydia," he motioned, heading for the exit, "let's go."

She spared one last glance at his parents before running to catch up with him. "Where are we going, master?"

"Just a little walk. Far away from here." He answered just as a green portal opened in the woods.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Butter biscuits." Vlad cursed in food despite his daughter or Luz not being there. "Are you sure this was the island?"

Him and Skulker were roaming the area were Vapor spotted Frederick. "Yes, and might I mention, any farther and we're trespassing on Crypt's land."

"And he's _sure_ it was a _human_ ordering a ghost around." Vlad sat on a rock.

"That's what the little urchin said." Skulker threw a rock somewhere off into the distance before noticing Vlads staring deep into space. He was lost in thought, and his mind wasn't on the current mission.

"What do you plan to do after this?" Skulker asked, budding into his thoughts.

"To consume half a gallon of heavy alcohol." The half ghost answered tiredly.

"No, after _everything_."

"Hmm?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You know. After all this. After you shut down the Guys In White, defeat both rival factions." Skulker explained. "After that, everyone doesn't need that much protection. Your mission would be accomplished and you don't have to lead them anymore."

Vlad was taken by surprise at the comment. "I have no idea of what you're talking about-"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you and Pam want. Why you're so obsessed with the spirit formula. You're trying to change back into full human!"

Plasmius sprang up from the rock. "So what if I am! I've been leading this faction, war after war, for over ten years! Don't I deserve to choose what I want?"

"I knew it! You're really planning to drop everybody!" Skulker gasped.

"Yes! Wait- No- I...They don't need me anymore after I get rid of the two most formidable opponents." Vlad tried to reason in his mind.

"They don't want another leader. They want you." Vlad crossed his arms and looked the other way. "So you're just going to give up all this power you possess to live a normal life. This is your responsibility!"

"Shut up." Vlad whispered quietly.

"No! You need to hear this-"

"No, shut up. I hear something." Plasmius held a hand up to silence him. He walked over to a tree and hid behind its trunk, spotting a couple walking. The man had long black hair with heavy makeup, torn pants, and a black undershirt. The woman, a ghost, just wore a red cloak.

"Is that them?" Vlad allowed Skulker to have a look from his position.

"Yes, they certainly match his description. Plus, how many humans are wandering the Ghost Zone?" Skulker pointed out.

"True." Vlad agreed and motioned for Skulker to go around the couple to corner them. Meanwhile, Vlad lurked around the trees, following them until a good opportunity presented itself. He slightly hovered over some twigs until he appeared behind the couple.

"Human and a ghost. What an unusual sight."

They gasped. Frederick quickly turned around for an escape but only to bump into Skulker. They were cornered. Lydia stepped forward to protect them, but Frederick held her back.

"Both are too powerful for you. I got this." Fredrick whispered. "Stay back!" He warned as he reached for the amulet around his neck. His eyes widened when his hands didn't grab anything. He suddenly recalled throwing the amulet to his parents.

" _Damn it! Even when they're not here, my parents always find a way to ruin my life."_

"You're coming with me."

Approximately an hour after their capture, Frederick and Lydia found themselves in a waiting room in Vlad's mansion. "Strange he didn't put us in a dungeon." He voiced. "Do you know who captured us?"

"Plasmius." Lydia replied. "Well known in the Ghost Zone for his powerful army and cunning tactics. He himself is one of the strongest men in the Ghost Zone."

Frederick groaned. "That doesn't sound too good for us."

"He's also well known for his generosity. If you can offer him something and remain loyal to him, he'll grant protection."

"Offer him something…I just have to show I have a skill." He thought before the door clicked open. A ghost in uniform stood to escort them to another room.

Frederick pushed past the guard. "You could have at least put some magazines in there or something."

The guard just silently led them to a private laboratory filled with monitors, equipment, and science experiments. Frederick gasped as he saw the same blue ghost from earlier. In the back stood about three more ghosts and a human. Under this lighting, the goth finally got a good look at him. Vlad smirked at seeing the circus performer. "Hello, I am-"

"-a level ten ghost!" Frederick interrupted, too amazed by the appearance of a ghost this powerful. "Wow!" He circled the now-confused Plasmius. Being raised by ghost-loving parents allowed him much knowledge about the species. "I can literally feel your energy radiating off of you."

"Definitely the guy we're looking for." Widget pointed out from his corner of the room and sunk back into the computer screen.

"What's your name?" Vlad ignored his creepy and obsessed stare.

The goth straightened himself up. "I am Frederick Showenhower, and this is my...slave, Lydia."

The half ghost was extremely curious at this point. Not that he was racist, after all, he was half and half himself, but he couldn't help but ask. Unfortunately. Widget got to the question before him.

"No offense dude, but, she looks like she can kick your butt in a second. How does she end up working for you?" He bluntly stated.

Frederick thought if he was ever going to make it out of here alive, he was going to have to sell it big. "I happen to have hundreds of ghosts under my order so I suggest you let me go before someone realizes I'm missing."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. " _You_ have a faction."

"Yeah." He stated strongly then somewhat dropped his stance. "Technically."

"Is that why you know so much about ghosts?" Plasmius interrogated. "What do you know?"

"Everything and anything." Frederick claimed, trying to sound mysterious. He was a circus performer, after all. He could put on quite a show. "I am the leading expert on your species. I know all. I have knowledge dating back thousands of years."

"He's a circus performer." Interrupted a voice standing near the back. Frederick raised an eyebrow as he saw another human standing in a room full of ghosts. She flipped the computer around to show the other ghosts a logo on the screen. "The insignia on his shirt: _Circus Gothica,_ traveling horror show. I wouldn't be surprised if they used ghosts for their little parlor tricks."

Frederick crossed his arms in annoyance. There went the mystery effect he tried to put on. "So you're working with a human too?"

"Friend of the faction's." Vlad quickly explained and changed the subject. They found out about his marriage and his years of protection would have been for nothing. He didn't know to what extent he could trust this man. "Now, I have sources saying you were on Crypt's land and outmatched a ghost. What exactly do you know?" Plasmius questioned again.

Before he could answer, a ghost, clothes worn and covered in wounds, entered. "Forgive me for interrupting master, but I have important news."

He threw a picture on the table of the relic they attempted to steal from the GIW. "Crypt got away with it, sir. We have no idea what it is."

The ghosts, now including Frederick crowded around the table to catch a glimpse of the image. It was a little blurry but as soon as the goth saw it, he widened his eyes and gasped.

"What is it?" Plasmius inquired.

Frederick seemed shocked as he caught their attention. "You don't know?! It's the-"

 **LINEBREAK**

"Reality gauntlet!" Narium exclaimed to the other Guy's In White agents crowded in a meeting room. "You found _and lost_ the reality gauntlet!"

"The reality what?" Laura Grey asked, along with the rest of the agents.

"I don't expect you humans to know. In fact, I don't expect most _ghosts_ to know. This relic has been missing for centuries. Millenniums!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Agent J interrupted. "What exactly does this do?"

 **LINEBREAK**

"Haha! You actually retrieved the relic that has the power to control the very fabric of reality!" Crypt laughed crazily. "Drinks for everybody!"

"Sir, Plasmius was there at the fight, and I'm sure Narium is keeping a good eye on all the action, they must know by now." A soldier warned.

"Ah, let them know. The three most powerful ghosts rivaling in a three way battle. The only thing powerful enough to win this war is in my very hands!" Crypt slipped off the glove and clenched his fists. "Damn. I still need the jewels first."

"Jewels?" He asked in confusion.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Legend has it, there are three jewels needed to power the reality gauntlet." Frederick continued explaining. "My parents are grand collectors and study all things ghostly. They explained the first jewel is the gem of life. It's a square ruby that allows the wearer to have control over death and animate nonliving things. The second is the gem of fantasy. This allows your greatest wishes to come true. It's a circular sapphire.

The third is the gem of form. It allows the wearer to change the form and shape of anything!" He observed the picture with awe. "It's a topaz colored diamond."

Vlad and many other's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Widget jumped excitedly towards a container and slipped on a thick glove. He pulled out the giant diamond and presented it to the group. "Guys, Crypt may have the glove but _we_ have the gem of form!"

Frederick gasped as he bended down to peer closer at the gem. "Where did you get that?!"

Plasmius leaned against a table, deep in thought. This glove may be exactly what he needed for everything. To win the war. To protect the faction. To become normal. Frederick seemed to know a lot about these ghostly relics. He could be valuable to his mission.

"Frederick." Vlad called out with a mischievous smile. "Allow me to propose a deal." He offered to a confused circus performer.

 **LINEBREAK**

"It seems like the tides of this battle just turned." Head Agent J announced to the group. "Crypt has the gauntlet and Plasmius has the gem of form."

"Plasmius has the jewel!" Narium said exclaimed.

Laura sighed and leaned back into her chair. "We discovered a jewel that transformed a couple of trucks into robots. It was stolen by him, we know realize, before we could identify it. I guess it's the gem of form."

"It's been in his care all this time?" He asked.

"That we know off. But if anything, he has it for decoration. According to you, nobody can use the jewel without the gauntlet." Agent K reasoned. They nodded in agreement.

"Meaning," Agent J concluded, "if we want to win this war, we need to find the other two jewels before they do."

"I think we're missing the bigger point here!" Mrs. Gray exclaimed. "Whoever acquires all the relics has the capacity to bend all of reality of their will! We can't let those ghosts get it!"

Narium coughd. "How stereotypical of you. I'm sure every party believes they have the best interest in mind."

"We've already discussed that we split the spoils of war in fifty-fifty." The supervisor assured the ghost.

"And you better pull through." He left the hanging tone of a threat in his voice.

Agent O stared at the picture of the reality gauntlet in slight fear as the rest of the room began discussing the deal. "It's going to be a vicious fight for the reality gauntlet. Winner takes all."

 **LINEBREAK**

"Let me get this straight, I provide you with all I know about reality gauntlet, the jewels and other relics." Frederick recalled. Although he didn't show it, he was thrilled to be working with a ghost of this stature. He had always wanted to be a part of a faction and work with real unbrainwashed ghosts!

They were walking down a hallway in the estate with Lydia close behind. She remained noticeable quiet throughout the entire ordeal.

"Yes." Plasmius nodded. He had remained in ghost form the entire time and ordered everyone in the mansion to remain in "visitor" mode, meaning avoid the main wing of the estate.

"And what do I get in return?" Frederick asked coyly.

Plasmius grinned, allowing the goth a good look at his fangs. All the while Frederick had been set on figuring what type of ghost he was. Where did he draw his power from? "Take your pick. I'm loaded, as you can see." He gestured to his surroundings.

"Hmmm," the 28 year old thought. " _What do I want? Money? Power?Just working along ghosts seemed interesting enough."_ He couldn't seem to make a good enough choice at the moment. "I'll… decide later."

"That's acceptable." Plasmius shrugged.

"Dad!" A little black-haired girl's voice broke through the conversation and came running at the half ghosts, hugging him tightly. Vlad's eyes widened. She was supposed to be at school! Frederick was right there! It didn't take a genius to piece together the girl's relation with him after she called him "dad."

" _Dad_?" The circus performed exclaimed in shock. Lydia stared at the child in wonder. "That's a human?!"

"She's adopted." Vlad tried weakly. Sammy let go of her father, realizing this may not have been the best time to interrupt.

"No, wait a minute," Frederick grin gradually grew as he stared at the 10 year old. "She looks exactly like the women from your private laboratory. You have a human mistress!" He laughed.

That was the fastest anyone had ever pieced it together. Vlad was debating all his decisions in that split second; blackmail, bribe, threaten...death. All the while Frederick continued laughing as if the entire situation was amusing to him. Vlad narrowed his eyes and slowly walked around the man. "You're correct. I do."

Faster than anyone could react, Vlad had a hand tightly around his neck and pinned him to the wall. Lydia took a step forward while Sammy took a step back. "Her name is Samantha, she's half ghost." Vlad introduced with a low and dangerous voice. He lied about her genes to imply that Plasmius himself was full ghost. "And I've spent thousands of dollars to ensure her existence remains a secret."

Frederick understood his implication and attempted to release himself from the half ghost's grasp. "I understand. Don't worry. Your private affairs are safe with me. And I suppose that's all the more reason to keep me as an ally."

Plasmius roughly let him go and called over his shoulder. "Sammy, go to your room."

Without saying another word, she took off. Her father was in a certain mood that communicated not to mess with him. Now that he knew she skipped school, she was going to hear it from both of them later.

Frederick watched her leave. "Almost like Pariah Dark."

"Excuse me?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"You know, that really powerful ghost; king of the Ghost Zone." Frederick looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, we all are aware of him."

"I was just commenting how you and him are similar because of the human lover." The goth explained.

"Yes- wait. What?" Vlad stopped.

"Well, a lot of ghosts don't know this, but, as I mentioned, my parents are collectors of old artifacts and are more familiar with ghostly legends than most." He began. "We all know Pariah's lover died, causing him to go on a rampant." Vlad nodded. "But most people don't know the girl was human."

" _What_?" Vlad was taken aback. He had never heard this before. His thoughts were racing millions of miles per hour.

"It's true. They had a child, but when the girl's dad found out, she vanished. Presumably murdered. It's not too hard to believe considering the father was leading a war against the ghosts. It was a prehistoric, tribal sort of time. Anyway, you know the rest." He finished his story.

"So they had a child." Plasmius trailed, deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his mind. He grinned. "Well, it's been an interesting visit, but I believe you have to go."

The half ghost motioned for the couple to follow him. Frederick ignored the previous scene and started asking more questions about him. After a few seconds, he realized Lydia wasn't following.

"Lydia?" He looked back to see her staring at the wall. "Coming?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." She shook out of her trance and obediently followed.

 **LINEBREAK**

"So, I'm just a _friend_ , huh?" Pamela teased as he finally arrived at his bedroom. Frederick and Lydia had left about an hour ago.

Vlad smiled upon seeing her. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. "You know you're more than that." The half ghost maintained his hold, carrying it out more than usual.

"Why are you still in ghost form?" She observed.

"Makes me look more intimidating." He joked and starting planting kisses slowly on her neck. "By the way, Sammy, and most likely Luz as well, skipped school."

She pulled away from his embrace in tired-surprise and sat down on the nearby bed. Vlad crossed his arms angrily from her departure. The scientist was exhausted from the entire week. She layed back down completely on the giant bed, staring at the ceiling. "Meh." She said carelessly. "Just ground them."

She wasn't in a flirtatious mood, he noticed. Which was a problem because _he_ was. The half ghost leaned against the bed post and watched over her. "It doesn't work when _I_ ground them."

Pam closed her eyes. "That's because your punishments are along the lines of 'sit in the corner for five minutes'."

"You know I didn't grow up with a father."

She opened her eyes. It was true. His father had...well, she didn't like thinking about the story. "Well," she smiled at him comfortingly, "you're doing a great job."

He smiled genuinely at her. Then an impulsive idea popped into his head as it grew into a grin. "You could," he started suggestively, "reward me."

She tilted her head with a lazy smile. "How?"

Vlad smirked, walking directly in front of her on the bed to crawl on top of his wife. Next thing they knew, they were whisked away under the covers to the wondrous part of marriage.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Clockwork! You are nearing the crossroad by the second! His choice will be-"

"-the correct one." Clockwork assured the Observant, changing from a child to an adult. "Look at him. He pulling from his obsession. A few more correct choices and he'll be completely free from it. He'll be the perfect negotiator; a part of both worlds."

An Observant rolled his eye and stepped forward. "Allow me to remind everyone of Pariah Dark! What if become just like your _last_ attempt to make 'a savior'?"

"Pariah Dark could not pull free from his obsession in time. The child was lost as a consequence." Clockwork waved away his warning, transforming into a human. "I chose this man because he has more rational thinking. Not pure impulse as Pariah did. In addition, I've decided to begin on part two. Instead of waiting for a half ghost, I've created one."

"He's a freak of nature! You manipulated the timestream to create the half ghost. At least with Pariah, the half ghost would have been natural." The Observant yelled.

"Desperate time call for desperate measures." Clockwork told them. "He will escape his obsession."

"But he has not been tested yet." Another Observant pointed out, causing Clockwork to look away. "Pariah's lover was taken away; he failed the test. Their child couldn't fulfill his destiny. Let's see how Plasmius reacts in trials of _his_ obsession."

Clockwork internally cringed. He needed Plasmius to make the right choice. The Time Master didn't think he'd get another chance. Clockwork sighed. "I'll test him. And you'll see; he's the chosen one."


	10. Always a Weakness

***cries because chapters are slowly getting shorter* Sorry about the wait, assuming you're still reading this. Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Always a Weakness

"Everyone has their weak spot. The one thing that, despite your best efforts, will always bring you to your knees, regardless of how strong you are otherwise."

 _-Sara Dessen_

"Do you want to know a secret?" Clockwork heard the soft whisper in his ear causing him to morph into a middle aged ghost. He turned to see Najla floating besides him.

"A secret I don't already know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's because it's _outside_ of time." She responded in a tempting voice to capture his full attention.

"I'm waiting." He changed into an old man and eyed her curiously.

"I-" she walked around his private liar nonchalantly, picking up objects to examine them in pretend fascination. "-happened to return from a meeting with the council. The Observants brought up an interesting accusation."

"What did they say about me?" Clockwork rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe if you'd actually attend the meetings once in awhile, you would be there to defend yourself." The grim reaper crossed her arms.

"But that's what I have you for." He morphed into a young child. "So tell me, what happened?"

She rested her hand on her palm and sighed. "They know it was you who released all the relics: the gems, the power source...the reality gauntlet."

" _And_? I helped make the reality gauntlet. It partially belongs to me." Clockwork shrugged it off. He needed them for his plans. Everything seemed to be falling perfectly together.

"Not to worry. The council granted you control over whatever you are scheming, much to the dismay of the Observants." She eased his conscious. "But you won't be in their favor for long."

Clockwork glanced over his portals, changing into a middle aged man. "I hope I can pull this off."

"Me too. Lately, you've had a track record for plans gone horribly wrong." She retorted from her position on top of the clock tower.

"Don't you have some poor souls to be reaping?" He remarked with a condescending voice.

* * *

"You know the thing about a day off is that you actually have to take the day off." Pamela stepped out into the balcony of the cabin tucked away into the mountains. It was a small two story building completed with a view of a lake where the children were currently playing. They only brought a few ghosts with them for protection and service.

Vlad grunted and scooted over on the lounge chair to make space for his wife. "Can't you tell I'm enjoying myself."

She sat down lightly, peeking at the notebook he was writing on. In his hands were papers from the file they retrieved at the abandoned apartment building. "Oh." He was attempting to perfect the scientists data to cure himself. "Any luck?"

"If his handwriting were more legible." Frustrated, he closed the book at threw it on the table next to him. He watched the small frames of Sammy and Luz playing near the lake while grabbing a cigarette from the drawer. Pam frowned. Vlad only smoked once in a blue moon when he was absolutely stressed.

Leaning on the balcony, he stood in thought for a few seconds while lighting the cigarette with his powers. "I was thinking-"

"-uh-oh." She laughed.

Vlad smiled and sat down next to her. "Funny, but this is serious."

"What if the reason certain people transform into ghost after they die is because they all have genes of ectoplasm descent."

"So what...everyone's related to ghosts?" She looked at him warily and took away the cigarette. "How many of these have you had?"

"I'm not joking. Frederick told me something interesting the other day. He said Pariah's lover was a human and her death caused his rampage, but what if they had intercourse beforehand. What if they're genes were compatible and they were able to successfully reproduce? They create a half-ghost introducing ectoplasmic genes into the future generations of the human race."

His response was a raised eyebrow and a confused expression. "What? You got this from a _circus performer!"_

"Just speculate with me, those people were among the first humans. It might have affected the gene pool-"

"-Okay hold on." She pulled out a calculator and punched in estimated numbers. "That means approximately 1 in every 10 people must turn into ghosts after they die."

"Maybe not _everyone._ The just harness the potential. Perhaps only the ones who have some sort of eternal obsession activate the gene and become a spirit." He proposed.

Pamela sighed. "Fine. Let's assume you're, surprisingly, right. Why is this important?"

Vlad grinned excitedly and held her hands. "If I can find how part of me was changed into a ghost...I can figure how to change that part back."

She smiled and threw her around her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile, down below Sammy and Luz were enjoying their weekend. "I love the mountains. This is our first vacation in a while." The light ghost said as he threw a rock into the lake.

"Yeah, with the stupid war going on." She sighed. "I wish dad would let me fight. He let you."

Luz shook his head. "I didn't get to fight, he just used me to an entire squadron of Nerium's people. Water and electricity don't mix."

In the past year Vlad had found his investment in Luz had not been in vain. Luz was growing to be more powerful than adult ghosts. Plasmius knew when he grew, he would be just as strong as Crypt.

"But at least you got to _see_ a battle." She thought about it for a second. "You think if I was a full ghost with actual powers, he'd let me?"

"He's just trying to protect you." He cheered her up while balancing himself on a log. "Besides what's that expression? Brain over brawn?" He jumped into the shallow part of the lake.

"Hey look! There's fish here!" Luz bend down to try to catch one.

"Yeah we're supposed to go fishing later, but catch and release." She warned.

"Why wait? Watch this!" He dropped to his knees on the lake and stuck his hands into the water. Bolts of electricity appeared wildly over his arms as he focused the energy into the lake. That portion of the water immediately ran rampant with sparks of light. Soon bodies of fish rose to the surface.

Sammy's eyes widened in horror at the mass onslaught of innocent animals. " _Dad_!" She screamed as she took off for the vacation house.

Luz quickly flew after her. "It's not true, Plasmius!

* * *

Dark wisps of smoke circled the room, covering the light trying to enter through the window. Crypt sat on his throne like chair, twirling a ball of light in between his fingers. "I could win the war easily, I just need to eliminate _one_ man."

"Maybe we should just focus on finding a weakness." Suggested a close advisor.

"Ugh, if only I knew more about him. Who his parents were, who his family was, who his family is _now._ He came out of nowhere! I don't even know where he draws his powers from!" He slammed the light he was holding in his hand on the table. "I don't even know where his main home is located."

Crypt poured himself a drink. "He always has the element of surprise. Always a trick up his sleeve."

"A man like that has many secrets. I'm sure there's at least one we could use as leverage." An older ghost responded. "We just need to grab a hold of."

As fate would have it, their moment of opportunity appeared in the most timely, convenient and ironic of manners. A loud knock at the door captured their attention. A guard in uniform opened the door once Crypt acknowledged him. He entered, dragging a green girl wearing a red cloak. Crypt raised an eyebrow at the girl as he leaned back into his table. "Who is she?"

"She was apparently captured as a slave but escaped, sir. She turned herself in at the gates requesting to speak to you." He explained.

Lydia breathed heavily with hidden fear. Trying to focus on Crypt who poured himself another drink, she ignored the other dozen eyes in the room that were focused on her, eyeing her with various emotions. This was a huge risk on her part but... she had to take it!

"So," the leader started, taking a gulp, "a slave came back. Either you're a masochist or you have a proposal."

"You took something from me." She said slowly while staring into his eyes. Settling in her stomach was the familiar feeling of nervousness. "When I was captured, they stripped me of my belongings including a red jewel. I would like it back."

Her demand was met with suspenseful silence while Crypt stared at her curiously. He reached behind his desk to open a drawer. Pulling out a ruby, the shadow ghost raised an eyebrow. "This?"

Lydia's eyes widened as she unconsciously took a step forward as if to grab it. He eyed it in disinterest. "Doesn't seem to be worth much. And I feel no power from it. Why would you risk your life trying to retrieve this ruby?"

"It was my masters before he died. Its only worth in sentimental value." She frowned. Lydia didn't like the idea of her master's prized possession being held in his hands.

Crypt suddenly laughed. "I don't care if it was a speck of dust you're trying to barter back. Take her away." He waved her off.

"No wait!" Lydia tried to break free from the man's grasp. "Wait! I have something of value to trade! I met Plasmius-!"

The second the name left her mouth, his eyes widened and, in a flash, he was standing over her. Steeping back, Crypt's guard let go leaving Lydia under the shadow ghost's towering frame. He held on to her collar and pulled her closer. "Everyone leave."

Exiting quickly, in a matter of seconds they were alone in the same threatening position. Lydia forced herself to make eye contact with his sulken terrifying eyes. "That better not have been an empty promise, for your sake."

Her panic-struck voice responded quickly. "No, I was um...captured by Plasmius after I escaped. He offered me a deal... and I stayed at his place. I-I'll exchange you any information for my freedom and the jewel." Her eyes watered slightly as he seemed to be tightening his grip on her.

"I don't want just any information. If you can't provide me with what I want I'll kill you right now." She released a sharp gasp. "You have one minute to tell me Plasmius' weakness."

Lydia began to tremble as her voice tried to form words. "He has a Jewel for the reality guantlet. and... he..He has a daughter!"

Absolute surprise took over Crypt face as he dropped the girl. She took heavy breaths as he stared at her in disbelief. "What do you mean he has a daughter?"

"She's young -maybe ten years- hardly anyone knows about her because he's protecting her." She quickly said.

"What kind of ghost is she?" He asked with growing interest.

"She's not. Plasmius said she was a half-ghost. He has a human lover, but that's all I know!" She cringed hoping it was enough information.

"I knew it!" Crypt laughed as he threw her the red jewel to which she barely caught. "Ha! _That's_ why he's so protective of them! Because a little human stole his heart. A www, how sweet." Crypt shook his head. "I can't believe this!"

He looked at Lydia with praise. "I'll tell you what: tell me his lover's current location and I'll let you go."

She stared at him with a guilty expression. "I know where you can find the daughter."

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Vlad leaned over the coach to watch his daughter draw. It was already dark out

Luz answered. "She's drawing _my_ insignia. Look." On her sketch pads were various versions of the same idea and certain other symbols: a scythe in front of a crescent moon for Crypt, a trident for Narium, a red flame for Plasmius, the GIW logo for the guys in white and finally a bat, the symbol for Freakshows faction.

She seemed to take a fascination with him, that a full human could own so many ghosts. Of course, they weren't aware of his hypnotism. In the middle was a sun, the rays flaming off from the center in an extravagant pattern.

Plasmius nodded. "It looks amazing Sammy, you should have designed _my_ insignia."

"What do you mean, Plasmius, the red flame looks really cool!" Luz assured him. "It looks like you put a lot of effort making it."

Pamela laughed. "He was under a lot of pressur when he introduced it because he barely started the faction and was expected to already have one."

Vlad grinned as he walked behind her on the coach and hugged her from behind. "I believe the flame was _your_ idea, my dear."

"You're welcome." She kissed him on the check. "If it wasn't for me, you would have done something stupid."

Luz looked at his insignia proudly. "Cool! Can I get it tattooed?"

Plasmius nodded until he heard Pamela say "Absolutely not," causing him to shake his head. "But Lydia has tattoos! And so does Johnny!

" _Who_?" Pamela asked.

"He's the new prisoner, but he's actually a good mechanic." Sammy explained to her mom. "He's really cool."

"Kitty thinks so." Luz said to Sammy causing them to chuckle.

Vlad frowned. "If he wasn't such an excellent mechanic, I'd lock him up. Roden doesn't appreciate his newfound friendship with Kitty."

"Phone call." Sammy yelled knowingly. Vlad reached into his pocket to pull out his cell. A few seconds later, the call came. "Finally a good use for your powers." Luz teased causing her to punch him

"Yes?" Vlad answered. His face melded into confusion as he shook his head. "Hold on, speak clearer.

"Damn it Widget, _vacation_! Va-ca-tion! That means you don't call me for every single thing!" Vlad walked around the room. "I don't care what Roden said! Fine, put him on the phone."

"You're joking. I'll be right there." Pamela turned around immediately. "Where are you going?"

He morphed into his alter ego as he met his wife. "Something odd occurring in a territory. It might be a gem." Kissing her, he assured her worried expression. "Relax, I'll be right back."

Vlad kissed Sammy on the head and ruffled Luz' hair. "I'll be back."

"Wait dad! Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just to check out some activity on an island." His explanation was met with a disappointed face. He was supposed to spend the entire weekend with them. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chess piece. "I promise it won't take long." Sammy caught the king as he closed the door.

" _He always says that."_

* * *

"Okay you brought me out here. Make my effort worthwhile." Plasmius crossed his arms. The second he saw his leader and friend, Roden stepped off his horse to greet him. In the Ghost Zone, it was daytime.

"Oh, I think you'll find it to be." Roden answered. A squeal sounded from behind them. Vlad turned around to see a Griffin flying towards a tree at top speeds. "USELESS! RIGHT! RIGHT! THAT'S LEFT YOU IDIOT!"

Both men cringed as they watched him crash into the tree. "You actually got Widget to leave the mansion?"

"A huge mistake, I'm aware of now." They watched in amusement as the ghost tried to climb down from the tree.

"That's his first time flying it, isn't it?" Plasmius rhetorically asked.

"Ughh, I shouldn't have come!" Widget stalked over to them with his Griffin close behind. "Go away Useless!" The pet whimpered as he offered the piece of clothing in his mouth to his master, Widget narrowed his eyes and snatched his cape from the griffin's mouth.

He stood up straight and greeted Vlad. "Eww. Outdoors!" He exclaimed as he jumped off a puddle of mud.

"I didn't journey out here to discuss your lack of testosterone." Plasmius retorted. "Where's the gem."

"Hmp." Widget strapped his purple cape on and walked towards a crater. "The sensor says it picked up traces here. Gem of life."

"It has one thing right." Their mouths opened in awe as they stared down at the crater. Below was flowers and mushrooms walking about and talking to each other. It was a strange sight that seemed pulled out of a children's movie. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm still drunk."

"Hmmm….somethings weird." Widget checked his scanner. "There's no sign of the gem. I'm pretty sure someone took it before us."

"That impossible. Then how are these...flowers still ..alive." Vlad asked, still wary of the fact that the plants were animated.

"Umm, Maybe it has long lasting effects. It'll probably wear off after a few minute. I don't know." The ghosts walked around the area. "But the question is who got the gem?"

Widget accidentely stepped on a small flower crushing the poor thing to pieces. Suddenly, the little creatures ran up to him with little battle cries. Not quite sure of the possible damage flowers had, Widget quickly made a run for it. Plasmius rolled his eyes. He was sure lucky he was a computer genius.

He ran into the woods with a long string of flowers following him. The computer ghost tripped on a root allowing for the attackers to climb on top of him. "Aghhhhhhh! Vlad!"

" _Oi_!" Widget looked up into the tree to see ghost birds with a strange accent. "Quit it with your screaming! I can hardly hear myself thinking!"

Roden caught up to the young adult and shooed away the flowers with his ectoplasm sword. Widget thanked him and stood while Vlad approached them. Looking up at the trees, he addressed the vultures. "You three? Did you see any other people in this area before us? Perhaps carrying a gem or something of the sort?"

"What do we look like?" Answered another green vulture. "Customer service associates?

Vlad narrowed his eyes at being blown off but his anger passed once another vulture answered. "Don't mind him. Yeah, there were a few creepos in suits with white masks. In fact I think they're still here."

All three widened their eyes. "What?!"

A green laser whisked towards them with barely enough time to duck. "They _are_ still here!" Plasmius looked up at the birds from behind a rock. "You think maybe you could have told us that _before_!"

"Wasn't our problem." The vultures shrugged as the three ran for cover. Two squadrons of about 30 men in heavy hazmat suits made their way towards Plasmius. The Ghost Zone was different than the human world. Here, they had a little more of an advantage. The halfa motioned for Roden to take Widget somewhere safe.

"What about you?" Roden asked.

"I'll fight them off." He peeked over the rock. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Roden nodded and led Widget into the tress away from the open space that would soon be a battle field. Useless tried to follow his master only to be pulled back by Vlad. "Oh no, you're staying with me." He examined the animal closely. "What can you do?"

Meanwhile a few feet away, the head supervisor of the GIW and Laura Gray stood in a little tent observing the jewel. "I can't believe we actually found the gem!" Mrs. Gray said.

Agent J observed it closely. "Yes, finally Narium provided us with something useful."

"Sir!" An agent ran into the white tent. He held up a cage of three ghost vultures. "We caught these three near the forest."

"Help us!" The birds yelled out to the halfa they encountered before. "Ve know you're out here!"

Agent J hit the cage. "Shut up. Since we know you're intelligent birds, you're due for tons of painful expiriemnts!" The birds gulped as he covered their cage with a giant cloth.

Quickly, another agent ran in. "Another ghost was spotted nearby! More powerful!"

Despite his urgent tone, none of them seemed to fazed or worried for the matter. "Just use the new weapon we designed. Now will be the best opportunity to see if it works." Two agent opened the hefty brief laying in the middle of the room. Allying with Narium allowing for the GIW to study ghosts closely and create new weapons. Anti-Ghost technology had finally advanced as Plasmius would soon find out.

The ground agents assumed it was a just a regular ghost they were pursuing that is until Plasmius began to fight. _"This is too easy."_ the halfa thought. Attacking from the air, he easily batted away their ecto-guns and defended himself without difficulty.

"Let's finish this." Vlad announced.

He took ahold of his cape and began to spin in the air. Agent J and Laura stepped outside the tent just in time to see a redish tonardo wreak havoc among the GIW agents. Laura gasped. Suddenly, they all realized who the enemy was: Vlad Plasmius.

The strong winds and dangerous human tornado stopped leaving Plasmius standing in the center surrounded by bodies laying on the ground. The halfa looked around. Admiring his work, descended to the ground. Now for the gem.

"Freeze!" Plasmius watched as every agent inside the white tent surround him. He came face to face with the director of GIW and the head analyst.

Little did they know, Useless was sneaking behind them into the empty tent to recapture the jewel. All Plasmius needed to do was distract them.

Plasmius raised an eyebrow. "You do realize I can fly?"

Laura stared, amazed, at the leader. She'd never seen him in person. Even with their secret weapon, she still felt threatened. Here he was, surrounded, by a dozen deadly men and he still acted as if he had the upper hand.

Agent J just smiled and flipped a switch on their weapon. "We'll see about that."

Suddenly, a green, yet clear, shield came over Vlad. The halfa stared at it in curiosity. First he tred to pass his hand towards it, only to find he couldn't. Creating a sphere of plasma, he shot it towards the wall. It still didn't break.

"Like it?" Agent J captured his attention. "It's a ghost shield."

He passed his hand harmlessly through the dome. "Extracted from ecto-uranium. You're not going anywhere."

Plasmius wondered how they even knew about ecto-Uranium! How has they managed to stay this far into the war? Oh well, he would have to figure it out later. For now, he needed to escape.

Laura stepped forward as Plasmius slowly started creating an energy blast causing the dust inside the dome to move around. "It's no use. No matter how powerful, you won't escape."

Plasmius observed her as if acknowledging her presence for the first time. "I know how ectoplasm-uranium works, my dear. Unfortunately for you..." He peered at her name tag, "...Laura Gray, I'm always one step ahead."

She tilted her head before he released the ball of energy creating a storm from the uplifted dirt. The agent ran inside dome in an attempt to secure the ghost, but it was no use. Vlad had used the storm to create a diversion. Inside he turned into a human, rolled out of the ghost shield and transformed back into a ghost under a second.

As the dust cloud died down, all the agents were holding on to each other, thinking they had captured Plasmius.

He called down to them. "Nice try Morons!"

Agent J looked up at him in anger. "How the hell did he escape?!"

"Check and mate." Plasmius yelled as the Griffin flew over their heads with a giant container blanketed with a white cloth in his mouth. "Better luck next time." He laughed as he hopped unto Useless and took off.

Agent J let out a string of curse words while Laura just watched him take off. He truly lived up to his reputation. Always a trick up his sleeve.

* * *

Useless landed with ease in the middle of a small clearing. Plasmius hopped off and petted the animal. "That was great! You finally did something right!"

He wagged his tail happily as Plasmius took the handle of the container from his mouth. "Oh, it's kind of heavy and bigger than expected." He set the giant container on the ground. "They probably expected the jewel to be difficult to contain."

Unexpectedly, the cage started to move. Vlad furrowed his eyebrows and removed the blanket. To their absolute surprise, the jewel wasn't there, but instead three vultures.

"Ve are in your e-ternal servitude. Thank you for saving us." One of them said while the other two bowed.

But their gesture didn't seem appreciated by Plasmius, whose eyes were glowing a darker red than usual. He turned to the griffin in fury. "You got the wrong container, you useless pigeon!"

The griffin whimpered and walked away as Widget and Roden ran into the clearing. "Plasmius, what happened?"

Plasmius thrust a finger to the Griffin. "He had _one_ job and he wasn't even capable of that!"

Widget embraced Useless. The Griffin hid behind him to escape Plasmius' wrath. "It's not his fault. He probably misunderstood you!"

"Ughh!" Plasmius stomped away from them before he destroyed something. "I was _this_ close to getting another gem and look what happened! I get stuck with three _birds_ instead." He kicked the cage over unintentionally allowing the birds to escape.

"Hey! We could be of some use, master." One of them said.

The halfa glared at them. "Don't call me that! I'm not taking you in! Go away!"

Roden tried to calm his friend down. "Plasmius, now that we know the Guys in White have the gem, it's just a simple attack to retrieve it. We've done it before."

He calmed down a little. "I don't think it'll be that simple. They're inventing new weapons. They have an anti ghost shield. I need to find their supplier…"

"Ve could help! Ve've been alive for thousands of years!" A vulture flew next to him.

"I said to go away- wait. Thousands of years?" Plasmius inquired. They nodded. "So you were there when Pariah Dark was king?"

"Ve vere apart of his royal guard!" A vulture boasted.

Plasmius grinned. "Perhaps there _is_ something you could assist with."

* * *

"Oh look another one." Luz pointed to the shooting star that sprinted across the sky.

The duo were laying on a patch of grass near the house looking up at the stars. Sammy's father hadn't come back yet and her mother was busy with some formula Vlad had left her to study. Maybe free time with her family hasn't turned out the way she hoped but at least her best friend was still there.

"This is cool." Sammy commented. Suddenly, she started laughing.

He arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"If mom finds outs you got a tattoo, she's going to kill you." Luz took off his coat, exposing his naked soldier blades. On one side of his back was a sun and on the other was Plasmius' symbol. "Actually, I have two."

"Well, she'll kill you twice." They laughed knowing he'll be fine as long as Vlad intervened.

"Luz!" Pamela's loud call echoed throughout the forest. At the sound, the light ghost cringed. "Oh no."

He got up to peer at the house, but couldn't see her facial expression. "I'll be back..." He assured Sammy before running off into the direction of the house. She just watched in amusement then returned her attention to the sky.

Here she was...alone. She didn't like the feeling. All Sammy wanted was her family together instead of this war. Her father, her mother, Luz, even Widget and Skulker. It was a scary thought that one day, she would have to run the faction. Sammy always became both excited and nervous at the thought.

A rustle in the bushes awoke her from her thoughts. Her purple eyes scanned the scene with growing fear. "Hello?"

Curious, she slowly walked to the bush while mentally scanning the area.

The minute she used her powers, her body froze before turning to run back towards the house. "MO-!" A ghostly hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream. Sammy kicked furiously, trying to escape the attackers grasp only. If only she had regular ghost powers! But what really terrified her was when she searched her mind for options, only to find there were none.

That horrific realization lingered in her mind as the ghost placed a glowing green cloth over her mouth, drifting her into oblivion.

* * *

 **I just...nope..I have no idea what I'm doing wth my life. Who has time to write a freaking forty chapter conspiracy story about a 2004-2007 cartoon show?! But, hey, you're the one reading it.**

 **So yeah, Sam *coughs*** _ **Sammy**_ **gets kidnapped, Crypt's a drama queen, the guys in white are idiots, Clockwork's plotting and Vlad's trying to cure himself and whatnot.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. If you did, please review! They brighten my spirits. If you didn't, please review. They brighten my spirits.**


	11. Aim at the Heart

**I swear I was dead for about 2 months, but about 8,000 words should make it up :) I really liked this chapter and I hope you will too.**

 **Let me go over everything you forgot first: Vlad is still trying to cure himself after he found out that all humans have ghost's genes and whatnot. He even finds the three cultures we all know and love that served under Pariah Dark, and Pam wants a normal life. so mini-plot line. The three way war is still going on. Freakshow loves working with the ghosts so he's helping Plasmius out. And GIW just got the gem of life.**

 **Luz got a tattoo. Delinquent. I changed the position of his tattoos from the last chapter because I felt this was more symbolic. You probably won't even notice.**

 **Oh yeah and "Sammy" got kidnapped.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Aim at the Heart

" _Everyone has their weak spot. The one thing that, despite your best efforts,_

 _will always bring you to your knees, regardless of how strong you are otherwise."_

 _Sarah Dessen_

"I cannot _believe_ you directly disobeyed me! I literally told you 'no' an hour ago!" Pamela's bright eyes were furious as she glared down at the boy. A few minutes ago, she discovered someone had tattooed him causing her to quickly call Luz -and give him the punishment he deserved!

The orange-haired woman jabbed a finger at his chest where, underneath his shirt, the sun Sammy drew was permanently placed. "In what universe did you think doing this was okay?!"

He cringed somewhat at her scolding, but stood his ground. His adoptive mother was going to find out about it anyway. "Plasmius said-"

She threw her hands up and rolled her eyes. "I don't care how many armies that man rules. You listen to me. Got it?"

Sighing, Luz nodded. "...okay."

Pamela lessened her stare. "Good. Now take off your shirt so I can see the inflicted damage." She muttered sarcastically.

On his chest stood the proud sun Sammy had drawn earlier; on his right shoulder, a red flame.

Pam understood the full meaning of the symbols and his intentions. Luz finally felt like he belonged somewhere. He was extremely popular with the faction, revered for his power and status, and wanted to express his pride. Vlad's wife shook her head decisively before letting out a breath. "You can keep them."

Instantly, his eyes lit up and a smile overtook his features. "Really?!" He embraced his adoptive mother tightly. "Thanks! Thank you!"

Smiling, she hugged back before letting him put on his black cut-sleeve shirt he always wore under his trench coat. "I'm letting it slide this one time, but in the future keep in mind that you shouldn't make hasty decisions-"

"-Oh my gosh! Guess what? Vlad just adopted three vultures that have been around since, like, Pariah Dark times!" Widget came bursting in followed by Vlad, Roden, and the three birds.

Seeing the irony of her words, she dropped her hands in defeat. "I give up." Vlad walked up to her to greet his wife, but instead received a disapproving face. "You are unraveling everything I am trying to teach." She said before sitting down on a couch across the room.

Vlad furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as she passed him, but quickly gathered his thoughts, and confronted her. "These vultures have been alive since Pariah Dark. They could tell us valuable information…" He alluded to finding a cure for himself.

She caught his drift and gave a half smile. Lately it seemed the only thing Pam could wait for was the day Vlad could win this war, cure himself, leave the faction to his second in command, and finally be a normal family. But until then, it was their little secret.

She rested her head on her palm and stared at the ghosts. "So what happened?"

"First, the GIW obtained the jewel of life. Let it be known: the fault lies on Widget's stupid animal." Plasmius accused the computer ghost. Widget scoffed.

"Don't blame it on me! Now that you know the government has it, just steal it back." The near mid-twenty year old proposed casually while plopping on the couch next to Pamela.

"If you had been paying any attention on the way over here," Roden crossed his arms, "you'd know that it won't be as simple as last time."

"Why not?" Pam asked curiously. "It doesn't take a genius to be in government."

"True," Vlad chuckled as he sat down on the armrest of the couch, next to Pam. "But they concocted some god-forbidden defense mechanism out of ectoplasm-uranium. They're ghost shield, practically impenetrable." His eyes became lost in thought.

"Someone is supplying them. I need to somehow retrieve information from a person on the inside." His thoughts crossed over to Laura Gray, the analyst he encountered. She seemed...impressionable. "With or _without_ their consent.

"Wait!" Luz ran up to Vlad. "The humans made _ghost_ shields! Does my watch work against them?"

Although bit shocked at seeing him, for Plasmius had been too focused on their discovery to notice him earlier, he leaned forward to level with the young boy. "I'm not sure. We'll have to see, but I wouldn't worry too much. Ghost shield or not -we're still more advanced than them."

Plasmius broke eye contact to gaze around the room. "Where's Sammy?"

Before he could answer that she was outside, Roden noticed the new marks peeking out from under his black undershirt. "Luz, when did you a tattoo?"

Vlad's face melded into confusion before he turned his adopted son around. Roden stepped behind the couch and they crowded around to see the symbols.

"Not bad, Luz!" Widget encouraged, much to Pam's annoyance.

"No it's very _bad."_ She turned to Vlad. "And he has another one near his collarbone. Now, I'm not going to make him take them off, but I think some sort of punishment is required."

"But it looks cool! Johnny a bunch of them!" Luz protested.

Immediately, Roden's face soured. He hated the teenage boy! Kitty, his daughter wouldn't stop spending time with him despite his order not to. "I knew it! It's that urchin you decided to keep as mechanic! He's nothing but trouble!"

Widget smirked. "You're just mad that your daughter's itching to get inside his pants-"

Roden smacked him upside the head, but the younger ghost just stuck out his tongue.

"Calm down," Vlad stated and let go of the boy's shoulders. Luz turned around to face him. "I think I can't make an exception in this case. At least you didn't get a tattoo of something immoral like a curse word or Crypt's symbol."

Luz smiled triumphantly while Roden, Pamela and Widget began arguing. "Leave it alone." Vlad ordered. "We have to return our attention to the topic at hand."

The pre-teen nodded as he headed towards the door. "Okay, I'm going back out. Sammy's waiting." He told them, not realizing the irony of the statement until it was too late…

* * *

Sounds. _Whispers._ She heard a voice far before she saw light for there was hardly any light to register. Her mind was boggled. She couldn't focus on one thing for too long. It was huge room, and she felt her body placed in the center. The very center of a dark empty room, lonely but not afraid.

She'll never admit she was afraid.

 _What's my name? Samantha Masters._

 _Where do I live? Wisconsin._

 _Who are my parents? Vlad and Pamela Masters._

Sammy asked herself the questions to ensure she didn't have amnesia or any signs of mental trauma. Now to the important question, " _where am I?"_

She tried to mentally scan the area, but only to find her bounds stretched as far as the room she was being held in. _The walls have ectoplasm-uranium inside of them,_ she concluded. Whoever kidnapped her, knew her secret and took her to the Ghost Zone. The walls of her current prison were high and beam ran across the ceiling to support it. There was tools everywhere, broken weapons, junk, old wood -was this a ghost warehouse?

Finally, gaining control of her body, she tried to move only to find herself tied to a chair, hands behind her back. And the reason she couldn't see with her eyes was because she was blindfolded. Suddenly, her mind picked up a presence quietly opening a door and stood behind her, examining her.

"Who are you? I know you're there." She stated calmly. If it's anything her father taught her, it's never panic, never show fear and always act like you have the upper hand, even if you're screwed.

"My, my, my…" She felt the man circle her until he stopped in front of her. "I never would have guessed it."

Sammy didn't want to mentally look. She didn't want to see whose mercy she was under. But it was already obvious.

Crypt.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Unfortunately."

Crypt grinned at her response. She didn't even show a hint of fear. "What's your name?"

"You kidnapped my without knowing my name? Very unprofessional." She scoffed.

The shadow ghost was slightly taken aback. Being the leader of a faction, he hardly encountered disrespect from a man, much less an eleven year old girl. "Oh my, you're the spitting personality of Plasmius."

Sammy internally cringed when she felt a gloved hand grab a hold of the blindfold. "which creates a problem between us…." He pulled the blindfold, causing the cloth to slip of her face.

Her purple eyes instantly met his black, soulless orbs. The bottom part of his face was a skeleton, she could handle that….but his _eyes_!

Crypt smiled at the flicker of terror in her eyes. "Are you scared?"

Swallowing, she lied, "no."

The sudden sadistic smile that came afterwards made her flinch. His hand closed around her neck and tightened just enough to cause pressure. "Looks like we'll just have to find your limit, then."

* * *

Vlad Masters has seen his share of tragedy over the years. An abusive father, a mother who never stood up for him, living in a community infested with drugs, prostitution and poverty, and the first girl who ever showed him kindness left him for some idiot. He always felt as if he was cursed at birth.

Then it got worse.

The accident that caused him his powers on that Ill-fated day led to more chaos, destruction and death than he had ever imaged.

Yet, nothing gave him the same horror or urgency than the moment Luz ran into the living room with the confounded rolled-up ransom note in one hand screaming, "Sammy's been kidnapped!"

A few agonizing minutes later brought them to Vlad's lab in Wisconsin. They burst into the lab where Freakshow and some of Vlad's officers were discussing minor battle plans. Johnny was off to the side, being supervised by Croaten, fixing a machine.

"What's happened, my lord?" One of the more devout officers asked.

Pamela let out a small groans of agony before Roden answered for the pair. "Sammy's been kidnapped."

Gasps escaped the ghosts as the room was plummeted into worried conversation. Everyone liked Vlad's daughter, so young and full of life. But through their conversation, Vlad didn't hear a word. He just stood there, lifeless, staring at a piece of paper with a haunting emblem: the picture of a scythe over a half moon.

Crypt finally found his weakness.

Vlad snapped out of his thoughts and focused on his wife across the room. Leaning against the counter, tears were forming in her eyes. Seeing her cry, a rare occurrence, opened his eyes to something: Sammy just wasn't _his_ weakness. She was both of theirs and he needed to do what he did best -act like he had everything under control.

Vlad put a hand on her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Don't worry. I'll get her back." He assured her before kissing his lover.

Pamela watched him walk off with an unreadable expression. She had felt loss before from his occupation, but never like this. For just a split second her melancholy was replaced with the bitter emotions of anger and regret. If Vlad wasn't a half ghost, if he just cured himself, their daughter wouldn't have been kidnapped.

Plasmius slammed the note down on the table, capturing their attention and ending their talk. "He wants the jewel. How he know I have it, we could only assume a traitor, but that's not my primary concern at the moment. I need to know her whereabouts before sundown or I'll be forced to make the trade...or resort to more drastic measures." He trailed off before glancing at Luz from the corner of his eye.

Crypt didn't have an heir. Either he knew about Luz and was searching for him in secrecy or better: he didn't know and would do anything to get his newfound son…

Of course, Plasmius wouldn't sacrifice him. Over the years Luz became his son too. He just needed something to bait Crypt with long enough to Rescue his daughter. That was last resort though.

"Can one of the trackers find her location based on this paper, or is that too wishful?" Plasmius asked Roden, his friend who also supervised that area of his armies.

"It would be difficult…" He examined the paper closely searching for any indication of where it came from.

"This is grounds for war!" One of the officer's exclaimed. "Stealing your child should result in a full frontal assault!"

Roden answered for him. "I am sure only Crypt and a few others in that faction know about her existence. If we were to attack right away not only would every other faction know, but they would use it against us."

"Exactly," Plasmius, "And I don't want to risk anything with a frontal attack, not with her in his possession."

Lydia, watching them talk, wrung her hands together. This was all her fault -directly. But she had to do it! Her old master practically died to secure the jewel, and retrieving it was of utmost importance.

...wait.

She already had the jewel. There was nothing more too loose. She smiled. If she didn't uphold her loyalty, she didn't have to uphold her betrayal.

And she had a clue to where the little girl was being kept.

"Master, I think I know where she might be." She whispered to Freakshow. His ear perked at the news as he turned to her, surprised.

"How?" Freakshow demanded.

The second she finished her sentence he addressed Vlad with great urgency in his voice. "She's in a warehouse on the island you found me."

Everyone paused for a second to stare at him. "How do you know?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

He shifted his eyes to Lydia once she began speaking. "It's where he takes all his powerful prisoners for interrogation. The walls are completely coated with ecto-uranium. He took me there and...I'm sure he took her there too."

"Are you sure?"

"I can gamble my life on it."

Plasmius allowed a tiny smile of relief escaped his lips. "Thank you. Very well then, that presents another problem, it will not doubt be heavily guarded and we need to get past the ecto uranium barricade. The good news is that he won't be expecting us."

Widget smirked. "Sweet! That's the island we have surveillance on! I'll start downloading the terrain layout with those cameras Vapor installed and try to find the warehouse. Anyone else have some miracle news they'd like to share?"

A gasp escaped Johnny as he jumped to his feet. "I can get you in the warehouse!"

Widget squinted his eyes. "Actually it was more of a rhetorical joke-"

"No, seriously!" The teen pushed past Crotean and made his way to Plasmius. His young eyes were wide with hope as he stared up at the half ghost. "If I can get her back, would you let me join your faction?!"

Plasmius was taken aback by his request along with the rest of the room. "My shadow isn't really a ghost! He's just darkness. He could mask you long enough to get into the warehouse!" Johnny smile faded slightly when he saw Plasmius wasn't responding.

"Come on! You can trust me! I've lived for a while now, I fit in here, I know your secret, and I never liked my old faction anyway. Let me join!"

"Plasmius! This is madness! You're going to be putting your daughter's life in the hands of a thirteen-year old boy who used to work for one of your enemies!" Roden discouraged.

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "I like Sammy. I want to save her!" He insisted then turned to Vlad genuinely. "Deal?"

Over the past few months, he'll admit, he had grown to like the kid. The matter was trust. Could he put his faith in a prisoner?

Oh well, he always did have a thing for taking in strays.

 **LINEBREAK**

A guard in each corner. The walls were approximately thirty feet tall. The only escape was a single door about twenty feet behind her. Crypt stood a few feet away leaning over table, back turned. Her mind searched for a solution before paying attention to whatever he was doing.

The most probable outcome became apparent after her accelerated probability kicked in. He would turn around in a few seconds and slowly advance towards her, invading her personal space. She'll transmit a scenario to his brain causing concern from the other guards. From then, she'd be able to blind them, grab the keys and escape. Hopefully.

"So, tell me darling," Crypt turned around, slowly walking towards her just as she predicted. "What are your abilities? That is, if half ghosts had any."

"You kind of look like the skeleton from " _the nightmare before Christmas."_ Sammy candidly stated. She needed to agitate him enough to get closer. Just from the few minutes she'd seen him, Sammy already knew how to push his buttons.

"It's a human movie, you wouldn't understand, but just picture this really ugly creature that looks like a dog chewed it up."

The shadow ghost expressed no other emotion at her words besides the little sadistic smirk he wore. He was just a few feet away now, hands behind his back. "Can you guess what's behind my back?'

Sammy gave a puzzled look. She hadn't thought of checking to see what he was doing on the table for she had been too focused on her escape plan. And she couldn't do it know or else Crypt would see her eyes glowing. The quarter ghost didn't want him to have the slightest advantage over her.

She needed to wait until he was just a few inches closer to ensure her plan….

Now, Sammy's power predicted the _most_ probable possibility when given whatever facts she could observe. The reason she always proved to be right correlated with how consistent people were. Humans, and ghosts, were so...predictable.

But in the shadow of that moment, she realized the one major drawback to her power: the spontaneous ones.

Within the next instant he grabbed her face between a gloved hand and forced her to face him. With the other hand, he held a chunk of ecto-uranium in his hand and pressed it to her forehead. Upon seeing no reaction, Crypt shook his head. "Hmm. I guess it doesn't have a direct reaction." he stated casually at the girl who was breathing heavily. Then he smiled again. "I wonder what would happen if you were to swallow it…?"

Her eyes widened as he began forcing her mouth open. She wasn't a full ghost so skin contact didn't have effect on her, but swallowing it definitely would! In rare panic she starred kicking wildly around to escape his grasp but the warrior had a strong grip. "No! Stop!" She yelled before blinding him with her eyes in desperation.

Crypt stumbled back in shock and gripped his head. She had mentally inserted the experience of drowning into his head. "Ughh!" Crypt hyperventilated for a few seconds causing the guards to rush towards him.

In his mind, he was no longer there. Sammy had sent him momentarily to the bottom of the ocean. But it broke off as soon as he broke away from her eye contact.

Crypt place a hand over his eye in shock and…anger. "What the hell?!" He pointed to her. "Blindfold her!"

Sammy kicked wildly again and tried to get another person to make eye contact, but they shielded their eyes after knowing her ability. The young girl heart fell as she realized that was one of the only possible solutions to escape.

"NO! Let me go!" She screamed.

Suddenly, she stopped once she felt a gloved skeletal hand cup her face. A shiver ran down her spine as she heard the sadistic laugh. "Thank you for the demonstration, love. Now we can have some fun."

* * *

"Have you seen Pam?" Vlad asked Widget once a stable plan had been discussed. This was his

first time he got to take a breath right before they planned to execute the plan in a few minutes.

The younger ghost rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively. "She's….kind of shaken up about it. She hasn't left her room."

"I know." Plasmius sighed. He dealt with things better because, in truth, he was cocky about his plans. In his mind, he already knew he would rescue his daughter as long as he had a plan. "I wish I could reassure her."

The billionaire looked at the laboratory door thoughtfully. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Widget eyes widened in alarm before holding his leader back with one hand. "Woah…I wouldn't do that."

Vlad arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Umm…she seemed mad…like, 'I'm a female on my period, don't mess with me' mad." His face was serious as he warned the halfa. He shivered. "I walked in and got welcomed by a flying vase."

"I suppose it be best to leave her until after I bring back our daughter." Their conversation was quickly interrupted by Luz who finally saw his chance to speak to Plasmius.

"You have to let me go with you!" The light ghost pleaded. "I can save her too!"

Plasmius sighed as he put his hands on Luz' shoulders comfortingly and looked down into his eyes. "I can't afford to lose you too." And it was true. In the few years Luz had been there, he had become part of the family.

A son he never had. Plasmius did truly care about the 12 year old.

"I'll leave you two alone." Widget walked away.

"Look, I out-power Johnny by almost four levels. I can help! " Luz begged to be taken. Sammy was his best friend. They did everything together and he would do anything to get her back. Especially from the man who also murdered his mother.

"Luz...I can't risk that either. Do not worry. You know I will bring her back. Look after Pam for me." Plasmius squeezed his shoulder before heading back to the crowd.

"You promised I would be the one to kill him!" Luz blocked his path. "He's already taken one person I loved. It can't happen again."

Looking at the fire in his eyes, Plasmius couldn't help but feel the twisted irony in all of this. The young boy held so much resentment for the supposed murderer of his mother. Throughout their years of knowing each other, he still believed Crypt deliberately killed her. And that...he was also his true father.

"I do not know how things will turn out today, but I will assure that you will have a hand in the downfall of Crypt's faction." Plasmius hugged the young ghost. "I promise."

Plasmius walked passed him to Johnny 13.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

The agents crowded around the crystal in awe, but mainly still shaken from their interaction with Plasmius. Understanding how he even escaped from the ghost shield was still being discussed among them. "Is there a certain power he has that can break a ghost shield or bypass one." An agent asked.

They were back at the headquarters in Amity Park, discussing the previous occurrences in a private meeting room.

"No, no. Not from what we observed so far. And it is impossible for a ghost to just…bypass… these shields. They are composed of ecto-uranium. No ghost can get through them." Laura explained.

Agent J dismissed the conversation. "Forget about it. We have to focus on winning the war. Then we'll be able to have so many specimen to experiment with: one of those being Plasmsius."

Agent O started presenting a few ideas, but was quickly ignored by Agent K. Not only did the most experienced subordinate have to be partnered up with the new guy, but the head agent seemed to take an immediate liking to the Caucasian. He just hoped he didn't have to work with him any further.

"I feel as if it would be easier if we just bombed the entire Ghost Zone." Agent O suggested off-handedly, receiving a few smirks.

"Heh, that wouldn't be a bad idea." Agent J chuckled,

Laura Gray quickly spoke up. "But of course, that wouldn't even be an option because genocide isn't practical."

"Well, I wouldn't say that…." Agent J trailed off.

"We shouldn't even be talking about this!" Mrs. Gray insisted.

"Why not? What's so wrong about killing all the ghost? All the problem would be solved and we'd be hailed as heroes." He walked away to check on a few files while the rest of the room broke off into their own chatter.

"Agent Johnson, despite their aggressive nature, they are still a species! Destroying the top two factions with help of Narium is enough to stabilize and control the violence in the Ghost Zone."

"Yes I understand that, Mrs. Gray, however, sometimes more drastic measures are necessary." Agent J tried to end the conversation before she blew it out of proportion. "Not to worry, that is only last resort _if_ this war does not work out."

Laura narrowed her eyes as he left. She hated ghosts as much as the next person, but that didn't mean they should completely destroy another dimension. That was not the plan.

And, hopefully, that wouldn't be the plan.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Johnny squealed. "I can't believe I'm _on_ a mission with you. I should've brought my bike."

Plasmius smacked him upside the head for concentration. "And it'll _be_ your last mission unless you find the ability to focus!" He whispered.

"Right. Sorry, sir." He rubbed his head while peering at the warehouse. It was in the middle the forest, in perfect view of one of the cameras vapor installed. Luckily, they were able to obtain a sketch of the landscape beforehand.

" _Okay Vlad, as of now, it's not well guarded. There's patrol of two coming your way, ETA 2 minutes."_ Widget informed over the ear piece. " _Also, no pressure or anything but the overshadowing has to be smooth or they might have time to sound an alarm and –boom- there goes hope of poor Sammy's rescue and-"_

"Roden, could you slap him for me?" Plasmius narrowed his eyes until he heard a satisfying smack over the earpiece. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Johnny mentally prepared himself for the upcoming task. He never took on full bodied ghosts, but the biker didn't feel nervous. After all, he had the powerful "Vlad Plasmius" with him. In just a few short moments, the halfa's promise would be fulfilled and Roden wouldn't look down on him so much. And …maybe one thing could lead to another with his daughter.

For now, he just needed to focus on getting into that warehouse.

The fifteen-year old's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of upcoming patrol. "Shadow." He whispered carefully, summoning the thin wisp of shadow, a little bigger than the teen. "Okay buddy, you know the plan."

The two guards walked in sync on the path in front of Plasmius and Johnny, unbeknown to their presence. "How many more hours do we have to guard that brat?"

Plasmius held Johnny off to hear what the giant ghost had to say.

"Just until Plasmius releases the jewel in a few more hours. And, he has to. I mean, heirs are everything."

"Yeah, unless our leader kills her first." One of the ghosts closed his eyes and chuckled loudly. Until a loud thump sounded. The guard opened his eyes in alarm. "Umm…Ares? Hello?" The guard looked around in confusion, not aware of two pairs of eyes watching him from a bush. He turned around and scratched his head. "It's not a joke! We're supposed to be guarding!"

A twig snapped causing him to turn around. "Ah-". He tried to scream before a shadow engulfed him and overtook his body. Ares, the other guard now being hosted by Plasmius, went up to Johnny, now in the other person's body.

"Well done, although a little rusty on your approach." Plasmius noted.

"Do you ever give straight compliments?" Johnny crossed his arms.

"Follow me!" Plasmius ignored the teenager and sped up to the warehouse.

* * *

Sammy tried to spit out the small glowing piece of rock Crypt forced into her, but it was no use. She screamed in pain for what seemed like the hundredth time! Ecto-uranium was painful in even small doses.

"What else do you know?" Crypt held her by the nape of her neck and pulled the girl closer. Crypt had promised his daughter back alive, not unharmed. Besides, while she was here, might as well attempt to extract any information.

But she wouldn't budge!

"I know my multiplication tables." She shot him a sarcastic smile.

Crypt scowled and roughly let her go. Her head dropped in exhaustion from being tortured and her long hair hung loosely covering her face.

"Why couldn't Plasmius have a spoiled brat?!" The leader rhetorically complained to a guard. "Almost every human is!"

Grinning, he turned around to stare at her. "But of course, you're aren't human, isn't that right? You are just a human with powers If it wasn't for the status of your father, no one would accept you."

"That's not true!" Sammy's head shot up to glare at him, if she wasn't blindfolded.

Finally getting a reaction out of her, Crypt's mouth twitched into a smile. "You think you're going to be able to inherit your father's empire? You have no power. Just a little girl with little powers."

Her fists clenched into balls and she tried to ignore his taunting words.

"Plasmius most likely desires an… _actual_ ghost to take care of things." At that point all Sammy wanted to do was kill the shadow ghost! Her arms were shaking in anger.

"You know what my favorite part about all this is? Your mother!" He leaned back against the table and laughed. "I really wonder what _that_ was like. HA! He _actually_ slept with a human! I tell you, one of them must have been desperate. Or both."

"But in the end, she must be completely worthless." He stated casually.

Even though she was blindfolded, her head shot in his direction.

"Oh, you know." Crypt smiled. "You're the only heir she provided."

"That's not her fault! She can't have any more kids!" Sammy defended, but her eyes widened once she realized her mistake.

The shadow ghost let out a throaty laugh. "Now my suspicions are confirmed. She _is_ completely worthless. Why doesn't he just leave her for a ghost that can provide an actual ghost?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Especially about love! At least my dad _has_ an heir!" Sammy screamed at him before a guard placed another pieced of ecto-uranium in her mouth.

Her last statement put the ghost in a small trance. His mind wandered to a woman with a kind smile.

" _I hate this! Those human ruined everything! I didn't want my father's throne! Should have been –would have been!- my older brother if he didn't die. And my sister, hmp, she doesn't even have enough power to do anything." Crypt furiously laminated to a woman as they walked through a garden._

 _She smiled at him. "You'll make a great leader."_

" _I know what some people already think of me. I'm dangerous. I kill everything I touch." He slumped down on a bench glaring at his skeletal hand. "_

" _Not everything." She comforted by grabbing his cursed hand and holding it in her own. Being a plant ghost, a ghost full of life, caused their powers to cancel each other._

" _For what it's worth, those people in the faction that judge you, do not know you. But I know you, and I know that you have a kind heart."_

 _A genuine smile from his was rare, but to her. "Thank you." He whispered before they kissed._

Crypt's beautiful memory was quickly covered by the pain of losing her. He balled his hands into fists as he stormed over to the girl for making him think of something so depressing!

Sammy whimpered suddenly as she felt Crypt grab her mercilessly. She quickly felt strong jabs of pain and burst into louder screams.

Crypt ordered everyone to leave and tortured her further in return for her torture; the kind she caused emotionally.

* * *

"I wish Sammy were there. She could give a mental layout of the warehouse." Widget commented.

Roden rolled his eyes. "Imbecile. She's the very girl we're trying to save!"

"I know that! I'm just wishing outl oud here." Widget said, watching the monitors despite the fact they had no surveillance inside the warehouse. It was all up to them now.

"You couldn't try being more sensitive about Sammy." Roden whispered with a tight smile and nudged him.

Widget raised an eyebrow but understood when he turned around. Across the large lab, where ghosts wandering around worriedly as they waited for news from Plasmius, Pamela made her way through the crowd.

Luz led her to the duo grateful that he finally convinced her to come down. Her eyes were slightly red, but she had stopped crying the second Luz came knocking on her door.

Ghost parted for her and tried to comfort her as she walked by, but it did no good. Widget immediately sat up as they approached. "What's happened?" She finally asked to them.

Roden put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything is fine. He successfully infiltrated the warehouse and is slowly making his way to her."

"He's giving us updates every minute." Widget informed before suddenly hearing a voice in his ear. "Okay, according to Lydia, there should be a room hallway past the room to your left."

Widget glanced at Pamela after finishing. "Um…" he covered the mouth piece as he addressed her. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No." She stated firmly before walking away.

Luz shoulders slumped helplessly. "Keep me updated." He gave them one last look before chasing after his adoptive mother.

Widget exhaled sharply. "I swear, those two…"

Roden stared at the computer ghost with a raised eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Vlad and Pamela, they're either going to kill each other one day or live happily ever after." He frowned.

The second-in-command smiled for the first time that night. "They seem capable of doing that at the same time."

* * *

"There it is." Plasmius breathed a sigh of relief as he laid eyes upon the door. So close to his daughter. Guards were standing around the entrance with instruction that no one should enter.

"Cool," Johnny whispered. "We just go up to them and pretend we're needed inside?"

Plasmius, still in the guard's body, leaned back behind the wall. "I don't have the proper time to list all of the reasons as to why that wouldn't work."

Johnny threw his hands up. "There is just no pleasing you."

"Shhh." Plasmius shushed the fifteen year old. He scanned the walls to secure the plan they had previously discussed.

"Okay, I need the shadow now." Plasmius ordered.

The boy nodded as a wisp of black smoke exited the guard's body.

"Just…."

"What?" Plasmius raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. They say he brings bad luck. What if me being here with my shadow will somehow jinx you?"

"Never mind that." Plasmius straightened himself. "I don't believe in luck. You know what to do, correct?"

Johnny nodded. "No sweat. I'll keep the escape vehicle ready." He assured him before taking off.

Inhaling deeply, Vlad stepped out of the guard's body and stuffed him in the nearby closet, unconscious.

The plan was simple, he would sneak into the room where Crypt couldn't even dream of expecting him, wait for the moment to attack, and knock Crypt out. Although his body shook excitedly at the thought of killing him instantly, he knew he would have to wait in that room awhile. Even seeing his daughter being _touched_ by that man!

He would have to wait for his chance.

Deciding he was ready, Vlad changed into human form and let the shadow engulf him. It was a strange science. The shadow itself was not a ghost, but rather, the _ghost_ of a ghost. Yet, still able to turn him intangible while not being affected by ecto-uranium.

Vlad's human form was just enough to be able to bypass the ecto-uranium with enough help from the shadow.

It worked flawlessly.

The shadow floated through the walls past the oblivious guards. No one even noticed the wisp of smoke holding one of the most powerful ghost in the world.

Settling in a dark corner, Vlad's eyes adjusted to the unusual darkness in the room. But almost immediately his eyes focused on his precious daughter tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

The father's eyes softened in sorrow seeing Sammy so shaken. Bruises covered her skin, the blindfold and rope cut deep into her skin and her breaths were in sharp gasps as if struggling.

How could he let this happen? His only daughter, his pride, his joy be taken by this monster.

Plasmius narrowed his eyes as he noticed the lord of darkness himself. Crypt looked at her with a stare fit for the devil, eyes narrowed with a scowl.

As he grabbed her collar for her to face him, she shivered and inhaled in more shallow breaths. It took all of Plasmius' self-control to not murder him on the spot. But what he saw next sent a shiver of pure hatred down his body.

Crypt forced a piece of ecto-uranium down his daughter's throat!

In invisibility and human form, Vlad's eyes flashed a strong red that wouldn't cease. Wisps of red smoke were flowing out of his eyes.

He could hardly stand her screams! It pained him more than anything he'd ever heard or seen!

Pain and worry shot through his heart like bullets when he saw Sammy's head drop down. If she wasn't tied to the chair, she would have fallen to the floor.

That was it! He needed to attack now! He needed to rescue-

"Sir!" Came a loud bang on the door. "Ares was found unconscious in the room next door!"

Fast as light, Crypt pulled the little girl out of the ropes and held her up by the back of her shirt. She was hyperventilating and her body slumped tiredly in his grasp.

He yanked the blindfold off her eyes as his sharp eyes scanned the room. "Plasmius, I know you're in here. Come out…or you're daughter gets it."

Vlad knew when he was being taunted and fought the urge to comply.

"Plasmius! Ha, I knew you liked humans, but banging one?" He shook his daughter up and down furiously. "Come on! You created a complete freak of nature."

He waited expectantly, but frowned when he got no response.

"Oh, but of course, we all know you can't create another one." Crypt grinned, relaying the information Sammy had accidentally told him. "I don't know why you would ever do it with a human, but, seriously, at least pick one that can have more kids! You sure have a taste in outcasts."

Plasmius growled but still kept quiet.

"Too bad the one she gave you…" He held the girl out as if dangling bait out. "…is useless."

The black cloud smoke rammed into his side at an impossible speed! Sammy dropped to the floor, eyes wide and bright purple, and hyperventilating.

Plasmius emerged from the cloud with his red eyes darker than anyone's ever seen them. His hands glowed dark red, no longer being able to hold his hatred.

"I will kill you!" Vlad walked towards Crypt thrown across the floor.

Crypt shook away his surprise. How did he get in?! How was he always one step ahead?! "Well, well." He started as he stood. "You are full surprises."

Vlad balled his fists and upper-cut him in the jaw. Crypt flew up in the air before landing a few feet away.

Crypt rubbed his head, but stood when he saw the other ghost approaching. He quickly lost his confident smirk. Something was different. Plasmius _felt_ different.

 _He's more… powerful!_ A sliver of fear struck his heart. _Plasmius jumped a level. He's more powerful than ME!_

Plasmius growled as he shot a red flame into Crypt's heart. Bolts of electricity flickered over the shadow ghost's body, reminded his of Luz only momentarily, but he relentlessly attacked him.

"YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!" Plasmius screamed, eyes blood red, as he picked up Crypt and blasted the man away to the other side of the room.

Crypt groaned painfully as the ecto-uranium struck his body. More electricity flickered over him before falling to the floor. But Plasmius swiftly flew and grabbed him once more before he moved. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The halfa held him up, hand holding an odd looking ecto-ball. It was almost blue, the most intense fire and capable of causing anyone death at point blank.

Plasmius stared at him with wild eyes. "I will be the last person you see." He whispered before reeling back his hand.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Both Crypt and Vlad cringed at the highest, shrill scream they've ever heard. Sammy screamed bloody murder as he held her head tightly!

She couldn't stop screaming as slowly the room started to shake! The wall, pure ecto-uranium, shook violently as pieces started falling to the ground.

Plasmius tried to run over to his daughter but couldn't walk in the chaos. Crypt stared at the girl in complete shock. She was shaking the walls…

…with her mind?

With her intensifying screams, it felt like invisible waves were crashing into the grown men.

"Sammy!" Plasmius screamed, trying to reach her.

Sammy shook her head furiously, unable to stop screaming from the pain building her head. She let out a final yell that caused part of the ceiling to fall!

Then fainted promptly.

Plasmius saw the building fall apart before his eyes. Crypt stood in one corner while Sammy stood in another. For a split second, he made eye-contact with the shadow ghost.

He smiled knowingly at him speaking with his eyes as if saying " _Go ahead, kill me. But you could only chase after one: So me, or your daughter?"_

Plasmius narrowed his eyes but ran towards his daughter in the collapsing building knowing he had given Crypt the chance to flee.

He grabbed his daughter in his arms and covered her with his cape.

"You're going to be okay."

* * *

Her head felt like somebody slammed it with a hammer. Last thing she remembered was the feeling inside of her, like something had exploded.

Purple eyes shot open into a day-lit room. Sun streamed from the windows lighting her belongings. She was back safely in her room in Wisconsin.

The quarter-ghost propped herself up on the bed. What had happened?

A cold feeling brought her attention to her wrists. She looked down to see two black cuffs, too thick to be bracelets.

"Sammy?" The girl looked up to see her father in human form sitting on the chair next to her bed, half-asleep. Up all night waiting for her awakening.

Vlad sat up realizing she was awake. He quickly ran over to the bed to hug her. "I am so glad you are safe!"

Still shaken from the experience, she buried her head into his chest. "I'll kill him." Vlad growled under his breath, eyes turning red.

She let go trying to make sense of everything. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." He informed her while stroking her hair comfortingly. "You're okay now."

Suddenly everything came back to her at once. Crypt. The ecto-uranium. The pain. Her dad. The building shaking. "What happened to Crypt? Why did the building shake? What happened to my head? Did I move the building?!" She looked down at the bracelets. "What are these?!"

He calmed her down from her rapid inquisition. "Shhh. I'll explain everything." He held her wrists carefully. "Telekinesis."

"What?" She breathed.

"Very powerful ability too. I've only met one another ghost with such skill." He smiled at her. "But unfortunately, you can't control it. Without those bracelets that suppress ectoplasm, objects would float uncontrollably around the room."

"Wow." She stared at her wrist unbelievingly. "I have an actual power!"

Laughing, Vlad tried to calm his still weak daughter. "Not yet. You can't take those bracelets off until you can control that powerful. The intensity was so extreme that I needed to make two."

He quit his rambling and hugged his daughter again. "I'm just glad you're alright."

A knock at the door sounded before Luz entered excitedly. "I heard voices! You're awake!"

Sammy grinned wide as they embraced in a hug. Vlad stepped out of the way, watching their interaction contemplatively.

He had to end this war soon. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else he loved for he had already lost so much,

And he knew someone that could help.

* * *

"Mommy! There's a limo outside the house!" A little African-american girl jumped up and down excitedly on the couch.

"What?" Laura Gray peaked out the window. To her surprise, there was a limo with a very important person approaching her house.

"Oh my gosh, is that Vlad Masters?" Her eyes shot up in surprise. What would a world-famous billionaire want with a minor government analyst?

At the sharp ring of the doorbell, she quickly let the man in. "You are…hi. I'm Laura Gray" She extended her hand nervously. "Am I being pranked?"

Vlad laughed. "No, I have actually heard of your work and came here searching for a business opportunity. Could we speak in private?"

"Of course! Of course." She started escorted him to her office before a girl jumped in front of them.

"You are on our magazine!" She said, amazed, but then studied him. "Why do you have white hair? You're like, thirty-five."

" _Valerie_ , go with your father." Laura smiled nervously. "This is my daughter, she just blabbers whatever's on her mind."

"It quite alright, I have…experience with kids as well." He finished carefully as he looked at her. "Such spirit."

"Too much. And to think I just enrolled her in Karate." The mother rolled her eyes light-heartedly.

"Hmmm." Vlad watched her run along with an interested expression, but shook it off as they entered the office.

"Do you have any kids of your own, Mr. Masters?" She asked before smiling nervously. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

He looked up from a picture frame he was staring at. "Hmmm? Oh, no. I'm not married." He lied before changing the subject. "So I'm aware you work for the Guys in White government branch, and oversee the current war."

"What?" Laura responded flabbergasted. "H-how did you know about-"

"Please, Mrs. Gray, you think secrets of the government can resist the temptation of money? I promise many wealthy people are aware of ghosts."

Gray stared at him warily. He was so straight forward and casual about top secret government secrets. "The point is," he continued, "I require protection from of these…aggressive creatures."

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"I have a niece who was recently attacked by ghosts. I have no desire to lose members to ghosts and would do anything to protect them. Let me be frank: I will compensate you with any amount of money you desire if you provide me with the newest weapons and information regarding the war."

Laura nearly choked. " _What_?!"

"At your discretion from the head of the Guys in White as well-"

"-NO! I can't! I'm sorry Mr. Masters but you're asking me to give you confidential information secretly."

"I promise you no one would find out." His piercing gaze bore into her eyes, breaking her confidence. "Mrs. Gray, you have a daughter I can see you love very much. I'm sure you couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her.

Same as I with my niece. Unless you want this increasingly dangerous war to continue to the point that will destroy everyone's lives, I highly suggest you assist me. I will use the weapons to good use."

She tilted her head. "You sound as if you could stop all of this."

"Maybe I can." He smirked, holding all the world's secrets behind his dark eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

 **Almost to the end of the pre-canon. I can see the light…**

 **Hope you liked it! Please review and I'll see you in a month ;)**

 **Psssst….review please**


End file.
